Poder Oculto
by LadyDarkness22
Summary: Konoha esta en peligro. Una fuerza oscura esta a punto de atacar la villa y la única esperanza recae en una chica de 18 años que junto a dos chicos de la misma edad intentarán salvarla, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.
1. 1 Recordando

_/Poder Oculto\\_

°--°

_Capitulo 1. Recordando_

_Corría libre y veloz como el viento, atravesando la maleza que había en sus pasos. Árboles gigantes se alzaban impidiendo el paso a quien no fuera hábil en ese terreno. Pensamientos cruzaban su mente en esos momentos, preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza, quería saber si estaba haciendo lo correcto y la única manera de saberlo era comprobándolo ella misma…_

_Sí, era una chica, una chica que corría veloz dejando atrás muchas cosas por las cuales volvería, pero antes debía averiguar que fue lo que hizo que cambiara su vida para siempre…_

_Esta es mi historia. _

**..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..**

Yo era una chica normal y digo normal porque iba a la escuela. Estaba en la preparatoria, en mi último semestre después de tres largos años estudiando para darle gusto a mi padre. No me mal interpreten, no. Yo si quería estudiar, pero mi padre fue algo especial con la escuela y bueno… Pero me estoy desviando del tema. Volvamos. Iba en mi último semestre y tenía amigos, una familia amorosa…

O eso creí.

No se que fue exactamente lo que pasó, solo se que de un día para otro me quedé sola, totalmente sola. Y me hundí en un pozo oscuro de desesperación por no saber la razón de porque lo perdí todo.

Aún puedo cerrar los ojos y verlos yéndose, dándome la espalda. A todos los que creí mis amigos, a todos los que creí que me amaban, a todos en los que alguna vez confié. No lo entendía. Aún puedo cerrar los ojos y verme a mi misma llorando, tratando de entender el porque, pero no podía hacer nada. Aún puedo cerrar los ojos y ver la total oscuridad de mi corazón…

**..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'.. **

_La maleza se volvía más densa a medida que aumentaba la velocidad de mis pasos. Saltaba ágilmente de rama en rama, apenas si tocaba con la punta de mis pies los brazos de aquellos gigantes cafés y verdes. Todo el tiempo bajo el entrenamiento me cayó de maravilla aunque también sufrí varias heridas. Descubierto por la manga de la blusa de red que llevaba, en mi brazo derecho a la altura del antebrazo se veía con claridad una delgada cicatriz de no más de 15 centímetros de largo y medio centímetro de grueso y cerca de mi rodilla del lado izquierdo donde también llevaba una especie de media de red desde la cadera hasta un poco arriba de mi rodilla, había otra cicatriz en forma de "x" de no más de 10 centímetros de largo y era un poco más gruesa que la primera y mucho más profunda. _

_Comenzaba a sentir angustia pues quería regresar a donde había vivido los mejores momentos de mi vida, de mi nueva vida, al lado de las personas en las quienes dejaría todo por ellas, pues ellas me demostraron lo mucho que valgo. Pero no, debía cumplir con mi último deseo, saber quien había hecho que yo pasara amargos momentos en mi vida cuando en realidad no debía haberlos pasado, o bueno al menos no de esa manera. Apreté el paso y la brisa que chocaba en mis mejillas aumentó. Debía darme prisa para volver lo antes posible y seguir con mi nueva vida, sólo preocupándome de una posible guerra y entrenar para ello. En uno de los saltos, un mechón de mi cabello cayó en mi cara, lo sacudí con una mano y a mi mente llegó el recuerdo de él quitándome ese mismo mechón de mi cara, podía ver su rostro reír tiernamente al decirme: "Si lo quitas, podré ver mejor tu linda carita"… _

_Debía controlarme, estaba ya pensando de nuevo en regresar, pero no podía, simplemente no. _

**..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'.. **

Cuando mi familia me dio la espalda, lo que hicieron fue sacarme de la casa. Apenas si tuve tiempo para tomar un poco de ropa, pues cuando supieron que estaba empacando algunas de mis pertenencias, me sacaron casi a patadas y cerraron la puerta. Mis hermanas lloraban, mientras que mis padres también lo hacían, pero al contrario de ellas quienes lloraban porque exigían que no me sacaran de la casa, ellos lo hacían por rabia.

Una vez afuera, la ira, la tristeza, la confusión, tantas emociones reinaban en mi mente que lo único que hice fue quedarme ahí, plantada frente a la casa que una vez fue mi hogar, demasiado pequeña para replicar. Las lágrimas volvieron a salir a flote y de impotencia cerré mis puños, enterrándome las uñas en las palmas. Tenía además un dolor en mi brazo derecho. No fue hasta que sentí algo escurrir entre mis manos, de golpe las abrí y me angustió más verlas teñidas del color escarlata de mi sangre. Volví a cerrarlas con cuidado, tomé la mochila vieja y desgastada que era mi favorita y la cerré. Estaba demasiado ligera, pero la puse en mi espalda, caminé unos pasos mientras me preguntaba a donde demonios iría ahora…

**..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'.. **

_Detuve mis pasos, y baje del árbol. Aterricé limpiamente en el suelo algo húmedo y mi mirada se posó en el tronco de un árbol viejísimo donde se veía claramente una shuriken enterrada de un color entre café oscuro y verdoso, con unos extraños signos dorados oscuro en ella, pero con un brillo impecablemente parecido a la corteza del árbol. Era extremadamente difícil encontrarla debido a su color, pero para mi fue sencillo, ya antes había estado ahí. Y fui yo quien la clavó allí. _

_Alcé una mano y toqué la shuriken. Estaba fría a mi tacto. Extrañaba esos días en los que estaba en ese lugar. Mentalmente me reprendí, estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso estando ahí. Di media vuelta, pero antes de irme, incluso antes de darme la vuelta, saqué un kunai de mi bolso e hice con el una pequeña herida en mi pulgar izquierdo, rompiendo mi piel apenas para que salieran unas cuantas gotas de sangre y con sumo cuidado las dejé caer suavemente sobre la shuriken. Esta, al "sentir" la sangre, se iluminó con un brillo rojizo y luego tan súbitamente como se iluminó, desapareció. Me lleve el pulgar a la boca, acabando con la ligera hemorragia. Esperé. Luego la shuriken se volvió de color morado oscuro e inmediatamente después paso de ese color a negro azabache, con la misma velocidad de las luces de un semáforo. Sonreí. Aún con el pulgar en mi boca. Había recibido el mensaje y la shuriken volvió a brillar de color escarlata hasta adoptar su color original. Di media vuelta y de un salto alcancé la rama más alta del árbol, dispuesta a seguir mi camino._

**..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'.. **

Me deje caer en el pasto verde, fresco y agradablemente suave en su mayoría pues las orillas eran de un color amarillento y seco, de una casa aún no habitada a unas cuatro casas de la mía, o de la que antes fue mía. Vivía en una de esas colonias nuevas, pues a quien llamare madre por respeto, le había entrado la necesidad de estar en una casa más grande y cuando llegamos allí, básicamente éramos los únicos habitantes de la colonia. Para cuando yo ya no pertenecía a mi familia había unas tres casas más habitadas, pero nada más. A simple vista, todas las casas se parecían, y de hecho así era, pero no. Cada una tenía algo diferente y eso lo noté sentada en ese pasto fresco que desde ese momento se convertiría en mi cama y el cielo, que en esos momentos estaba volviéndose azul pálido con destellos naranjas, mi techo.

El pasto comenzó a estar frío y yo, acostada con unas pocas ropas cubriéndome comencé a ver el cielo cambiar de color. Llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros, unos converse negros, una blusa negra con letras blancas que rezaban una frase tonta y sobre ella llevaba una sudadera negra con cierre. Como casi toda mi ropa, me gustaba el color negro, siempre vestía con colores oscuros; no me gustaba mucho el color. En la mochila que estaba a un lado mío solo contenía unos pantalones de mezclilla y dos blusas negras con un poco de ropa interior. Alcé mi mano izquierda y observé mi palma detenidamente: tenía a la altura de la segunda línea de mi mano cuatro marcas de uña, de mis propias uñas. Aún me ardían un poco y aún estaban algo rojas en el interior. Mis ojos se humedecieron al recordar lo que había pasado. Aunque perdí la cuenta de los días, llevaba una casi una semana fuera y digo perdí la cuenta porque no quería saber nada sobre lo que había pasado, pero mentalmente contaba los días. Era un verdadero martirio estar allí, sin nadie. Quizá no se los haya dicho aún, pero yo usaba lentes. Problema hereditario, o simplemente que pasaba mucho tiempo frente una computadora, la verdad no lo sabía, hasta que llegó el día en el que todas mis preguntas obtuvieron respuestas.

Baje mi mano, y en cuanto lo hice mi estómago gruñó violentamente. Cerré un ojo, frunciendo levemente el ceño. No había comido nada desde que salí de la casa. Me incorporé lentamente del pasto y fruncí el ceño en señal de dolor, un dolor en mi espalda que comenzaba a picarme constantemente. Cuando logré sentarme, relajé mi expresión. Me dolió un poco más que en otros días. Luego acerque un poco más mi mochila y con un ligero temblor en mis manos la abrí, pero para mi mala suerte el cierre se atoró e intenté abrirla a la fuerza, pero hacía días que no había probado alimento, perdiendo la mayor parte de mis fuerzas. Alcé una ceja y de nuevo fruncí el ceño pero esta vez de frustración. Hice la mochila a un lado y de nuevo mi estómago gruño. Una brisa llegó de algún lado y me pegó en la espalda, a pesar de que traía puesto un suéter, ese viento hizo que la piel se me erizara.

**..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'.. **

_Ya estaba por llegar a la frontera, la veía con claridad desde mi posición. Apreté más el paso. Si seguía así, en pocos días llegaría hasta el puerto y tomaría el primer barco que saliera rumbo a mi antigua tierra. A lo lejos, el horizonte ya comenzaba a tragarse el sol. Me sorprendí un poco. Llevaba casi todo el día corriendo. A primera hora de ese día decidí moverme para no perder tiempo. El día anterior se lo había comunicado a ella. Acepto, con tal de que regresara una vez que lo supiera. Con una sonrisa en sus labios me dijo que tuviera cuidado, que a pesar de que era una gran ninja, debía andar cautelosa. Yo asentí, y con lágrimas en mis ojos, las primeras en mucho tiempo, me lancé a sus brazos, diciéndole: "Gracias, de verdad gracias por todo. Prometo que volveré pronto." Y sin más, me separé de ella, di media vuelta y estando a punto de salir, voltee y le dirigí una última sonrisa. Ella la devolvió. Luego, con paso decidido, salí. _

**..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'.. **

Comencé a temblar un poco y me abracé a mi misma. Sentí, por primera vez desde que quedé sola, miedo. La calle estaba poniéndose oscuro y con un ligero espasmo lo sentí de nuevo, esa sensación de que alguien te observa detenidamente. Alucinaciones por no comer tal vez, lo que si es que sentí como si un cubito de hielo se deslizara por mi garganta hasta mi estómago…

Flash Back

Un hombre de unos 40 años le gritaba cosas horribles a una joven de no más de 18 años. Ella lloraba con todo su ser mientras intentaba en vano explicarse, pues la salida constante de lágrimas y los gritos del hombre no la dejaban. Él no necesitaba saber la verdad, ni le importaba. Ese era uno de sus grandes defectos: cuando le decían algo, se lo tragaba, negándose a creer cualquier cosa diferente. Deshonra, traición. ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba ella. Sólo le dieron tiempo de tomar unas cuantas cosas. Iba hacia la puerta de entrada hecha un mar de lágrimas, cuando su brazo dio contra una silla del comedor y accidentalmente la tiró. Los gritos se intensificaron cuando la silla cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Ella trató de levantarla pero se detuvo a mitad del camino, pues una mano fuerte apretó su brazo, y la presión sobre este aumentaba a momentos. Subió su mirada y se encontró con la mirada del hombre, tenía miedo de sus ojos y el brazo le dolía, quería soltarse, salir corriendo…

Fin del Flash Back

Abrí los ojos. Me había quedado dormida de nuevo, con la cabeza y el torso apoyados en la pared blanca que dividía los jardines. Al acomodarme, mi hombro rozó la pared y una fina capa de polvo blanco quedó adherida a mí sudadera negra. La sacudí levantando una leve nube de polvo blanco y luego acerqué mi mochila. Estaba tratando de abrirla de nuevo cuando levanté la vista y delante de mí había… un gato negro. Al principio sólo lo veía y él me veía también a mí y luego, en lo que dura un parpadeo el gato se movió tan rápido que apenas si logré ver por donde se había ido. Un poco sorprendida, parpadee y al cabo de unos segundos… y ya no supe lo que le paso al gato porque mi vista comenzó a nublarse, la cabeza me daba vueltas incontrolablemente y comencé a marearme. Me lleve una mano a mi cabeza como intentando calmar el dolor y la otra a mi estómago que rugía furiosamente pidiendo alimento… No lo entendía, a veces en la escuela no comía nada y no me ponía de ese modo. Pero no era solo eso, el sonido, el poco sonido que había a mí alrededor, se apagó lentamente como si _alguien_ bajara el volumen. El cielo que ya estaba oscuro, repentinamente se iluminó y luego se desvaneció en una capa oscura de un negro penetrante… y me desmayé.

**..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'.. **

_Al salir al pasillo, me encontré con él. Su mirada estaba fija en un punto en el infinito. Detuve mis pasos a unos tres metros de donde se encontraba. Le llame, pero no me respondió. Me acerque a él lentamente y no fue hasta que llegue a estar enfrente de él cuando me di cuenta de que tenía surcos de gotas en sus mejillas… estaba llorando._

_No sabía como reaccionar a ese gesto. Me quedé de piedra al verlo llorar de aquella manera. Que yo supiera _**jamás**_había llorado. Lentamente acerqué mi mano derecha a hasta su mejilla izquierda. Estaba tibia por el contacto de las lágrimas en su piel. Con mi pulgar traté de limpiar un poco los surcos de las mismas, pero su mano izquierda me detuvo. Luego, con un movimiento rápido que me tomó totalmente por sorpresa, me atrajo hacia sí, rodeando mi cintura con su mano derecha. Quedamos a escasos centímetros. Sentía su respiración en mi cara. Lentamente sus ojos se abrieron…_

**..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'.. **

En realidad no supe cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente, pues lo único que recuerdo fue que tuve un sueño muy extraño: estaba en una gran habitación en penumbra, de rodillas, con una mano en mi estómago, apretándolo firmemente intentando calmar el dolor que sentía y la otra apoyada en el piso… y delante de mí había un gato. Era el mismo gato negro de antes de desmayarme, me miraba con interés con sus ojos ambarinos brillantes y me casi me veía reflejada en esos ojos que parecían faros en aquella penumbra. Luego sucedió algo extraño, ese gato de un hermoso negro brillante comenzó a hablarme. Sí, a hablarme. No entendía realmente lo que estaba tratando de decir, porque el dolor aumentaba a momentos en mi estómago. Fueron confusas las frases que llegue a captar. Pero cada una de ellas decía algo como que todo iría bien, que ahora ya estaba a salvo…

**..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'.. **

Abrí los ojos de golpe. Había poca luz. No sabía donde me encontraba, pero al parecer estaba recostada en algo muy cómodo y suave. Sentí mi frente mojada y me lleve una mano en esa dirección. Toqué una tela húmeda y agradablemente fresca. Cerré los ojos y suspiré. Traté de incorporarme, pero el cuerpo me pesaba como si tuviera una losa de piedra en cima. Luego, una voz cerca de mí cabeza me dijo:

No te esfuerces mucho, por ahora descansa. Lo necesitarás.

Volvía a abrir los ojos y volteé la cabeza y distinguí esa piel negra como la brea. Mi corazón se sacudió violentamente al ver quien me había dicho esas palabras. Era el gato de antes. O más bien gata, pues su voz, aunque profunda, sonaba femenina. Me miró como evaluándome y luego sonrió. Inmediatamente después dijo:

- Me alegra que no te hayas asustado, Alex-chan - dijo con una voz profunda...

"Alex-chan", ¿cómo es que sabía mi nombre?, y a demás, ¿por qué me había llamado "chan"?

Mi estómago volvió a gruñir, y ella volvió a sonreír.

Creo que es momento de que comas un poco, ¿te parece?

Sin esperar respuesta por parte mía, delante de mí había una bandeja con un plato de sopa que olía delicioso, un vaso con agua, un trozo de pan el cual despedía un vapor característico de estar recién hecho y un par de palillos.

Súbitamente me di cuenta del hambre que tenía, pues cuando mi nariz percibió el aroma de la comida, mi estómago se movió un poco. Sin embargo…

Mire a la gata, algo desconfiada, pues no sabía nada de ella, pero al parecer ella si me conocía bien. Me devolvió la mirada y esa me llegó hasta el alma. En aquellos ojos ambarinos había confianza. Miré de nuevo la bandeja y tomé los palillos. Ella rió.

Espero que no te importe comer con palillos. Sé que los dominas bien.

Me quedé de piedra al oír eso. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando yo ya estaba comiendo. Realmente estaba delicioso y cada bocado parecía reconfortar cada célula de mi cuerpo como una especie de medicina o eso creí. Mientras comía, observaba la habitación donde me encontraba: las paredes de un rojizo oscuro, iluminadas por un par de lámparas en el techo, un par de ventanales de casi dos metros de alto se encontraban en ambos extremos de la habitación, con unas largas y gruesas cortinas y yo supuse que no dejarían pasar la luz exterior cuando era de día, la cama (donde me encontraba) estaba apoyada con la cabecera en la pared adyacente a los ventanales y en la pared de enfrente de mí, donde normalmente habría una puerta… no la había. Las sombras engañaban mi vista y me pareció ver "algo" moverse entre ellas. "Sólo tu imaginación" pensé. Y se me puso la piel chinita al imaginarme que o _quien_ estaba entre las sombras.

En poco tiempo terminé de comer, y al final alcé el vaso de agua y de un trago me lo acabé. Cuando lo dejé sobre la bandeja, la gata clavó su mirada en mí y yo conciente de esto, levanté un poco mi vista y me encontré con esos ojos ambarinos. El silencio reinó por unos segundos, hasta que habló de nuevo:

Bien, lo que debes saber ahora es mi nombre. Me llamó Sombra y soy una gata-demonio de la Nación del Fuego, es por esta razón que puedo hablar. Soy una de las pocas sobrevivientes de mi especie, separada de mi familia desde que era una cría. Desde entonces le eh servido a Tsunade-sama, uno de los legendarios Sanin de la historia. Sin embargo, por una razón u otra, las Grandes Guerras Ninjas acabaron con muchos clanes, las aldeas donde vivían y la vida de gente inocente a lo largo del mundo. Hoy en día quedan unos pocos, escondidos en el mundo, lejos de las miradas de la gente, temiendo ataques de sus vecinos… - su voz se perdió.

Pero en mí cabeza comenzaron a surgir muchas preguntas. ¿Ninjas? ¿Clanes? ¿Aldeas ocultas? Mi cabeza era un torbellino y comenzaba a dolerme de nuevo. Al parecer, Sombra lo notó, porque inmediatamente después dijo:

Se como te sientes, no debes preocuparte. Yo se quien eres, es por eso que te traje aquí.-

¿Una gata-demonio me había llevado hasta allí? Si claro, pensé. Quizá me había desmayado y estaba soñando. Cerré los ojos fuertemente, como si pensara que al abrirlos vería de nuevo la blanca pared y sentiría de nuevo el pasto… Al abrirlos, algo nerviosa y… aún estaba en el jardín, cerca de mi casa. No lo entendía, pero inmediatamente después sentí la mirada penetrante de Sombra delante de mí… Ahí estaba ella, observándome detenidamente. Un peso raro cayó desde mí pecho hasta mi estómago. Me quedé como en shock y ella sólo rió. Parpadeé y mi estado de shock se volvió total cuando aparecí de nuevo en la habitación. Sombra rió más fuerte y me sacó de mi repentino momento de asombro. Hice un movimiento involuntario con la mano y ella dijo:

Tengo la habilidad de cambiar el espacio donde me encuentro. Se le llama Técnica Ilusoria. Ya te la enseñare.

Otra vez demasiada información… se me nubló la vista, repentinamente todo de volvió negro y me dejé caer en las sabanas, donde por segunda ocasión, me desmayé…

Cont…

* * *

**Hola! Este es el 1er fic que publico!! ) Ojala y disfruten leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo jeje y lo mejor es que lo escribo entre clases :P la inspiración llega cuando menos te la esperas xD Por ahora les dejo el primer capitulo... bueno al menos la primera parte n.nU ojala no los deje en suspenso... jajajaj ok no ¬¬°**

**Nota: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo el personaje principal es mio... dado que soy yo xD, no esta hecho con fines lucrativos... es sólo que me gusta la historia U y ya xD, además si lo fueran sería millonaria :P**

**Dejen reviews!! si les gusta o no!! ****jeje (**


	2. 2 Aclarando mis dudas

_Poder Oculto_

* * *

°--°

_Capitulo 2.__ Aclarando parte de mis dudas _

**..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..**

_Podía ver con claridad las lágrimas que no querían salir de sus ojos. Y antes de que los abriera por completo, acortó la distancia entre los rostros de ambos. Sentí sus labios sobre los míos, suaves y húmedos debido a las lágrimas. Lentamente acarició mi espalda, deslizando su mano por ella mientras que la otra mano apresaba la mía un poco separada de su rostro. Mi mano izquierda subió hasta su hombro y ahí se quedó…_

**..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..**

Un hombre salió de entre las sombras de la habitación (N/A: Después de todo, sí había alguien ahí) y se adelantó hasta donde estaba la gata negra como la noche. Ella al sentirlo, ni se inmutó.

El hombre se colocó a un lado de ella, observando a la chica que yacía en la cama. Era un hombre alto y de cuerpo atlético debido a su entrenamiento, llevaba pantalones negros y sandalias de ninja, una camisa de manga larga igual negra con dibujos de remolinos rojos a los costados de cada brazo, sobre ella, llevaba un chaleco verde militar con un dibujo de un espiral rojo en la espalda. Pero sin duda lo más enigmático era su cara que estaba en gran parte cubierta por una máscara negra, dejando ver sólo su ojo derecho, pues el izquierdo iba cubierto con una banda protectora acomodada de lado, la cual tenía una placa de metal grabada un dibujo extraño; como un símbolo. Su cabello era una mata de pelo gris, dándole una apariencia mucho mayor, pero no tenía más de 28 años.

- Parece que le has dado mucha información, ¿no te parece? – dijo el hombre.

- Oye, no esperaba que se desmayara – le reprochó la gata – además, TÚ debiste ayudarme con eso de la información también. – añadió en un tono de enojo.

- Lo siento, pero es que cuando venía hacía aquí, me perdí en el camino de la vida…

- ¡¡A mí no me vengas con esos cuentos Kakashi!! – le regañó la felina - Nunca cambiaras ¬¬° - dijo al final, mientras observaba a Kakashi con una gota en la cabeza.

- n.nU ejem… bueno…. – comenzó el shinobi.

- Olvídalo ya. ¬¬° En fin, ella ya está aquí. ¿Estás seguro que quieres llevártela ahora? – preguntó Sombra.

- No podemos dejar pasar mucho tiempo – respondió Kakashi, poniéndose serio de repente – la vida de todos depende de ella y de los otros dos…

Dicho esto, se acercó a la cama y tomó entre sus brazos a la chica con gran facilidad y delicadeza. El shinobi contempló unos segundos el rostro dormido de ella y sonrió. _"Tú nos salvaras, estoy seguro"_ pensó para sus adentros.

Sombra los observó un momento, con nostalgia y ya estaba a punto de ponerle presión a Kakashi cuando éste se movió:

- Hay que irnos. Desaparece esto y sígueme. – ordenó

Salió por una de las ventanas con una velocidad increíble. Sombra se sorprendió, pero luego deshizo la técnica y le siguió. Definitivamente Kakashi era un hombre raro (N/A: Pero lindo xD), pero no podía dejar de confiar en él.

**..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..**

_Me aleje un poco de su rostro y me enterneció la expresión que tenía en él: una mezcla de confusión e inocencia, pero a la vez se veía realmente guapo bajo la penumbra en donde nos encontrábamos. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente esta vez, dejando ver __sus obres negras como la noche…_

- "_No te vayas__" - me suplicó con un arrepentimiento grande en sus palabras. _

_Pero no podía, simplemente no. _

- "_Volveré antes de que te des cuenta"__ - respondí tratando de contener mis propias lágrimas y tragando el nudo en mi garganta. _

_Me separé un poco de sus brazos y traté de moverme, pero no pude. Su brazo me rodeo fuertemente __y con el otro sujetó mi barbilla… _

- "_No te irás sin antes…"__ - calló al posar de nuevo sus labios con los míos._

**..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..**

Sentí brisa fría golpeando mis mejillas y poco a poco comencé a recuperar el sentir en algunas partes del cuerpo aunque aún estaba algo aturdida. Estaba en esto cuando sentí de pronto, con horror, que iba en los brazos de _alguien_. Aún no abría los ojos y después de darme cuenta de lo que pasaba, no quería abrirlos. En mi mente comenzaron a formarse un montón de posibilidades, cada una más increíble que la anterior y de algún modo que no puedo explicar, escalofriantes, pero ¿qué opción tenía? Así que, armándome de valor abrí los ojos lentamente y cuando por fin pude enfocar bien, lo que vi casi hace que me desmaye de nuevo: iba en los brazos de un hombre, ¡un hombre! "Pero ¿cómo?" pensé desesperadamente y sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda violentamente, "¿qué pasaría si…?" Temblé de nuevo al sólo pensar en sus intenciones, pero al hacerlo sentí como sus brazos también se movían al compás de mis espasmos. Me quedé quieta y traté de no respirar.

Esperé.

Su vista iba fija al frente y sólo veía su ojo derecho y su cara… por un momento creí que llevaba una gruesa capa de maquillaje negro cubriéndole la mayor parte de su rostro (N/A: O al menos lo que yo alcanzaba a ver) y me quedé como en trance viéndolo fijamente. Iba con la vista el frente y parecía no parpadear…

Volví a temblar al pensar en posibles malas intenciones, demonios ¿por qué no podía controlarme? Después de todo, luego de salir de mi casa ya no confiaba en nadie, pero ¿por qué pasó todo esto? No lo entendía, ¡Dios! ¿Por qué pasó todo esto? Estaba en eso cuando una voz profunda flotó hasta mis oídos:

- Descuida no te haré daño – dijo la voz del hombre… ¡Del hombre!

Por un momento no me moví, pensé que me estaba viendo todo este tiempo…

- En serio, no te haré daño. No hay necesidad de que tiembles y me mires así. –

Abrí más los ojos por la sorpresa ¡por un momento pensé que podía leer los pensamientos! Aún no salía de mi asombro cuando por el rabillo del ojo percibí una mancha negra brillante que contrastaba con las luces de noche pasar por nuestro lado con rapidez, distinguí los ojos ámbar de Sombra quien corría a la par nuestra.

- No te preocupes, lo conozco y no le haría daño a una mosca – dijo Sombra, adivinando perfectamente lo que pensaba.

- ¿Porque no me dejas presentarme como es debido? ¿Es que acaso quieres llevarte todo el crédito? – espetó el hombre.

- ˆ¬¬ˆ° - la felina no dijo nada por unos momentos, pero luego añadió – está bien, entonces preséntate como es ¡de-bí-do! – reclamó.

- n.n Gracias. – luego se dirigió a mí, adquiriendo una seriedad en su semblante – mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi y soy un jounin de la aldea de Konoha. Supongo que tú debes ser Alex, ¿no? –asentí con la cabeza, más asombrada de lo que ya estaba (N/A: Sí, aunque no lo crean, estaba totalmente estupefacta, oigan no todos los días llegan un hombre disfrazado de no sé qué y un gato negro que habla a llevarte a no sé dónde :P) – te hemos estado esperando todo este tiempo.

Luego de esas palabras, me sentí rara, como extrañamente débil. El hombre lo notó porque lo escuché decir:

- Tu flujo de chakra ya se activó, será mejor que no hagas mucho esfuerzo hasta que te acostumbres totalmente a la sensación, puede que tarde un poco. – dijo con una voz amable tras la máscara.

¿Flujo de chakra? ¿Pero qué demonios…? Sombra al parecer notó mi expresión.

- El chakra es la combinación de la energía física y espiritual, y permite obtener un gran poder a quien la domine. Muy pocos hoy en día son capaces de hacer que funcione debidamente – añadió rodando los ojos – pero tú – dijo volviendo sus ojos hacia mí – eres una de esos pocos. Pero por ahora es todo, ya te lo explicaré más tarde. – Y de pronto, pude ver como se puso seria de repente, como agudizando sus sentidos.

Kakashi hizo lo mismo y su agarre en mi cuerpo incrementó un poco, como si temiera que algo iba a pasarme, pero nada ocurrió.

Hasta más delante.

**..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..**

_La luz de la Luna entraba a raudales por la ventana, colándose entre las cortinas blancas de seda que la cubrían. Una suave brisa movía la tela al compás de los sonidos que en la noche reinaban y yo veía y escuchaba este espectáculo desde… el balcón de mi habitación. (N/A: Ja! ¿Qué dijeron? Esta chava ya se acostó con alguien, pues ¡no! Jaja este fic puede tener todo menos lemon… bueno eso es ahora, quien sabe después, pero será leve! ¿Oki?- si lo sé, lo sé, mala nota, ¿no? Bueno ya, volvamos al fic…) Era una noche fresca, y el cielo se abría con una grandeza infinita sobre mí. Recordaba los momentos que pasé en ese lugar, todo; desde los juegos tontos hasta las misiones peligrosas que ponían en riesgo mi vida y la de mis compañeros. Estaba en eso, cuando de pronto, su mano se posó en mi hombro, obligándome a girar el cuerpo._

_Allí estaba él._

- "_¿Qué es lo que ves?"__ - me preguntó y aún puedo escuchar mi respuesta:_

- "_El cielo por última vez desde aquí" - Una sombra cruzó sus ojos que a pesar de ser negros brillaban momentos antes._

- "_Dijiste que volverías" - reprochó en un tono más súplica que de aclaración._

- "_Volveré, pero no se cuanto tiempo me tarde" – dije sin darle importancia._

- "_Pero, pero…" – silencio – "¡¡TÚ LO PROMETISTE!! ¡¡PROMETISTE QUE VOLVERÍAS!!" – espetó._

- … _- silencio por parte mía. Luego con un movimiento rápido, me acerque a él, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y antes de que dijera otra cosa, lo callé con un dulce beso._

_Nos separamos luego de lo que pareció durar mil años. Podía sentir su sabor en mis labios, el calor de sus brazos sobre mí, su respiración mezclándose con la mía, su esencia en todo mi ser. Como sus manos bajaban a mi cintura y la agarraban como si su vida dependiese de ello, de cómo se estremecía cuando acariciaba su cuello con mis manos, jamás me había sentido como él me hizo sentir en esos momentos, la noche antes de partir de la aldea…_

- "_¿Cómo es que te crees todas mis bromas? Serás ingenuo" – reí al ver su expresión de desconcierto – "Volveré por ti y por todos, no te preocupes."_

- "_¿Es una promesa?" – dijo con un tono de inseguridad_

- "_¿Cuándo eh dejado de cumplir mis promesas? Volveré. Te lo prometo" – dicho esto, de mi portakunais saqué una cadena de oro, luego de m mano izquierda quité el único anillo que llevaba en el dedo anular (N/A: siempre eh usado muchos anillos :P pero durante mi entrenamiento –amo como suena eso xD – sólo pude dejar uno porque los demás me estorbaban) y lo coloqué en la cadena a modo de dije. Al verme, me detuvo preguntándome:_

- "_¿Qué haces?"_

- "_Dejándote un regalo para que veas que volveré" – aclaré como si nada._

- "_Pero, ese anillo es tu vida, no puedo…" – calló al ver mis brazos rodeando su cuello para atar la cadena._

- "_Ahora mi vida eres tú" – sonreí al escucharlo pasar saliva ruidosamente. El no era muy bueno demostrando sus sentimientos. _

_Se quedó quieto mientras aseguraba la cadena en su cuello y luego sin más me abrazó, para hacerme llorar con él esta vez._

**..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..**

Llevábamos casi una hora de camino, sin detenernos si quiera; pero la cuidad parecía no acabar. Instintivamente volteé hacia atrás y no sé porque pero me agradaba la idea de irme. Las luces de la ciudad pasaban rápidamente y las personas parecía que no nos notaban cuando pasábamos. Volví la vista al frente, pero la desvié hacia Kakashi quien me miraba detenidamente.

- No te preocupes, estarás mejor con nosotros. n.n – no sé la razón, pero no podía dejar de confiar en él después de las palabras de Sombra. Además sus palabras me tranquilizaron.

Volví a voltear hacia atrás, sintiendo nostalgia, pero definitivamente era mejor donde estaba ahora, que lo que dejaba atrás.

Salimos de la cuidad y ya estaba muy oscuro, pero aún se veía lo suficiente para poder seguir moviéndonos. Los ojos ámbar de Sombra brillaban como faros en aquella semi-oscuridad además de la luz de la Luna.

- ¿Cuánto nos falta? – soltó de pronto Kakashi

- Tres kilómetros y medio – contestó simplemente Sombra – y estaremos con ese viejo…

- Oye, oye: más respeto a tus mayores – protestó Kakashi con sorna

- A mi me disculpas, pero él es un tonto. Podrá ser uno de los mejores, pero eso no le quita lo tonto.

- El hecho de que no te agrade no quiere decir que sea tonto – dijo el shinobi

- ¡Basta ya! Mejor sigue avanzando ¬¬° - terminó la felina con cierto enojo.

Kakashi sólo rió. ¿Y yo? Bueno, tenía la misma función que los peces de mi mamá: nada. ¬¬ Mientras los cerros se acercaban más por el horizonte, recordé de pronto: ¡mi mochila! Ahora si que estaba bien. Comenzaba a hacer gestos por la pérdida de mi mochila que Kakashi lo notó y con cierta precaución me dijo:

- Si buscas tu mochila, esta aquí conmigo, obviamente no la iba dejar allí n.n – lo mire sorprendida y agradecida. Escuche a Sombra reírse y no pude evitarlo: yo también reí.

Era la primera vez que reía desde hacía un tiempo.

Seguimos unos minutos más avanzando, hasta que la felina se detuvo en seco. Con reflejos increíbles, Kakashi se detuvo donde estaba ella, a pesar de que llevábamos algo de vuelo.

- ¿Es aquí? – preguntó Kakashi

- Si, es aquí – contestó la gata.

- Bien, entonces…adelante. Te dejamos hacer tu trabajo. – dijo el jounin, como burlándose.

- Gracioso – susurró ella, con algo de enojo y luego se quedó quieta.

Silencio… Sí, silencio total. No se escuchaba ni el ruido de los grillos o algún animal. Nada.

Pasaron unos segundos y ambos observábamos a la gata la cual tenía los ojos cerrados. Seguían pasando los instantes cuando de pronto, Sombra abrió los ojos de golpe y éstos ya no eran de color ámbar.

Eran rojos. Rojos como la sangre.

Adelantó una de sus patas delanteras, levantándola levemente para después posarla en la tierra y sucedió: unos complicados signos plateado brillantes (N/A: irradiaban luz propia jeje) se dibujaron en la superficie un poco irregular y formaron un círculo lleno de signos que en mi vida había visto, luego…

Silencio.

Después, en la tierra los trazos abarcaban una gran parte de donde estábamos y una luz comenzó a salir de ella, brotando de una manera impulsiva casi con violencia hasta que sin darnos tiempo de nada nos envolvió.

Pasó un minuto exactamente (N/A: llevaba un reloj de pulsera y sólo se oía su tic-tac) en el que nos vimos envueltos de una luz blanca; parecía que fuésemos insectos sobre una hoja de papel. Yo aún seguía en los brazos de Kakashi, quien parecía no querer soltarme (N/A: wii!! n-n) y Sombra seguía inmóvil con lo que fuese que estaba haciendo y su vista escarlata fija en un punto en el infinito.

Más silencio, roto apenas por los tic-tacs continuos de mi reloj, hasta que de pronto el panorama comenzó a cambiar…

Cont.…

* * *

**¡¡Hola!! Grax por leer mi fic!! Ya leí los reviews n.n muchas gracias!! Jeje lo sé, mi mamá también me dice lo mismo en lo que ella llama "uso excesivo de comas y puntos" jeje es maestra de primaria y bueno ustedes sabrán. De verdad, muchísimas gracias por los reviews. **

**Y no había podido actualizar pork estoi temporada de exámenes :s uds sabrán cómo es eso ¬¬° jeje pero por ahora les dejo este capitulo… jeje**

**Nota: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo el personaje principal es ****mío... dado que soy yo xD, no está hecho con fines lucrativos... es sólo que me gusta la historia U y ya xD, además si lo fueran sería millonaria :P**

**Dejen reviews!! si les gusta o no!! ****jeje (**


	3. 3 La Cueva

* * *

_Poder Oculto_

°--°

_Capitulo 3. __La Cueva_

**..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..**

Más silencio, roto apenas por los tic-tacs continuos de mi reloj, hasta que de pronto el panorama comenzó a cambiar…

La luz blanca que nos envolvía comenzó a perder brillo y poco a poco nuestra visión fue captando las imágenes a nuestro alrededor. El sonido fue aumentando como si hubiese alguien subiendo el volumen, y pude darme cuenta con sorpresa que el paisaje con cerros había cambiado: ahora estábamos en medio de un bosque muy denso, pero sin colores. Si, sin colores, como una fotografía a blanco y negro (N/A: de esas como las que hay en la casa de la abuela xD) y poco a poco comenzó a entrar el color como si se lo inyectaran. Luego, súbitamente todo adquirió los colores correspondientes y el sonido que estaba lentamente volviendo, regresó tan sorpresivamente que me asusté.

- Es normal, malo si no hubiese pasado así – soltó de pronto Kakashi.

Asentí en silencio. Sombra aún seguía con una de sus patas delante de ella, murmurando palabras incomprensibles para mí. La observé detenidamente y luego la poca luz blanca fue tragada por el trozo de tierra donde la felina tenía su pata. Los símbolos extraños se desdibujaron y regresaron a donde ya no quedaba nada. La gata se movió un poco, cerró los ojos despegando la pata del suelo y luego se desplomó limpiamente sobre las hojas caídas y la tierra húmeda de aquel bosque.

Ahogué un grito con la palma de mi mano, pero Kakashi no parecía preocupado. Avanzamos hasta ella, me bajo cuidadosamente sobre la hierba y se arrodilló apoyando una mano en una raíz gigantesca de un árbol cercano. Miró de cerca el cuerpo negro brillante de la felina y con cuidado le dio vuelta. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y parecía muerta por lo que me preocupé, así que trate de avanzar pero ese esfuerzo me costó un mareo extraño. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, parecía que la presionaban con fuerza y le daban vueltas rápidamente. Mis rodillas impactaron contra el suelo húmedo, provocando un ruido sordo. Kakashi levantó la vista hacía mí, su único ojo visible me miraba fijamente o al menos eso sentí porque estaba encorvada, de rodillas y agarrándome la cabeza con ambas manos.

Levanté un poco la vista al sentir que algo tocaba mi pierna: era una pata negra, negra brillante. Levanté la vista lentamente y me tope con los ojos ámbar de Sombra, observándome preocupada.

- Descuida, la sensación puede ser algo rara, pero se te pasará pronto. – dijo con un tono que me sonó maternal

Baje de nuevo la cabeza y pude sentir algo diferente esta vez: fue como si algo creciera en mi interior y me llenara de pronto de una energía incapaz de describir. Baje las manos y de nuevo levanté la cabeza, pude ver a Kakashi de pie a unos pasos de donde un momento antes Sombra yacía en el piso hú… Un momento ¡Sombra! Volteé a verla y sonrió al notar mi cara de incredulidad.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien, es sólo que esta técnica requiere de mucho chakra y ya no soy tan joven como antes. – añadió sonriendo.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – solté sin pensarlo y después desvié mi mirada porque me di cuenta de que fui un poco grosera.

- Si te lo dijera, no me creerías – dijo alegremente – sigamos, no nos falta mucho. – dicho esto comenzó a caminar en dirección a la parte más espesa del bosque.

- ¿Puedes caminar? – preguntó una voz amable sobre mí. Levanté la vista y vi al shinobi sonriéndome (N/A: o al menos eso vi xD)

- S-si – respondí entrecortadamente y me incorporé, pero al hacerlo mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas otra vez y me detuve, esperándo a que se me pasara, pero ¿qué demonios me estaba pasando?

- ¿Estas segura de que puedes caminar? Yo.. – pero se interrumpió

- ¿¡Por qué tardan tanto!? – gritó la felina con desesperación – ¡entre más nos tardemos menos oportunidades tendremos de llegar a tiempo!

- Ya vamos, no te precipites – dijo el ninja – será mejor que nos demos prisa – y sin más se acercó a mi, se arrodillo y me levantó colocándome en su espalda. Por supuesto, me quedé helada. – Ya sabes que no te haré daño – y sin más, comenzamos a avanzar rápidamente para alcanzar a la desesperada gata-demonio ¬¬° que iba delante de nosotros.

**..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..**

Seguimos un camino que solo Sombra conocía, pues la gata se movía de una manera ágil para tratarse de un bosque de vegetación espesa aunque el shinobi no se quedaba atrás. Demostrando el producto de su entrenamiento, el jounin se movía ágilmente por aquel terreno y en pocos segundos iba a la par de la felina.

Conforme avanzábamos, me percaté de que la zona se volvía más silenciosa. Mis ojos se movían rápidamente tratando en vano de captar las imágenes de aquel paraje verdoso. El aire se volvía más y más sofocante y unos rayos del sol se filtraban por entre las copas altas de los árboles sobre nuestras cabezas, haciendo danzar las sombras a nuestros alrededores. Me sentía rara, como si una emoción se inflara en mi estómago de un aire nuevo lleno de esperanza pero a la vez de miedo y de angustia; no sabía las razones, pero me inquietaba en cierto modo.

Avanzamos unos tres minutos a gran velocidad, hasta que Sombra se detuvo como la vez anterior. Kakashi la imitó y se detuvo en seco.

- Llegamos – susurró la felina con una nota de orgullo y suficiencia en su voz

- Al fin – escuché decir al jounin con alivio

Me asomé sobre el hombro izquierdo de Kakashi y pude verla con claridad como si se tratase de una fotografía de vividos colores: se abría ante nosotros una cueva con su entrada inmensa rodeada por un arco antiquísimo y llena de enredaderas, ramas y plantas en los costados, en la parte superior de la curva había grabados en piedra unos extraños símbolos, similares a los que Sombra había dibujado para transportarnos hasta ahí, parecía una boca de un gigantesco animal a punto de devorarnos. Asombrada, traté de ver hasta donde mi visión era capaz de llegar a través de la oscuridad de la gruta y descubrí que no llegaba a más de dos metros. Era simplemente impresionante estar ahí viendo detenidamente un punto en el infinito dentro de la oscuridad de la cueva. Luego la voz de Kakashi me sacó de mis cavilaciones:

- Aquí la tienes, la famosa Cueva del Ermitaño. – dijo con una voz que no parecía la suya, lo que me asustó un poco.

- Deja de hacer estupideces Kakashi – espetó de pronto la felina a su lado – mejor entremos de una buena vez. –

- ¿Por qué la llaman…? – pero no terminé mi pregunta porque casi inmediatamente un temblor sacudió la tierra donde nos encontrábamos, haciendo temblar peligrosamente las ramas de los árboles y las rocas que componían el arco de la cueva, luego súbitamente se detuvo. El shinobi y la felina agudizaron sus sentidos al máximo y al momento siguiente sucedió algo muy extraño, dándome tiempo apenas de gritar desesperadamente.

De la oscuridad de la cueva habían surgido un par de ojos amarillos gigantes, como los de un gato y un segundo más tarde desaparecieron y la oscuridad pareció transformarse dando lugar a una mano con garras (N/A: Ustedes me entienden, y si no, usen su imaginación jeje xD) de tamaño colosal que salía de aquel negro lugar como si fuese un guante y vi en cámara lenta como se cerraba sobre nosotros, escuché mi propio grito, la voz desesperada del jounin y el maullido de la gata... pero ya era tarde. La mano gigantesca nos hundió en una total oscuridad.

* * *

**Hola!! Grax por leer mi fic ) espero que no los haya dejado en suspenso xD ah! Y tmb aprovecho para decirles que habrá capítulos donde ponga las dos historias hehe, en este no lo hice porque me pareció que debería entrar un poco más en la historia ( y me disculpo si me tardé mucho en actualizar, pero esk como ya me GRADUE!! WII!! jaja estaba algo ocupada n.n y bno ya sabrán como es todo eso :P ****por ahora es todo, grax por leer mi fic nn**

**Nota: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo el personaje principal es mío... dado que soy yo xD, no está hecho con fines lucrativos... es sólo que me gusta la historia U y ya xD, además si lo fueran sería millonaria :P**

**Dejen reviews!! si les gusta o no!! ****jeje :)**


	4. 4 El ermitaño

_Poder Oculto_

°--°

_Capitulo 4. El ermitaño_

**..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..**

La oscuridad era demasiado opresiva. Lo último que escuché fue mi propio grito desde las sombras y después sucedió algo. Fue como si de pronto mi mente se llenara de imágenes; imágenes que nunca había visto antes.

Me veía caminando a paso lento sobre un piso de piedra. Escuchaba el eco de mis pasos resonando en las paredes, mi respiración agitada, los latidos de mi corazón en mi garganta.

Había poca luz proveniente de unas antorchas detenidas con argollas en los muros, sus llamas hacían movimientos engañosos a la retina de cualquiera. Yo seguía caminando, parecía como si nunca terminara ese tramo, pero luego, ante mí se materializó una enorme y extraña puerta.

Levanté la vista para ver si llegaba a ver su altura, pero ésta se perdía en las sombras del techo. Desde arriba pude ver los detalles en ella: estaba toscamente grabada con figuras extrañas. Traté de enfocarlas, pero eso no me fue posible porque de golpe, volví a la realidad al escuchar el sonido de mi nombre con la voz de Kakashi…

- ¿Alex?

El tono de voz sonaba asustado, pero yo no sabía la razón. Entonces me di cuenta casi un instante después del porque de ese tono: me había quedado mirando al vacío, con la vista perdida en un punto en el infinito. Según Kakashi (quien me lo contó más tarde, cuando salimos de ese lugar tan extraño) mis ojos habían perdido el brillo de cualquier par de ojos: se habían vuelto totalmente negros, como pozos profundos…

Sacudí la cabeza un poco y la luz entró cruelmente por mis retinas. Cerré los ojos por reflejo y los mantuve así por bastante tiempo, mientras escuchaba hablar a Kakashi.

- ¿Segura de que es por aquí, Sombra? – preguntó del modo más amable posible

- ¡Por supuesto que estoy segura, Kakashi! – espetó la felina - ¿O es que acaso creías que no sabía que tu sabías que yo no sabía la ubicación exacta a la cueva de este ermitaño?

- No, no es eso, - dijo Kakashi con una gota en la cabeza - es solo que… - pero se interrumpió, pues alguien había aparecido frente a nosotros.

Al sentir la extraña presencia abrí los ojos con cuidado, enfocando cada detalle. Me sorprendió ver tanta luz dentro de una cueva. Había antorchas por todas las paredes, además de una especie de hoguera que irradiaba luz blanca al igual que las antorchas. Entonces enfoque al sujeto frente a nosotros.

Casi solté un grito de sorpresa, pero me contuve.

El sujeto frente a nosotros no tenía rostro; sólo un par de cuencas para los ojos los cuales estaban vacíos y sin vida alguna y un desgarrón en donde se suponía estaba la boca se abrió violentamente:

- Ya se a lo que han venido, no se los daré, ahora lárguense. – dictó con una voz grutal que me heló la sangre en las venas.

No medía más de un metro de alto, mostraba sólo sus manos huesudas, pálidas como las de un muerto y ocultaba el resto de su cuerpo bajo una capa desgastada. Apoyaba parte del peso de su cuerpo en un bastón largo con nudos. Me dio escalofríos verlo de esa manera.

Y antes de que alguien pudiese agregar algo, Sombra de adelantó.

- Gomen, Kuraidme-sama, pero nosotros necesitamos hablar con usted sobre…

- Sé a lo que han venido – repitió con una voz aún más tétrica e hizo que se me erizaran los pelos de la nuca. Al parecer también a Kakashi, porque lo sentí estremecerse ligeramente. – No tengo ningún interés en hablar con ustedes sobre lo que sea que buscan. Ahora, lárguense. – ordenó con impaciencia.

Iluminada por la extraña luz de las antorchas, la silueta de sombra se recortaba de extraña forma frente a nosotros.

- Pero Kuraidme-sama, nosotros… quiero decir, usted había quedado así, además…

- Ustedes los ninjas se creen dueños de todo. – dijo de manera cortante y fría - El hecho de que sean poderosos no les hace acreedores de _**ése**_ poder.

- ¿Acaso prefiere entregárselo a ellos? – reprocho la felina, visiblemente irritada. Ya entendía porque le desagradaba ese sujeto.

- No tengo la autoridad para dárselo a cualquiera y tú lo sabes, gata. Además _**ése**_ poder no es como un objeto inanimado que pase de mano en mano. – agregó ácidamente el anciano.

- Ya lo sé, Kuraidme-sama, es por eso que la hemos traído, de esta forma el poder su poder tomará forma y…

- ¡BASTA!

La gata se interrumpió. Kakashi hizo un movimiento involuntario con los hombros, provocando que resbalara un poco en su ancha espalda. El sujeto se había dirigido a nosotros. Sus ojos oscuros, sin expresión ni brillo nos miraban de una manera extraña. Parecía apenas haber reparado en nuestra presencia, pero no era así.

- ¿Asi que piensan que es ella quien es digna de _**ése**_ poder? – se burló el viejo, mirándome a través de esos pozos oscuros – Que idiotez.

- Ella es quien estábamos buscando desde el principio. – se defendió la felina – ella es quien podrá reaccionar mejor ante su poder.

- Ese poder no es mío y tampoco de ustedes, no tengo ningún interés en dárselos, créanme.

- Pero es…

- Ya se los dije – interrumpió fríamente – hagan lo que quieran, no se los daré. ¿Es que acaso piensan que esto es muy fácil? No tienen ni idea de lo que esta pasando y aún así se empeñan en quererlo en su poder, no comprenden, son demasiado jóvenes, excepto tu gata; tienes más años que esos dos juntos y estas aquí tratando de conseguir algo que no comprendes, que nunca llegarás a entender… - su voz se volvió pastosa, como si le costara hablar - Pensé que por tener más años alguien se volvía más sabio, pero veo que me equivoque… - se fijo en cada uno de nosotros con sus ojos vacíos y sin vida - ahora sólo queda que se vayan de aquí, no tengo nada para ustedes. Lárguense.

- No sabíamos como reaccionar. Obviamente Sombra no se lo esperaba, aún de espaldas, la felina temblaba de ira. Kakashi se adelantó hasta quedar a la par con ella, mientras el viejo nos daba la espalda y caminaba hacía el fondo de la cueva.

- ¿No piensas hacer nada? – susurró Kakashi

- ¿Qué puedo hacer? No tenemos otra opción más que irnos de aquí.

Si Kakashi estaba sorprendido por aquella respuesta, no lo demostró y tanto uno como otro se dieron la vuelta, dispuestos a salir a la luz natural del día. Yo simplemente estaba asombrada. ¿Todo lo pasado para nada? De repente sentí el impulso de gritar, de enojarme, de hacer cualquier cosa. Me moví involuntariamente en la espalda del ninja y éste volvió la cabeza, viéndome con su único ojo visible.

- ¿Sucede algo, Alex?

Reprimí el impulso de gritar (era demasiado explosiva en cuando a carácter) y de un modo sobrehumano, logré controlarme, sin embargo, mi voz no sonaba como si fuese la mía.

- ¿Nos vamos a ir así nada más? Quiero decir, ¿todo esto para nada?

La mirada de Sombra se posó en mí; debo decirlo: no me gustó nada la manera en como me miró.

- No podemos hacer nada, tendremos que encontrar otra forma de conseguir lo que…

- No.

La gata calló, sorprendida. La había interrumpido y traté de aparentar comprensión, pero mis ojos mostraban no necesariamente comprensión…

- Si dices que este viejo tiene el poder que necesitamos, entonces él se encargará de dárnoslo – por alguna extraña razón me sentía responsable de eso y lo más raro todavía: algo dentro de mí me dijo que no me iba a ir de esa cueva sin _**ése**_ poder del que tanto hablaban – lo quiera o no.

- Pero ya lo escuchaste: no tiene nada para darnos.

- Me parece que esta ocultando algo y eso no nos conviene en nada. Kakashi, ¿puedes hacer el favor de bajarme? Tal vez yo lo pueda convencer.

En ese momento, Sombra y Kakashi se quedaron en silencio, mientras éste último me bajaba cuidadosamente.

Cuando toqué el piso con mis tenis, todo dio un par de vueltas y el viejo apareció delante de mí con una severa expresión en sus ojos vacíos.

- Así que piensas que eres muy capaz de enfrentarme para ver si te doy _**ése**_ poder, ¿no niña? – su voz sonaba profunda, como con odio, pero me mantuve firme.

- Solo quiero saber que es _**"ése"**_ poder como lo llaman – dije de un modo cortante – quiero saber porque es tan importante y porque no dejan de llamarlo _**"ése"**_ con tanto énfasis.

- ¡NIÑA INSOLENTE! – bramó de pronto el anciano, como si le hubiese insultado de la peor manera - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así del poder que…?!

- A mi no me grite – le dije a mi vez, con un volumen alto de voz, realmente me estaba cansando tratar con un viejo cascarrabias como aquel – Sólo quiero saber si ese poder es tan grandioso como para que usted lo defienda tanto y si yo soy o no la indicada después de todo el teatro que me hicieron pasar anteriormente.

- ¡NO ME INTERRUMPAS, NIÑA ESTÚPIDA! ¡NO HABLES DE LO QUE NO ENTIENDES…!

- Precisamente por eso hablo de lo que no entiendo: porque no lo entiendo. Cuando una cosa me molesta de verdad entonces la digo y ya, eh sufrido bastante desde que se supo que dentro de mí había algo raro y aquellas personas a las que yo consideraba padres me lo ocultaron tanto tiempo. Por supuesto yo lo sospechaba, pero no creía que fuese algo tan grave ¡al gado de casi matar a mis hermanas! – las últimas palabras lo golpearon tanto a él como a mí. Hacía mucho que no mencionaba aquel incidente en donde casi mis hermanas mueren y la imagen de esa niña llorando sobre un charco de…

- ¡TONTERÍAS! – gritó el viejo fuera de sí - ¡TÚ NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ES SUFRIR! ¿CREES QUE ESO SIGNIFICA SUFRIR? ¡LOS HUMANOS COMO TÚ NO SABEN APRECIAR LOS MOMENTOS DE LA VIDA QUE SON IMPORTANTES…!

- ¡CREE QUE NO LO SE! – solté con un sonido lastimero desde mi garganta – El hecho de que sea un humano no quiere decir que no haya sufrido, todos los seres humanos sufrimos en niveles diferentes y en cuando a apreciar los momentos de la vida… ¡USTED ES QUIEN NO SABE APRECIARLOS! ¡SI SE LA PASA ENCERRADO AQUÍ DENTRO DE ESTA CUEVA, ¿COMO ME HABLA A MÍ DE QUE NO SE APRECIAR LOS MOMETOS DE LA VIDA?! Cada día que pasa doy gracias por despertar y también doy gracias al final porque ese día concluyó sin sobresaltos. Si va a hablarme de eso, mejor ni lo haga y no me vaya a salir con eso de que "he vivido más que tú" porque créame, no funcionará.

Tanto Sombra como Kakashi nos observaban a mí y al viejo delante mia. Estaba comenzando a alterarme, mi respiración se volvió más rápida mientras cruzaba mis brazos. El anciano me miraba con una frialdad profunda, era obvio: no esperaba ese arrebato por parte mia. Su voz sonaba extraña cuando al final habló:

- Así que piensas que todo esto tiene que ver contigo porque sabes apreciar los momentos de la vida y porque crees que hay algo dentro de ti que es capaz de matar a cualquiera – al verme asentir, soltó una risa floja – no me hagas reír niña, cualquiera diría que no eres más que una insolente que no aprecia nada. Ni siquiera sé si todo lo que me dices es verdad porque ¿quién lo asegura? Según entiendo, te sacaron de tu casa – rió entre dientes de forma maliciosa – y ahora me vienes a decir que disfrutas cada momento de tu vida cuando en realidad no sabes si…

- Si eso creo – dije tajantemente. Me estaba cansando de lidiar con ese tipo – y tanto como si quiere darme ese poder o como si no, sólo le diré una cosa: la vida rea esta ahí afuera, esperándolo. Me imagino que ha pasado tanto tiempo aquí dentro que ya no recuerda como se ve el cielo de día o de noche. Solo le diré una cosa: la próxima vez que intente amenazarme o poner en duda lo que he vivido, mejor piénselo dos veces y salga de esta estúpida cueva para que sepa lo que es la vida real, viejo idiota. Habla como si lo supiera todo pero yo, con 17 años sé lo que es vivir con el peso de una responsabilidad. Mi abuela me lo dijo: hay algo en ti que esta destinado a grandes cosas, sólo es cuestión de que lo hagas realidad. ¿Y sabe que es lo que le dije? Le dije:_ haré lo mejor que pueda abuela. Lo haré. _

- ¿Esas son tus últimas palabras?

- Si, ya se lo dije. Y tanto si me merezco ese poder como si no, por mí esta bien, al menos ya le dije lo que tenía que decirle. – No sabía porque, pero algo me dijo que tenía que decirle todo eso a ese viejo.

Él me miró, como evaluándome, luego posó su mirada en Sombra y Kakashi, quienes parecían no moverse de su sitio. Lo vi asentir con la cabeza levemente y luego dijo:

- Me parece que tenemos un ganador, bueno, una ganadora. Felicidades niña, no sabía que lo lograrías a la primera.

Me quedé estupefacta, aún con los brazos cruzados, pero luego la luz proveniente de las antorchas y de la hoguera me envolvió y pude sentirlo: un poder recorriendo cada parte de mis venas, cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Fue como si me llenara de vida por completo y al momento siguiente todo se desvaneció, pero aún lo sentía dentro de mí.

Comencé a sentirme débil entonces y caí de rodillas contra el suelo de piedra. Kakashi se adelantó a sujetarme antes de caer completamente en el piso. Me sentía bien, pero débil.

- ¿Alex? – susurró él

- Estoy bien Kakashi, sólo algo…

- Cansada – terminó el viejo. Se veía extraño pues estaba sonriendo con ese tajó de boca. Pueden llevarla atrás, ahí tengo un lugar donde pueden descansar. Supongo que ha sido un largo viaje, ¿verdad?

- Y no sabe cuanto – dijo de pronto Sombra. Se veía aún irritada, pero obviamente sabía lo que pasaba ahí – Vamos Kakashi, hay que llevarla a ese lado para explicarle todo de una buena vez.

- ¿Por qué siento que no me voy a sorprender de varias cosas? - dije con sorna

- Espera y verás y no eres la única: hay también dos chicos de tu condición...

- Y uno de ellos guarda un monstruo en su interior.

O.o

Conti...

* * *

**Hey, perdonen la demora, pero es que con eso de que no tengo Internet… ¬¬ debo esperar hasta ir al café Internet que esta a 10 cuadras de mi casa TT es lo malo de vivir en una de esas colonias nuevas que estan lejos de la civilización ¬¬ pero en fin…**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y no se desesperen, dentro de poco aparecerán los demás personajes de la serie… :P**

**Nota: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo el personaje principal es ****mío... dado que soy yo xD, no esta hecho con fines lucrativos... es sólo que me gusta la historia n.nU y ya xD, además si lo fueran sería millonaria :P**


	5. El Origen del Poder Luz & Oscuridad

_Poder Oculto_

°--°

_Capitulo 5. __El origen del Poder. Luz y Oscuridad. Ataque inesperado._

**..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..**

- Entonces, ¿todo estaba planeado? – pregunté sin vacilar

Nos encontrábamos en una sala amplia e iluminada por esas raras antorchas de luz blanca. Todos estaban a mí alrededor: el viejo a mi lado derecho, Kakashi sentado a mi lado izquierdo y sombra sentada a mis pies. Yo estaba en una especie de sofá con muchas mullidas almohadas y una taza de un extraño té en mis manos.

- Así es – empezó Sombra – como ya te lo había dicho, aún existen aldeas ninjas ocultas en todo el mundo y es ahí donde se entrenan los mejores shinobis, sin embargo hasta hace poco vivíamos en paz y es ahí donde tú entras.

- ¿Yo? Pero, ¿y por qué yo?

- Lo que te dijo tu abuela no fue coincidencia. Grandes cosas te esperan. – intervino el anciano. Se veía menos amenazador ahora y en sus ojos había un destello de vida.

- No entiendo – la cabeza comenzaba a darme vueltas de nuevo.

- Te lo explicaré yo – interrumpió Kakashi amablemente mientras lo volteaba a ver – cada Aldea Oculta tiene cierto poder en el cual se basan para obtener los mejores beneficios de éste. La Aldea más importante en Oriente es de donde vengo; la Aldea de Konoha, significa La Hoja – añadió al ver mi expresión – pues bien, ésta aldea tiene como principal poder el Fuego y éste – dijo señalando su banda en la cabeza – es su símbolo de identificación.

"Sin embargo, debido a la importancia de la Aldea nuestros enemigos son muchos y uno de los más poderosos es una cierta organización llamada Akatsuki. Esta organización nos ha causado muchos problemas debido a que quieren un poder que encerramos hace ya alrededor de 18 años" – se detuvo, pensando en la posibilidad de decirme algo más, pero no lo hizo ¬¬° - "Y alguien de Occidente, una aldea oculta sin duda, les ha estado ayudando desde hace 2 meses. Esto es malo para nosotros, pues si siguen así podrían exterminarnos por completo y tomar por la fuerza ese poder para acabar con todo. Pero te preguntarás, ¿Por qué tú? Lo que te acaba de pasar frente a la hoguera, ese enorme poder corriendo por tus venas es parte de una pequeña niña llamada Kimiko…"

- Es decir, mi nieta. – interrumpió de pronto el viejo.

- ¿Su nieta? Pero, ¿yo que tengo que ver?

- Ese poder fue "transferido" dentro de ti antes incluso de que nacieras; sin embargo se necesitan dos personas para liberarlo: tu eras la caja y mi nieta era la llave.

- Quiere decir que esa luz extraña… ¿era su nieta?

- Aunque eso no lo supe hasta que ya estaba muerta. – soltó de pronto, como si no hubiese oído mi pregunta.

Nos quedamos helados tras esta confesión. Sus ojos, antes con un poco de vida en su interior, como si de una llama se tratase reflejaban ahora tristeza. Desvié la mirada de aquellos ojos. Me dio un poco de temor y lástima verlos así.

- Bien, el punto es que Alex ahora ah liberado el poder gracias a su nieta – dijo rápidamente Sombra, después de nuestro silencio incómodo – y ahora esta en buenas manos.

El viejo se volvió hacia la gata y meditó su respuesta unos segundos. Parecía cansado, casi acabado como si ya llegase su hora de partir de este mundo.

- Se de antemano sus intenciones. Mi nieta era lo único que me quedaba; pero ahora… - se detuvo. Cerró los ojos lentamente y volvió a abrirlos, soltando un prolongado suspiro – mi misión en esta tierra ah concluido. Supongo que es hora de que se marchen.

- Muchas gracias y disculpe las molestias. – dijo Kakashi en tono amable.

- Espera – dije de pronto. Por alguna razón, algo no me quedaba claro - ¿Eso es todo? Simplemente ¿pasó y ya? ¿No hay ninguna otra cosa que deba saber o algo?

- Eso ya no me corresponde. Lo único que puedo hacer es enseñarte lo que sé. Te tomará un tiempo aprenderlo, sin embargo, creo que será lo mejor. – me dijo el ermitaño.

- ¿Qué aprenderé?

El viejo me evaluó con la mirada. No parecía muy contento con el hecho de enseñarme lo que fuera que me iba a enseñar, sin embargo, pude notar un leve sufrimiento en su interior, sin posibilidad de sacarlo del todo.

Fue entonces cuando sucedió: a mi mente llegaron imágenes ajenas a mí, fue como si viese los recuerdos de alguien más; fue tan repentino que la taza escapó de mis manos y se estrelló en el suelo rompiéndose en miles de fragmentos, esparciendo el extraño té por el piso de piedra lisa.

_"Escuchaba una voz infantil y luego aparecía caminando por un largo pasillo muy iluminado y a momentos la luz bajaba de intensidad. Cada paso que daba atenuaba o aumentaba la iluminación de aquel lugar. Aquella voz iba diciéndome palabras incomprensibles, sin embargo sentía que iba en la dirección correcta. Luego sin previo aviso, me rodeaba una total oscuridad. Lo único que escuchaba era mi respiración agitada y la voz susurrante del principio. Entonces apareció frente a mí: una enorme puerta negra, tan negra que la oscuridad se volvía opaca cerca de su marco el cual era de color rojo sangre, parecía hecha de piedra con dibujos extraños grabados en toda su superficie. En ese momento no pude enfocar a ninguno de ellos pues la puerta parecía difuminarse en la oscuridad y a momentos volvía a desaparecer parcialmente en algunos lados. La cerradura era del tamaño y color de una hoja de papel: blanco brillante y ratos se volvía negro noche. Traté de alcanzar la cerradura pero por primera vez entendía lo que aquella voz trataba de decirme: ¡Aún no, no la toques!_

_Todo comenzó a moverse, la puerta se fue difuminando antes de incluso tocar la cerrojo y pude verla: una pequeña niña de unos seis años vestida con un kimono blanco manchado de…_

_- Sangre – respondía la pequeña sin inmutarse – No debes tener miedo de nada, ahora todo estará bien, pero debes prometerme que no dejaras de cumplir la promesa. - Hablaba en un susurro, pero sus palabras eran perfectamente comprensibles – No lo olvides, te ayudaré si me ayudas y así podremos vivir en paz. Tú no eras quien esperaba, pero debes cumplir con la promesa. No lo olvides._

Tras ese discurso, comenzó a desvanecerse. Traté de decir algo, pero de pronto volví a la realidad, pues desde muy lejos llegó a mi cabeza la voz de Kakashi.

-¿Alex, estás bien?

- ¿Eh?

Tarde un momento en recordar donde estaba. Parecía como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo, pero en realidad solo pasaron unos segundos. Estaba tratando de estabilizarme cuando sentí a alguien delante de mí, mirándome fijamente. Al alzar la mirada me encontré con esos ojos negros como pozos.

- ¿La has visto? – preguntó con precaución.

- ¿Q-qué si eh vi-visto que? – alcancé a preguntar. Aún estaba aturdida.

- A mi nieta. Has visto a mi nieta, ¿verdad? – agregó tras una larga pausa.

- ¿Su ni-nieta? ¿Esa niña pequeña era su nieta?– respondí tontamente.

- Mí nieta, mí querida nieta.

- Suspiró pesadamente aún viéndome fijamente. Kakashi y Sombra permanecían detrás sin moverse.

- ¿Estas bien Alex? - preguntó la gata.

- S-si, estoy bien. – apunté con dificultad. Me sentía como si hubiese corrido durante horas – no te preocupes.

- ¿Viste la puerta? – soltó de pronto el ermitaño con voz pastosa y en cierto modo me asusté.

- ¿Pue-puerta? – pregunté.

- Si has visto a mi nieta, entonces has visto la puerta, ¿no es así?

- S-sí, eh visto una extraña puerta, pero no se que significa. Era muy rara y hasta cierto punto no logré ver lo que estaba detrás… ni siquiera pude llegar hasta ella.

- Entiendo – suspiró el anciano.

- Y ella me habló – recordé de pronto. El viejo se acercó más a mí y pude ver un destello de alegría en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? - preguntó desesperadamente.

- Habló acerca de una promesa que debía cumplir y que… - fruncí el ceño al tratar de recordar cada palabra de la niña - …debía ayudarla para que obtuviese su ayuda… además de que me dijo que no era quien esperaba y no…

- Mi nieta es muy sabía para tener 8 años.

- ¿8 años? Se veía más pequeña…

- Cuando murió tenía 4 años, pero han pasado cuatro años desde su muerte.

- Pero aún no entiendo que tengo que ver aquí con su nieta y eso de la promesa.

- El viejo me miró con duda, como si tantease el terreno. Suponía que aquella conversación no tendría buenas noticias para mí.

- Tú convivías con niñas pequeñas. – dictó Sombra sin previo aviso, saltando ágilmente desde el suelo hasta mi lado, luego del silencio repentino – Era obvio que su nieta – señaló al viejo – se acercara a ti y te ayudara sacar todo ese poder.

- Por esa razón podía escuchar su grito – puntualicé lógicamente, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo y obviamente no me esperaba las miradas de los tres.

Se quedaron inmóviles unos segundos sin saber exactamente que decir o hacer; sin embargo fue Sombra quien rompió nuevamente el silencio.La gata me miró con desconcierto.

- ¿Grito? - indagó insegura la felina.

- A veces la escucho gritar dentro de mi cabeza. Pensé que necesitaba ayuda, pero nunca me lo pidió, hasta que tuve "ese" accidente y bueno… - callé. No me gustaba recordarlo.

- Ella quiere mostrarte esa puerta porque tú eres la única quien puede abrirla. Ella sola no puede, necesita de tu ayuda, pero siempre fue demasiado tímida y nunca supo como pedir ayuda.

- ¿Para que quiere abrir la puerta?

El anciano desvió la mirada, luchando contra el impulso de decirme "algo" importante. Miró a Kakashi y a Sombra detenidamente, quienes asintieron con la cabeza y el anciano bajó la mirada. Luego de unos momentos se volvió a acercar un poco hacía mí y con una voz monótona comenzó a decir:

- Veras, mi familia tiene la desgracia de sellar demonios en este mundo. Fuimos famosos por ello durante siglos, sin embargo, los demonios restantes de alguna manera se enteraron de nuestras técnicas de sellado y se hicieron más fuertes con base a ellas. Fue así como cada miembro de la familia fue cayendo uno a uno en manos de los demonios y condenado a vivir tras la puerta de los bijus; los demonios más poderosos que jamás han existido. Al ser encerrados ahí, no tienen la posibilidad de escapar. Sin embargo, nuestra esperanza para liberarlos nació con mi nieta Kimiko. Ella nació bajo buena estrella y gracias a ella hubiésemos podido liberar las almas de quienes habían sido encerrados en la puerta maldita.

"Pero, al enterarse los demonios de nuestro planes, raptaron a mi nieta e intentaron matarla."

Enmudeció de pronto, como si no pudiese creer lo que había pasado hacia 4 años. Parecía que no podía continuar, sin embargo, continuó:

- No pudieron, pero te preguntaras el porque si intentaron matarla no lo lograron y mi nieta esta muerta. La respuesta es muy simple; ella inconscientemente siguió un método heredado de nuestra familia: oicifircas (N/A: "sacrificio" si lo leen al revés :P) y fue así como destruyó a una cantidad considerable de demonios, muriendo ella junto con nuestra única esperanza.

Silencio.

Me zumbaba la cabeza. ¿Por qué demonios una niña pequeña fue destinada a sufrir tanto? Pero por el contrario, comenzaba a comprender. Pero aún tenía una duda…

- ¿Cómo llegó ese poder hasta mí?

- Eso no lo puedo responder, no tengo esa respuesta a tu pregunta. Lo siento – agregó al ver mi mirada de decepción. Al fin podría saber porque me estaban pasando estos extraños sucesos.

- Entiendo; pero lo que debo hacer hasta donde sé es terminar la tarea de su nieta para que pueda salir de esa puerta y…

- Para que puedas destruir a los demonios que tantos problemas nos han causado. – dijo Kakashi de repente.

- Pero antes habías mencionado que no iba a estar sola en esto de destruir a los demonios que…

- Exacto – dijo el viejo - no estarás sola porque te ayu…

¡BUM!

Una explosión lo interrumpió y al momento siguiente rocas gigantes caían sobre nuestras cabezas. Fue entonces cuando una de considerable tamaño cayó justo en cima del pequeño sofá donde me encontraba. Apenas consciente, cerré los ojos y sentí un movimiento brusco. Cuando los abrí, me encontraba de nuevo sobre la espalda de Kakashi quien de alguna manera reaccionó rápidamente y me apartó del peligro.

- Alex, ¿estás bien? – preguntó en tono preocupado.

- S-si – alcancé a responder. Aún me costaba moverme – estoy bien. Gracias.

En esos momentos, una nube de polvo se extendió por todo el lugar, dejándonos una visión casi nula.

- Sostente fuerte – me indicó.

Pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me aferré a su espalda. Luego el shinobi alzó su mano, destapando su ojo izquierdo. En ese momento no supe la razón y no tuve tiempo para preguntárselo, pues una segunda explosión menos fuerte hizo temblar la cueva entera.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – pregunté asustada - ¿Y dónde están Sombra y el viejo?

- Por aquí. – respondió una voz queda.

Continuara…

* * *

**No me maten :D**

**Hey perdónenme por no actualizar antes, pero eh tenido mucho trabajo ¬¬° y no me dejan respirar :D espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ya casi tengo listo el otro (como les dije, me explotan en la escuela jeje xD) y prometo actualizar pronto. De antemano, agradezco a quienes me leen y dejan reviews.. y para los k me leen i no dejan también jiji**

**Ah! y un punto que quiero aclarar: para quienes siguen mi historia (que no son muchos jjeje) se habrán dado cuenta de que comienza con dos historias; algo asi como que es el final... jeje pues dejenme decirles que el final no es asi!! D i lo sabran a su debido tiempo... es cierto: contiene parte de la trama del final, pero no es toda. nn**

**Nota: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo el personaje principal es mío... dado que soy yo xD, no esta hecho con fines lucrativos... es sólo que me gusta la historia n.nU y ya xD, además si lo fueran sería millonaria :P**


	6. 6 Ataque Insesperado

_Poder Oculto_

°--°

_Capitulo 6. Ataque inesperado_

**..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..**

**- ****¿Qué ha sido eso? – Pregunté asustada - ¿Y dónde están Sombra y el viejo?**

**- ****Por aquí. – respondió una voz queda**

- Kakashi, ¿qué ocurre? – volví a preguntar. La nube de polvo aún no se dispersaba y no alcanzaba a ver donde estaban los demás. Podía sentir los latidos de mi corazón en la garganta y el respirar acelerado de Kakashi. No sabía lo que sucedía, pero imaginaba que no era nada bueno.

-¿Kakashi? – dijo de pronto otra voz más aguda y mi corazón se alivió: era la voz de Sombra - ¿Dónde estas? ¿Está Alex contigo?

Antes de siquiera contestar, el shinobi fue interrumpido por la primera voz queda de antes:

-Síganme, debemos salir de aquí ahora.

-Kirushie-sama, ¿por do…?

-¡Muévase ya! – espetó con impaciencia.

El viejo había aparecido casi frente a nosotros quienes nos quedamos estupefactos ante la visión: se veía más fuerte y de alguna manera logré ver un aura a su alrededor. No sabía a ciencia cierta lo que ocurría, pero no tuve tiempo para detenerme a pensarlo. Con voz enérgica volvió a decirnos que lo siguiéramos y así lo hicimos, guiándonos a un extremo de la caverna.

Rocas de todos los tamaños caían a nuestro alrededor mientras tratábamos de acercarnos hacia donde fuera "más seguro", según alcanzaba a oír lo que el viejo decía. La nube de polvo se volvió más densa conforme la tierra se fue desprendiendo de aquellas gruesas paredes hasta que por fin la vislumbré: una puerta de madera la cual no había visto antes debido a su reducido tamaño.

-Entren – ordenó el ermitaño.

La puerta tenía menos de un metro y medio de alto y de ancho. La madera estaba desgastada y un gran cerrojo metálico la hacía verse tosca.

-Kirushie-sama – comenzó Sombra - ¿Qué pasará con…?

-Entren – repitió, cortándola secamente – no pregunten, entren ya, ¿o es que acaso quieren morir aquí? Deben irse. Muévanse.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, gata y shinobi se movieron. Al empujar la puerta se abrió con un chirrido y Sombra fue la primera en entrar. Pasó sin dificultad y tras unos segundos desde que había entrado, su voz aguda flotó desde adentro:

-Es seguro, vamos.

Kakashi, suavemente me bajó de su espalda para lograr pasar sin problemas y lo que sucedió fue tan rápido que aún ahora es confuso para mí. De pronto todo se sacudió y todo se volvió negro de un momento a otro, como si alguien hubiese apagado de golpe la luz en un cuarto muy iluminado.

El vértigo me inundó como un líquido caliente todo el cuerpo, luego el miedo se hizo presente en mi interior mientras _caía…_

Lo último que escuché antes de entrar en la total oscuridad fue la voz de Kakashi gritando desesperadamente mi nombre y de cómo su voz se parecía más a un eco rebotando en las paredes de piedra.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡ALEX!

El shinobi vio con horror la escena mientras veía a la chica ser tragada por el pozo. Se quedó inmóvil sin creérselo apenas; un instante estaba con ella y el otro había desaparecido. Todo a su alrededor se volvió más lento, carente de sentido, mientras recordaba como había pasado todo.

**_/Flash Back_**

_- Baja, Alex. Entrarás más rápido así. – le indicó suavemente el ninja a la chica._

_- Esta bien – había respondido ella con la voz algo asustada; ya era mucho por lo que había pasado en esos momentos._

_La chica toco el piso con sus converse, pero se mareo y estuvo a punto de caer. Kakashi la sostuvo para que no cayera; el flujo de chakra estaba absorbiendo toda la energía de ella y con eso del nuevo "poder" en su cuerpo, no pensaba que aguantaría un rato más despierta, de hecho le sorprendía que siguiera aún consciente._

_Se separó un poco de ella como permitiéndole espacio para que pudiese pasar por la puerta de escape._

_Pero él no había visto a una de las rocas más grandes desprenderse junto con una avalancha de más pequeñas hasta que demasiado tarde: la más grande golpeó el suelo de manera estrepitosa abriendo un boquete enorme y negro como la boca de un lobo y fue aquel mismo impacto del golpe que hizo caer a la chica al pozo._

_Aún podía sentir el desesperado movimiento de sus brazos al intentar mantener el equilibrio, el rozar de sus manos con su chaleco, de cómo había ahogado un grito desesperado mientras la aquella boca gigante se la tragaba y de cómo más rocas habían caído dentro del pozo, obstruyendo la entrada a cualquiera._

**_/Fin del Flash_ Back**

Kakashi aún seguía aturdido. Aquello había pasado en cuestión de segundos y por vez primera no supo que hacer, se sentía impotente ante la situación y fue por eso que tampoco se pudo dar cuenta de que no sólo Alex había "caído" dentro del pozo.

-Alex…-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La oscuridad era total mientras caía al vacío sin posibilidad de sobrevivir. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, temí por mi vida.

Y entonces sucedió: un ardor en mis brazos y piernas provocados por miles de arañazos que no sabía de donde venían. Podía escuchar el sonido al rasgarse mi sudadera y mi pantalón, llegando hasta mi piel. Quemaban, eso se los puedo decir con seguridad. Me ardían como si me hubiese puesto una especie de ácido en una herida fresca. Gemí de dolor e incluso grite cuando sentí aquellos rasguños en mi cara. Sentí sangre correr en mis mejillas mientras trataba de cubrirme con los brazos. El dolor era indescriptible y por un momento desee morir en ese mismo momento, parar de sufrir aquella tortura. Aquello parecía tan interminable como mi caída por aquel pozo y justo cuando creía que jamás terminaría un nuevo dolor llegó de golpe proveniente de mi antebrazo derecho: una herida profunda, parecida a una mordida que me quemó todo el brazo haciendo que olvidara el dolor por los pequeños rasguños. Recuerdo que grité tan fuerte que temí desgarrarme la garganta…

Entonces desapareció.

Algo blando redujo mi caída con la suficiente fuerza para dejarme inconsciente.

Luego, siguió más oscuridad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Poco a poco comencé a recuperar el sentir de mi cuerpo. Por un momento olvidé donde estaba pero fue entonces cuando el dolor llegó de golpe como dándome la bienvenida de una manera cruel. Traté de moverme y temí haberme roto algo, pues momentáneamente había dejado de sentir al llegar el malestar.

La oscuridad era apremiante mientras trataba en vano de localizar un punto de luz. Con dificultad ya había logrado sentarme dado que no veía absolutamente nada. Con un movimiento de mi mano, aparte un mechón de pelo de mi frente y reí un poco: no podía ver nada y aún así había dejado mis ojos sin ningún obstáculo, pero faltaba algo. La respuesta iluminó mi mente: ¡mis lentes! Debí haberlos perdido durante la caída, pensé. Apenas había terminado de formular aquel pensamiento cuando todo comenzó a tornarse más nítido y pude ver donde me encontraba: una gruta enorme con estalactitas y estalagmitas en cada centímetro su anchura. En algún lugar caía agua, pues escuchaba con claridad el goteo incesante detrás de una de las paredes.

Gracias a que ya podía ver un poco en aquella oscuridad, pude vislumbrar una roca a menos de medio metro de donde estaba y apoyándome en ésta, me puse de pie. El suelo estaba frío y duro, lo cual no encajaba en donde había caído y amortiguado mi caída, aunque yo llevaba bastante velocidad y al "aterrizar" me desmayé.

Me apoyaba a la piedra para no caer pues me temblaban piernas y brazos. Mire en éstos últimos detenidamente los rasguños cuyas marcas estaban por todas partes al igual que en mi pantalón, las telas se había rasgado. Las heridas se veían a través de los cortes, ¡podía verlas! Ardían bajo la tela y el simple roce de a ropa los hacía insoportables. En ese momento intenté moverme al estar totalmente de pie pero el dolor me lo volvió a impedir y caí de rodillas sobre el suelo de roca. Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse mientras trataba inútilmente ponerme de pie; me dolía más que al principio y cerré los ojos como si pudiese borrar el dolor…

-No te muevas o se abrirán las heridas – dijo de pronto una tétrica voz.

Abrí los ojos de golpe asustada, mientras sentía erizarse mi espalda. Esa voz grutal flotó de algún lugar de la cueva o eso creía yo hasta que enfoque a "quien" había hablado.

El corazón me dio un vuelco: delante de mí había…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Kakashi! – apremió la gata.

Sombra se acercó al shinobi quien estaba de espaldas a ella, viendo fijamente un lugar en el suelo.

-Kakashi, ¿Qué…? – Comenzó la felina negra, pero de inmediato notó que faltaba algo - ¿Dónde esta Alex?

El hombre no contestó, solo se limitó a ver los escombros por donde había desaparecido Alex.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó angustiada la gata.

Pero incluso antes de que pudiese contestar, la cueva comenzó a temblar violentamente soltando una nueva avalancha de rocas. Ambos se movieron con rapidez para evitar ser aplastados.

Kakashi llegó hasta el otro extremo del boquete obstruido; no iba a perderlo de vista, sin embargo se hacía difícil identificarlo conforme las rocas se esparcían en el suelo. Sombra estaba ahora a pocos metros de la puerta por donde se suponía que iban a salir y observando a Kakashi intuyó lo que pasaba: la chica había desaparecido y a juzgar por las miradas preocupadas del shinobi hacia los escombros…

Una señal de alarma se encendió dentro de su cabeza, la felina era lista y con demasiado tacto para no alarmar a Kakashi. Entonces con una velocidad asombrosa se acercó al ninja, quien trataba por todos los medios posibles encontrar un hueco entre los escombros sobre el suelo.

-Kakashi espera – dijo cuando lo hubo alcanzado – debe haber un túnel que conecte hacía abajo; además con mi olfato la encontraremos más fácil.

El ninja la miró fijamente con ambos ojos: uno negro como la brea y el otro rojo como la sangre. "Ha activado el Sharingan, esto va en serio." pensó la felina.

Las tres aspas negras contrastaban con el rojo sangre de su pupila mientras intentaba adoptar una actitud calmada, sin embargo no podía. No sabía el porque, pero no habían pasado más de dos días desde que la conoció cuando ya se sentía responsable por ella sin siquiera conocerla. Independientemente de quien fuera ella la portadora del poder especial, la chica poseía una personalidad única y el solo hecho de estar con ella lo hacía sentirse feliz.

La angustia se veía reflejada también en la felina; debían encontrarla cuanto antes.

-Tienes razón, debe haber un túnel. Todo esta conectado. Sombra, hay que encontrarla. – soltó de pronto.

Ella asintió y ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta con el mismo objetivo en mente: encontrar a Alex.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por un momento pareció faltarme el aire.

El corazón me latía rápidamente mientras me decía que todo era un sueño.

Sin embargo, era real.

- No te muevas – repitió con la misma voz profunda de antes al verme tratar de levantarme.

Más por instinto que por obedecerlo, me senté en el suelo con cuidado, usando de nuevo la roca donde recargue mi espalda. El brazo derecho me ardía en carne viva, sudor frío resbalaba por mis sienes y mis brazos y piernas, llenas de arañazos, temblaban.

El silencio se hizo presente en ese momento y el miedo creció en mi interior como un globo al inflarse rápidamente. No sabía sus intenciones y me había sorprendido que aún no me hubiese atacado, pensé incluso que estaba preparándose y me estremecí. Mi visión para entonces se volvió mucho más clara, ¡podía ver en la oscuridad! (N/A: Y sin lentes, dado que yo uso y cuando me los quito no veo ni con la luz prendida jaja)

-Supongo que eres una humana, ¿no? – soltó de pronto luego de verme detenidamente.

-S-si lo soy – respondí con dificultad. ¿Acaso no era obvio? Suponiendo lo que fuese él, no me extrañaba su pregunta. Parecía que no había visto a un humano en mucho tiempo.

-Bien, y ¿se puede saber lo que hace aquí una humana como usted? – preguntó y me sorprendió el tono que uso esta vez, como si fuese más educado.

-Caí aquí por culpa de… - me interrumpí pues mi brazo comenzó a pulsar y cada una era más dolorosa que la anterior - …un derrumbe, arriba – dije señalando con la cabeza.

Alzó entonces sus ojos al techo negro sobre él, observándolo como si pudiese ver algo más que sólo la oscuridad. Luego fijó sus enormes ojos ambarinos en mí de nuevo.

-Este no es lugar para humanos. ¿Se puede saber que hacías haya arriba, humana inútil? – dijo con un renovado tono frío y más profundo.

Me quedé helada al oír aquello. ¿Primero era amable y luego se portaba como un cretino? Pero luego reparé en que su voz sonó distinta y su boca ni siquiera se movió. Entonces un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espina cuando sentí una presencia más en esa gruta.

Una mancha más oscura entró en mi campo de visión e inmediatamente después de eso los vi: un par de ojos rojos brillantes danzando hacia mí. Casi podía verme reflejada en aquellos ojos de muerte.

Era más alto que el primero y un aura distinta lo rodeaba. Con solo verlo a los ojos pude sentir su deseo de matar. Lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos por el miedo, era casi como ver mi propia muerte de la manera más dolorosa posible…

-¿Y bien? – Dictó fríamente el segundo – Te hice una pregunta, humana asquerosa. – Me observó detenidamente y se fijo en cada una de mis heridas. – Veo que los humanos siguen siendo una raza inferior a cualquier otra y a pesar de eso, siguen creyéndose amos de todo lo que tocan. Veo que eso lo hicieron los nuestros – dijo con satisfacción al momento de señalar los rasguños en mi cuerpo – eso te enseñará a no meterte donde no debes. Su raza ya debe saber que hay asuntos que no les interesan.

El miedo desapareció tras aquellas palabras. La ira comenzó a apoderarse de mí. ¿Cómo era posible que "eso" me estuviera insultando? Pero el dolor se interponía aún por lo cual no podía responderle y apreté fuertemente los puños al grado de hacerme daño con las uñas. Estaba totalmente enojada, pero mi situación no era la apropiada para responderle. Con o sin heridas, no sabía sus intenciones y tampoco de lo que era capaz. Seguía mirándome fijamente con sus enormes ojos rojos, casi como hipnotizándome. Ignoro si esas fueron sus intenciones, pero desvié mi vista de aquellos rubíes fulgurantes de furia en la oscuridad de la cueva.

No se movió durante unos segundos, en los cuales mi mente divagó en todos aquellos pensamientos, pero luego parpadeó moviendo su cabeza hacía atrás y soltó una risa casi histérica como burlándose de la situación.

Iba a seguir con los insultos, de eso puedo estar totalmente segura, pero al momento siguiente lo interrumpieron.

-Basta Kureshi – ordenó el primero con impaciencia – ya es bastante lo que ella ha pasado así que por favor si tienes la amabilidad de apartarte para yo…

- No me hagas reír, Kirushie. – Se burló el aludido - ¿No me digas que defenderás a esta humana inútil? No puede ni siquiera levantarse debido a lo débil que es. Por favor que ni siquiera podrá ser…

- ¡Cállate!

Los ojos rojos voltearon a verme fijamente, pues fueron mis labios los que pronunciaron aquella palabra. Estaba furiosa. Ya era más que suficiente todo aquel teatro de haya arriba como para que de pronto me insultaran de esa forma.

- Vaya, vaya. Tenemos a una humana rebelde. Nunca antes había conocido a alguien así. – dictó con voz más fría que al principio. Estaba claro que nadie le había dicho que se callara.

-Kureshi deja tus juegos estúpidos, que tu empezaste con esto – interrumpió el primero con impaciencia.

-¡No voy a permitir que una humana me hable de esa manera! – Explotó Kureshi - ¡Ya estoy harto de que seas ellos quienes se apoderen de nuestro clan y no voy a permitirle que sigan así!

De golpe desplegó unas alas gigantescas, se elevó unos metros por encima de mi cabeza y se precipitó hacia abajo, directo hacía mí.

Todo aquello no le tomó más de 5 segundos debido a su tamaño.

Iba directo hacia mí en picado y pude ver sus patas terminadas en gigantescas garras afiladas.

Casi podía sentirlas desgarrarme la piel.

El miedo nuevamente me paralizó en mi lugar sin posibilidad de moverme, de escapar.

En ese momento pensé en quien había mostrado mucho interés en mí bienestar: el rostro cubierto de Kakashi me miró fijamente como diciéndome que todo estaría bien.

Luego hice lo único que tenía sentido: me cubrí con las manos, esperando el golpe.

De pronto todo fue oscuro y…

_Continuara..._

**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo la otra parte del fic. Espero no haberlos hecho mucho esperar jaja pero con eso de las tareas, examenes, ¡uf! Apenas si tengo tiempo de sentarme frente a la compu a pasar todo lo que escribo durante las clases aburridas o los cambios de clase jeje xD pero en fin.. antes que nada quisiera agradecerles a todos los que me leen y dejan reviews ) hacen que me motive para traerles lo más pronto posible el siguiente capítulo jeje (: pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado este, deje unas preguntas al aire (en realidad es solo una: ¿qué creen que me haya topado en la cueva? jaja) haber si adivinan i en el siguiente capítulo lo ven. **

**Nota: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo el personaje principal es mío... dado que soy yo xD, no esta hecho con fines lucrativos... es sólo que me gusta la historia n.nU y ya xD, además si lo fueran sería millonaria :P**


	7. 7 ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

_Poder Oculto_

°--°

_Capitulo 7. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

**..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..**

**Iba directo hacia mí en picado y pude ver sus patas terminadas en gigantescas garras afiladas. **

**Casi podía sentirlas desgarrarme la piel.**

**El miedo nuevamente me paralizó en mi lugar sin posibilidad de moverme, de escapar. **

**En ese momento pensé en quien había mostrado mucho interés en mí bienestar: el rostro cubierto de Kakashi me miró fijamente como diciéndome que todo estaría bien.**

**Luego hice lo único que tenía sentido: me cubrí con las manos, esperando el golpe. **

**De pronto todo fue oscuro y…**

No pasó nada.

Estaba preparada para el golpe, sin embargo éste _nunca_ llegó.

Tras unos segundos de esperar con mis brazos cubriéndome y los ojos cerrados fuertemente, me atreví a ver lo que ocurría.

La visión me dejó momentáneamente boquiabierta. De alguna manera, el primero se interpuso delante de mí, tapando el ataque del segundo.

¿Quién lo diría? Un murciélago gigante me había defendido de un ataque de muerte segura.

Obviamente yo sabía lo que era, pero al principio no lograba distinguir nada (N/A: lo sabe quien leyó el capítulo anterior al perder mis lentes, recuérdenlo) y no estaba segura de lo que veía, pero cuando llegó la segunda sombra, pude verlo con claridad; eran dos murciélagos: uno con aspecto calmado pero imponente y el otro amenazador y con deseos de matar.

Inmediatamente la voz irritada del segundo se hizo oír:

- Maldición Kirushie, quítate de mi camino – ordenó con impaciencia mientras trataba de quitarlo de en medio.

- No lo haré, Kureshi. No te dejaré hacerle daño.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas? – espetó con furia renovada el aludido. Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia mientras contraía sus garras del cuerpo magullado de quien me había salvado.

Escuché como se quejaba un poco, y debo decir que me preocupé. Después de todo me había salvado la vida, pero no entendía el porque.

El murciélago de ojos rojos se movió de forma que quedamos de frente a él. Instintivamente volteé a ver a quien hacía llamarse Kirushie: tenía una gran herida cerca del pecho y sangraba profusamente, pero él ni siquiera se inmutaba por aquello.

Confundida, miré hacía delante. El murciélago me miraba con un brillo distinto, como dispuesto a matarme con solo pensarlo, como si yo le hubiese ordenado al otro que me protegiera.

- Maldita sea – soltó con furia mi agresor – ¿no me digas que la has marcado?

Como si supiera lo que pensaba, sus ojos rojos endurecieron su mirada pero no me observaban a mí sino a…

- ¡Kuso Kirushie! – Bramó – ¿Cómo dejaste que pasara esto?

- No tengo porque darte explicaciones, además no… - comenzó a defenderse el primero, pero lo interrumpió de nuevo.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Acaso eres imbécil? ¡No puedes hacerle esto al clan! ¿Qué dirán los demás? ¡Maldición!

- Si tanto te importa el clan, más te vale que les digas lo que hice. Te recuerdo que para eso vivimos y lo quieras o no yo lo eh elegido, hermano. – Finalizó cortando de pronto el creciente enojo en él.

Sus ojos rojos lo miraban fijamente y yo también. Luego de unos momentos de observarlo, me quedé boquiabierta de nuevo; no sabía si era efecto de aquella oscuridad o mi cabeza estaba de mal en peor conforme pasaban los minutos pero en su pecho _sólo_ había sangre. No _había_ herida alguna.

- No importa cuanto tiempo pase, _jamás_ pienso hacer lo que tu haz hecho ahora. Eres una vergüenza para nosotros, quienes aún defendemos el honor del clan y por lo tanto no mereces llamarme "hermano". – Soltó con frialdad.

- ¡Quien da más vergüenza eres tú Kureshi! – espetó de pronto el insultado. Su voz había adquirido un extraño tono de frialdad que me asustó. - ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? Si no lo haces, ya sabes cuál es tu destino. Estarás dentro de quienes no han cumplido con el voto sagrado del clan y todo por un simple mal entendido. – se detuvo mientras su respiración se tornaba regular. Luego continuó – Francamente no entiendo que es lo que buscas con eso, pero si sólo te queda la muerte…

- ¡Entonces la recibiré con gusto, con los brazos abiertos antes de marcar a una humana asquerosa como ella! – soltó con una furia contenida.

Se abalanzó directo hacía mí con una velocidad más fuerte que antes, dispuesto a enterrarme sus filosas garras y esta vez nadie se interpuso en su camino.

Porque no hubo necesidad.

A pocos centímetros de mí, el murciélago se detuvo como si mi cuerpo tuviese un escudo invisible el cual rechazaba su ataque.

Pude ver enojo e impotencia en sus ojos a escasos centímetros de los míos.

No lo entendía y al parecer tampoco él. Su desconcierto hizo reír a quien me había defendido.

- ¡Kuso! ¿¡Qué demonios has hecho!? – Bramó enfurecido el murciélago sin posibilidad de avanzar un milímetro más.

Y en apenas un segundo, quedó en el suelo con su hermano sobre él. Los ojos ámbar dentelleaban con furia y triunfo.

-Ahora escúchame: deberás disculparte porque resulta, querido hermano que al tener la misma sangre no importa lo que hagas o a quien mates, porque tanto tú como yo…

- ¡Silencio! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer algo así? Jamás lo haré, JAMÁS ¡¿ME OYES?!. ¡Nunca serviré a esa humana!

Aquello me dejó en shock. ¿Servirme? ¿A mí? El corazón me latía dolorosamente en el pecho mientras trataba de analizar aquella información. Pero decidí no creer nada, después de todo no sabía en quien confiar.

Ambos se levantaron, viéndome fijamente: uno con respeto y el otro con ira. La verdad no sabía lo que pensar en esos momentos, pero luego la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas y pude escuchar la voz de esa niña de nuevo:

"Ellos eran mis mascotas, mis amigos… Ahora son los tuyos. Cuídalos bien así como yo lo hice alguna vez."

Su voz sonó como un eco en las últimas palabras y luego se desvaneció. Enfoqué bien y aún seguían mirándome fijamente con sus ojos brillantes.

- Espero que no le hayamos causado muchas incomodidades – dijo el dueño de los ojos ámbar – mi nombre es Kirushie y el es mi hermano Kureshi. Somos Demonios Murciélagos de la Oscuridad, pertenecientes al clan más poderoso de las tinieblas: el Clan Lunar. Y ambos estamos a tu servicio. – dijo al momento en que _ambos_ se inclinaban en señal de respeto.

Me quedé de piedra al oír ese pequeño discurso. ¿Demonios murciélagos? ¿Clan Lunar? ¿A mi servicio? No sabía a lo que se refería y supongo que lo intuyó, porque luego dijo:

- Nos podrás llamar cuando lo requieras, sólo es cuestión de que ofrezcas un poco de tu sangre para llamarnos y ahí estaremos, no importa el día ni la hora.

Aquello ahora si me dejó totalmente confundida. Pero no tuve tiempo para meditarlo, pues casi de inmediato volvió a hablar:

- Lamento eso.

- ¿Lamentas que? – pregunté confundida.

- Haberte mordido.

- ¿M-me mo-mordiste?

- No fue mi intención, aunque de cualquier manera te esperaba.

- ¿Me esperabas? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Supongo que ella ya habló contigo sobre nosotros, ¿no es así?

- ¿A quién te refieres con "ella"? ¿Kimiko? – indagué un poco insegura.

-Kimiko, por supuesto.

-Si – afirmé mientras recordaba todo lo que me había pasado en aquellas últimas horas. Era increíble como mi vida había dado un giro de 180° en menos de dos días – si, ciertamente la conozco y no…

Pero me interrumpí al ver como un extraño cuchillo se clavó en el piso de piedra cerca de ellos con un papel atado en el mango, y éste tenía la punta en llamas.

Una señal de alarma se encendió dentro de mi cabeza y no sabía la razón. Y al parecer también en la de ellos porque en un instante desplegaron sus alas dispuestos a cubrirse con ellas.

Pero no se cerraron a su alrededor, sino al _mío_…

Justo antes de estallar, "algo" más rápido que ellos llegó desde algún lado y me movió del lugar.

Esa velocidad la conocía. "Kakashi" pensé esperanzada y como si me leyera el pensamiento el ninja me apretó más contra él, respondiéndome.

Unos segundos más tarde hubo una explosión no muy fuerte a comparación de todo lo que había pasado para alejarme de ella.

- Alto – gritó una voz. La reconocí: era el ermitaño.

De inmediato, una luz intensa inundó el lugar sorpresivamente. Kakashi se había detenido a unos metros lejos de la explosión. Aún me llevaba sujeta con ambos brazos y entonces los escuché: sobre nuestras cabezas sonaron miles de aleteos y se me heló la sangre en las venas; sonaban escalofriantes.

-¿Alex te encuentras bien? – la voz de Kakashi me hizo volver en mí.

Lo miré con agradecimiento mientras él me revisaba cuidadosamente con ambos ojos. ¡Ambos ojos! No había caído en la cuenta de que Kakashi se había descubierto el otro ojo y ahora era color rojo sangre con pequeñas motas negras. Pero no tuve tiempo de preguntarle nada más, pues miré en dirección hacía donde estaban los murciélagos.

Con la llegada de la luz pude ver que la explosión había levantado una cortina de humo púrpura la cuál desapareció gracias a un repentino ventarrón proveniente de…

Al verlos mejor, me quedé realmente sorprendida.

La verdad lucían más aterradores en aquella oscuridad, ahora con la luz dándoles de lleno se veían menos amenazadores y, debo decirlo, adorables.

Contrajeron entonces sus alas y entonces comprendí: habían dispersado el humo con un movimiento de ellas. Eran unas criaturas muy listas, eso se notaba. Desde mi posición con Kakashi los vi buscándome con la mirada empañada: estaba claro que no les gustaba aquella luz.

- Basta ya, Kureshi, Kirushie déjense de juegos.

De un rincón llegó el ermitaño con su extraño bastón en las manos. Se veía bastante molesto por el tono que usó al dirigirse a ellos.

Detrás de él distinguí una mancha negra que pasó rápidamente por entre las rocas y llegó hasta mí.

- ¿Qué hay, Sombra?

La gata me miró con sus enormes ojos ámbar.

- ¿Qué hay de qué? – preguntó sin comprender.

- Olvídalo – respondí con humor. Me sentía feliz de estar con ellos.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Alguno de ustedes quiere decirme lo que sucede aquí?

La voz del viejo captó mi atención. Los tres volteamos entonces las miradas y los murciélagos ni si quiera se movieron tras aquella pregunta.

- Estoy esperando – espetó el ermitaño irritado.

- Kuraidme-sama nosotros sólo estábamos… quiero decir… nosotros… -

Pero ya no alcancé a escuchar pues el dolor en mi brazo, el cual había pasado desapercibido en los últimos minutos, llegó con toda su intensidad e hizo que me encogiera para soportarlo.

Kakashi se alarmó, pues estaba prestando atención a los murciélagos cuando sintió mis manos apretarle la espalda. Con cuidado, me colocó en el suelo, dispuesto a revisarme.

- Alex, ¿qué sucede? ¿Estás herida?

- M-me duele… brazo… - traté de decir apretando los dientes.

Sólo entonces, los agudos ojos del ninja me revisaron de pies a cabeza. Éstos detectaron de inmediato que tenía cortaduras en las mangas del suéter así como en mi pantalón y al ver sangre en mi ropa me dijo suavemente:

- Tendré que revisar tu brazo para ver si tienes alguna herida mayor, Alex.

Con cuidado, bajé el cierre de mi sudadera con cuidado, pues el roce de la ropa apenas si lo soportaba.

Pero no había llegado a la mitad cuando me detuve. Kakashi me miró sin comprender hasta que le hable:

- No puedo… me duele mucho… Kakashi yo… - pero no pude más y todo fue muy oscuro después.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El cuerpo lastimado de la chica apenas si se mantenía quieto y desde que había detectado sangre en su ropa, supo que algo andaba mal.

Mientras la observaba, ella había tratado de decir algo pero el dolor fue mayor y perdió el conocimiento.

La felina se acercó a ambos, angustiada. Le dirigió al shinobi una mirada acongojada mientras preguntaba:

- Kakashi ¿qué sucedió?

El hombre suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos con dolor y volvía a abrirlos. Tomó a la chica en brazos al tiempo que contestaba:

- Esperemos que Godaime pueda decirnos si estará bien.

El silencio de la gata fue suficiente para alarmar a Kakashi, pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar más debido a la discusión de la cual no formaban parte, pero escuchaban todo con claridad.

- Bien, lo han hecho. Buen trabajo, ahora no me queda más que decirles que…

- ¡Maldita sea! – lo interrumpió el más agresivo de los murciélagos. A pesar de la distancia, se veía furioso. – ¡¿Por qué demonios tenemos que servir a esa mocosa?! ¡Ella jamás podrá suplantarla!

- No es necesario que me lo digas a mí – respondió ácidamente el anciano, usando un tono calmado contrastando con el de su "agresor" – eso lo sé de antemano, y si ese es el destino del Clan Lunar, que así sea.

El murciélago no pudo reprocharle nada más, pues de pronto se callaron ambos y rápidamente desaparecieron en unas nubes de humo púrpura.

Kakashi veía al ermitaño desde su posición, ahora era el viejo quien se veía débil, si se debía al esfuerzo de hablar con esas criaturas, lo ignoraba.

La felina entonces habló:

- Kuraidme-sama, ha sido un honor, pero nos retiramos.

- Si, creo que deben irse ya. – apuntó con una voz extrañamente ajena a él. – No tienen nada más que hacer aquí, además ella necesita un médico. – añadió al ver a la chica en brazos de Kakashi. – Sombra, ¿puedes llevarlos hasta Konoha? – al ver a la gata asentir, prosiguió – deben irse ya o esa niña no podrá recuperare por completo. Y mándenle saludos a Godaime de mi parte. – finalizó con nostalgia.

Ambos asintieron y dando media vuelta, la felina se concentró e hizo su técnica de transportación para irse y esperar a que todo siguiera como estaba antes.

Aunque con un miembro nuevo en la Aldea de Konoha.

Continuara…

* * *

**Hola! Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen mi fic nn de verdad se los agradezco jeje y disculpen la demora, pero ya casi salgo de vacaciones y podré subir los capítulos más seguido :D ah y mi anuncio es para decirles que en el próximo capítulo… ya estaré en Konoha!! :D espero que les guste mi descripción de personajes nn traté de irme fiel a la historia pero… en fin eso lo sabrán cuando sea el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias de nuevo! Nos vemos! **

**Nota: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo el personaje principal es mío... dado que soy yo xD, no esta hecho con fines lucrativos... es sólo que me gusta la historia U y ya xD, además si lo fueran sería millonaria :P**

En el próximo capítulo empezaré con todos los personajes de Naruto ) al fin jeje espero que les haya gustado este n.n

¡Gracias!


	8. 8 ¿Quién es ella? Parte1

_Poder Oculto_

°--°

_Capitulo 8. ¿Quién es ella? La nueva en la Aldea.__ Parte 1._

**..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..**

El amanecer hacia rato que había salido, inundando con su luz los techos de la aldea. No había ni una nube en el cielo, el cual estaba claro y sereno.

Un muchacho de unos 17 años caminaba despreocupadamente por entre las silenciosas calles. Sus ojos negros recorrían cada casa, esperando ver algo interesante mientras avanzaba con las manos en los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón con una tranquilidad en sus pasos. El aire fresco a momentos se volvía sofocante; a principios de primavera el clima era aún impredecible. El chico iba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando un grito a su espalda hizo que se volviera:

- ¡Hey, hey Sasuke!

Al reconocerlo, Uchiha Sasuke sonrió, deteniéndose y el dueño de la voz no tardó en alcanzarlo; era un chico rubio de ojos intensamente azules vestido con un traje naranja con negro. Llevaba su chaqueta abierta luciendo una camisa negra debajo la cual llevaba pegada a su bien trabajado torso.

- ¿Qué hay, Naruto? – dijo el primero cuando el rubio se plantó delante de él.

Uzumaki Naruto alzó una ceja, se cruzó de brazos haciendo oscilar el collar colgado en su cuello y preguntó:

- ¿A dónde tan temprano? – soltó como interrogatorio.

- Baka son las 10 de la mañana, es tardísimo – protestó el moreno.

- No has contestado mi pregunta – dijo el rubio fingiendo enojo.

Sasuke se lo pensó unos momentos y luego respondió con burla y haciéndose el interesante:

- Es un asunto s-e-c-r-e-t-o – deletreó con cuidado.

Se miraron a los ojos, casi cerrándolos con recelo, se sostuvieron las miradas unos segundos y luego…

Sus carcajadas resonaron en aquella mañana de primavera. Tardaron un rato en parar de reír.

Desde que Sasuke había vuelto a la aldea, no sin antes pasar por mas de una docena de pruebas hechas por Tsunade para probar que decía la verdad, su relación con todos había cambiado y mucho más con Naruto al ser él quien lo había encontrado y obligado a volver. Sin embargo el Uchiha se resistió al principio pero al final la decisión de regresar a la Aldea fue de él mismo. Nadie, además de Tsunade, sabía el porque de su repentina sentencia de estar de vuelta en donde una vez fue su hogar.

Y sólo Tsunade y Naruto sabían que Sasuke había llegado apoyado en el hombro de Naruto y con varias heridas… pero eso se los contaré después.

Ahora se llevaban bien, de hecho mejor que antes y a menudo hacían bromas como aquella, entre ellos. Ambos tenían lo que siempre habían deseado: un verdadero amigo.

Cuando recuperaron el aliento, Sasuke fue el primero en hablar:

- Veo que se te ha hecho tarde – dijo de un modo evaluador.

Naruto lo miro con el ceño fruncido, alzó una ceja y se dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios.

Era verdad. Llevaba el pelo aún mojado de la ducha de la mañana, su chaqueta estaba abierta y no llevaba la banda de la Hoja en la frente, como de costumbre.

- Jeje – rió por lo bajo el rubio – Pues, te diré. Te vi desde la ventana de mi casa y me pregunté si te alcanzaría – dicho esto, sacó de su bolsillo la banda de la hoja y se la ató en la frente – y lo hice. – Terminó con una sonrisa más ancha que la del principio.

Sasuke lo observó un momento detenidamente y luego se echó a reír de nuevo.

- ¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso? – preguntó el rubio irritado.

- Es… jajaja es q-que jajajajaja t-tienes jajaja l-la ban jajaja la banda al re jajaja al revés JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Naruto frunció el ceño de nuevo, algo molesto, pero se rió como Sasuke (N/A: bueno quizás no tanto como el Uchiha jeje). Luego se acercó a la ventana de una casa, esperando ver su reflejo, no tardó ni dos segundos en darse cuenta de que la banda estaba… bien puesta. Su reflejo le devolvió la mirada atónita, detuvo su risa y se volvió hacia Sasuke quien casi yacía en el piso por el ataque de risa que le había dado.

Más irritado que antes, el rubio soltó un golpe sobre el moreno, pero éste último lo esquivó limpiamente sin dejar de reírse y el rubio ya estaba preparando su segundo puñetazo cuando un grito hizo que ambos voltearan.

- ¡HEY, CHICOS! –

La voz hizo un efecto raro en ellos, dado que conocían de quien era: Naruto relajó su expresión y bajó la guardia, mientras que a Sasuke se le paralizó la risa y de inmediato cambió su semblante al de siempre: serio y arrogante, pues se acercaba a ellos una chica de pelo rosado y ojos intensamente verdes.

- ¿Qué hay, Sakura-chan? – saludó el rubio sonriendo.

- Hola, Sakura. – dijo el moreno secamente.

La chica les sonrió a ambos. Haruno Sakura a sus casi 18 años ya era considerada como una de las mejores kunoichis de la aldea. Su entrenamiento dio frutos, marcando su cuerpo atlético y esbelto el cual robaba constantemente las miradas de la mayor parte de los chicos, pero a ella le importaba poco. Quizá se debía al estricto entrenamiento sin descanso por parte de su mentora o simplemente decidió olvidarse de los chicos por un tiempo, Sasuke incluido por supuesto… o eso esperaba ella.

Sakura fijó su vista en ambos shinobis: uno con aspecto calmado y elegante y el otro con aspecto desesperado y revoltoso. Sus agudos ojos verdes se detuvieron en éste último quien llevaba la chaqueta desabrochada, dejando lucir la playera negra y el exótico collar que colgaba de su cuello.

- Eetoo, Sakura-chan… ¿podrías dejar de verme así? – la voz de Naruto la sacó de sus evaluaciones. Subió la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos azules. Se sorprendió al ver también un leve color rosado en sus mejillas.

- ¿Nani? – Preguntó atónita la chica – Baka, pensé que ya lo habías superado – susurró por lo bajo, con impaciencia.

Naruto sonrió levemente y susurró apenas _"rosa"_, pero Sakura lo escuchó claramente.

Sin previo aviso, le atestó un puñetazo haciendo gala de su fuerza sobrehumana, que lo mandó volando unos 10 metros de donde estaban. Todavía con el puño delante de ella, la chica suspiró y sus labios se curvaron un poco para luego formar la palabra _"naranja"_ y dibujarse una sonrisa de diversión en su rostro.

Sasuke observaba la escena como una de tantas.

La primera vez que los había visto, casi sale huyendo al ver la súper fuerza de la chica. Esa vez se pareció a las otras; el no se movió en todo el "espectáculo" (así le gustaba llamarlo), de cómo ambos se llamaban por los colores que los identificaban y cómo podían reír despreocupadamente. Por un momento, él se sintió apartado de ellos, deseando desesperadamente que volviese el tempo para ser también parte del "espectáculo"… Pero no podía, y lo sabía perfectamente. Ese era el precio que tenía que pagar por su deseo de venganza que aún no había logrado completar.

Se sintió entonces vacío, como si todo a su alrededor se desvaneciera sin dejar rastro alguno, dejándole un vano deseo, carente de calor, de sentimientos, de todo. Hundido en su propia desesperación sin que nadie pudiese ayudarlo. ¿Por qué había pasado todo aquello? ¿Era la venganza lo que quería desde el principio? ¿Acaso su vida estaba dedicada a ser más fuerte para derrotarle? No lo sabía, en realidad no estaba seguro de todas las decisiones que había tomado.

Por un momento deseo ser otra persona, estar en otro tiempo, en otro lugar…

El rubio se levantó como si nada (N/A: aguanta bien los golpes de Sakura) y camino de vuelta con los otros. Cuando alcanzó a la chica, se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y al rubio entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Se acercó lo suficiente a la kunoichi para susurrarle unas cuantas y bien elegidas palabras al oído. Una sonrisa de dibujó el los labios de ella y asintió en silencio.

Y ambos dijeron al unísono una sola palabra que sacó al Uchiha de sus pensamientos:

- "¡Azul!"

Volviendo de golpe a la realidad, Sasuke los miró con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro. Ambos sonreían de una manera reconfortante. El chico tragó con dificultad el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

Se sintió de pronto con sus padres, sonriéndole. En su primer día en la Academia Ninja. Cuando se convirtió en genin. El día que se tomaron la foto del recuerdo. Los días que pasaban los tres juntos.

¿Finalmente había algo por lo que valía la pena seguir?

Amigos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Escuchaba mi propia respiración alterada en las sombras. La oscuridad volvió a rodearme y por un momento pensé que todo había sido un sueño.

Sin previo aviso, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al sentir a alguien detrás de mí y…

Desperté.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, y un dolor punzante cruzó mi cabeza. El techo era muy blanco que brillaba y lastimaba mi vista. Cerré los ojos y me llevé una mano con dificultad hasta mi frente. Rozando sin querer mi nariz, noté que mis lentes no estaban; alguien sin duda me los había quitado.

Volví a abrirlos y mire a mi alrededor; parecía el cuarto de un hospital… y lo era. A pesar de mi vista nublada por la falta de lentes, pude verlo. A mi lado, una mesilla de noche me separaba de la ventana. Una lámpara sencilla, un vaso de agua y un par de cajas que parecían de medicinas, descansaban en la mesilla. La ventana tenía persianas y estaban ligeramente abiertas, dejando entrar la luz exterior. Era un cuarto amplio. Una silla y otra mesilla del otro lado de la cama era lo único que había en la habitación, además del cuadro que no alcanzaba a enfocar en el extremo de la pared opuesta.

- Bienvenida al mundo de los vivos Alex-chan.

Rodé los ojos y me topé con los irises ámbar de sombra. Sonreí, aunque con cierta dificultad.

- Llevabas mucho tiempo durmiendo, es bueno saber que estas mejor.

Al verla detenidamente, distinguí que una de sus patas estaba envuelta en una venda gruesa color blanco, su cola que se mecía tras ella, tenía otra venda más pequeña cerca de la punta y una curita graciosa y tiernamente colocada cerca de su oreja derecha. Sus ojos me sonrieron al darse cuenta de que la estaba viendo.

- No te preocupes por mí – dijo con amabilidad - ¿cómo estas tu?

- Yo estoy… - traté de decir y me sorprendí al notar mi voz pastosa y mi garganta terriblemente seca. El "bien" se desvaneció pues un dolor me cruzó todo el cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica, causando que soltara un gemido bajo.

Sombra dio un respingo y me observó más detenidamente al ver alzar mi mano hasta mi antebrazo derecho, apretándolo con fuerza.

Al separar mi mano, vi mi palma pintada de escarlata: la herida se había abierto y comencé a marearme. La venda, antes blanca, se había tornado roja brillante y el olor de mi sangre era penetrante.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, la puerta se abrió y alcancé a distinguir una mancha negra salir de la habitación.

No se cuando tiempo pasó, tal vez unos minutos u horas, incluso días. Luego todo pareció detenerse por un momento y una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente dejando entrar a alguien en la habitación donde me encontraba.

El sudor frío resbalaba por mis sienes y mi respiración se volvió más agitada. Antes de que me diera cuenta, una mano fresca se posó en mi frente, sin duda buscando señales de fiebre. Al no detectar nada, incrementó la fuerza de su toque y me recostó sobre la cama.

- No tiene fiebre – dictó de pronto la voz enérgica de una mujer – estará bien en pocos minutos, sólo es cuestión de revisar la herida. No te preocupes, no tardará en sanar y créeme: agradecerás eternamente esa cicatriz. – Añadió dirigiéndose a mí.

Era una mujer atractiva, alta, esbelta, de cabello rubio castaño y de ojos pardos. A pesar de estar aturdida, alcancé a notar una viveza en sus ojos, como si hubiesen vivido muchos años.

Mientras hablaba, con la mano libre deshizo el nudo de la venda alrededor de mi antebrazo, luego sacó una pequeña botella con un líquido morado del interior de su chaqueta verde y dejó caer tres gotas sobre la herida.

La reacción fue inmediata pero a la vez extraña: la herida dejó de sangrar, pero no se cerró. Imaginaciones mías tal vez, pero en ese momento no sabía el porque de todo lo que me había pasado y mucho menos el lugar donde me encontraba.

Aún con la mano de la mujer en mi frente, una energía extraña comenzó a recorrerme todo el cuerpo como si me curara desde dentro. Todo terminó en cuestión de segundos: me había quitado en gran parte el dolor y me sentía mejor.

Retiró su mano con un movimiento y me sonrió. Pude ver su sonrisa a la perfección y todo el cuarto se volvió más nítido, más ¿claro? La duda debió inundar mi rostro porque la mujer entonces me habló:

- ¿Mejor ahora? – Al verme asentir, prosiguió – Te eh curado esa ligera miopía de la que padecías, ahora ves perfectamente ¿no es así?

- Gra… - alcancé a decir, pero la sorpresa fue más grande. ¡¿Cómo había podido curarme con tan solo tocarme la frente?!

Supongo que también eso lo notó, pues pronunció más su sonrisa mostrando unos blancos dientes bajo sus labios.

- Creo que deberías decirle un poco más de información Sombra-sama, por la cara que pone esta claro que no esta totalmente enterada de la situación.

- Ah ocurrido un percance durante el proceso de informarle todo lo que debe saber – la voz de sombra flotó desde los pies de la cama y de un saltó subió a ella – pero creo que es hora de comunicarle todo con más calma.

- Supongo que tuvieron algunos problemas para llegar hasta aquí – agregó ácidamente la mujer al verme en estado deplorable (N/A: Al menos así me sentía yo) y a la gata llena de vendas.

- Sólo algunos, pero nada que no se pudiera solucionar – se defendió la felina.

- Lo que digas, Sombra-sama.

- Oye Alex, ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿Mejor? – preguntó la gata.

Le sonreí.

- Si, mucho mejor.

- Bien – continuó - ahora déjame presentarte a una vieja amiga: ella es Tsunade, conocida como Godaime, la Hokage de la Aldea de Konoha. Ella es quien hizo el favor de curarte. – Añadió en tono amable.

Dirigí mi mirada hacía ella y me sonrió más. Luego levantó una mano tomando una de las mías como saludo.

- Es un placer conocerte, Alex. Me alegra que hayas llegado.

Su apretón se sentía fuerte, estaba claro que era una ninja como…

- ¡Kakashi! – solté tan de pronto que hice saltar a Sombra en la cama y a Tsunade abrir más los ojos por la sorpresa. - ¿Dónde esta? ¿Está bien?

Ambas se dirigieron una mirada fugaz y los ojos almendrados de Tsunade se clavaron en los míos.

- Él esta…

- Bien. – terminó alguien con ella desde la ventana.

Al voltear mi vista hacía el lugar donde provenía la voz, todo mi ser se relajó notoriamente: Kakashi estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana leyendo un libro naranja brillante. Se veía bien excepto por una venda alrededor de su brazo izquierdo, y en esos momentos llevaba su ojo izquierdo cubierto por la banda en su cabeza.

- Descuida, estoy perfectamente Alex – dijo al ver que lo miraba con cierta duda – Y ya que estamos todos aquí reunidos y que Alex esta mejor, supongo que es hora de ponernos al día. Jiraya-sama viene para acá – añadió mientras cerraba su libro y entraba en la habitación, sentándose en la cama.

-¿Quién?

- Lo conocerás dentro de poco, no comas ansias Alex.

No sabía el porque pero de una u otra manera me sentía lista para escuchar una de las tantas razones por las cuales estaba en esa cama de hospital, rodeada de ninjas y con una herida en el antebrazo a la cual le iba a agradecer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los tres chicos caminaban por las calles mientras la gente iba y venía entre las pequeñas tiendas del centro de la Villa. La chica pelirrosa estaba un poco inquieta mientras el moreno aún sonreía con nostalgia. El rubio los miró a ambos: sus actitudes eran poco típicas de ellos, pero antes de que pudiese agregar algo, una voz se alzó tras ellos:

- ¡Sakura!

La aludida tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, hasta que finalmente rodó sus ojos esmeraldas a quien le había llamado.

Una chica rubia pálida de ojos azules vestida con un traje típico ninja color morado, la alcanzó.

- Hola Ino. – Saludó Sakura.

- Hola Sakura, buen día Naruto, Sasuke-kun.

- Que tal Ino – respondió el primero.

- Buenos días – dijo el segundo, con una amabilidad poco típica de él.

Yamanaka Ino. Una kunoichi médico como Sakura había estado en entrenamiento y ahora se veía más segura de sí misma. Era mucho más amable con Naruto (eso se notaba a leguas) y al igual que Sakura, decidió dejar el tema de los hombres a un lado mientras luchaba por conseguir ser la mejor kunoichi de todos los tiempos.

- ¿Qué sucede Ino? – preguntó de pronto la chica de pelo rosado. Se estaba irritando y eso no era buena señal.

- Te eh estado buscando toda la mañana, ¿dónde estabas? – preguntó la rubia.

- Iba camino a la oficina de Tsunade-sama. – Se defendió la chica y el menor de los Uchiha no pudo evitar pensar: "Así que eso era, por eso estaba tan rara."

- Bien, pero ahora ya no irás con la Godaime, vendrás conmigo. – Dijo al tiempo de tomarla de un brazo y jalarla hacía ella.

La duda inundó el rostro de Sakura.

- Pero, ¿a donde? – preguntó al tiempo de tratar de safarse.

- Pues a la Academia Ninja – respondió la rubia como si se tratase de algo obvio – Tsunade-sama me pidió que les avisara a todas las chicas, es decir, Tenten, Hinata, tu y yo que estuviéramos en la Academia antes de las 11:00 a.m. y ¡y casi es hora! – dijo al momento de señalar un pequeño reloj de pulsera que llevaba puesto.

- Falta mucho para las 11:00 a.m. Ino – espetó Sakura – además no creo que Tsunade haya dicho que…

Pero Ino no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

- ¿Acaso ya olvidaste que día es hoy? ¡Es martes! El día en donde enseñamos a los niños nuestro trabajo.

- Espera, eso se supone que es los jueves.

- Tsunade-sama cambió los horarios ayer, pensé que ya lo sabías. – Le reclamó Ino.

- A mi no me comentó nada ¡y eso que estuve en su oficina hasta pasadas las 12:00 a.m.!

- Pues ahora ya lo sabes. Ahora hay que llegar ya a la Academia, vamos Sakura.

Como si librara una furiosa guerra entre su sentido común y el impulso de gritarle, la pelirrosa respondió:

- Adelántate, yo te alcanzo. Debo hacer algo antes, ¿de acuerdo?

Los ojos azules de ella la miraron con recelo.

- Te prometo que iré, sólo necesito hablar con mi equipo ¿está bien?

Finalmente la rubia asintió y corrió calle abajo.

- ¿Que sucede Sakura? – preguntó Naruto en tono preocupado cuando Ino se hubo alejado.

La pelirosa lo pensó unos instantes, como si dudara en decirles aquello de suma importancia para los tres siendo un "equipo" por sobre todo.

De pronto, la chica sintió la mirada del menor de los Uchiha en ella, señal de que el desconcierto de los chicos iba en aumento.

Suspiró dos veces, tomó aire y luego habló:

- Es algo importante chicos.

- Por la cara que pones, supongo que es muy importante. – Dijo el rubio.

- Si, pero ¿qué es? – Espetó Sasuke un poco molesto. A veces las actitudes de ella no le agradaban, aunque… Luego de eso desvió la mirada y el contacto entre ambos se rompió.

- Deben ir con Tsunade-sama ahora mismo.

Como esperada por ella, la mirada de Naruto se llenó de duda mientras Sasuke la miraba con recelo.

-Danos una razón para ir a ver a Tsunade-nobachan y te prometo que iremos. – Soltó Naruto luego de unos momentos tras su sorpresa.

Sakura lo miró con una chispa diferente en sus ojos esmeralda. Debía decirles, no importaba cuales fueran las reacciones que pudiesen tener.

- Kakashi-sensei llegó anoche. – Dictó con voz pausada y lo más calmadamente que pudo.

Sus palabras provocaron una serie de reacciones que en parte esperaba: el rubio abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa mientras que el moreno había volteado a ver a la kunoichi como si estuviese seguro de que había oído mal. Pero antes de que ninguno pudiese agregar algo, la chica volvió a hablar:

-Y parece que no llegó solo.

Eso era, ya lo había dicho. Sin más por hacer, y sin notar la expresión de ambos, la chica se dio media vuelta y corrió calle abajo para llegar a tiempo a la Academia Ninja donde las chicas ya la esperaban.

Continuara…

* * *

**¡Hola! Gracias a quienes me leen ) me gusta seguir escribiendo para ustedes y en general. Lamento tanto el retraso, pero con eso de las tareas y trabajos ¡uf! Lo bueno es que me faltan solo tres semanas de clases y estaré de vacaciones ¡por fin! Pero antes, los finales y … ejem creo que ya me salí del tema. xD**

**Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, conforme vaya la historia, verán el cambio en algunos personajes n.n y si: al fin llegué a la Aldea y apenas van a presentarme al equipo 7 jeje. Ya verán lo que pasará después. :D **

**En fin, me despido. Cuídense mucho y sigan leyéndome y dejando reviews! **

**Nota: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo el personaje principal es mío... dado que soy yo xD, no esta hecho con fines lucrativos... es sólo que me gusta la historia U y ya xD, además si lo fueran sería millonaria :P**


	9. 9 ¿Quién es ella? Parte2

_Poder Oculto_

~*°-__-°*~

_Capitulo 8. ¿Quién es ella? La nueva en la Aldea.__ Parte 2._

**..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..**

Nervios.

Y como no, después de estar frente a ellos.

Estaba un poco nerviosa a decir verdad, pero las miradas de todos me tranquilizaron en cierta forma. Aunque no del todo.

Parecía mentira, pero en menos de dos días mi vida había dado un vuelco grandísimo ¡y yo ni siquiera había hecho nada!

En ese momento se escuchó un cristal romperse y algo pequeño parecido a un petardo aterrizó en la cama a la altura de mis pies. Llegue a pensar que era una piedra, pero luego solté un grito de sorpresa al verlo moverse. Y hablar.

-** ¡Maldita sea con esas ventanas! **– Se quejó **- ¿Qué no pueden abrirlas un poco más?**

Entonces sus enormes ojos se posaron en los míos mientras se sacudía de su diminuta chaqueta roja los fragmentos de cristal.

- **Tú debes ser Alex, ¿cierto?** – Al verme asentir, el anfibio se volteó hasta quedar de frente con Tsunade – **Jiraya-sama llegará en un momento, por ahora tiene un asunto pendiente. **

Pero antes de que pudiese decir más, la mano de Tsunade aprisionó a la pequeña rana y la levantó hasta el nivel de sus ojos.

- ¡A mi no me engañas! – Le reprochó. - ¡Ese imbécil de Jiraya de seguro esta poniéndose ebrio en algún bar de la aldea rodeado de mujeres! ¡Le dije claramente que no se retrasara! Ah no, y ¿qué es lo que hace? ¡Según él tiene un asunto pendiente! – Bramó con furia la mujer.

- **A-a mi s-solo me dijo q-que le en-enviara el m-mensaje** – se defendió entrecortadamente la diminuta rana mientras trataba de desprenderse del fuerte agarre de la mujer, aunque sólo logró que ella incrementara más la presión – **E-esta bi-bien, es-esta b-bien…** - al decir aquello, la fuerza se relajó y el animal pudo hablar mejor **- esta a menos de una hora de camino, pero me mandó a dar aviso de que lo esperaran y que antes quiere hablar con los otros dos.**

Tsunade entonces bajó al anfibio con delicadeza y asintió en silencio.

- ¿Puedes ir de regreso y decirle que esta bien? Lo esperaré en mi despacho hasta entonces.

Como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida, la rana afirmó a su vez con un movimiento de su cabeza, se giró y antes de salir, la Hokage le dijo:

- Y cuidado con la ventana o yo misma me encargaré de tapar ambos agujeros con tu cuerpo partido en dos.

El animal se quedó helado unos segundos, como si estuviese pensando en esa horrenda posibilidad, pero luego saltó hasta el hoyo en el cristal y salió con la misma velocidad que antes.

Todo aquello fue para los tres algo tan normal como hablar por teléfono, pero luego de unos instantes hablé, confundida:

-¿Qué fue eso?

Todos me miraron y Kakashi respondió:

- Una explicación a la vez, aunque creo que tendré que hacerlo yo solo por el momento. – Añadido dirigiéndose a Tsunade.

- Me temo que sí, explícale lo elemental mientras esperaré a Jiraya en mi despacho y les mandare un mensaje a los otros dos para verlos ahí.

- Será un verdadero placer decirle.

- Bien. ¿No tienes ningún inconveniente en quedarte a hacerle compañía a ambos, verdad Sombra-sama?

- Ninguno Tsunade-sama, incluso yo puedo hablarle también.

Luego de aquello, la mujer giró sobre sus talones y salió por la puerta con paso triunfal.

Al cerrarse la puerta, no pude evitar preguntar de nuevo:

- ¿Qué fue eso?

Sombra se acercó lo suficiente y se sentó a un lado mío, acurrucándose entre mis brazos. Por un momento me desconcertó, pero luego como acto reflejo le rasqué la cabeza.

- Supongo que ya debes de saber donde estas, ¿cierto? – comenzó Kakashi con un tono tranquilo. Asentí mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la gata. – Te doy la bienvenida a la Aldea de Konoha, porque creo que con toda esta tensión no te habrán dado oficialmente la bienvenida.

Sonrió. De una manera tierna, lo cual me reconfortó bastante.

- Ahora que ya estas aquí, puedo explicarte todo lo que debes saber, sólo si tienes alguna pregunta de más, no dudes en contestarme.

- Está bien. – Respondí sin vacilar.

- El poder dentro de ti esta a salvo, sin embargo, para liberarlo y ayudar a la Aldea y al mundo entero, debes entrenar. Te costará un poco al principio adaptarte a todas y cada una de las actividades de un ninja cotidiano, pero no te preocupes porque mientras estés aquí, todos seremos como tu familia y trataremos de ayudarte en lo que podamos.

Me quedé pensando en aquellas palabras, ¡yo una ninja! Pero ni siquiera tenía condición y mucho menos un cuerpo atlético, no sabía como iba a lograr aquello, sin embargo por una razón no me sentía preocupada del todo. Me imaginé de pronto usando las habilidades que había visto de los ninjas las películas de acción y leído en los libros y me emocioné, aunque eso no quitaba en gran parte mis nervios.

- Conforme Tsunade-sama vaya viendo tu rendimiento, pronto tendrás una banda como esta – dijo al señalar la suya – lo que te convertirá en una ninja oficial de la aldea.

- ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? – interrumpí de pronto. Me moría de ganas pero a la vez me daba un poco de miedo. Extraña contradicción, pensé pero a la vez estaba llena de emociones que no había experimentado desde que salí de mi casa.

- Por ahora tendrás que recuperarte, pueden pasar menos de dos días para eso, – añadió al verme abrir la boca en protesta – además aún tenemos tiempo. Akatsuki se está recuperando del ataque de nuestras tropas.

- ¿Ya lo habían atacado?

- Si, pero Akatsuki es una organización muy poderosa y a pesar de que sólo atacan en parejas, a veces tenemos muchos problemas para mantenerlos a la raya y curiosamente los ataques son cada 2 meses aproximadamente. Nunca han salido del patrón, afortunadamente. Sin embargo estamos listos para lo que sea.

- Es una organización muy problemática, ¿verdad?

- En cierta forma si, pero somos más ninjas del bando que quiere paz.

- Además Akatsuki estaba esperándote. – Dijo de pronto la gata y por alguna razón la sangre se heló en mis venas.

Kakashi me miró con preocupación, pero su mirada cambió rápidamente.

- Es verdad. – Admitió con voz grave. – Pero Akatsuki no sabe que el poder esta dentro de ti ahora. No te preocupes, podrás derrotarlos, de eso estoy totalmente seguro.

- Tengo un poco de miedo, ¿es normal?

- Malo si no lo tuvieras – dijo Sombra mientras se acomodaba – se necesita ser un verdadero estúpido para no tomarse en serio a Akatsuki.

- Pero, ¿quiénes son Akastuki? ¿Son criminales o algo así?

En ese momento la mirada de Kakashi cambió, se volvió fría y llena de nostalgia.

- Son ninjas renegados, quienes mataron para obtener más poder del que poseían. No les importó a quien, solo querían más.

- Y, ¿cómo los reconoceré? ¿Son ninjas despiadados con aspecto inocente?

- Podrás reconocerlos fácilmente gracias a que visten una capa negra con nubes rojas.

- Y la banda de la Aldea a la que pertenecieron con una fisura pasando justo por el medio del símbolo de ésta.

- Ninjas renegados – repetí suavemente – y ¿saben quien es el líder?

- La verdad aún no lo sabemos – dijo la felina repentinamente y por alguna razón me pareció que no era completamente sincera, pero lo deje ahí.

- Pasando a otro tema Alex, si mañana te sientes mejor entonces le diré a Tsunade-sama que te asigne un lugar donde puedas vivir y después empezaremos con tu entrenamiento.

Aquello produjo una serie de reacciones en mi interior: nervios, entusiasmo, miedo… en fin. No podría describirlo, pero supongo que era mejor que todo lo que había vivido en las últimas semanas.

Yo, una chica normal tres días antes y ahora estaba a punto de convertirme en otra persona totalmente diferente.

Supongo que todo pasa por algo, y a partir de entonces los acontecimientos siguientes cambiaron totalmente mi vida.

Y, ¿saben algo? Lo disfruté.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La incertidumbre por lo general viene acompañada del silencio.

Y esa no era la excepción.

Ambos chicos se quedaron observando fijamente el lugar por donde había desaparecido la chica y los dos aparentemente no parecían respirar.

- ¿Qué demonios le pasa a Sakura?

La voz de Sasuke se escuchó distante en la cabeza del rubio y por unos segundos más se quedaron sin decir nada.

Las calles de la Aldea comenzaron entonces su bullicio de siempre, la gente salía de sus casas para las compras tempranas y a lo lejos se escuchaban las risas de los pequeños ninjas de la Academia.

No se hubieran movido de no ser porque _algo_ cayó en la cabeza del rubio, rebotó y cayó al suelo con un suave puff.

- ¿Qué rayo…? – comenzó mientras trataba de averiguar que había caído, pero luego se quedó inmóvil, fue como si de pronto se hubiese quedado sin habla y reprimiendo el impulso de gritar solo soltó un débil sondo de su garganta.

El Uchiha se quedó mirándole, sin entender del todo lo que ocurría.

- ¿Naruto qué…? – comenzó Sasuke, pero luego se detuvo al ver que Naruto señalaba el piso, donde había caído…

Sasuke frunció el ceño al no comprender lo que el rubio trataba de decirle mientras el dedo de éste último temblorosamente apuntaba al suelo.

Entonces los ojos negros de Sasuke, antes fríos, se transformaron dándole paso al miedo en segundos, como si activase el Sharingan al fijarse en lo que había caído.

- **¿Se encuentra bien, Uzumaki Naruto-san?** – Preguntó amablemente "la agresora" al rubio **– Espero y no lo haya lastimado, pero debo decirle que no fue mi intención. Aún debo trabajar en las aterrizadas.**

Aquellas palabras eran confusas ahora para ambos, mientras la diminuta babosa subía a los pies del rubio.

Sí, era una babosa. Y no era cualquiera.

Apenas conciente de lo que iba a hacer, el rubio habló con voz extrañamente pastosa:

- ¿Q-qué su-sucede? – Entonces tragó con dificultad la siguiente pregunta.

- ¿Tsunade-sama quiere vernos? – Terminó por el rubio Sasuke, con voz más seca de lo normal.

Desde el piso, la babosa asintió lentamente. Se veía inocente bajo la luz matinal, pero ambos shinobis sabían de antemano que su llegada no era tan inocente del todo.

- **Los espera en su despacho, chicos. Es urgente que vayan ahora, eviten hacerla esperar. Me despido Uzumaki Naruto-san y Uchiha Sasuke-san. **– Y sin más, haciendo una pequeña reverencia desapareció en una nube de humo de su mismo tamaño, dejando a los chicos sin moverse en medio de aquella calle.

Luego de unos momentos, el menor de los Uchiha habló:

- Creo que será mejor movernos, ¿no crees Naruto?

El aludido tardó varios instantes en responder; parecía que había perdido el habla.

- Supongo que tienes razón – dijo cuando hubo recuperado su voz – y más vale ir de una vez antes de que me arrepienta.

Entonces, ambos chicos giraron sobre sí mismos y caminaron calle arriba, donde en su despacho la Hokage los esperaba.

Continuara...

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Perdonen la demora, pero tenía muchos trabajos por entregar y además con eso del Internet faltante ¬¬° no me ayuda mucho jeje pero por fin aquí esta el capítulo. Muchas gracias a los que me leen n.n porque la verdad me gusta seguir escribiendo por sus comentarios. Ojala y puedan segur leyendo mi fic, y solo les dare una probadita: todo se va a volver interesante a partir de aqui... jejeje asi que esten preparados para lo que sea! **

**Por lo pronto me despido, los dejo con este ;) que en lo personal me gusto.. es uno de mis favoritos n.n por ahora es todo, ¡cuídense!**

**Nota: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo el personaje principal es mío... dado que soy yo xD, no esta hecho con fines lucrativos... es sólo que me gusta la historia ^^U y ya xD, además si lo fueran sería millonaria :P**


	10. ¿Quién es ella? Parte3

_Poder Oculto_

~*°-__-°*~

_Capitulo 10__. ¿Quién es ella? La nueva en la Aldea. Parte 3._

**..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..**

El sonido de sus pisadas resonaba en las paredes de piedra, mientras las escaleras crecían infinitas a cada paso que daban.

Parecía como si caminasen hacia su juicio final, donde el verdugo los esperaba para darles la bienvenida a su mundo maldito del dolor.

Pero que más se podía esperar en ese despacho donde sus pesadillas parecían cobrar vida con sólo verle a los ojos…

Naruto tragó saliva haciendo más ruido del normal y Sasuke le devolvió una mirada casi hipnótica poco normal en él.

No les agradaba la idea de que Godaime les llamara tan temprano, pero las reglas son las reglas.

Lo que les pareció una eternidad, fueron solamente unos minutos y como si se materializara delante de ellos, la puerta de madera apareció irremediablemente.

Pasaron unos segundos, y ambos no se atrevían siquiera a tocar la perilla.

- ¿Para qué crees que nos quiera ver Tsunade-sama? – La voz de Naruto sonaba distante, pero Sasuke hizo un esfuerzo para comprenderlo.

- No lo sé, pero supongo que es serio.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Pues, últimamente nos ha dejado misiones más avanzadas.

- Tienes razón, pero ¿que será…? – el rubio dejó de hablar al escuchar pasos y el moreno se tensó.

- ¿Qué demonios esperan? ¿No deberían entrar de una buena vez?

Esa voz a sus espaldas hizo que ambos dieran un salto; Tsunade los vio con ojos llenos de duda.

- ¿Me escucharon? Entren.

Entonces, pasó por un lado de ellos, tomó la perilla y la giró empujando la puerta para pasar.

- Adelante, aunque es un poco extraño que Shizune no este por aquí.

Los chicos entraron tras esa chaqueta verde con la palabra apuesta estampada en la espalda y se quedaron parados frente al escritorio.

La mujer lo rodeó y se sentó en su silla, apoyando elegantemente su barbilla en sus manos entrelazadas sobre la superficie de la mesa llena de papeles.

El sol comenzaba a danzar sobre los tejados, haciendo que algunos pájaros retomaran el vuelo en aquella mañana despejada.

- Vamos, no se comporten así, no les voy a hacer nada. Esta bien que soy estricta, pero no siempre soy así, y me sorprende de ti Naruto quien me conoce.

Aquellas palabras los reconfortaron bastante, aunque tardaron varios segundos para comprenderlas del todo.

La tensión se relajó notoriamente y ambos shinobis se sintieron con más confianza. Y es que con ella nunca se sabía si eran buenas o malas intenciones. Tal vez ahora podían dejar esos juegos y tomárselo más en serio.

- ¿Para que nos ha llamado, Tsunade-sama? – Sasuke fue el primero en hablar.

La mujer los miró a ambos, como evaluándolos, pero enseguida contestó:

- Es un asunto importante, de hecho tiene demasiada importancia y es fundamental que me den su palabra que cumplirán esta misión pase lo que pase.

El tono que usó los dejó momentáneamente sin aliento. Para que ella tuviese la molestia de hablarles en confianza debía ser algo verdaderamente importante.

- Creo que no está de más decirles que confío plenamente en ustedes. Las últimas misiones que les eh asignado las han realizado a la perfección y es por esta razón que los escogí a ambos. Son quienes tienen más tacto entre los shinobis de la aldea y eso me llena de orgullo.

- Una misión, ¡si! – Susurró con entusiasmo el rubio sin poder evitarlo.

- Una misión importante que los involucra a ambos y a Jiraya…

- ¡Eh! ¿A Ero-sennin? – Preguntó en voz alta el Uzumaki.

- Si Naruto, a mí. – Dijo una voz desde la espalda de Tsunade.

La Hokage no se movió de su sitio cuando un hombre de largo cabello blanco peinado en picos, con ropa oriental y un gran pergamino sujeto en su espalda entró por la ventana.

- ¿Ero-sennin? ¿En verdad eres tú? – Preguntó el rubio con nostalgia y alegría.

- Hola Naruto, cuanto tiempo sin verte. – Saludó el Sannin con el mismo tono.

- Bien, dejemos los saludos para después, por ahora esta esto en puerta.

Los tres hombres se volvieron a ver a la mujer en el escritorio.

- Tienes razón Tsunade, ahora diles los detalles. Yo esperaré. – Dijo Jiraya quien sin más, se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana por donde había entrado.

La mujer suspiró, como dándose valor. Sus ojos almendrados vieron fijamente a los chicos delante de ella. Era ahora o nunca.

- Lo que estoy a punto de revelarles es muy importante y sus repercusiones pueden afectar a toda la Aldea. Es de suma importancia que lo hagan bien, de lo contrario podría traer la destrucción de toda Konoha así como del mundo ninja.

Aquello produjo la serie de reacciones que esperaba: Naruto abrió mucho los ojos y Sasuke dejó de mostrar su tono natural de arrogancia, mostrando un gran interés en aquella explicación.

Sin embargo, a pesar de esperar también un bombardeo de preguntas, éstas nunca llegaron a salir de las bocas de los jóvenes.

Para sorpresa de ella y de Jiraya, ambos chicos asintieron en silencio, como dispuestos a aceptar la misión costase lo que costase.

_- "Quizá los eh juzgado mal, pero han madurado desde que los conocí. Y supongo que eso es un gran avance."_Pensó la Sannin.

Tsunade entonces sonrió y apoyó las manos en el escritorio.

- Ahora les explicaré en que consiste.

"Akatsuki es nuevamente la fuente de nuestros problemas y tengo informantes en diferentes países quienes me dicen el avance de la organización.

Aún así, tenemos un as bajo la manga. A estas alturas, ustedes ya deben saber que Kakashi llegó anoche. No fue coincidencia que dejé que Sakura los viera hace rato; ella lo sabía desde ayer. El punto es que no llegó solo. Trajo consigo a una amiga y compañera de batalla mía quien les ayudará con el as a nuestro favor: éste es un poder capaz de sanar, volver invencible al más débil e incluso traer la paz a todos a su alrededor.

Como es normal, aquella manifestación de poder le llamaba la atención a Akatsuki e incluso tenía espías tratando de averiguar donde estaba. Pero afortunadamente fuimos más rápidos y lo conseguimos antes. Sin embargo, aún no sabemos controlarlo y aunque sólo tenemos teorías, una de ellas, y es la que sin duda más confianza nos da, es donde entran los dos. Uno de ustedes deberá liberarlo a base de su propia energía, usarlo en contra del enemigo y el otro deberá sellarlo dentro para que no se desborde y traiga consigo la destrucción de lo que encuentre a su paso. Esta es nuestra oportunidad para destruir a Akatsuki, para vivir en paz con las aldeas ninja de otros lugares y que todos vivan en un mundo sin tantos peligros.

Confío plenamente en ustedes para que puedan acabar de una vez con esta ola de maldad y que sólo ustedes, con la ayuda de ese poder, pueden detener."

Pasaron unos instantes mientras los chicos asentían en silencio tras aquella explicación.

La sorpresa llenó el rostro de la Hokage; jamás los había visto tan decididos, provocando un respeto hacia ellos como nunca antes.

- Estamos verdaderamente honrados de que nos hayas elegido a nosotros para ésta misión, Tsunade-sama. – Dijo Sasuke decididamente.

- No te defraudaremos, ¡datte bayo! – Aseguró Naruto lleno de confianza.

Tsunade sonrió y Jiraya, a sus espaldas, también lo hizo.

- Solo tengo dos pregunta, ¿dónde se supone que esta ese poder? Y ¿a que se refería con eso de que Kakashi llegó con la misión? – La voz del Uzumaki se alzó en aquella habitación.

- Bien, creo que aquí entro yo Tsunade. – Comenzó el Sannin antes de que la Hokage hablara.

Jiraya se adelantó hasta estar a la altura ella y vio fijamente a ambos chicos.

- Deberán saber que todo gran poder necesita un contenedor, ¿verdad Naruto? – Señaló el hombre al ver al rubio a los ojos.

- ¿Quieres decir que…? – comenzó Sasuke, pero el grito de Naruto lo interrumpió:

- ¡Entonces es como yo!

- Ehmm… mas o menos.

- ¿Eh? ¿De que hablas Ero-sennin?

- Todo esta bien, excepto por lo de igual a ti.

- ¿Cómo que en lo de igual a mí no? Se supone que un poder esta sellado en su interior, ¿o no?

Tsunade comenzó a irritarse desde su lugar al verlos jugar y su cara decía algo parecido a: "Ahí va mi respeto hacia ustedes, par de bakas". Sasuke, sin embargo, estaba demasiado absorto en la plática. Por supuesto sabía lo que el interior de Naruto guardaba. Su anterior mentor se lo había explicado, pero ¿por qué tanto escándalo en aquello de saber si era igual a él o no?

La Hokage, sin poder evitarlo soltó una frase que los dejó en silencio nuevamente:

- Es una chica.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- No quiero nada, en serio. Muchas gracias.

- Pero debes comer algo, de lo contrario no podrás recuperarte.

- No quiero parecer grosera pero por enésima vez: no tengo hambre. En serio.

- Los alimentos son el combustible del cuerpo, los que hacen que se mueva, ¿cómo esperas moverte si no pruebas bocado alguno?

- Si no tiene hambre no la obligues a comer, Sombra. Todo ese medicamento le pudo revolver el estómago y posiblemente cualquier plato pueda darle mucho asco.

- Kakashi, no la defiendas. – Espetó con autoridad la felina. - Ella es una chica en crecimiento y debe alimentarse correctamente para…

- Alex, ¿qué dices si más tarde te comes todo eso? Te hará bien y podrás entrenar lo más pronto posible,

- De acuerdo, porque ahora la cabeza me da vueltas…

- ¡Ah claro! Nadie le haga caso a la gata parlante, pero si al ninja con máscara. – Se quejó Sombra con irritación. – Un día de estos deberías decirme la táctica que usas. Es bastante buena.

Solté una risa digna de contagiarse y muy pronto los tres nos reíamos.

Habían suspendido sus explicaciones cuando tocaron la puerta. Una de las enfermeras llegó con una bandeja de comida típica… ¡¡de mi región!! Me había dicho que comiera y ordenara lo que quisiera, sin embargo y a pesar de que todo se veía delicioso, el aroma a comida me revolvió el estómago. Las medicinas y yo no nos llevábamos.

- Supongo que es suficiente explicación por hoy, ¿no? – Pregunté un tanto insegura.

El ninja me miró por encima de su libro.

- Por hoy es todo. Tienes "la tarde libre" hasta mañana a primera hora que Tsunade nos de los resultados.

Suspiré con pesadez mientras veía por la ventana. La Aldea se veía tranquila a través de ese cristal. Me preguntaba la clase de gente que vivía en ella y de cómo se entrenaban los ninjas.

Momentáneamente recordé con nostalgia como había pasado tardes con mis amigos, con mi familia y…

Alejé mi vista de la ventana al momento de cerrar con fuerza mis ojos, borrando rastro alguno de lágrimas. Entonces, sentí que tomaban mi mano delicadamente y al abrirlos me tope con el único ojo visible del shinobi.

- Descuida Alex, pronto te sentirás como en casa, porque aquí es donde verdaderamente perteneces.

Luego, me apretó la mano cariñosamente.

Y yo le correspondí.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

**¡Hola a todos! De verdad, lamento la tardanza, pero al fin soy libre de la escuela (wii!!) y ahora tendré más tiempo para actualizar. Mil gracias a todos los que leen mi fic, los que dejan comentarios y a los que no también. **

**Trataré de subir el siguiente, se pone interesante la historia, ¿verdad? Jaja xD**

**Nota: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo el personaje principal es mío... dado que soy yo xD, no esta hecho con fines lucrativos... es sólo que me gusta la historia ^^U y ya xD, además si lo fueran sería millonaria :P**


	11. 11 ¿Quien es ella? Presentándonos

_Poder Oculto_

~*°-__-°*~

_Capitulo __11. ¿Quién es ella? Presentándonos._

**..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..**

- ¿Una chica?

- ¿Está totalmente segura?

Una vena saltó en la cabeza de la mujer mientras escuchaba aquella clase de preguntas que no esperaba.

- Claro que estoy segura, Naruto. ¿Acaso crees que bromearía con algo así?

- N-no, y-yo s-solo…

- Déjense de juegos.

La voz del Sannin los dejó perplejos un momento, sin embargo, asumieron posturas serias esta vez.

- Lamento eso, Tsunade. Puedes continuar.

Aquel comentario no fue esperado por ninguno de los presentes, pero solo la aludida lo disimuló.

- Gracias. Ahora, lo siguiente en su lista era ir con ella para presentarlos. Sin embargo, esta en el hospital en este momento, así que tendrán que esperar hasta mañana a primera hora.

Naruto alzó las cejas, preocupado.

- ¿En el hospital?

- Si Naruto, ella sufrió un pequeño percance cuando venía de camino a aquí.

-Eso significa que Kakashi-sensei esta con ella, ¿verdad? – preguntó de pronto el menor de los Uchiha.

La mujer lo miró antes de contestar.

- No fue un ataque de Akatsuki, Kakashi esta bien y ustedes pueden pasar a ver a su sensei esta tarde pues quiere hablar con ustedes.

Sasuke asintió en silencio y se cruzó de brazos, bajando la mirada.

- ¿Así que Kakashi-sensei quiere vernos esta tarde? Pero, ¿dijo donde? – Preguntó el Uzumaki con curiosidad.

Tsunade suspiró con resignación.

- Dijo que quería verlos donde empezaron. No me dijo nada más. – Terminó irritada visiblemente, como si ella quisiese estar presente en esa reunión.

Sasuke subió la mirada y ambos chicos se miraron con complicidad, pero sin decir palabra.

- Luego de que hayan hablado con Kakashi, comenzaremos los preparativos para la misión…

- ¿Qué hay de Sakura?

Tsunade, quien estaba preparada para contestar esa pregunta de labios del rubio, se quedó momentáneamente estática ante aquel timbre de voz.

- ¿Sa-sakura-chan? – soltó Naruto.

- Si, Sakura. Supongo que no estará en la misión ¿o sí, Tsunade-sama? – Soltó perspicazmente.

La mujer entonces soltó un suspiro. Le diría lo mismo que le habría dicho a Naruto.

- No. Ella no esta calificada para esta misión Sasuke.

Luego de aquellas palabras, el chico volvió a asentir y a desviar la mirada.

- Pero – dijo de pronto Tsunade en un tono más serio – les prohíbo a ambos decirle algo relacionado con la misión. ¿Entendido?

Los chicos la miraron con asombro, pero de inmediato cambiaron el semblante y asintieron mientras decían si al unísono.

- Creo que ahora podré decirles mi parte. Después de haber hablado con Kakashi, vendrán los tres conmigo para prepararnos lo más posible.

Los ninjas, con actitud madura, volvieron a asentir, dando por terminada la reunión.

- Es todo por ahora. Kakashi los esperará más tarde. Pueden irse.

Sin objetar, los chicos dieron media vuelta y salieron.

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, y asegurándose de que se encontraban lejos de su alcance, la Hokage suspiró pesadamente.

- No pensé que fuera tan fácil y difícil a la vez Jiraya. Me tenían con el alma en un hilo con sus respuestas y no sabía que clase de…

- No tienes nada de que preocuparte Tsunade. Ellos lo tomaron a la perfección.

Lo sé, conozco a uno de ellos más de lo que imaginas.

La mujer bajó los brazos, apoyó la espalda en la silla y echando la cabeza hacia atrás cerró los ojos.

- Ahora quien más me preocupa es Sakura y como lo pueda tomar.

El hombre se quedó en silencio un momento, observando a la mujer a su lado. Afuera se escuchaba el bullicio de los habitantes en un día aparentemente normal.

- Sí ella ha madurado como ellos, lo tomará así. – Dictó luego de unos instantes.

Los ojos almendrados de la Hokage lo miraron con suspicacia.

- ¿Crees conocer mejor a mi alumna que yo? – Le retó, alzando una ceja.

- Solo digo que… - comenzó el Sannin, pero ella lo interrumpió:

- Llevo casi 5 años entrenándola y ni siquiera ese tiempo me ha permitido adentrarme en su mente complicada. Es bastante difícil saber lo que hará bajo un momento así. Su temperamento es quizá su mejor arma.

- En eso se parece a alguien. – Comentó Jiraya con un tono nostálgico.

La mujer, en vez de enfadarse, sonrió.

- ¿Estás segura de que ocultárselo es lo mejor?

Antes de responder, Tsunade se tomó unos segundos para meditarlo.

- No es que se lo oculte, simplemente es que aún no es el momento de que se entere de esto. Sólo espero que lo entienda a su debido tiempo.

- Lo entenderá – dijo decididamente el Sannin al tiempo de colocar una mano sobre el hombro de ella – y en eso también se parece a alguien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿¡Por qué demonios tarda tanto en llegar!?

- Tranquilízate. A estas alturas ya deberías haberte acostumbrado a sus…

- Lo se, pero ¿es que no puede dejar a un lado eso por un momento y llegar a tiempo? – Reclamó el rubio con impaciencia.

- Eso le quitaría lo divertido a nuestras reuniones. – Dijo una voz tras ellos.

Sasuke y Naruto voltearon para encontrarse con…

- ¡¡Kakashi-sensei!! – Gritó el rubio emocionado.

- Hola Naruto. – Saludó el shinobi con nostalgia - ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

- Un año cuatro meses para ser exactos.

- Siempre tan calculador, ¿eh Sasuke?

El ninja bajó de uno de los troncos donde una vez tuvieron su primer enfrentamiento contra él y observó a sus antiguos alumnos.

Aún seguían siendo los mismos por dentro, a pesar de cambiar de apariencia por fuera.

- Ya que están aquí, no les quitaré más tiempo explicándoles todo desde el principio pues debo volver al hospital.

- ¿Con ella?

- Si Naruto. – Dijo el shinobi al verlo.

- Tsunade-sama dijo que era importante y que ella estaba implicada en todo esto.

- Les han informado bien, Sasuke. Pero antes yo quería hablar con ustedes. –

Dijo el ninja con máscara.

La tarde iba muriendo lentamente en la lejanía y el rojo sangre del atardecer apareció pintando las pocas nubes sobrevivientes al día.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Silencio.

Oscuridad.

Un poco de dolor me hace comprender que aún no estoy muerta.

Abrí los ojos, totalmente despierta observando a mí alrededor.

La luna brillaba en el cielo dejando pasar sus rayos plateados por la ventana semiabierta. Las cortinas se movían al compás de una brisa fresca y pude escuchar el concierto de grillos afuera.

Miré hacia la mesilla de noche donde descansaba un reloj. Sus manecillas brillantes indicaban las 3:15 a.m. mientras recordaba que Sombra lo había llevado hasta ahí a petición mía.

- ¿Alex?

- Estoy bien, Kakashi. Sólo que ya no pude dormir. – Contesté al reconocer su voz.

El shinobi se incorporó un poco del sofá donde descansaba.

- Después de dormir toda la tarde, supongo que es lógico. – Apuntó la gata desde una orilla de mi cama.

- ¿Acaso nunca duermes, Sombra?

Los ojos ámbar de la gata brillaron con irritación. El shinobi se encogió de hombros, como si le pareciera muy divertido.

- No cuando estas cerca Kakashi. Supongo que tu falta de educación compensa todo.

Me reí. No podía evitarlo delante de ellos en medio de sus "peleas" y la verdad era que se llevaban muy bien.

La luz de la luna iluminó entonces totalmente el cuarto. Kakashi había abierto las cortinas, dejándola pasar libremente.

- ¿Quieres dormir o prefieres quedarte despierta un rato más? – Me preguntó el ninja.

- Se me fue el sueño, Kakashi. Me quedaré un rato más despierta.

- Pero que no sea mucho tiempo o de lo contrario no rendirás totalmente mañana.

- Pero… - comencé, pero Kakashi interrumpió:

- No creas que va a empezar mañana a primera hora. Debemos hacer un análisis de sus habilidades para ver su nivel y de donde podemos comenzar.

- Supongo que desde cero, porque yo no poseo ninguna habilidad ninja.

Ambos me miraron. Era cierto. Yo ni siquiera tenía condición y mucho menos podría correr entre los árboles ni nada de eso.

- La práctica hace al maestro, Alex. Si hay que empezar desde cero, desde ahí comenzaremos. Tú sólo preocúpate por dar lo mejor de ti.

- Pero… - balbuceé de nuevo.

- Confío plenamente en ti. Además bajo nuestra tutela no tendrás problemas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Amanecía. El resplandor dorado bañaba los techos de los edificios y las casas de la Aldea. Los árboles se mecían al compás de una brisa casi perfecta y el silencio lo envolvía todo.

- ¡NO PUEDE SER!

El grito asustó a unas cuantas aves en un árbol cercano, las cuales levantaron vuelo precipitadamente.

- A eso lo llamo emocionarse mucho por algo.

- No la culpo, después de todo al final fue decisión de Tsunade-sama.

- ¿Es en serio?

- Claro que si, ¿o que esperabas? ¿Nada?

- Yo… la verdad no se como…

- ¿Qué esperas para entrar? ¡Vamos!

Diciendo aquello, la gata me empujó las piernas y pase por la puerta detenida por Kakashi.

Aquello no era posible, sin embargo era increíble.

Estaba en la entrada de mi nuevo hogar.

Esa misma mañana me habían dado de alta en el hospital y después de haberme cambiado, shinobi y gata me habían llevado hacia donde se suponía que iba a vivir.

Caminamos por las calles silenciosas de aquella mañana mientras no paraba de preguntar a donde nos dirigíamos, pero ninguno de los dos me dio razón, hasta por fin llegar al lugar e indicarme con entusiasmo que aquello sería mi nuevo hogar. Sin evitarlo, solté una exclamación y me emocioné, entrando por la puerta.

El interior era acogedor; la salita y el comedor estaban pegados y la cocina estaba al fondo, detrás de la mesa. Todo en una habitación grande. Una puerta a la derecha de la salita me llevó a una habitación donde cabía a la perfección una cama individual y al fondo otra puerta comunicaba al baño. Todos los muebles estaban cubiertos por sábanas blancas manchadas con el polvo acumulado por los años.

- No es muy grande – apuntó Kakashi cuando me acercaba a la ventana. Me di cuenta que poseía un balcón pequeño donde podía dar tres pasos. – Pero es lo mejor que pudimos conseguir.

- Creo que es excelente – comenté con entusiasmo mientras entraba de nuevo y me sentaba en la cama cubierta por una sábana color crema, levantando una nube de polvo – pero creo que necesitaré hacer limpieza. – Finalicé con una risita.

- Yo te ayudaré. Kakashi debe ir ahora con la Hokage por unos asuntos pendientes. – Dijo apresuradamente la gata al ver que el shinobi hacía el ademán de decir algo.

- Espero que no te importe Alex – dijo el ninja con una gota en la cabeza – pero la Hokage me necesita ahora. Me ausentaré por unos días y la verdad no…

- ¿Te irás? – Solté sin pensar y él clavó su mirada en mí.

Se acercó a mí entonces lo suficiente para encender mis mejillas, se arrodillo para estar a mi altura y colocando sus manos sobre mis hombros, habló con voz dulce:

- Volveré lo antes posible Alex. No te preocupes. Cuando menos te lo esperes, estaré de regreso. Pero quiero que me prometas algo – dijo con seriedad – Sombra estará a cargo de ti mientras tanto y …

- La obedeceré ante todo. Lo prometo.

El ninja me sonrió con la mirada. Por Kami-sama, amaba esa mirada.

- Bien, supongo que es todo por ahora. Las dejo hacer la limpieza y Sombra, ya sabes a que hora la citaron, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Kakashi.

De un salto, la felina subió a un mueble y se sentó tranquilamente mientras veía al ninja.

- Por supuesto. A esa hora la llevaré, descuida, vuelve pronto y ten cuidado. – Ordenó al final la gata.

- Lo haré. – Respondió a su vez el shinobi, seguro de sí mismo. – Nos vemos luego Alex. – Dijo mientras tomaba mi mano. – Cuídate y sólo sé tu misma. Sé que lo harás bien.

Dicho lo último, me soltó, y saliendo por la ventana se perdió de vista en aquella soleada mañana.

Me quedé viendo el lugar por donde había salido y suspiré.

- Le doy menos de dos días. – Dijo Sombra a mis espaldas.

- ¿Dos días? – Pregunté confundida al volverme.

- Es uno de los mejores ninjas de la Aldea. No le llevará ni dos días cumplir con una misión de rango B.

- ¿Rango B?

- Lo siento, creo que olvide eso – dijo ella con una gota en la cabeza – pero te explicaré todo mientras limpiamos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El reloj de pared marcó las 11:30 a.m. cuando por fin saqué unas sábanas limpias al techo, donde las colgué para secarlas después lavarlas. Entré y me senté en uno de los sillones. Sombra se acurrucó entonces a mi lado, mientras la luz del sol desfilaba por la salita.

- Nos quedó bien, ¿no te parece?

- Creo que te mereces un premio, eres excelente en las labores domésticas. – Dijo Sombra con una risita. Habíamos dejado el departamento impecable.

Entonces se levantó, arqueando la espalda y de un salto, desapareció de mi vista. Luego de un instante regreso, jalando lo que parecía una correa negra.

- ¡Mi mochila! – Exclamé entusiasmada y sorprendida. Me había olvidado de ella.

- Este es tu premio. El departamento quedo irreconocible.

- Supongo que no eh perdido el toque. – Añadí dándome importancia y sonriendo ampliamente.

La gata llevó la mochila hasta mis pies y la tomé. Sombra subió de nuevo al sillón, volviéndose a acurrucar. Entonces abrí con cuidado el cierre de la mochila. Aún seguía atorado y recordé cuando estaba sentada en el césped, en la calle, bajo la noche fresca, sola.

Aparté esos pensamientos de mi mente mientras de un jalón la bolsa se abrió y pude ver con detenimiento su contenido: cuatro blusas, un pantalón oscuro de mezclilla, un cepillo de dientes (no llevaba pasta), una libreta pequeña (la cual llevaba a todas partes), una USB y nada más, siendo lo único que logré colocar dentro el día que me sacaron de mi casa.

Observándome fijamente todo el tiempo, la gata trató de despejar esos pensamientos de mi mente.

- Ja ja, me agrada tu sentido del humor. Pero ya basta de eso querida; debemos ir a comprar comestibles, algo de ropa adecuada para ti y después iremos a donde te citaron.

- Está bien. – Dije con entusiasmo al levantarme, pero de inmediato una cruda realidad cayó sobre mí cuando me di cuenta – Eh… pero tengo un problema.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Llevé mis manos a mis bolsillos del pantalón y les di vuelta con resignación.

- No tengo dinero con que pagar eso.

La gata me miró sorprendida, pero luego soltó una carcajada.

- Por eso no te preocupes. Cuando un ninja nuevo llega a la Aldea, se le da una comisión de dinero. Pero poco a poco va ganando el suyo con las misiones que cumple. Pensé que ya te lo había comentado. Pero ahora vamos a comprar eso, porque sino, se nos va a hacer tarde. Vamos.

Sonreí mientras salíamos, (no sin antes cerrar mi nueva casa; Kakashi me había dado la llave con un llavero en forma de perro) aliviada de poder contar con ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Este es el lugar?

- Si. No tardarán en llegar. Tenemos dos minutos de adelanto.

El atardecer caía sobre las copas de los árboles. Ese mismo día fuimos a comprar comestibles, algo de ropa y unas cuantas cortinas (no me gustaba mucho la luz desde el día en la cueva) para la salita.

Tras unos segundos, un remolino levantó del suelo las hojas caídas y un poco de tierra suelta. Levanté una mano como reflejo para cubrirme los ojos. Los sentía extraños sin mis lentes, pero podía ver a la perfección.

Cuando el polvo de hubo disipado, un par de figuras altas aparecieron en medio de aquel inusual fenómeno. Y pude sentir como sus miradas se clavaban en mí, como evaluándome.

- Me alegra que llegaran chicos. Déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Sombra, antigua compañera de batalla de Tsunade-sama. Y ella es quien ustedes estaban esperando.

Las dos figuras se movieron hacia delante, con lo cual pude verlos claramente.

Me quedé con la boquiabierta pero de inmediato la cerré.

Se trataba de dos chicos.

Uno era ligeramente más alto que el otro, pero de igual manera pude ver que con mi altura apenas si le rozaba la barbilla al más bajo. El más alto tenía el cabello negro al igual que sus ojos. Su semblante era serio y llevaba ropa igualmente negra así como sus brazos vendados hasta los codos con una extraña cobertura en ambos. El otro era rubio de ojos intensamente azules. Vestía de naranja con negro y sonreía. Ambos, además, portaban una banda en la frente con el símbolo de la Aldea.

Sin embargo, mientras los ojos azules se veían amigables, los del moreno eran dos cubos de hielo.

No entendía en gran parte lo que sucedía, pero intuía que uno de ellos no me quería en ese lugar.

Y creía adivinar quien era.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ambos chicos veían detenidamente a la gata negra y a la chica delante de ellos.

Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Por alguna razón le molestaba estar ahí. Naruto le lanzó entonces una mirada fugaz a su compañero. Sabía de antemano que no estaba muy contento…

[Flash back]

_El ninja bajó de uno de los troncos donde una vez tuvieron su primer enfrentamiento contra él y observó a sus antiguos alumnos. _

_Aún seguían siendo los mismos por dentro, a pesar de cambiar de apariencia por fuera. _

_- Ya que están aquí, no les quitaré más tiempo explicándoles todo desde el principio pues debo volver al hospital._

_- ¿Con ella?_

_- Si Naruto. – Dijo el shinobi al verlo. _

_- Tsunade-sama dijo que era importante y que ella estaba implicada en todo esto._

_- Les han informado bien, Sasuke. Pero antes yo quería hablar con ustedes. – _

_D__ijo el ninja con máscara. _

_La tarde iba muriendo lentamente en la lejanía y el rojo sangre del atardecer apareció pintando las pocas nubes sobrevivientes al día. _

_- ¿Hablar con nosotros? Pero, ¿tan grave es el asunto?_

_- Tranquilo Naruto, sólo es cuestión de que les aclare unos puntos. _

_- Pues comienza ya porque se nos va la luz. – Apremió el rubio con picardía. _

_- Como ya han de sabe__r, esa chica tiene un poder en su interior y aunque éste es para destruir y sellar demonios, Akatsuki lo busca para su propio beneficio, y solo ustedes tres, trabajando en equipo, lo pueden liberar y usar contra la organización._

_- Hai, pero ¿quién de los dos usará el poder y quien lo liberará para volver a sellarlo? – Ap__untó el rubio. _

_La mirada de Kakashi se oscureció. Temía esa pregunta. _

_- De eso aún no estamos muy seguros. _

_- ¿Qué quiere decir Kakashi-sensei? – Espetó Sasuke de pronto, quien había estado escuchando cada palabra. _

_- Ese poder es ajeno a nosotros, por lo tanto no nos corresponde decir quien de ustedes dos puede liberarlo y sellarlo y quien usarlo. _

_- Entonces, ¿cómo se supone que lo haremos? – Soltó Sasuke de nuevo con impaciencia. _

_Kakashi lo miró antes de contestar. _

_- Tenemos teorías de cómo puede funcionar. Una de ellas, y es la más confiable hasta el momento, es que deben convivir con ella para que el poder tome la decisión de quien va a hacer cada rol de acuerdo a sus habilidades. ¿Me explico?_

_- Es decir que, ¿hasta que no convivamos con ella, el poder no podrá ser usado? _

_- Si, Naruto. _

_- Entonces ella no tiene nada que ver en esto. _

_- ¿Cómo que no tiene nada que ver, Sasuke? – Espetó el rubio sorprendido visiblemente. _

_- Ella es sólo el "contenedor" del poder, es decir, que el poder ejerce decisiones por sí mismo, no porque ella lo requiera. – Dijo el Uchiha en tono frío. _

_- A estas alturas, el poder ya se fusionó con su alma, cuerpo y mente, por lo tanto ella también es capaz de gobernar en esa jerarquía. – Respondió a su vez Kakashi._

_- Pero la decisión final es del poder ese. – Finalizó Sasuke con irritación. _

_Kakashi, quien conocía mejor que nadie a sus estudiantes, de inmediato intuyó el disgusto del menor de los Uchiha. _

_- ¿Hay algo que te moleste, Sasuke? – Preguntó Kakashi, seguro de poder adivinar la respuesta. No, sí la sabía, pero un poco de desahogo por parte del chico no le vendría nada mal._

_El silencio se hizo presente mientras el rubio atrapaba una hoja arrastrada por el aire y la partía en dos acumulando chakra en su mano derecha. _

_- ¿Y bien Sasuke?_

_El moreno se limitó a cruzarse de brazos, soltando un bufido de molestia y desviando la mirada de su antiguo mentor. _

_- Es solo que hay otra razón para que Akatsuki ataque la aldea. _

_Aquello produjo una serie de reacciones por parte del rubio._

_- Sea cual sea la razón, Akatsuki jamás nos dejará en paz, Sasuke. Ya sea por mí, por ti o por ella. El caso es que la Aldea es la más poderosa de toda esta parte del mundo y quieren aplastarla para demostrar que no somos más que una simple villa oculta que entrena ninjas. Entiéndelo, esto no es personal; y eso tú lo sabes. _

_Kakashi iba a decir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor y no añadió nada más. _

_Sasuke, en cambio, soltó suspiro en protesta. _

_- Ese no es el punto Naruto. _

_- Entonces, ¿cuál es, según tú? – Dijo Kakashi amablemente, robándole la pregunta al rubio. _

_- No es nada. – Espetó el menor de los Uchiha. _

_- Puedes hablar con confianza, no diré absolutamente nada. _

_El ninja insistía, pero Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a decir algo. Entonces, Naruto preguntó:_

_- Es por lo de Sakura-chan, ¿verdad?_

_El moreno se tensó al oír aquello. Kakashi y Naruto lo veían con intensidad; no estaban dispuestos a ceder si esa era la verdadera razón._

_Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que su voz se alzara en aquel campo. _

_- ¿Y qué si es por eso? Acabo de llegar a la aldea y lo que quería era solo vivir mi vida de ninja sin complicaciones, pero parece ser que ahora tendremos que lidiar con un poder del que no sabemos absolutamente nada. Es como si de pronto todo lo que eh logrado construir en estos últimos meses se esfumara y tuviera que empezar de nuevo. – Soltó Sasuke como si aquello le produjese un gran dolor. _

_De nuevo el silencio apareció, mientras Naruto veía fijamente a su compañero._

_- __La vida de un shinobi es difícil. Desde el primer día en que acepta ser uno, todo cambia. Pero de igual manera es muy satisfactoria. Y cada vez que se le asigna una misión, debe cumplirla sin reclamar. Has aceptado la misión, Sasuke y al igual que Naruto, deberán efectuarla hasta el final. No importa como, pero lo harán. Aunque esta vez es diferente – añadió el ninja y atrajo la atención de ambos chicos – yo no estoy en el derecho de obligarlos y Tsunade-sama les ha dado tres días para declinar con la misión después de haberla conocido. Depende de ustedes dos seguir en el camino o decir "me rindo" y si creen que esta misión no es para ustedes, entonces renuncien, para así encontrar a otro ninja que tome su lugar. _

_Tras decir aquello, el rubio de inmediato contestó:_

_- Yo no me voy a rendir tan fácil, y voy a llevar al final esta misión porque este es mi camino ninja, ¡datte bayo! – Contestó el rubio con una actitud segura. _

_- Eso es lo que quería escuchar Naruto. – Dijo Kakashi alegremente y se volvió a Sasuke. - ¿Qué dices? ¿Sigues en la misión hasta que el tiempo de prueba termine?_

_Por un momento, Sasuke pareció dudar e incluso se quedó en silencio unos momentos más antes de contestar._

_- Está bien, pero tendré mi respuesta dentro de tres días. _

_- Por mi está perfecto. – Dijo Kakashi, soltando un suspiro de alivio el cual disimuló muy bien de los chicos. – Por hoy creo que es todo. Saldré de la Aldea en una misión, pero volveré en muy poco tiempo. Mañana a las 5:00 p.m. verán a Sombra y a ella. _

_- Eh… ¿Kakashi sensei?_

_El aludido volteó a ver a quien le llamaba._

_- ¿Qué sucede Naruto?_

_- ¿Podrías decirnos su nombre al menos?__- Preguntó despacio el rubio._

_El ninja con máscara sonrió con la mirada. _

_- Eso, se los dejo de sorpresa. _

_Diciendo esto, se fue, __desapareciendo en una nube de humo. _

[Fin del Flash Back.]

Naruto suspiró con resignación. Aquella reunión no fue exactamente un reencuentro entre antiguo sensei con alumnos, pero esperaba que todo fuese normal de ahí en adelante.

Aunque con el carácter de Sasuke, nunca se sabía.

Entonces, él mismo decidió empezar.

- Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto. Jounin de la Aldea de Konoha y si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo. – Se presentó cortésmente el rubio, acercándose a ella y estrechando su mano. - ¿Serías tan amable de decirme el tuyo?

Aquella bienvenida fue lo que el rubio esperaba. La chica se destensó y pudo ver un poco más de confianza en su mirada.

- Me llamo Alex. Mucho gusto Naruto. ¿Está bien que te diga así?

- Por supuesto. – Dijo con una sonrisa. Luego de esto, soltó su mano y volvió la cabeza a su compañero.

Pero el moreno estaba volteando hacia otro lado.

Entonces, Naruto se acercó a él y le dio un ligero codazo a su compañero, mientras le susurraba disimuladamente:

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso ya olvidaste el trato? Sé cortés y saluda.

Soltando un bufido en protesta, el aludido contestó:

- ¿Desde cuando me das clases de etiqueta?

- Desde que te volviste un descortés.

El moreno se adelantó, luego de lanzarle una mirada fulminante al rubio, y extendió su mano para estrechar la de ella.

- Soy Uchiha Sasuke. Jounin de la Aldea de Konoha. Y…

Iba a decir algo más, pero se tragó las palabras pues en ese mismo momento sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la pequeña mano de la chica.

- Soy…

Pero ella tampoco pudo articular palabra.

De repente…

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

**¡Un saludo a todos! Gracias a los que leen mi fic y dejan comentarios. Gracias a ****Yamako-chan por su último comentario. Y te daré una pista: si siente algo por Kakashi… pero… la diferencia de edades, ¡no es un impedimento! Y mejor te enteras por el siguiente capítulo. :P Prometo que trataré de subir el siguiente lo más rápido posible. Ojala reciba muchos reviews. n.n Les dejé este capítulo más largo como compensación. Espero y ayude, porque fueron 14 hojas en Word. =) Me motivé jajaja. ¡Un saludo a todos los que me leen y a los que me leen y dejan review! Por todos ustedes es satisfactorio seguir escribiendo. ¡Gracias!**

**Nota: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo el personaje principal es mío... dado que soy yo xD, no esta hecho con fines lucrativos... es sólo que me gusta la historia ^^U y ya xD, además si lo fueran sería millonaria :P**


	12. 12 Reacciones ¿Por qué te molesto?

_Poder Oculto_

~*°-__-°*~

_Capitulo __12. Reacciones. ¿Por qué te molesto?_

**..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..**

**Iba a decir algo más, pero se tragó las palabras pues en ese mismo momento sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la pequeña mano de la chica.**

**- Soy… **

**Pero ella tampoco pudo articular palabra. **

**De repente…**

El roce de su piel quemaba. Pero **no** de manera dolorosa.

Y no entendía la razón.

Me quede quieta, sin moverme un centímetro de mi lugar.

Al cerrarse su mano, todo a mí alrededor se detuvo. El sonido se fue de golpe y las hojas se quedaron suspendidas en el aire. Moví un poco la cabeza, volteando a ver a Naruto y mis labios se separaron ligeramente; el rubio no se movía.

Con un rápido movimiento miré a Sombra y mí sorpresa aumentó más; ella tampoco se movía.

Horrorizada, miré hacia el frente y los ojos oscuros de Sasuke me vieron detenidamente.

Y por un momento no parecieron cubos de hielo.

Un calor ajeno al exterior comenzó a inundarme desde la punta de mis dedos por todo el cuerpo. Nuestras miradas se conectaron y entonces...

"_Caminaba por un amplio pasillo __tenuemente iluminado. Se me hacía muy familiar. Solo escuchaba el sonido de mis pasos a través de aquella penumbra. La única fuente de luz provenía de las pocas antorchas en las paredes separadas por seis metros cada una. De algún lugar escuchaba el sonido de goteo. Entonces una respiración en mi hombro hizo que se me erizaran los cabellos de la nuca. Me detuve, esperando quieta. Luego, delante de mí apareció…_

_¿Sasuke?- pregunté aturdida._

_¿Qué ocurre, Alex? ¿Por qué te detienes?_

_¿Eras tú?_

_Por supuesto que era yo. Ahora sigamos._

_Tomó mi mano y caminamos juntos veinte pasos hasta que su figura desapareció tan repentinamente como había llegado. _

_¡Sasuke! – Susurré aterrada, mientras sentía sus dedos desaparecer bajo mi mano."_

_Estoy bien, pero debes seguir tú sola. _

_No puedo hacer esto sola. Sasuke, ¡ayúdame!_

_Luego, todo se volvió negro"_

Parpadeé y al abrir los ojos todo volvió de golpe a la normalidad. Las hojas volvieron a caer, el viento a soplar y el sonido volvió. Por el rabillo del ojo, distinguí a la gata moverse hacía mí.

- ¿Qué fue…? – susurré lo más bajo que pude.

- No lo sé, pero jamás había experimentado algo así. – Contestó el a su vez, también en un susurro.

Lo miré aturdida. ¡Me había escuchado!

- Oigan chicos, ¿están bien?

La voz de Naruto me hizo sacudir la cabeza, como descartando esa posibilidad. Pero, ¿podría? ¡Claro que no! Me había escuchado perfectamente.

Luego me di cuenta que aún tenía tomada mi mano y casi con resistencia, Sasuke la soltó delicadamente.

- ¿Alex?

- ¿Qué ocurrió, Sombra? – Pregunté a mi vez.

- Eso debería de preguntarlo yo. Se quedaron sin moverse cerca de un minuto o algo así, sin soltarse de las manos.

- ¿Sasuke? ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Estoy bien Naruto. Es sólo que… - enmudeció durante unos segundos, pero luego añadió – nada. Eso fue bastante extraño.

- Vaya manera de presentarse – dijo el rubio con sorna.

- No empieces…

- Está bien, está bien – se defendió Naruto, entonces se dirigió hacia mí – así que tu eres Alex. Ha habido un gran enigma tras tu llegada.

- ¿En serio? – Pregunté confundida. Me agradaba hablar con él, era muy amigable.

- Si, si. Pero creo que este no es el lugar indicado para hablar de eso. ¿Qué les parece si vamos a cenar? Y por ser la recién llegada, yo invito. – Añadió, guiñándome un ojo.

- Suena bien – dijo Sombra - ¿qué dices Alex?

- De acuerdo. Muero de hambre.

- Entonces ¡vamos, datte bayo!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Caminamos hasta el restaurante más cercano y donde servían la comida más rica, según Naruto.

Era un puesto de ramen o al menos eso decía el anuncio.

Nos sentamos en las sillas altas, quedando yo en medio de ellos, mientras Naruto hacía nuestro pedido.

En el camino habíamos hablado poco, pero estando ahí sentados, con el agradable aroma de los fideos flotando a nuestro alrededor, la conversación se centró en mí.

- Y, ¿de dónde vienes? – Preguntó Naruto, animadamente.

- De otra parte del mundo. No sé si lo conozcas.

- Puede que sí, adelante dilo.

- Pues, mi país se llama México.

- ¿México? Uhmm… Creo que lo eh odio mencionar.

- Estás mintiendo, Naruto. – Dijo una voz en su espalda.

- No, en serio lo eh odio mencionar.

- No mientas – dijo la misma voz tras él – porque yo lo sé todo. – Finalizó con un tono tétrico.

Repentinamente, el rubio se tensó y los tres volteamos a ver quien había hablado.

Una sonrisa iluminó mi rostro.

- ¡Kakashi!

- ¡Kakashi-sensei! – Exclamó el rubio a su vez.

- Hola chicos. Llego a tiempo para la cena.

- En realidad llegó antes, acaban de ordenar. – Dijo el dueño del puesto.

- ¿No quieres cenar con nosotros, Kakashi-sensei? – Preguntó Naruto.

- No gracias, no tengo mucha hambre. – Respondió amablemente Kakashi. – Y no mientas Naruto, jamás habías oído mencionar ese país.

- No, en serio. Ero-sennin lo mencionó una vez hace tiempo. – Se defendió.

- Ahora que lo pienso, puede ser verdad. Pero para estar seguros, se lo preguntaré luego.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos con recelo, mientras el ninja miraba hacia otra parte con una gran gota en su cabeza.

- En fin – comenzó de nuevo Naruto – así que vienes de México. Ojala algún día nos puedas llevar haya.

- Sería un verdadero placer para mí.

- Ah y por cierto, ¿qué edad tienes? – dijo Naruto como si estuviese esperando el momento para preguntar aquello.

- 18 años.

- Hey, igual que yo.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Cuándo cumples?

- 10 de Octubre.

- ¡Yo el 22 del mismo mes!

- Vaya que el mundo es un pañuelo. Jaja. – Se rió Naruto mientras nos daban el plato a cada uno. Olían realmente bien y se veían deliciosos.

- ¿Quieres pasarme un par de palillos, Alex-chan?

- ¿Alex-chan? – Señalé confusa mientras alargaba la mano dándole a Naruto los palillos. - ¿Qué es eso del chan?

- Es una clase de formalismo usado en las mujeres. – Dijo Sasuke y repentinamente todos nos quedamos en silencio. Era la primera vez que hablaba desde que sucedió aquello en el campo.

- Tanto así como un formalismo, no es. Más bien es como se les llama a las mujeres más cercanas a ti luego de que hay un cierto grado de confianza. – Explicó Kakashi.

- Supongo que hay que enseñarle mucho a Alex-chan, ¿verdad Kakashi-sensei?

- Estoy dispuesta a aprender cuanto pueda mientras esté aquí. – Afirmé segura de mí misma.

- Y yo puedo enseñarte lo que sé. Pronto sabrás todo lo esencial.

- Bien, todo este entusiasmo me llena de orgullo, pero ¿podríamos comer de una vez? No quisiera comerme todo esto frío. – Dijo Sombra de repente y todos soltamos una risita. Excepto Sasuke.

- Ahora que lo pienso – comencé luego de unos minutos (en el transcurso de los cuales, Naruto ya llevaba tres tazones de ramen) – llegaste antes de dos días, Kakashi.

- Te dije que le daba menos de dos días para que cumpliera con la misión. – Apuntó sombra desde la orilla; la gata llevaba dos tazones de ramen. Parecía que hacía competencias con el rubio para ver quien comía más.

- Supongo que quería estar lo antes posible en la Aldea, ¿verdad Kakashi-sensei? – Dijo Naruto pícaramente. Pero el ninja hizo un ademán de no escucharlo.

- Llegué antes con Tsunade-sama y me ha dicho que mañana comienzan tus análisis tanto físicos como médicos.

- ¿Le harán exámenes? – Preguntó el rubio.

- Por lo que ella me dijo, así es. Así que trata de dormir temprano hoy, ¿de acuerdo Alex?

- Descuida, Kakashi. Dormiré tan pronto como llegue a casa.

- ¿Ya tienes tu casa aquí en Konoha? – Soltó el rubio, sorprendido.

- Si. Me dieron la noticia apenas esta mañana.

- ¿Podemos conocerla? Por favor. Y te prometemos que nos iremos de ahí temprano para que puedas dormir. ¿Qué dices?

- Por mí está bien, ¿qué dices Kakashi? ¿Pueden? – Dije, entusiasmada de haber conocido a alguien como Naruto el primer día en la Aldea. (El primero fuera del hospital, claro esta).

- Claro que pueden. Pero recuerda que debes dormir temprano. ¿De acuerdo?

- Ok.

Repentinamente, sentí la mirada fría de Sasuke a mis espaldas. Me había olvidado momentáneamente de él.

Asegurándome que nadie de los presentes me viera, me volví lentamente, y debo admitirlo: tenía miedo de aquellos ojos negros como pozos. Cuando mi mirada se posó en la de él, todo a mí alrededor pareció detenerse de nuevo, pero aquella vez no vi ningún pasillo, pues la voz de Naruto inmediatamente rompió cualquier contacto.

- ¿Irás, verdad Sasuke? – Preguntó con aire de importancia.

El moreno pareció meditarse la respuesta. Pero al cabo de dos segundos contestó:

- No tengo más que hacer. – Contestó de mala gana.

Sin más que agregar, continuamos nuestra animada cena. Las conversaciones me parecieron más una entrevista; Naruto me preguntó todo acerca de mí y créanme, jamás había conocido a alguien como él.

Luego de unos minutos contestando preguntas, Kakashi comenzó a hablar con él sobre lo sucedido mientras él iba por mí hasta México.

Entonces, me armé de valor para ver a Sasuke. La verdad quería hablar bien con ambos, para así romper el hielo. Lentamente resbalé la mirada hasta él quien tenía la vista fija en la pared de enfrente. Había terminado su ración de ramen y tenía apoyada la barbilla en sus manos entrelazadas. Luego solté sin pensar:

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres venir?

Lentamente, como si aquello fuese una tortura, la mirada de Sasuke se posó en la mía. Me quedé quieta al verlo recorrer cada rasgo de mi cara. Esa manera de mirarme, como de desprecio… Me erizó los vellos de la nuca del miedo. Jamás me habían observado de aquella manera.

- ¿Sasuke? – Dije. Como no me respondía, lo llamé por su nombre.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Respondió con un tono aún más frío.

- ¿Te molesta algo?

Se quedó callado, como eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras. Como si quisiera herirme con ellas. O al menos eso me pareció.

Pero antes de contestarme, Naruto se levantó ruidosamente del asiento, atrayendo nuestra atención.

- ¡Vamonos datte bayo! Adelante Alex-chan, te seguimos porque la verdad no se donde queda tu departamento.

- Jeje está bien Naruto. – Dije desviando la mirada de aquellos ojos negros y al momento de sacar mi monedero (regalo de Sombra, con forma de gato con pelaje color negro) visiblemente vacío.

- Hey, hey… ¿Qué se supone que haces? – Atajó el rubio, deteniendo la mano donde llevaba el monedero - Yo te dije que te iba a invitar Alex-chan, ¿o acaso lo olvidaste?

Le sonreí apenada, y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

Luego de dar gracias, caminamos en las silenciosas calles de Konoha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto y Sasuke caminaban unos pasos atrás de Kakashi, Alex y Sombra. Ambos veían la espalda de la chica moverse al compás de sus pasos y temblar ligeramente; si se debía al miedo, a la emoción o al fresco de aquella noche, lo ignoraban.

Las calles estaban silenciosas, lo cual era poco ordinario. Siempre había mucho bullicio a esas horas.

- ¿Se puede saber porque te comportas así Sasuke?

La voz de Naruto en susurro sacó al Uchiha de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Discul…? – Comenzó, defendiéndose el Uchiha, pero el rubio lo interrumpió:

- ¿Acaso ocurre algo malo? ¿Te molesta su presencia?

Los ojos de Sasuke lo vieron con fiereza antes de contestar.

- Por supuesto que no, no es eso.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué demonios te sucede? Te vi como te portaste con ella y hasta como le ibas a contestar de manera hiriente en el puesto de ramen. ¿Qué te ha hecho ella Sasuke? Apenas la conocemos y a mí me parece que tiene una gran personalidad. – Espetó el rubio.

- No es eso. – Volvió a decir el moreno.

- Escucha, no voy a obligarte a llevarte bien con ella. La verdad pensé que sería más callada y fría, pero no fue así. Pero si te voy a pedir que no le hagas nada ni estando yo presente. Primero conócela y luego júzgala.

El Uchiha arrugó la frente, pero no agregó nada más. Dirigió su mirada al frente y vio a la chica. En ese momento un espasmo cruzó la espalda de ella y se abrazó a sí misma, como si tuviese frío.

- ¿Qué sucede Alex? ¿Tienes frío? – Cuestionó Kakashi.

- No, no es nada Kakashi.

Pasaron unos minutos caminando en silencio, hasta llegar a una calle con dos bifurcaciones. Entonces, Kakashi habló:

- Bien, es todo por este día. Yo me iré por aquí – dijo el ninja al tiempo de señalar el camino de la derecha – y si no me equivoco, tu departamento está hacia haya, ¿verdad Alex?

- Si – respondió ella de inmediato.

- Entonces, pasaré por ti mañana a las ocho en punto ¿te parece? Debes estar lista a esa hora. Nos vemos Alex. – Entonces el ninja dio un paso al frente, tomó la mano de la chica como sellando la promesa y luego la soltó – Nos vemos chicos, Sombra. – Añadió al dirigirse a ellos y dando media vuelta desapareció calle abajo, caminando lentamente.

Alex se quedó quieta momentáneamente en su lugar y pudo sentir el calor en sus mejillas mientras veía el lugar por donde desaparecía el ninja.

En aquel momento, el rubio se acercó a la chica y con una sonrisa pícara le dio un leve codazo mientras decía:

- ¿Sigues aquí?

Ella salió de su trance y vio fijamente los ojos azules llenos de picardía.

- Yo… yo solo… - comenzó.

- Jeje no te preocupes, no diré nada.

- Vámonos ya, ¿quieren? Si se hace más tarde no podrán quedarse mucho tiempo en casa de Alex. – Apuntó la gata.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Increíble. No hay otra palabra para describirlo.

- Eso fue bastante halagador Naruto, gracias. – Respondí mientras él se sentaba en el sofá más grande.

Las ventanas estaban cubiertas con cortinas cerradas y habíamos llevado una mesita para el centro de la salita. No era muy grande el interior, pero a Naruto le había agradado.

En cuanto se fue Kakashi, la confianza de Naruto fue en aumento y para cuando llegamos a la puerta, me hablaba como si fuésemos amigos desde niños.

Sasuke entró después de mí y se quedó inmóvil un momento cerca de la puerta mientras yo la cerraba al entrar Sombra y subirse al pequeño sofá en el fondo de la salita.

Su mirada fría recorrió cada rincón de la habitación. No tenía ni idea de lo que pensaba, pero en lugar de eso, me aclare la garganta y Sasuke volteó a verme.

- ¿Quieres sentarte? – Ofrecí cortésmente.

- No gracias, prefiero esperar de pie.

Solté un suspiro rápido.

- De acuerdo, pero si te cansas puedes sentarte. Estas en tu casa.

Me encaminé hasta el sillón más cercano, pero antes de sentarme Naruto llamó mi atención.

- Alex-chan, siéntate aquí. – Dijo al dar un par de palmadas al asiento a su lado.

Me reí, pero caminé hasta allí y me senté.

- Tienes una casa acogedora Alex-chan, - me dijo amablemente – incluso es más que la mía.

- ¿Me llevarás a conocerla uno de estos días?

- Dalo por hecho. Disculpe, Sombra-sama – dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a la gata.

- ¿Qué ocurre Naruto?

- ¿Hasta que hora podemos estar aquí?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Ya te quieres ir? – Le dije con sorna.

- Jaja, no es eso. Es que si mañana tienes los exámenes médicos con Tsunade-nobachan pues…

- No te preocupes. Son las ocho treinta y pueden irse después de las diez.

El silencio nos envolvió, pero no de manera incómoda. Fue todo lo contrario. Incluso me sentí bien en ese momento de quietud.

- ¿Quieren algo de tomar? – Ofrecí.

- No gracias. La verdad quedé muy lleno después del ramen.

- Y como no, te comiste más de seis platos de ramen.

- ¿Sólo seis? Vaya, no estaba tan hambriento.

Sombra y yo nos reíamos ampliamente mientras Naruto decía algo relacionado con la nutrición de los jóvenes.

Pasamos la última hora riéndonos de las ocurrencias del rubio e incluso nos contó un par de historias de terror, mientras que el moreno no se movió de su lugar, salvo una vez cuando me levanté para apagar la luz y abrir la cortina, dejando pasar la luz de la luna desde afuera para darle un fondo de misterio a las historias de Naruto. Sasuke se acercó a la pared y se recargó en ella, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada hacia la ventana. Pude ver la luna reflejada en sus ojos negros como la brea. En ese momento, Naruto me habló y volví a sentarme a su lado.

Hacía las nueve y media, Naruto volvió a preguntar la hora.

- Son las nueve cuarenta y dos. Recuerda que deben irse a las diez.

- ¿No podemos irnos más tarde? Apenas estamos empezando con esto de la platica, jeje. – Dijo el rubio debajo de la cobija que había traído para ambos. La noche era un poco fresca y la brisa entraba por la ventana abierta ya de par en par.

- Pero, es que Alex tiene exámenes mañana y no quisiera que…

- No te preocupes Sombra, créeme que con mi horario en la preparatoria podía dormirme a las tres de la mañana y levantarme para la clase de las siete.

- ¿Dormías solo cuatro horas? – Preguntó sorprendido visiblemente Naruto.

- Te acostumbras después de un tiempo – afirme encogiéndome de hombros – quizá me afecte a la larga, pero así son en algunas escuelas.

- ¿Y que es eso de la preparatoria? – Soltó confundido Naruto.

- Es una escuela donde estudias y aprendes distintos conceptos importantes para tu sociedad. Algo así como la academia ninja, solo que en esas escuelas no te enseñan a ser un ninja.

- Es un poco extraño, pero interesante hasta cierto punto.

Pasamos la siguiente media hora hablando de las escuelas y comparándolas con los de los ninjas.

- Es decir, ¿que la gente de tu país estudia cerca de 11 años, más los de la carrera a la cual dedicarse? – Espetó sorprendido, como si no diera crédito a aquello - ¿No crees que es mucho tiempo?

- … - aquello me dejo en silencio; era verdad, pero tan solo hice un movimiento con la cabeza – tal vez, pero supongo que las costumbres son muy distintas en todo el mundo, ¿verdad?

- Jaja tienes razón.

- Oye Sasuke, ¿porque no hablas? Has estado muy callado desde que llegamos del puesto de ramen. – Dijo repentinamente la gata y Naruto y yo volteamos a ver al Uchiha.

El aludido la miró con indeferencia antes de contestar.

- No tengo mucho que decir sobre eso.

Definitivamente Sasuke Uchiha era hombre de pocas palabras.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dieron las diez y media y Sombra comenzó a dar vueltas por la salita, con la cola levantada, dando suaves maullidos y saltando de sofá en sofá.

- Ya vamos, nos iremos ahora. No tiene porque hacer todo ese circo, Sombra-sama.

- No, no es eso. Es que a esta hora siempre me dan ganas de salir a cazar. – Nos miró a ambos en el sofá, con un gran signo de interrogación sobre nuestras cabezas – Instintos de gato. Espero y me perdonen.

- Jeje no creo que sea necesario. Puedes ir a cazar, por mi esta bien.

- Gracias, pero no Naruto. Debo asegurarme que Alex duerma lo suficiente.

- Pero si son tus instintos, no podrás aplacarlos del todo. Puedes ser una gata-demonio de la Nación del Fuego y todo eso, pero una gata al fin y al cabo. – Apunté con lógica.

Sus ojos ámbar brillaron en la habitación tenuemente iluminada por la luz de la luna y de una vela encendida media hora antes.

- Está bien. Iré a cazar un rato, pero cuando vuelva quiero que se vayan para que Alex pueda dormir tranquila esta noche sin mal pasarse de su sueño. ¿Quedó claro?

- Si – respondimos al unísono.

Dicho aquello, la gata saltó hasta el alfeizar de la ventana y se internó en la noche, maullando suavemente.

- Es una agradable gata, ¿no crees? – dijo el rubio con diversión.

- Vaya que si – respondí – ella fue quien me ayudó cuando salí de mi casa y… - pero no pude más, mi voz se quebró un poco y tosí para disimularlo. Sin embargo, Naruto lo notó e incluso el Uchiha me miró con interés.

- ¿Quieres un poco de agua? – Ofreció Naruto.

- No, gracias. Estoy bien.

- Supongo que debió ser muy difícil, Alex-chan. Lo siento. – Dijo mientras tomaba mi mano.

- Descuida. Por algo sucede lo que sucede. Siempre que se cierra una puerta dos más se abren.

- Hey, me agrada tu estilo de sobrellevar tus propias acciones. Debes darme consejos sobre eso.

Lo miré divertida, no creí que pudiera hacerme reír después de haber recordado aquello.

- Pasa más tiempo conmigo y verás que cambio de personalidad – bromeé.

- Jaja pero tendrás que dejarme escribirlo, porque la verdad mi memoria es de pez.

- Jaja tu trae la libreta y yo la pluma.

Con aquella última frase, estallamos en carcajadas hasta hacernos doler el estómago y soltar lágrimas. Esa noche fue la mejor bienvenida que pude tener jamás.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pero como el tiempo pasa cuando uno se divierte (o cuando no habla en lo absoluto desde un rincón de la habitación), ambos chicos se fueron cuando Sombra llegó entrando en el departamento con los ojos más brillantes que antes, dando suaves ronroneos y acurrucándose en mi regazo.

- No veremos mañana, Alex-chan. – Se despidió el rubio con una cálida sonrisa estrechándome la mano y en el último segundo me jaló hacía él y me dio un abrazo – y bienvenida a Konoha.

Le devolví el abrazo mientras respondía un "Gracias".

Sasuke se despegó de la pared y también me estrechó la mano, aunque su contacto fue rápido mientras decía:

- Un placer conocerte, y también, bienvenida a Konoha.

Luego me miró fijamente, pero esa vez rompí el contacto visual con él. Aún me daba un poco de miedo.

- Bien, es todo por hoy. Ya nos vamos Alex-chan y gracias por invitarnos a tu casa. Nos vemos mañana – volvió a decir Naruto y salió por la puerta con Sasuke tras él.

Cuando la hube cerrado, me senté de nuevo en el sofá con la luz de la vela y la luna alumbrando la estancia.

- No estuvo tan mal. Primer día y ya hice buenos amigos, aunque tal vez me digas que soy rara pero sentí que Sasuke no parecía muy contento conmigo ¿no crees Sombra?

- Yo diría que estuvo perfecto. Deben ser los nervios de conocer a una chica tan linda.

- Jaja ¿yo? ¿Linda? Sí como no. ¿De casualidad no te habrás comido algún bicho raro por ahí?

- Muy graciosa – respondió ella a su vez con una pequeña vena en su cabeza, pero sonriendo – y basta de juegos que debes dormir ahora. Mañana será un día muy largo, señorita.

"_Creo que no puedo imaginar cuanto."_No pude evitar pensar mientras apagaba la vela y sin más que decir, seguí a Sombra hasta el dormitorio luego de cerrar la ventana y correr las cortinas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Respiración rápida.

Sueño intranquilo. Se ve bastante agitada.

Su pecho sube y baja. Lo ve claramente sobre la delgada sábana que cubre su cuerpo.

Ahora no esta muy marcado ni estético, pero de igual forma es agradable a la vista.

Verla dormir profundamente, vigilar por su sueño.

¿Hay algo más por lo que se pueda pedir?

Ve como se revuelve en la pequeña cama la cual aloja su cuerpo a la perfección. Sus cabellos negros resbalan por su cara cuando se voltea de lado, quedando de frente a la ventana donde _él _esta observándola.

Entreabre los labios y deja salir un suspiro de alivio. Su pesadilla llegó a su fin.

Destensa su cuerpo, estirándolo un poco, para luego acurrucarse sobre el lecho, deslizando la sábana y dejando al descubierto su piel.

Puede ver su pijama. Una blusa negra de manga muy corta pegada a su torso. Su piel se ve pálida por el brillo de la luna colándose por las cortinas.

Pasan unos segundos sin que se mueva. Un sueño tranquilo la envuelve en los brazos de Morfeo esta vez.

Se acomoda de nuevo, quedando boca arriba, con la mano derecha descansando sobre la almohada y la izquierda sobre su vientre. Su blusa se sube un poco y puede ver un trozo de su abdomen con aquella palidez que solo la luna es capaz de dar.

De pronto, su respiración comienza a agitarse. Una pesadilla peor comienza a arrebatarla de los brazos tranquilos de Morfeo.

Mueve su cabeza tratando de acomodarse, como si de esa forma pudiese encontrar de nuevo la tranquilidad.

Le preocupa aquella vez. Puede ver sus párpados arrugarse, su pecho agitarse violentamente, sus manos apretadas en puños. Teme que pueda lastimarse con sus propias uñas las heridas antes hechas.

Sigilosamente entra en la habitación, asegurándose que la gata esté completamente dormida. Pero al ser un animal nocturno, no esta seguro totalmente si pasará inadvertido a sus agudos sentidos, pero no le importa.

Lo que le importa es que ella esté bien.

Muy poco tiempo de conocerla, muy poco realmente, pero ya le preocupaba.

A tres pasos de ella, sus sentidos se ponen alerta y en menos de un segundo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abrí los ojos sobresaltada.

Me incorporé rápidamente mientras una gota de sudor frío resbalo por mi sien.

Agitada, toqué mi pecho a la altura del corazón, el cual latía desenfrenadamente como si fuese a salirse.

Estaba segura de haberlo visto. Totalmente.

Las cortinas se movían al compás de una brisa tranquila de la noche.

Y entonces recordé…

Había cerrado la ventana antes de acostarme. Estabas segura. Ambas ventanas (sala y cuarto) e incluso cortinas.

Pero ahora, la brisa se colaba por ella y un pálido rayo de luna caía sobre mí.

Y… ¿por qué estaba tan segura de haber visto a alguien en frente de mi cama antes de incorporarme?

Sueños.

Incluso sentí como se detuvo antes de incorporarme y desapareció de mi vista.

Reacciones.

Pero, ¿qué clase de reacciones?

Entonces a mí nariz llegó un aroma relajante. La brisa lo llevó hasta mí, como ayudándome a encontrar quien había entrado a ver mi sueño.

Sentí miedo. Desesperación. Irritación

Pero no ganaba nada sintiendo aquello.

¿Miedo? Sombra estaba ahí. No estaba sola.

¿Desesperación? ¿Por qué? Él no había intentado nada.

¿Irritación? Porque no llegué a ver quien era.

Atraje mis rodillas hacía mí y las abracé, como buscando alivio.

Solté un suspiro mientras apartaba el fleco de mi cara.

- ¿Alex?

El sonido de mi propio nombre me hizo dar un respingo.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

- Descuida, sólo tuve una pesadilla. – Contesté a mi vez.

Solté otro suspiro y la gata subió a la cama donde se sentó mirándome fijamente.

- No debiste cenar mucho.

- No creo que sea por eso. Oye Sombra, ¿no sentiste como si alguien hubiese estado aquí?

La gata me miró, confundida.

- Fue una pesadilla peor de lo que imaginaba. Iré a la cocina por un poco de agua. Debes descansar.

Diciendo aquello, salió de la habitación.

No impedí que se fuera. Me dio tiempo a solas para pensar.

El Velador de mis sueños.

Esa era la primera noche que soñé con él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegó a su casa, deshaciéndose de su indumentaria típica.

Se recostó en su cama mientras cerraba los ojos, recordando.

[Flash Back]

_Muy poco tiempo de conocerla, realmente__, pero ya le preocupaba. _

_A tres pasos de ella, sus sentidos se ponen alerta y en menos de un segundo…_

_La gata abrió sus ojos como faros en aquella penumbra. Ambos irises ámbar se clavaron en él como dagas. _

_Él se llevó un dedo a los labios, como pidiendo silencio y sorpresivamente la gata lo dejó continuar. _

_Dio un paso más, decidido a llegar hasta ella._

_Reacciones nuevas para él lo inundaron. _

_Emoción. Nervios. ¿Por qué si sólo iba a verla dormir más de cerca?_

_Sin embargo la vio moverse más. _

_De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron y milésimas de segundo antes de que se levantara, él hizo gala de su velocidad y huyó como si hubiese cometido un crimen._

_Y estuvo seguro de que lo había visto._

[Fin del Flash Back]

Con un movimiento rápido, él se pasó las manos por el cabello mientras se quitaba la banda de la cabeza y la dejaba sobre la mesilla de noche a un lado de su cama.

La gata había guardado silencio. ¿Por qué?

Y ahora se sentía confundido. Irritado. Decepcionado.

¿Confundido? No sabía la razón del porque había ido a su casa después de despedirse de ella.

¿Decepcionado? Porque no llegó a verla de cerca

¿Irritado? Quería volver corriendo a aquella ventana que le permitía vigilar su sueño tranquilo e intranquilo a momentos.

Suspiró mientras se acomodaba boca abajo en su cama.

El silencio le dio tiempo para pensar.

El Velador de sus sueños.

Esa fue la primera noche que soñó con ella.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Hey, acá les dejo otro capítulo ;) espero y les agrade. En lo particular me encantó la parte donde "el velador de mis sueños" me visita. Quisiera que existiera alguien así para que hiciera lo mismo que él T_T pero en fin. Mejor me bajo de la nube para seguir con el siguiente capítulo. **

**Espero sus comentarios, y señoras y señores: ¡hagan sus apuestas! ¿Quién será el misterioso "velador de mis sueños"? ¿Verdad que me quedó lindo aquello de que pensaran igual? jeje ojala y les haya gustado en serio. En fin, me despido y les mando un cordial saludo. **

**_¡¡¡FELIZ 2009!!!_**

**Nota: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo el personaje principal es mío... dado que soy yo xD, no esta hecho con fines lucrativos... es sólo que me gusta la historia ^^U y ya xD, además si lo fueran sería millonaria :P**


	13. 13 Una vida nueva ¿como ninja? Part1

_Poder Oculto_

~*°-__-°*~

_Capitulo 13. Una vida nueva, ¿como ninja?__ Parte 1._

**..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..**

Suspiré mientras observaba el desfilar de los rayos del sol por la ventana. El reloj de la pared producía suaves tic-tacs al compás del segundero.

Era muy tarde ya. La aguja más pequeña marcaba las diez y la grande marcaba el cinco.

Si, eran las diez y veinte de la mañana.

Temprano para muchos, tarde para mí.

La puerta blanca se despegó de su marco y dejó entrar a una mujer rubia de ojos pardos. Tras ella una mujer más joven de cabello negro le cerraba la marcha.

Sonrieron al verme sentada en el banquito, con toda mi indumentaria en una mesa cercana.

Estaba en ese lugar otra vez, observando las paredes blancas, con el aroma a antiséptico flotando en los pasillos, únicamente por la cortadura de aquel día.

- Me dijeron que estabas aquí y vine personalmente a atenderte, después de todo ahora no tenemos muchos enfermos para atender. – Dijo la primera en entrar.

- Supongo que debo ser tu cliente frecuente, ¿eh, Tsunade-sama?

- No estés tan segura de eso. Tus visitas ahora no son tan frecuentes, aunque ahora que lo pienso, no eres tan habitual. Tienes un cuerpo muy resistente Alex.

- ¿Cómo vas con eso, Alex-chan? – Preguntó amablemente la segunda. Sus ojos me observaban con interés, como siempre.

- Según Kakashi, voy bien. Pero creo que aún me falta mucho, Shizune.

- Bien, Shizune ¿quieres revisarla? Tengo que ir por mi bitácora.

- De acuerdo Tsunade-sama. – Dicho aquello, la Hokage salió de la habitación.

Shizune se acercó a mí, dispuesta a examinarme.

- ¿Te duele algo, Alex-chan? – Preguntó mientras revisaba la herida. Era una cortadura grande en mí brazo izquierdo: desde él dobles del codo hasta casi la muñeca.

- Ahora no, pero más tarde cuando me enfríe tal vez sí, como aquella vez que no me pude levantar en toda la tarde. Kakashi tuvo que posponer esa parte del entrenamiento. – Dije mientras reía entre dientes y Shizune me veía con gentileza, tratando de encontrar en aquellas palabras lo gracioso.

Había pasado casi un mes desde el primer examen médico de Godaime. Las pruebas fueron positivas, pero mi condición no estaba del todo bien y, según sus palabras, sólo me faltaba un poco.

Los primeros días fueron teoría y los demás, práctica. Desde el Ninjutsu hasta el Taijutsu y Genjutsu.

Para ese entonces, mi flujo de chakra estaba estable y, también según Tsunade, sería capaz de hacer cualquier técnica con el entrenamiento adecuado.

Las técnicas con chakra y su respectivo control me llevaron cinco días y para el sexto día ya podía controlarlo a la perfección.

Ese tiempo no estaba tan mal para alguien quien no sabía nada de nada de ese mundo.

Dentro del taijutsu ahí si tuve un poco de problemas. No era muy rápida, por lo cual tuve bastantes moretones e incluso un esguince en mi brazo izquierdo, nada grave por cierto.

Fuera de eso, iba mejorando mucho. Yo misma me sorprendía de aquel desempeño pues efectivamente nunca creí posible que yo pudiese lograr tales avances.

Kakashi lo atribuía al trabajo constante y al entrenamiento. Yo suponía que era eso, pero intuía que también el "poder" de mi interior tenía algo que ver.

Al cabo de tres semanas mi desarrollo como estudiante ninja había subido un 80%. Realmente sorprendente para alguien como yo.

Esa cortadura era una de las más leves. Las shuikens y kunais no me querían mucho. A pesar de las heridas, ya había logrado manejarlos, pero no era tan buena con la puntería; acertaba tres de cinco, nada mal, pero eso era poco para mí. Aún así, era capaz de sacar y lanzar con una gran rapidez ataques a corta y larga distancia.

Aún me faltaba un largo camino para conseguir la banda de Konoha, con ella podía ser nombrada ninja oficial de la Aldea. Sin embargo el ataque de Akatsuki estaba más y más cerca.

Yo aún dudaba que aquella organización siguiera el patrón propuesto desde antes de mi llegada; ahora conmigo dentro de la Aldea podían atacar en cualquier momento. Pero aquello dejó de inspirarme miedo cuando pude ver mi desempeño como ninja.

Por supuesto no había olvidado las palabras de Sombra aquel día en donde aún estaba dentro del hospital. Su advertencia zumbaba en mi cabeza cada vez que me estaba dando por vencida en los entrenamientos…

[Flash Back]

_Kakashi me miró con preocupación, pero su mirada cambió rápidamente. _

_- Es verdad. – Admitió con voz grave. – Pero Akatsuki no sabe que el poder esta dentro de ti ahora. No te preocupes, podrás derrotarlos, de eso estoy totalmente seguro. _

_- Tengo un poco de miedo, ¿es normal?_

_- Malo si no lo tuvieras – dijo Sombra mientras se acomodaba – se necesita ser un verdadero estúpido para no tomarse en serio a Akatsuki._

[Fin del Flash Back]

Con aquellas palabras, me decía a mí misma que no debía flaquear en mi decisión; a pesar de todo lo sufrido anteriormente, aquello era una oportunidad más en mi vida.

Y no estaba dispuesta a dejarla ir. Si solo así podría ser otra persona, entonces bienvenida.

- …pasillo.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Qué si no te importa si te dejo un momento sola? Necesito ir por unas vendas al otro lado del pasillo. – Dijo Shizune.

- Si, esta bien. No te preocupes por mí, no iré a ningún lado.

Dicho aquello, me sonrió y salió por la puerta, dejándome envuelta en un silencio poco habitual en aquel hospital.

Y hablando de la herida, no me la había hecho con alguna shuriken o kunai por extraño que parezca.

Esa misma mañana, Kakashi comenzó el entrenamiento cerca de un río. El sol apenas se perfilaba contra el horizonte mientras trataba de controlar el chakra en mis pies para caminar sobre el agua. Hace menos de dos días había podido subir un árbol sin necesidad de usar las manos. Ahora tocaba la parte difícil; sobre una superficie irregular y cambiante a diferencia del sólido tronco.

Los primeros dos intentos acabaron con mi ropa empapada hasta la cintura. Pero mi espíritu de permanecer seguía seco, así que seguí con el tercero.

Sorpresivamente lo logré, pero aún me hundía un centímetro en el agua. A pesar de eso, seguí caminando hasta la parte más alejada de la orilla, confiada en que podría pasar el río hasta el otro extremo.

Quizá por esa razón, me empapé hasta la cabeza.

Llegó un momento donde todo se volvió negro delante de mí, un vértigo muy fuerte me inundó de pies a cabeza y cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando que pasara.

Luego, sucedió. Caminaba de nuevo por ese pasillo largo pero aquella vez estaba totalmente iluminado y de pronto escuchaba el grito agudo de una niña pequeña. Como si la estuviesen matando.

Después de eso, no recuerdo mucho. Según Kakashi, me detuve en la parte más profunda del rió, me llevé ambas manos a la cabeza y gritaba que se detuviera. Un segundo después, bajé los brazos y me hundí como una roca en el agua.

Desgraciadamente había olvidado el pequeño detalle de decirle a Kakashi que yo no sabía nadar.

Él intuyó lo peor, pues caí fláccidamente al agua y de inmediato se lanzó por mí.

Sin embargo, algo me jalaba al fondo. Una corriente de agua. Y cuando me alcanzó por fin, me había golpeado con una roca de filosa forma en el brazo.

Cuando salimos a la superficie, recobré el conocimiento de inmediato, escupiendo agua y tratando desesperadamente de mantenerme a flote. Kakashi tomó mi cintura y me llevó a la orilla, consciente de que mi brazo sangraba profusamente.

Llegamos a la orilla y me sentó en una roca, examinándome de cerca. Yo temblaba agarrándome el brazo por encima de la herida. Y después de asegurarse de que no tenía nada más sangrando, sacó de su porta shuriken una venda pequeña y haciendo un torniquete por encima de mi codo, me subió con cuidado a su espalda. En menos de tres segundos estábamos en el hospital.

Kakashi me salvó, por supuesto. De hecho aún goteaba en el piso de azulejo del hospital y aún tenía la venda a modo de torniquete. Había dejado de sangrar y aún no me dolía, aunque pequeñas punzadas me obligaban a apretar mí antebrazo izquierdo.

La puerta volvió a abrirse dejando entrar a Shizune con los brazos repletos de vendas.

- Bien, ¿estás lista? Puede que te duela solo un poco.

Sonreí.

- Descuida, hace tiempo que el dolor no es nada para mí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mujer se recargó en su asiento, frente a su escritorio. Tenía una gran montaña de papeles sobre él y pequeños montículos descansaban alrededor de ésta.

Debía revisarlos todos en ese día, de lo contrario se le juntarían más. Sin contar las misiones cumplidas en los últimos dos días, más el reporte de los ANBU, la visita programada del Kazekage, el inventario de armas confiscadas…

Con resignación tomó uno de los papeles más cercanos a ella y lo examinó con calma, pero luego de unos segundos lo alejó de golpe hacia su lugar y se tocó las sienes despacio, haciendo pequeños movimientos circulares. Había olvidado el reporte de los internos del hospital, más las nuevas listas de aspirantes en la Academia Ninja.

¿Quien dijo que ser Hokage era fácil?

Tocaron la puerta en ese momento mientras que el reloj marcaba las once y diez.

- Pase – ordenó con voz enérgica.

La puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a un ninja de sonrisa amable, con una cicatriz que iba de sien a sien sobre su nariz.

- Buenos días, Tsunade-sama. Aquí traigo el inventario de las armas confiscadas y el reporte de los ANBU de los últimos dos días. – Dijo mientras se acercaba a su escritorio y dejaba una carpeta azul oscuro y otra naranja – la azul es el reporte de los ANBU y la naranja es el inventario; ambas están etiquetadas. – Finalizó el ninja cortésmente.

La Hokage lo miró con agradecimiento.

- Muchas gracias Iruka. Últimamente el trabajo pareció acumularse en mi escritorio. – Explicó mientras lo señalaba lleno de papeles.

- Si necesita ayuda, Tsunade-sama yo…

- No, no. Debo hacerlo yo misma, pero gracias por tu interés. Además tú debes estar en la Academia Ninja con los estudiantes.

- De hecho estamos en un receso. Los niños lo necesitan de vez en cuando.

- Lo sé, ellos son nuestro futuro. – Suspiró – Bien, supongo que es todo lo que me traes, ¿verdad?

El shinobi sonrió mientras asentía.

- Bien, puedes retirarte y de nuevo gracias.

­- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo más, Tsunade-sama?

La mujer asintió.

- ¿Cómo va el desempeño de Alex-chan?

Sí Tsunade se sorprendió de esa pregunta, lo disimuló y contestó:

- Va muy bien. Kakashi se encarga de eso. Es una chica muy fuerte.

- Bien. Supongo que no hay razón para preocuparse. Con permiso, Tsunade-sama.

Dicho aquello, Iruka dio media vuelta y desapareció tras la puerta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Estás segura que no te duele?

- Totalmente, además la medicina de Tsunade es muy efectiva.

- Tsunade-nobachan tiene métodos prácticos para curar.

- No le digas así Naruto.

- Está bien, pero sólo porque tú lo dices Alex-chan.

- ¿A dónde iremos ahora?

- No se, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

- Pues, Kakashi me dio el día libre y tu no tienes misiones el día de hoy, así que…

- ¿Por qué no vamos a comer? Tengo hambre.

- Tú siempre tienes hambre, Naruto.

- Oye, no es mi culpa que necesite comida para mantenerme en forma.

Iba a contestarle, cuando un grito a nuestras espaldas nos hizo volvernos:

- ¡Hey chicos!

Aquella voz nos hizo reaccionar de manera distinta; mientras yo sonreía al rubio se le habían tensado los músculos y se quedó quieto en su lugar, mirando fijamente a la kunoichi quien se acercaba hacia nosotros bajo el sol matinal de aquel día.

Hyuuga Hinata, una chica de largos cabellos negros los cuales llevaba recogidos en una coleta alta esa vez, nos alcanzó dirigiéndonos una sonrisa dulce.

Su indumentaria era la típica de un ninja, con blusa de red bajo la chaqueta blanca con el emblema de los Hyuuga en un costado y unos pantalones cortos, la chica llevaba enormes bolsas las cuales cargaba como si no pesaran en lo más mínimo.

- Hola Hinata-chan, ¿de compras? – Señalé al verlas.

- Hola Alex-chan y si, – dijo mientras las colocaba en el piso – es temprano y como tengo el día libre pues quería hacer yo misma la comida de esta tarde y… ¿¡Oh Alex-chan que te ha pasado!? – Soltó al ver mi brazo vendado hasta el codo.

- Oh, ¿esto? Fue solo un pequeño error de cálculo, Hinata-chan. – Dije sin darle importancia para no alarmarla. Desde que la conocí, ella fue la más amable conmigo; luego de aclararle que mis intenciones con el rubio eran solo de amistad. xD – Pero descuida; tendré más cuidado la próxima vez.

Cuando no entrenaba (lo cual era bastante extraño y Kakashi solo me dejaba descansar los sábados), Naruto me mostraba la Aldea y Sasuke iba con nosotros.

En todas mis semanas, solo los veía uno o dos días, pues Naruto iba a investigar junto con Jiraya a pueblos cercanos y Sasuke entrenaba después de mí con Kakashi o bien, solo.

El primer sábado libre, Naruto me presentó a varios chicos de nuestra edad, así como las personas más cercanas a él, con quienes yo también podía confiar.

La primera parada fue en el despacho de la Hokage. Ahí conocí a su asistente Shizune y a la mascota Ton-Ton, una simpática cerdita. Así como a todos los shinobis quienes ayudaban en el edificio donde trabajaba la Hokage.

Después fuimos a la Academia Ninja; ahí un ninja de sonrisa amable nos saludo calurosamente. Se presentó como Iruka-sensei (al menos así me dijo que lo llamase) y conocí al equipo Konohamaru; un trío con mucha energía quienes ayudaban en la Academia y de vez en cuando iban a misiones.

Nuestra siguiente escala fue en la floristería Yamanaka. Ahí, una chica de cabello rubio pálido vestida con un kimono violeta nos saludó. Su nombre: Ino Yamanaka. Fue un poco fría conmigo ese día. No entendí porque al principio, pero la intuición femenina me dijo que tal vez se debía a que Sasuke no se despegaba mucho de mí; yo me movía hasta el aparador donde había claveles y el me seguía de cerca. Y para ese entonces ya sabía que el Uchiha era el soltero más codiciado en Konoha.

Ahí mismo se encontraban otros dos chicos, quienes Naruto me señaló como el antiguo equipo de la kunoichi florista: un chico de aspecto soñador pero de mirada astuta, Shikamaru Nara y otro de robusta complexión y de buen humor, Choji Akimichi. Ambos me saludaron cálidamente, dándome la bienvenida.

Lo siguiente en nuestro recorrido fue un gran parque donde corría libremente un enorme perro blanco de aspecto tierno. Tras él, su dueño le indicaba que siguiera una pelota de goma color verde limón. El rubio llamó su atención y de inmediato aquel can blanco se le fue en cima, tumbándolo en el césped bien cuidado del parque.

Kiba Inuzuka con su fiel compañero Akamaru. A lo lejos, en una banca se distinguía la silueta de un chico misteriosamente cubierto por una capucha de una chamarra blanca. Se acercó a nosotros, con expresión seria, pero cuando se presentó, su actitud fue muy cálida. Shino Aburame hacía llamarse y tenía unos ojos lindos tras las gafas oscuras que usaba.

Después de charlar unos momentos con ellos, accedieron a acompañarnos en nuestro recorrido turístico por Konoha. Habían resultado ser unos chicos maravillosos. Kiba era bastante ocurrente y Akamaru parecía mi mascota en lugar de Kiba; el perro no se me despegaba ni un momento, e incluso cuando Sasuke se me acercaba un poco, el can gruñía en señal de advertencia.

Seguimos recorriendo las calles de la Aldea luego de despedirnos de cada persona a quien conocía. Aquella mañana estaba muy tranquila. La gente iba y venía para llegar a sus destinos. Era muy agradable no entrenar en ese día tan soleado y estar descansando luego de que mi pierna tuviese un esguince.

Subimos entonces a la ladera donde las cabezas de los anteriores Hokages vigilaban Konoha desde lo alto. Mientras subíamos, observé con detenimiento como una figura verde pasaba hecha borrón hasta llegar a las faldas de la ladera y volver a subirla con rapidez.

Una vez arriba, la figura verde tomó forma y se acercó saltando alegremente al distinguir al rubio entre nosotros, pues gritó:

- ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Por aquí!

Allí, en lo alto de la pendiente, un grupo muy singular observaba a uno de sus miembros moverse ágilmente desde la empinada superficie con el único objetivo de llegar abajo y volver a subir en el menor tiempo posible.

Una chica de cabello castaño y peinada con dos moños orientales me sonrió al presentarse como Tenten mientras estrechaba mi mano y me daba la bienvenida. Tras ella, un chico de apariencia fría me observaba con sus ojos blancos llenos de interés. Cuando se presentó lo hizo igual que ella, sin rastro de frialdad, su nombre era Neji Hyuuga. Y en cuanto al chico de verde se presentó como Rock Lee, la Bestia Verde de Konoha. (N/A: Admítanlo, Lee siempre es así xD)

Pasamos ahí una media hora, nos despedimos y seguimos caminando aparentemente sin rumbo fijo.

Los chicos me llevaron a conocer la piedra donde se honraba a los caídos. Todos los nombres de los shinobis quienes habían muerto en batalla estaban ahí grabados y Sasuke me dijo en un tono bastante extraño que para un ninja, morir en una misión era un honor.

Luego de unos minutos, Shino me preguntó:

- ¿A quien has conocido hasta ahora Alex-chan?

Él también me decía chan, lo cual era un alivio pues pensé que su actitud fría era una defensa para no hablarme.

- Pues si llevamos la cuenta son Shizune, al equipo de Shikamaru, a Iruka-sensei, al equipo de Konohamaru, al de Neji, a ustedes, a la gente de distintos puestos y creo que ya.

- Ne, Sakura-chan no esta, supongo que debe estar de misión o algo así.

- ¿Quién?

- Sakura. Aún no la conoces, ¿cierto?

- Hey, pero aún te falta un miembro de nuestro equipo. – Interrumpió de pronto Kiba - Vayamos con ella, seguro te caerá bien. – Sugirió.

No lejos de donde estábamos, el campo de entrenamiento se abría libre por la pradera, con el bosque a lo lejos, casi perdiéndose en aquel verde característico del País del Fuego. Y ahí, entrenando junto a los troncos, una figura blanca y azul oscuro golpeaba con los puños un muñeco hecho de paja. La fuerza en cada golpe era tremenda y de pronto, se quedó quieta. Pareció estar concentrada pues un segundo más tarde adoptó una posición que solo ella parecía dominar y grito al aire:

_- ¡Hakke Rokujûyonshou!- _

Su velocidad fue tal al golpear al muñeco que parecía un borrón blanco. Cada golpe era más rápido que el anterior e iba colmado de una fuerza tremenda. No llegué a contarlos, sin embargo Sasuke, quien estaba a un lado mío, me dijo:

- Son 64 golpes de chakra. Cada golpe cierra los puntos donde se libera el chakra del cuerpo, dejando a su víctima sin posibilidad de liberar una pequeña cantidad para realizar cualquier técnica. Es una barrera de sangre muy poderosa, Neji también la usa y es por esa razón que…

- El Sharingan no puede copiarla. – Terminé con él. Me sabía de antemano aquella información de las barreras de sangre y de que cada Clan poseía una, la cual los caracterizaba de los demás.

Sasuke no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a observar a aquella chica, quien en el tiempo que tardamos en decir aquello, ella ya había dado los 64 golpes al muñeco, despedazándolo en el último, cargado de mucho chakra. Cuando terminó, juntó ambas manos delante de su pecho y murmuró unas palabras que no alcancé a escuchar.

- Ha terminado, ya podemos acercarnos – dijo Kiba y Akamaru se lanzó en una rápida carrera hacia la chica.

El ladrido del perro la obligó a volverse a tiempo para evitar tumbarla de frente contra el pasto. Sin embargo, sorpresivamente el can se detuvo a pocos pasos de ella y se acercó tranquilamente. La miré rascándole la cabeza mientras el perro movía la cola alegremente.

Caminamos los treinta pasos que nos separaban de ella y antes de incluso alcanzarla, la chica se volvió y nos observó con interés.

Al distinguir a los miembros de su equipo entre nosotros, sonrió. De cerca pude notar que sus ojos eran blancos como la nieve. Me imaginé si aquello se debía a la barrera de sangre de la que me había hablado Sasuke. Entonces recordé que tenía los ojos como Neji; ella debía pertenecer al clan Hyuuga.

- Kiba-kun, Shino-kun… - saludó alegremente – pensé que Kurenai-sensei les había hablado esta mañana. Por eso vine a entrenar temprano.

- Ha habido un cambio de planes – dijo Shino de inmediato – y Kurenai-sensei ha sido llamada a una reunión oficial con los demás Jounin de la Aldea.

- Ya veo – murmuró mientras Akamaru trataba de lamerle las manos, pero ella evadía sus lengüetazos – supongo que fue de último momento. – Finalizó sonriendo ampliamente. Pocas veces he visto una sonrisa como aquella, tan llena de confianza.

- Hola Hinata. – Saludó repentinamente Naruto, como si fuese a explotar algo, pues su voz tembló ligeramente.

Luego del sonido de su voz nos envolvió un silencio poco usual. La aludida se quedó de piedra al reconocer la voz del rubio entre los presentes y bajo la mirada un poco. No se había percatado de la presencia de los otros tres quienes le cerraban el paso a sus compañeros de equipo.

- Hola Naruto-kun. Sasuke-san. – Fue como si de pronto se hubiese esfumado aquella confianza, con aquello me imaginé que uno de aquellos dos le gustaba. (N:A/ Intuición femenina ja)

Al parecer, Kiba también se dio cuenta del repentino giro de los acontecimientos, así que decidió hablar.

- Oye, Hinata, hemos venido a presentarte a alguien. – Dijo mientras me señalaba con la cabeza.

Entonces di un paso al frente, pero para mi mala suerte tropecé con una raíz (N/A: ¡Una raíz! ¬¬°) y como mi pierna aún resentía los efectos de la medicina de Tsunade, esta no pudo con el peso de mi cuerpo y se dobló, haciéndome caer.

Quien estaba más cerca de mí era Naruto, así que alzó los brazos para evitar que cayera al suelo…

Y en aquella confusión quedamos muy cerca uno del otro.

Todo aquel espectáculo sucedió en menos de cinco segundos. Como verán no fue mucho tiempo, pero esa clase de situaciones son las más comprometedoras.

- Alex-chan, ¿estás bien?- preguntó aturdido.

Sasuke también fue rápido, y me ayudó a separarme de Naruto a quien sin querer (N/A: de verdad, sin querer) le rodeé el cuello con mi brazo.

- Ya la tengo, Naruto. – Atajó Sasuke.

Shino y Kiba también hicieron además de moverse, pero al ver que Naruto y Sasuke tenían todo bajo control, solo se movieron un poco de sus sitios.

Al final, pude apoyarme en Sasuke, aunque evitaba cualquier contacto con él, me sentía segura a su lado.

- Lo siento, pero soy nueva en esto del entrenamiento ninja. Déjame presentarme, soy Alex y tú debes ser Hinata, ¿no?

Asombrada, la chica asintió levemente con la cabeza, pero de inmediato habló como si fuese de mala educación no presentarse correctamente.

- Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga – dijo con voz tranquila. Sabía que se trataba de alguien perteneciente al mencionado clan.

- En fin, dirás que no es muy formal como me presento yo – dije al momento de separarme un poco más de Sasuke, como dándome espacio – pero supongo que no todos los días tienes que conocer a alguien quien no tiene nada de experiencia en este campo.

Aquello produjo risitas entre los chicos. Incluso Sasuke sonrió levemente. Sin embargo, Hinata no cambió su semblante de asombro y, debo mencionarlo, frialdad.

Y creí estar segura de quien de los dos le provocaba dar vuelcos a su corazón cuando pasaba.

En menos de una hora, estábamos los seis sentados en el pasto fresco de aquella mañana. Yo hacía reír a Kiba contándole algunas anécdotas en mi país mientras que Akamaru corría tras Naruto por la pelota verde limón.

Como siempre, Sasuke permanecía un poco callado, sin embargo noté una suave sonrisa en sus labios mientras yo reía abiertamente cuando Kiba era quien relataba sus vivencias con Shino agregando algunos detalles pasados por alto.

Y a quien veía más distante era a Hinata. Tal vez algo en mi presencia le molestaba, pues a veces me dirigía mordaces miradas desde su posición.

- ¡Oye Kiba! ¡¿Quieres quitarme a tu perro de encima?! – gritó de pronto el rubio, quien trataba desesperadamente ponerse de pie bajo el peso de Akamaru.

Como si se tratara de un chiste, el aludido se levantó y le dirigió una mirada a su compañero. Entonces ambos se acercaron a quitar al enorme can del cuerpo de Naruto.

- Hey, Sasuke, ¿vienes y nos das una mano? – gritó Shino ácidamente mientras Kiba se doblaba de risa y no hacia además de querer quitar a Akamaru de su posición.

- Será mejor que vayas, Naruto parece no poder respirar – dije, apremiando a Sasuke.

Él me miró con reproche.

- Naruto tiene la culpa por quitarle la pelota verde. Sabía de antemano que no debía quitársela – contestó ácidamente.

- Vamos Sasuke, o Naruto puede ahogarse bajo el peso de Akamaru.

Tras la última mirada de reproche, se levantó con renuencia y caminó hasta donde estaban los otros, con Kiba en el piso agarrándose el estómago mientras reía violentamente.

Nos quedamos solas un momento, sin despegar las miradas de los cuatro (uno de ellos bajo el cuerpo de un perro enorme y otro con un ataque de risa) hasta que decidí a hablar.

- Sin increíbles, ¿no es así?

Hinata me miró con sus ojos blancos como la nieve, llenos de duda.

- Me refiero a todos ellos, desde que llegué aquí, cada persona a quien eh conocido se ha portado como si fuese alguien quien siempre estuvo con ellos. Jamás me habían tratado así.

Me quedé en silencio, mientras la voz ahogada de Naruto, las risas de Kiba y los gruñidos de Akamaru llenaban el aire no muy lejos de nosotras.

- Supongo que debo ser una total extraña para ti y no te pido que seamos grandes amigas a partir de ahora, pero si te puedo decir que soy una persona totalmente distinta a cuantas conoces. Sólo estoy tratando de volver a empezar. Espero y me comprendas, Hinata… - expliqué sin más, las palabras salieron de mi boca naturalmente - Ah y no te preocupes, no estoy interesada en ninguno de ellos - Dije casi sin pensar, guiñándole un ojo.

La Hyuuga se quedó de piedra al oír aquello, sin embargo no alcanzó a comprender.

- Se que uno de los dos quienes venían conmigo, no estoy muy segura de quien pero puedo intuirlo, te agrada mucho, ¿no? – solté sin más. Nunca me quedaba callada y siempre decía todo como era – pues bien, ahora un chico no está en mis planes. – Sonreí con ironía y sinceramente.

Aquello pareció romper el hielo entre nosotras, y a partir de entonces, Hinata se mostró más amable.

Entonces Hinata volvió a hablar y me saco de mis fantasías.

- Hola Naruto-kun – saludó de pronto y casi olvide que estábamos parados frente a ella, yo con un vendaje en el brazo izquierdo y él con expresión de nerviosismo en el rostro.

- Hola, Hinata-chan. – Saludó el rubio alegremente, aunque pude distinguir un ligero temblor en su voz.

Y le rogué a todos los dioses que conocía para que ella no lo hubiese notado.

Para nuestra suerte, ella asintió levemente y sonrió.

Desde el primer día de conocernos, Naruto y Sasuke iban diario a mi casa. Y el primero se ganó tan rápido mi confianza que en poco tiempo ya me sabía su vida.

Al parecer, sólo buscaba a alguien a quien confiarle aquella vida tan dura y el hecho de haberme elegido a mí logró abrir una especie de brecha por donde nos comprendíamos mutuamente.

Y casi sin querer, se había convertido en mi mejor amigo.

Entonces, recordé a mi viejo amigo a quien había dejado años atrás, después del accidente…

Negué involuntariamente con la cabeza y Naruto me preguntó rápidamente:

- ¿Sucede algo malo, Alex-chan?

Me alarmé en seguida; no sabía que a veces mis expresiones resaltaban mis pensamientos. Así que decidí cambiar de tema.

- N-no, no es nada. Sólo me preguntaba que podías cargar en esas bolsas Hinata-chan – expliqué mientras sonreía nerviosamente con una gran gota en mi cabeza.

Fue lo indicado; la aludida de pronto pareció ilusionada, como si estuviese esperando el momento para que dijera algún comentario de ese tipo.

- Oh, pues verás… A veces me gusta experimentar con algunos ingredientes para los platillos y la verdad no está tan mal.

- Vaya, debes ser una excelente cocinera entonces, Hinata-chan – soltó Naruto sin pensar y las mejillas de la chica se tornaron rojas al instante, gesto que el rubio no pasó por alto, pero lo disimuló al voltear rápidamente hacia otra parte.

Como deben saber, me desconectaron de su pequeño mundo en ese momento. Pero no me importaba, pues sabía de antemano que la heredera de los Hyuuga sentía algo especial por el rubio desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Y esa declaración la escuché brotar de sus labios el tercer día de haberla conocido. Hinata era una persona sensible y de gran corazón. No era nada extraño que fuese tímida a veces frente al rubio; la sola presencia de éste lograba que ella se sintiera nerviosa.

Tal vez les parezca raro que una total extraña llegue a una Aldea ninja se gane la confianza de las personas quienes la conocen; pero aquella gente era así, lo cual era un alivio para mí.

Aunque no voy a negar que había un par de arroces negros en aquel plato de arroz.

Sin embargo no eran negros; uno era color violeta y el otro rosa.

././././././././././././.

- ¿Por qué no vienen a comer conmigo? Sería un honor cocinar para ustedes. Lo digo en serio.

Aquella invitación nos había caído de sorpresa a ambos, sin embargo aceptamos gustosos cuando la conversación tomó ese giro. Apenas se habían dado cuenta de que estaba yo presente, pues Naruto comenzó a hablar de las variedades de platillos los cuales se podían acompañar con ramen (N/A: para variar xD) y sus respectivos sabores para combinar.

- Me parece bien, además ahora no tenemos mucho por hacer. ¿Tu que opinas Naruto?

Me miró con sus ojos azules llenos de gratitud.

Y tomé aquella expresión como un sí.

Hinata entonces se dispuso a levantar las bolsas, pero Naruto se interpuso.

- Déjame hacerlo a mí, ¿está bien? Te ayudaré y no hay problema. – Finalizó antes de que la Hyuuga dijera algo.

Caminamos juntos hasta la Mansión de los Hyuuga, la cual había visto desde afuera en mi primera semana. En esa ocasión era la cuarta vez que entraba.

Los guardias nos abrieron las puertas principales. Naruto nos dio el pase y entramos con él tras nosotras. Atravesamos el espacioso jardín, donde el más favorecido de la rama secundaria del Clan Hyuuga entrenaba arduamente.

Al vernos entrar, Neji se detuvo un momento, desactivó el Byakugan al instante y comenzó a acercarse a nosotras, sin embargo pude ver claramente como volvió a activarlo en milésimas de segundo cuando Naruto entró enseguida de mí, con los brazos colmados de bolsas.

Iba a decir algo, pues separó los labios un poco, pero su prima lo tomó del brazo y le susurró palabras al oído cuyo significado no alcancé a escuchar. Eso parecido tranquilizarlo; el Byakugan desapareció, aunque su mirada seguía siendo un tanto fría.

Fuera de eso, la comida transcurrió dentro de lo normal; sin sobresaltos. Fue perfecta de principio a fin. Las reacciones naturales de Hinata se hicieron visibles para nosotros tres; su modo de actuar, de reír abiertamente, de ser ella misma. Incluso Neji se mostró asombrado.

Supuse que se debía al hecho de estar el chico a quien quería entre nosotros, a lo maravilloso del brillante de ese día o incluso a no estar su padre presente en la mansión.

No importaba realmente la razón; solo importaba que ese día finalmente se mostrara segura de sí misma.

Al concluir, seguimos platicando cerca de tres horas. Temas tribales y uno que otro chiste malo de Naruto. Entonces vi mi reloj de pulsera marcando las seis y treinta nos despedimos después de darle las gracias a nuestra excelente chef.

- No tienen nada que agradecer, la verdad me gusta cocinar. – Dijo ella mientras soltaba una risita. Se le veía más alegre que de costumbre.

- La verdad haces un excelente trabajo en la cocina, Hinata-chan. Ojala puedas cocinar de nuevo para nosotros – expuso con amabilidad el rubio, mientras tomaba su mano en señal de despedida.

Me quedé con la boca abierta, pero al darme cuenta de mi gesto, la cerré rápidamente. Aquella había sido una comida muy extraña para mí.

Las mejillas de la Hyuuga se encendieron de pronto, pero correspondió al saludo de manera natural. Se quedaron tomados de la mano cerca de un minuto mientras yo veía hacia otro lado, tratando de pasar inadvertida para ellos.

Se podía decir que el sentimiento era mutuo, pues el rubio me confesó que había una hermosa chica de lindos ojos que le hacía retumbar el corazón de la emoción. Y para mi desgracia aún no había podido saber quien era ella, pero intuía quien pudiese ser.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Aún te duele?

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras se tocaba disimuladamente el brazo adolorido.

-Solo un poco. Tal vez se pase más tarde.

Siguieron caminando por las calles bulliciosas de Konoha. Habían salido de la Mansión Hyuuga hacía apenas unos veinte minutos atrás, pero desde antes Naruto había notado como la chica se tocaba el brazo instintivamente mientras hacía un leve gesto de dolor que para otro habría pasado inadvertido, pero para él no.

-Sasuke dijo que nos iba a alcanzar en mi casa después de las ocho y que lo esperáramos.

El menor de los Uchihas había salido de misión la noche anterior, pero el afirmo estar puntual después de las seis de la tarde en casa del rubio.

Primero hicieron una parada en la casa de Alex donde la chica pudo encerrarse en su cuarto con la excusa de quererse cambiar de ropa (a pesar de que ya se había cambiado en el hospital) y observar su brazo. Le dolía. Podía sentirlo latir en protesta por no dejarlo reposar y comenzó a arderle la piel bajo las vendas.

Cuando se pudo controlar, salió del cuarto procurando que el rubio no viera los restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas a pesar de limpiarlas bien.

- ¿Nos vamos?

- Claro, vámonos.

- ¿Estás bien?

La chica asintió mientras cerraba las cortinas de la sala.

Salieron cuando el sol iba muriendo en el horizonte y pintaba las pocas nubes de rojo sangre. Las calles fueron vaciándose poco a poco de su habitual ruido, y cuando llegaron a casa de Naruto, la gente casi había desaparecido en la seguridad de sus casas.

Minutos después Naruto había cerrado la puerta y cruzó el umbral de la cocina cuando tocaron.

-¿Quién demonios puede ser a esta hora? – dijo el rubio irritado pues estaba a punto de sentarse a la mesita de la cocina donde ya estaba Alex.

-No creo que sea Sasuke – repuso ella mientras veía detenidamente el reloj de pared de la cocina – aún no es hora.

- Además él no suele tocar así – añadió al escuchar los insistentes golpes en la puerta de entrada - ¡Ya van! – Grito para hacerse oír.

Al salir de la cocina, Alex se quedó sola sentada a la mesa, con las manos entrelazadas en la superficie lisa y fría. Escuchó como abrían la puerta y como el rubio ahogaba un grito de sorpresa.

Como si tuviese un resorte, ella se levantó y corrió hacia la entrada al tiempo que gritaba:

-¡Naruto qué…!

Pero la pregunta se quedó atascada en su garganta cuando vio a quien había llegado…

Sus ojos se abrieron presas por el pánico mientras su boca comenzaba a formar una mueca de terror y asombro.

- N-no… - apenas si susurró ella mientras el rubio no podía moverse de su lugar.

_Continuara._

* * *

**¡Hola! Perdón si los he dejado en suspenso (música dramática jojo) pero la verdad ahorita voy a clase :P y pues ustedes saben como es eso =D Espero y les haya gustado este capítulo =) y los estoy dejando más largos para que puedan leer un poco más ;) **

**Muchas gracias a quienes me leen y los que dejan reviews (como Yamako-chan) en serio es gracias a los reviews que sigo publicando la historia porque se que les gusta lo que hago n.n ah y en cuanto a lo del "Velador de mis sueños" irán conociéndolo poco a poco jaja aunque a estas alturas creo que ya saben quien es jojo**

**En fin, creo que es todo por ahora. El próximo capítulo se pondrá interesante pues tendré mi primera misi****ón… pero no les adelanto más, mejor lo leen. **

**¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!**

**Nota: Todos los personajes ****son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo el personaje principal es mío... dado que soy yo xD, no esta hecho con fines lucrativos... es sólo que me gusta la historia ^^U y ya xD, además si lo fueran sería millonaria :P**


	14. Una vida nueva ¿como ninja? Part2

_Poder Oculto_

~*°-__-°*~

_Capitulo 1__4. Una vida nueva, ¿como ninja? Parte 2._

**..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..**

**-¡Naruto qué…!**

**Pero la pregunta se quedó atascada en su garganta cuando vio a quien había llegado…**

**Sus ojos se abrieron presas por el pánico mientras su boca comenzaba a formar una mueca de terror y asombro.**

**- N-no… - apenas si susurró ella mientras el rubio no podía moverse de su lugar. **

Un grito comenzaba a formarse en su garganta, luchando por salir. Su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente mientras no podía apartar los ojos de aquella visión.

Lágrimas comenzaron a manar de sus ojos abiertos de par en par mientras un doloroso nudo comenzaba a obstruir su garganta al mismo tiempo que el grito.

No podía ser, no hubiese podido llegar hasta ahí. Simplemente no podía.

Sangre manchaba el piso de madera. Aquel rojo carmesí producto de sus pesadillas más recientes la obligó a quedarse de piedra en su lugar.

- N-no… No de n-nuevo… haz q-que se de-detenga… P-por fa-favor… No…

Aquel cuerpo conocido para ella comenzó a moverse, a _arrastrarse_ hacía ella.

- No… - susurró, pero su voz se quebró al ver su rostro.

Un rostro de niña magullado, maltratado, manchado de sangre… Pero con los ojos más vivos de lo que ella recordaba.

Entonces aquel ser le habló con una voz pastosa:

- Hola Alex, quería verte. Espero y no te importe que haya tomado este cuerpo, pero necesitaba uno a mi medida… Y este estaba disponible…

- ¡¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!!

-¡¡¡ALEX!!!

Con un sobresalto, la chica se levantó del sofá donde estaba recostada. Temblaba y lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Escuchó su nombre y abrió los ojos. Aún sollozaba cuando un chico de cabello negro trataba de tranquilizarla.

- ¿Alex? ¿Qué sucede?

Ella se limitó a derramar más lágrimas con los ojos abiertos y fijos en un punto en el infinito. Parecía estar en trance.

- ¿Alex? – Volvió a preguntar, pero al no ver ninguna respuesta, el menor de los Uchiha se colocó delante de ella - ¿Puedes oírme?

Sus sollozos eran más fuertes y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar. Sasuke tomó ambos hombros de la chica, sintiendo su piel fría. Ella parecía fuera de sí y el chico temió que perdiese la razón. Entonces ella bruscamente trató de liberarse de aquel suave agarre empujándolo lejos. Por la sorpresa, el chico momentáneamente la soltó, pero volvió a colocar sus manos en el mismo lugar, a pesar de la resistencia que ella oponía. No supo que hacer, solo podía sostenerla de los hombros y verla luchar para soltarse con lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas.

Luego, y casi sin pensarlo la envolvió con sus brazos.

Alex se quedó quieta unos instantes pero luego relajó su postura, dejándose llevar por aquel reconfortante abrazo.

Las lágrimas seguían saliendo sin control de sus ojos, pero había detenido los sollozos al estar apresada por aquel abrazo la cual la tomó por sorpresa.

Permanecieron así cerca de diez minutos, en los cuales los únicos sonidos eran el tic-tac amortiguado del reloj de la cocina y sus respiraciones acompasadas.

Finalmente Sasuke se separó de ella un poco para ver como estaba; sus ojos hinchados por el llanto reciente eran lo único fuera de lugar. Aún podía sentirla temblar en sus brazos.

Suavemente la recostó de nuevo en el sofá y la cobijó con la manta llevada hasta ahí por él.

Ella lo observó atentamente mientras la acomodaba. Al darse cuenta de estar siendo observado, dijo:

- ¿Estás mejor?

La chica atinó a asentir con la cabeza, mientras lo veía con perplejidad.

- Descansa un poco, ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo al levantarse - Te traeré agua. – Dicho aquello, desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina.

A solas, Alex se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, pasando los dedos por su cabello. No entendía nada y justo cuando iba a comenzar a levantarse, la puerta a su derecha se abrió.

- Naruto, ya era hora. – Espetó Sasuke desde el marco de la cocina. Había comenzado a caminar hacía la salita con un vaso grande de agua, pero se detuvo al ver al rubio.

- Gomen, pero había una larga fila. ¿Ha despertado ya?

- Obsérvala, está a un lado de ti.

Sus ojos azules se toparon con los cafés oscuros de ella y el rostro de Naruto se llenó de incertidumbre; por lo general los ojos de la chica siempre tenían vida, pero aquella vez se veían apagados, incluso tristes, como si el marrón oscuro hubiese quedado nublado de pronto.

- … - el rubio se quedó en su lugar, tratando de preguntarle como estaba.

- Estoy bien – dijo inmediatamente ella - ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó débilmente pues no reprimió un suspiro de alivio.

Sasuke llegó hasta ella y le ofreció el vaso con agua. Alex lo tomó y se bebió la mitad de un trago. Se le veía cansada, pero fuera de eso, estaba mejor.

Naruto se sentó a su lado mientras Sasuke permanecía de pie frente a ellos.

- Pues llegamos y nos sentamos a la mesa de la cocina – comenzó a explicar Naruto - Sasuke llegó cinco minutos después y cuando le fui a abrir, volvimos a la cocina y estabas profundamente dormida con la cabeza recargada en la mesa. Luego de eso, él trajo una manta, te cubrió y…

- ¿Me quede dormida?

- Si, Sasuke te llevó a la sala mientras yo hacia la cena.

Alex se paralizó; casi había olvidado que Sasuke se encontraba ahí y sintió calor en sus mejillas mientras evadió la primera parte de la oración.

- ¿Hacías? Si claro, ¿y esas bolsas? – apuntó con sorna mientras señalaba las bolsas de compra.

- Es-es-es-es.. equipo, si equipo. De… de mantenimiento para las armas ninja.

- Si como no, eso ni tú te lo creíste Naruto.

El rubio sonrió con una gran gota en su cabeza mientras suspiraba aliviado; si Alex comenzó a hacer bromas con eso, significaba que estaba bien.

Sasuke observaba desde la distancia, como manteniéndose fuera del alcance de ellos. Se había alejado del sofá donde descansaba la chica apenas si le dio el vaso. En el fondo le alegraba un poco saber que estaba bien.

Quince minutos después, los tres se sentaron a la mesa de la cocina y cenaron la comida que el rubio había "preparado". No hablaron mucho durante los primeros minutos, hasta que Sasuke notó que Alex recuperaba su tono habitual de piel.

- Estabas muy pálida al despertar – apuntó Naruto.

Alex sólo rió entre dientes y Naruto hizo lo mismo.

- Es tarde – dijo ella de pronto al ver el reloj en la pared de la cocina; marcaba las diez y veinte – debo irme ahora. Mañana debo entrenar con Kakashi. – Lo dijo así, sin más. Como si no hubiese pasado nada hace apenas media hora.

- ¿Ya llegó? – Preguntó el rubio.

- Llega mañana, - respondió ella. Esa misma mañana, después de haberla llevado al hospital debido al accidente, Kakashi fue llamado a misión - pero conociéndolo estará aquí en la tarde y me dará tiempo para descansar.

- ¿Cómo esta tu brazo? – Soltó de pronto el Uchiha y Alex lo miró sorprendida.

- B-bien supongo. Ya no me duele – expresó rápidamente. Se pudo ver reflejada en sus ojos negros y desvió la mirada. Aún recordaba como la había abrazado.

- Mientes – apuntó el moreno y Naruto movió su vaso haciendo ruido sobre la mesa.

Alex lo miró mientras sentía una punzada extenderse por su brazo. No entendía porqué le dolía tanto. Por lo general siempre se iba luego de una dosis de la medicina de Tsunade.

- No debes exigirte tanto. Tu cuerpo apenas se esta acoplando a este estilo de vida. Además Kakashi se fue de misión hace dos horas con Asuma-sensei y Guy-sensei. Tengo entendido que volverán hasta dentro de tres días. Ese es el tiempo perfecto para que descanses. – Finalizó Sasuke en tono serio.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó el Uzumaki.

- Él me lo dijo, ¿por qué crees que llegué tarde? Primero fui a ver a Tsunade y luego él estaba ahí. Me lo explicó todo y te indicó descansar Alex – dijo aquello último hacia la chica, quien se estaba levantando para irse.

Ella suspiró resignada. Aún recordaba los primeros días; cuando terminaba tan cansada que no podía ni siquiera levantarse de la cama, con los músculos de la espalda tensados y exigiendo un cambio de posición pero sin poder hacer nada. Sólo descansaba los sábados, pero era muy poco tiempo para recuperarse, pues temprano empezaba con el entrenamiento diario.

Se quedó meditando aquellas palabras. Unos días de descanso no le vendrían nada mal.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Te quedas o te vas, Alex?

- ¿Me estas corriendo, Naruto? – espetó ella alzando una ceja.

- No, no es eso… simplemente que… pues… es muy tarde y…

- Ya entiendo Uzumaki, Naruto. ¿Quieres que me quede aquí? – Soltó de pronto Alex, haciendo que los ojos del rubio se iluminaran de golpe por la emoción y Sasuke diera un respingo en su lugar.

- ¿Podrías? – Preguntó. Hace unos días se había quedado por primera vez en casa del rubio. Se durmieron hasta que el sol comenzaba a rayar el alba y para alivio de ambos, ese día era el descanso de la chica. Desde entonces, solo planeaban especies de pijamadas para comer ramen hasta saciarse y hablar de sus experiencias. Todo en tiempos de calma.

- ¿Por qué no? Realmente no me vendría nada mal un buen descanso.

- Perfecto – dijo Naruto y se incorporó del asiento, levantando los platos de la mesa – ahora solo déjame hacer esto y no te molestes – añadió al ver a la chica hacer lo mismo que él – eres mi invitada y yo limpiaré la mesa.

- Ja ja debería quedarme más seguido contigo, la primera vez que visité tu casa parecía un basurero, sin ofender.

- Muy graciosa. Oye Sasuke, ¿no quieres quedarte? Sería genial si nos acompañaras, ¿o tienes algo que hacer? – Indagó el rubio. La vez pasada el Uchiha no los acompañó. Usó la excusa de haber tenido una misión, pero Naruto sabía la razón… e intuía que Alex también, pero no lo mencionaron.

Los ojos negros del chico los miraron con interés, mientras ellos hacían lo mismo.

- Vamos Sasuke, tu dijiste que a veces los descansos son necesarios, incluso para los ninjas. – Señaló Alex astutamente.

Entonces el menor de los Uchiha se encogió de hombros, aparentemente sin mostrar interés, pero su voz demostró lo contrario cuando habló:

- Supongo que tienes razón. Puedo tomarme un pequeño descanso.

- ¡Entonces esta decidido, datte bayo! – Gritó Naruto escandalosamente mientras recogía rápidamente la mesa – Debo darme prisa para acomodar la sala. Hay que tener todo preparado.

Alex rió abiertamente mientras Sasuke se limitaba a sonreír de medio lado. Pero la chica hubiera jurado que una carcajada comenzó a formarse en su garganta, aunque la cubrió a la perfección con una tos leve.

Afuera, el viento arrastraba las hojas caídas de algunos árboles y el murmullo de la noche envolvía a la Aldea en un cálido manto de tranquilidad.

Allá a lo lejos, sobre una montaña de la cual se obtenía una vista panorámica de la Aldea de Konoha, dos siluetas se recortaban contra el cielo color tinta y cuajado de estrellas. Ambas llevaban sombreros orientales y capas negras y gruesas cubrían sus cuerpos.

Una de ellas levantó ligeramente su sombrero con su mano pálida a la luz de la luna y un anillo rojo como la sangre con un signo extraño brilló con malicia.

Observó a la villa, resguardada bajo la seguridad de aquella noche fresca. Una brisa llegó desde su espalda y agitó sus cabellos negros.

Soltó un bufido de inconformidad y su acompañante dio un respingo.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso no te agrada volver? – Dijo con sorna.

Destapó más su rostro hasta hacer notar sus ojos negros como la misma noche.

- ¿Se supone que debo estarlo? – Contestó tajantemente y en aquellos ojos brilló un destello rojizo.

- Sólo creía que… después de tanto tiempo… - comenzó el otro, encogiéndose de hombros.

- No siempre lo que crees es necesariamente la verdad. Así que no hagas más preguntas estúpidas y movámonos de aquí. – Ordenó.

Sin hacer caso de la primera frase de su acompañante, volvió a preguntar:

- ¿Para qué demonios quieres moverte si no tienen mucha vigilancia? Son demasiado confiados, eso lo sabes de antemano. La vez anterior entramos como si fuera nues…

Pero no acabo su frase, pues los ojos negros se clavaron en él como dagas y no pudo continuar. Aquella vez, el destello rojizo duró milésimas de segundo y se desvaneció tan rápido como se había formado.

- Hay que acercarnos más para ver hasta donde podemos llegar. Con ese poder dentro de la Aldea, la Hokage colocó más vigilancia. No es estúpida y sabe de antemano a quien se enfrenta.

Sin decir nada más, ambas siluetas se fundieron en las sombras.

No dejaron evidencia de haber estado allí.

Sólo el tétrico sonido de un cascabel.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¡Hokage-sama!

El grito asustado tensó a la mujer en su asiento y levantó la vista al ver al recién llegado.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó con un tono calmado.

Eran las once con cinco minutos. El despacho estaba tranquilo y la Hokage examinaba unos papeles provenientes de los archivos confidenciales.

- Akatsuki – dijo el shinobi sin rodeos y los ojos pardos de la mujer se oscurecieron visiblemente. Sin embargo, asintió mientras decía:

- Reporte.

- Se les vio hace media hora, cerca de la frontera norte. Los guardias los vieron. Dos figuras negras con manchas rojas y sombreros orientales. Y desaparecieron al cabo de unos minutos.

- ¿Desaparecieron? – preguntó extrañada la mujer mientras se inclinaba hacia el frente.

- Los centinelas afirman que así fue. No se reportó nada más extraño los siguientes minutos.

- Bien – dijo ella mientras volvía a recargarse en el asiento, entrelazando las manos a la altura de sus labios – doblen la seguridad en todas las entradas y sus respectivos radios de protección. Den aviso en las aldeas aledañas, llama a los ANBU, que estén en mi despacho en diez minutos y que todos los ninjas en guardia estén preparados. Y hazlo con discreción, no queremos que nos vean alterados. Calma y discreción ante todo.

- Enterado, Tsunade-sama – dicho aquello, el shinobi dio media vuelta y desapareció tras la puerta.

El silencio la envolvió un momento mientras suspiraba pesadamente.

- ¿Akatsuki? ¿Tan pronto? No puede ser, Tsunade-sama…

- Ya casi han pasado los dos meses… ¿Qué más podemos hacer? Lo único que nos queda es esperar el golpe. – Aunque aquello lo dijo con calma, su voz no sonaba muy tranquila.

- Van por ella, ¿cierto?

- Ellos aún no saben quien tiene el poder Shizune. Eso es una ventaja muy grande para nosotros. Además, el desempeño de Alex va muy bien, mejor de lo que esperaba. No les será fácil vencerla si sigue así.

- Esperemos que ella esté bien ahora, muy pronto todo se acabará y no habrá forma de dar marcha atrás. Tsunade-sama, ¿cree que esté lista para aprender _eso_? -

La mujer dio un respingo mientras fijaba sus ojos en ella.

- Aún no – dijo simplemente – es muy pronto incluso para Naruto y Sasuke. Debemos esperar un poco más, no podemos arriesgarnos a que algo salga mal.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¡Vamos! ¿¡Acaso es lo único que puedes dar!?

- ¡N-no!

Me levanté, decidida a seguir. Me dolía la cabeza, los brazos, las piernas… Pero debía seguir.

Él se movió, dejándome unos segundos para reaccionar. Junté mis manos, realizando sellos rápidamente; aquello era mí única opción.

Me golpeó por la derecha y mi figura se distorsionó, transformándose en la de un tronco.

De inmediato, una shuriken le llegó por la izquierda a mi agresor, quien la esquivó limpiamente lanzada por un bunshin desde lo lejos.

En el último segundo posible, la figura del tronco volvió a tomar mi forma, atacándolo directamente mientras huía de la shuriken; todo ocurrió en cuestión de segundos.

Cubrió con un brazo mi patada y con el otro mi puño. Me alejé de él, impulsándome hacia atrás y con un rápido movimiento, saqué una senbon brillante y un kunai con un sello explosivo y lanzándolos al aire.

Ambos seguimos su trayectoria mientras él se alejaba unos metros. Fue lo indicado; corrí hasta él y a tres metros una bomba de humo estalló, envolviéndonos en una negra nube espesa.

A pesar del humo, podía verlo; esa bomba la había dejado caer yo y la senbon brillaba al reaccionar con el humo. Ataque con todas mis fuerzas con una patada certera, aprendida recientemente gracias al taijutsu.

Pero un dolor superior se extendió desde la punta de mis dedos hasta mi abdomen.

Caí de bruces en el césped, lastimándome el hombro al chocar con el suelo.

- Es suficiente – dijo y con un movimiento, todo el humo desapareció.

- Alex, ¿estás bien? – preguntó mientras se acercaba a mí, extendiendo una mano para ayudar a levantarme.

- Descuida Kakashi, estoy bien. Pero la próxima vez te derribaré.

El ninja sonrió con la mirada cuando me levanté al decir aquello.

- De acuerdo, pero ahora debes descansar. Además ya es tarde. Hemos estado aquí desde las cinco de la mañana, ya es bastante tiempo.

Miré el pequeño reloj de pulsera que llevaba en mi muñeca; marcaba las seis y veinte de la tarde. El entrenamiento había sido duro ese día, pero valió la pena.

- Veo que has progresado en los ataques. No me esperaba esa senbon; se clavó justo en mi ropa. Para serte sincero, no la sentí.

- Me estoy volviendo buena en esto, ¿no?

- Es excelente, además el uso de la técnica de sustitución con un bushin atacando en la distancia y volviendo a tu forma original, no esta nada mal.

- Aunque se me fue la guardia en lo del tronco, saque la bomba muy tarde.

- En realidad estuvo bien. Sólo hay que practicar un poco más el taijutsu. Y debes ir al chequeo médico de Tsunade.

- Eso es todas las semanas, ¿no podemos pasarlo esta vez? – pregunté anhelante. La verdad ya me mareaba ir muy seguido al hospital.

Kakashi me miró con severidad.

- No puedes pasarlo por alto. Tu cuerpo no es como los ninjas normales de la villa. Debe estar en chequeo constante hasta que se acostumbre totalmente a esto. Mientras tanto, iremos con Tsunade-sama a… que te revise. – Añadió cuando me sujetó al tiempo para evitar caer de sentón en el suelo.

- Ya… Está bien. Iremos – dije resignada. Hubiese podido aguantar el dolor en la pierna, pero mi testarudo sentido de autosuficiencia me dijo que podía apoyarme en ella. Desgraciadamente, mis músculos no soportaron tanto ajetreo y flaquearon mi peso.

Kakashi había vuelto dos días después de lo esperado. Aún así tuve tiempo para descansar. Mi brazo se había recuperado totalmente y casi no se veía la cicatriz. La medicina ninja era una buena arma.

Pero había algo que últimamente me traía de nervios; tanto como Tsunade-sama, Kakashi y demás Jounin estaban como tensos y constantemente veía a varios miembros del escuadrón ANBU rondando por los alrededores; algunos de ellos bien camuflados, pero otros pasaban con una velocidad promedio en dirección al despacho de la Hokage.

Debo decir que aquello era poco usual, incluso para alguien como yo quien no conocía aquel mundo. Sin embargo no me preocupé; como iba en entrenamiento, supuse que podría arreglármelas sola frente a cualquier enemigo.

Excepto Akatsuki, claro esta.

La organización no había dado señales de vida y al parecer, se habían retrasado. Ya llevaba casi dos meses entrenando en la aldea junto con Kakashi, Tsunade-sama (si, Tsunade-sama. Era muy dura en sus entrenamientos, pero debo decir que aprendí a controlar enormemente mi chakra) y un par de veces con Naruto y Sasuke.

Fuera de eso, se podía decir que todo estaba bien.

Pero había una persona quien no estaba muy contenta que digamos con mi llegada a la aldea.

No fue hasta casi el mes dentro de la villa cuando por fin pude conocer a la "mano derecha de Tsunade-sama" siendo su mejor aprendiz, además de Shizune. Pero a diferencia de ésta última, el carácter de la chica era un poco cambiante. Mientras unas veces mostraba una sonrisa, otras veces mostraba un horrible monstruo lanzallamas dispuesto a calcinar a quien se le atravesara.

¿Su nombre? Imagino que deben saber quien es, ¿no?

Así es; su nombre era Haruno, Sakura.

La conocí no exactamente en uno de mis mejores momentos, pues Sasuke iba conmigo.

Caminábamos hacía la casa del rubio con un par de bolsas llenas de alimentos para la cena de esa tarde. Y ella apareció dos calles más delante de nuestro camino.

El camino estaba a rebosar de gente y mientras Sasuke y yo tratábamos de abrirnos paso a través de aquella marea incontrolada, me separé de él unos cuatro metros.

Desesperada, solté un bufido de molestia y con la ayuda de mi chakra, escalé la pared de un edificio y me subí a una de las farolas de la calle.

Busqué al pelinegro entre todas las cabezas, pero no tardé mucho en encontrarlo. La voz aguda de la chica se alzó en medio de aquel bullicio de la gente:

- ¡Sasuke-kun!

Los detecté a seis metros de donde estaba. Observé como Sasuke se detuvo en seco mientras aquella chica se le acercaba con una enorme sonrisa.

En esa ocasión ella llevaba una blusa negra con un chaleco de chunin, una falda blanca y sandalias negras. La banda de la Hoja estaba atada en su cabeza a modo de diadema y su cabello era de un peculiar color rosa.

Me froté los ojos compulsivamente, segura de haber visto un reflejo de luz o algo. Pero no; aquella chica tenía el cabello rosado.

Con un gran signo de interrogación sobre mi cabeza, bajé de la farola ayudándome con la mano y caminé hasta donde estaban ellos.

Llegue a la altura de Sasuke mientras ella le decía algo relacionado con: "No te había visto desde hace mucho tiempo, Sasuke-kun, ¿has estado ocupado?" Y entonces, y les prometo que no fue intencional, llegue junto al Uchiha con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y tocándole suavemente el hombro, diciendo: "Sasuke, al fin te encontré".

Los ojos negros de la chica me miraron fijamente unos momentos mientras Sasuke asentía con la cabeza y respondía:

- Esta bien, hay mucha gente y no debemos separarnos. Ah y ella es Sakura – dijo al señalar a la aludida con la cabeza.

- Mucho gusto Sakura – dije al dar un paso al frente y levantar mi mano para saludarla – soy Alex.

Y pude notar como su mirada se endurecía conforme iba diciendo cada una de aquellas palabras.

- Haruno, Sakura. Kunoichi médico rango B (N/A: eso me lo saque de la manga jeje el A+ es el más alto y a Sakura le faltan dos niveles para eso) y Chunin de la Aldea.

Me estrechó la mano, pero usó más fuerza de la debida y me adormeció un poco los dedos. No hice mueca alguna. Supongo que eso era lo que buscaba.

- Bien, lamento no quedarme más tiempo aquí a platicar contigo, pero debemos llegar a casa de Naruto. ¿Nos disculpas? – Solté sin más. Sasuke me lanzó una mirada mordaz.

- Está bien. Yo tengo asuntos por hacer. Hasta luego Alex – dijo en un tono frío, pero luego cambió a un cálido cuando dijo - Adiós Sasuke-kun, nos veremos más tarde.

Dicho aquello la chica siguió su camino y se perdió entre la gente. Lo cual le llevó bastante tiempo debido al color singular de su cabello, pero luego dobló una esquina y salió de nuestro campo de visión.

- Es muy agradable, ¿no? – atajé con sorna.

- En realidad lo es, pero puede ser muy desagradable cuando se lo propone – dijo Sasuke a su vez.

- Y eso, ¿te preocupa?

Sasuke me miró antes de contestar.

- Ahora supongo que no, ella puede comportarse como quiera. Éramos un equipo hace años. – Se quedó meditando unos segundos mientras la gente iba y venía entre las tiendas – Y es una verdadera molestia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Está segura de que está lista, Tsunade-sama? Este es un gran paso para cualquier ninja.

La mujer entrelazó las manos y recargó su barbilla mientras veía fijamente a su ayudante.

- Por supuesto. Ella está lista. Ha pasado todos los exámenes con honores me atrevería a decir y además su desempeño ha sido excelente.

Shizune suspiró con alivio.

- ¿Quiere que la mande llamar?

- Primero llama a Kakashi. Necesito hablar con él sobre esto. ¿Podrías…?

- Por supuesto, Tsunade-sama. – Dijo la mujer y desapareció tras la puerta.

Un silencio poco usual envolvió a la Hokage en su despacho. Se reclinó en la silla, suspirando hondo y cerrando los ojos. Al fin había llegado el día. Jamás creyó posible que lograra todo aquello en menos de dos meses.

- Así que está lista, ¿no es así?

La mujer abrió los ojos al encontrarse con su antiguo compañero de equipo frente a ella.

- De vez en cuando podrías usar la puerta Jiraya – espetó Tsunade irritada.

- Desde que me conoces eh usado las ventanas como puertas. Son las mejores entradas a una habitación.

- Si, si, lo que digas.

- Volviendo al tema, ¿cuándo le darás la noticia?

El rostro de la Hokage se puso serio aquella vez.

- Hoy mismo, si no tengo inconvenientes. Y quiero que sea Kakashi quien le de la noticia.

_Continuara. _

* * *

**¡Hola! Espero que se encuentren bien. Gracias por sus comentarios.. en especial con eso del significado del –chan n.n la verdad pensé que se usaba solo en mujeres :P y lo bueno es que aprendemos de los errores jojo :D **

**Ojala y no los haya dejado en suspenso ;) y les subo este capitulo rápido porque voy a clase jeje tengo quince minutos para llegar pero creo que no quieren oírlo :P en fin, espero y les haya gustado. Ya estoy preparando el siguiente, la historia cada vez de pone mejor! **

**¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!**

**Nota: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo el personaje principal es mío... dado que soy yo xD, no esta hecho con fines lucrativos... es sólo que me gusta la historia ^^U y ya xD, además si lo fueran sería millonaria :P**

**Ah y si quieren leer algo TOTALMENTE DIFERENTE lean el otro fic: **

**.net/s/4812081/1/No**

**Espero y les guste. **

**/Lady_Darkness_22***


	15. 15 Misión Peligrosa

_Poder Oculto_

~*°-__-°*~

_Capitulo 1__5. Misión peligrosa. ¿Quién es él?_

**..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..**

**- Volviendo al tema, ¿cuándo le darás la noticia?**

**El rostro de la Hokage se puso serio aquella vez. **

**- Hoy mismo, si no tengo inconvenientes. Y quiero que sea Kakashi quien le de la noticia. **

- Debe ser todo un honor para él, después de todo se encargó de su llegada aquí.

- Lo sé, por esa razón quiero que lo haga. Además, tengo una pequeña misión contemplada para ella mañana a primera hora, eso si no hay contratiempos.

En ese momento, tocaron suavemente la puerta del despacho.

- Pase – ordenó la mujer.

A la habitación entró un hombre alto con una capucha y una máscara cubriendo su rostro. Hizo una reverencia cuando estuvo cerca del escritorio de Tsunade y ella asintió.

- Reporte – dijo ella.

- Perímetros asegurados en un radio de 30 kilómetros. Las áreas aledañas que fueron advertidas hace cuatro días siguen en guardia. El escuadrón Alfa regreso esta madrugada y afirmaron que su perímetro estaba asegurado, dejaron tres guardias en cada esquina de la aldea. No se les ha vuelto a ver desde entonces, pero seguimos en alerta silenciosa.

- Muy bien – musitó Tsunade – no esperaba que se quedaran a merendar después de su aparición. Pasando a otros asuntos, ¿qué hay del reporte de la Aldea Pez Lunar?

El ANBU se acercó más al escritorio y dejó al alcance de la mujer una carpeta de color amarillo pálido. Tenía una etiqueta azul brillante en un costado y una caligrafía fina llenaba casi por completo la superficie.

- Me lo entregaron apenas llegue. Parece que no son buenas noticias.

Sin embargo, el los labios de Tsunade se dibujó una sonrisa mientras abría la carpeta y examinaba su contenido.

- Está perfecto. Muchas gracias – dijo cuando la hubo cerrado.

El hombre hizo de nuevo otra reverencia y dando vuelta sobre sí mismo, salió por la puerta.

- ¿Se puede saber que te causó tanta alegría, Tsunade? – espetó el Sannin al verla detenidamente.

La aludida pronunció más su sonrisa mientras se reclinaba en el asiento y dejaba la carpeta sobre el escritorio.

- Si de verdad lo quieres saber, te lo diré; con este reporte los planes no cambian. Alex recibirá la noticia hoy y se irá a su primera misión mañana.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Es una broma?

El rubio estaba al borde del asiento mientras apretaba los puños en forma convulsiva. Me miraba fijamente mientras los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana destellaban sobre la superficie de metal del protector.

Mientras, el pelinegro permanecía con una sobria postura; las manos entrelazadas descansando sobre ellas su barbilla. A pesar de no mostrar mucho interés, no lo lograba por completo: se le veía atento a la conversación.

- No, no es broma. Es real.

Con cuidado me desabroché el protector de mi cuello y se lo pasé al rubio. El símbolo de Konoha grabado en el metal se reflejó en el que él llevaba en la frente. Sus ojos brillaron de alegría mientras lo examinaba.

- ¡¡Felicidades, datte bayo!! – Gritó de pronto y me hizo dar un pequeño brinco en mi lugar - ¡De verdad te lo mereces!

- Muchas gracias Naruto n.n – le dije a mi vez cuando me lo regresaba. Lo enlacé de nuevo en mi cuello con alegría.

- Felicidades. Ahora eres una de nosotros. – Soltó de pronto Sasuke. Aunque al principio me sorprendió, le sonreí.

Al fin me habían dado mi banda de Konoha.

Kakashi fue muy temprano por mí ese día. Se le veía ansioso, como si estuviese ocultando algo, sin embargo no habló mucho durante el trayecto. Me llevó hasta el despacho de la Hokage, donde estaban Shizune, Jiraya, Kurenai, Asuma, Guy, Iruka y otras tres personas más sentadas frente a una larga mesa quienes Kakashi me aclaró que eran miembros del Consejo de Konoha. Kakashi me indicó sentarme en una silla frente a ellos, en un extremo de la habitación. Me cohibí un poco al principio, pero él se colocó a un lado mío y pude sentirme mejor.

Tsunade comenzó a hablar de inmediato. Habló sobre mi desempeño como ninja y mi progreso como tal. Les enseñó además una serie de documentos donde explicaba mi vida hasta el momento donde Kakashi y Sombra fueron por mí. Los miembros del consejo asentían con la cabeza mientras hablaban entre ellos. De vez en cuando me lanzaban miradas de aprobación. Sólo un de ellos me miraba de manera mordaz, como si dudara de mí.

Luego de unos veinte minutos de revisión de papeles y demás, uno de ellos, el más viejo, habló:

- Hemos revisado cada documento relacionado con la nombrada Alexandra Flores Estrada proveniente del país de México – su voz sonaba profunda, inspirando respeto -. Según los papeles, ella tiene una edad de 18 años cumplidos y llegó a la aldea hace casi dos meses. Desde su llegada le hicieron varios análisis y al dar positivos, comenzaron con su entrenamiento. Desde ese día a la fecha ha demostrado un desempeño favorable y medido en porcentaje es de un 87%, ¿hasta este punto la información es correcta señorita Alexandra?

- Es correcta – dije en el tono más calmado que me fue posible. Jamás había estado tan nerviosa.

- Bien, ahora si no le molesta, debemos hacerle pasar un par de pruebas para saber si es digna o no de portar con la banda la cual la caracterizará como ninja oficial de la aldea. Póngase de pie, por favor.

Entonces eso me cortó la respiración un momento; ¡estaba a punto de recibir la banda de la aldea si lo hacía bien!

Pero, aquello de las pruebas solo consiguió ponerme más nerviosa. Entonces sentí la mano de Kakashi sobre mi hombro y lo miré instintivamente. Su mirada me tranquilizó en gran parte y me susurró al oído: _"Todo irá bien, no olvides lo que has aprendido y confía en ti"_.

Suspiré hondo mientras me acercaba un poco más a la mesa donde los tres me miraban con interés.

- Tengo entendido que sabe dominar lo básico, ¿no es así? – volvió a decir el señor del principio. Al verme asentir, continuó – ahora queremos ver su técnica de Kage bunshin.

Mentalmente sonreí. Esa era una de las técnicas que más dominaba.

Junte ambas manos acumulando chakra y dije:

- _Kage bunshin no jutsu_

Mi figura se distorsionó hasta formar cuatro copias exactas las cuales quedaron en perfecta alineación quedando yo en un extremo. Los miembros del consejo se quedaron boquiabiertos, como si no pensaran que fuese capaz de ello.

- Excelente demostración y control de chakra – dijo una mujer mayor entre los concejales – realmente sorprendente. Ha tenido unos senseis de alto rango, me imagino.

- Eso no nos dice nada fuera de lo ordinario. Cualquier estudiante de segundo grado de la Academia Ninja es capaz de realizar ese jutsu sin problemas – atajó quien desde el principio se mostró diferente – así que no es…

- En todo caso, debemos pedirle que realice otras técnicas. Después de todo, los estudiantes de la Academia Ninja se gradúan con unas pocas habilidades y son sus senseis quienes están a cargo de su entrenamiento con misiones.

Aquello lo dejó con la boca abierta, sorprendido. Pero no perdió el mal humor en todo el rato.

Me hicieron realizar varias técnicas. Sustitución, transformación (me transformé en Tsunade con una excelente demostración) e incluso en el reporte decía mi habilidad para invocar, por esa razón llamé a un enorme murciélago (N/A: ustedes recordarán si leyeron el capítulo 6: ataque inesperado xD) dejando caer un poco de mi sangre y decir: "_Kuchiyose no jutsu_".

Luego de seguir esperando cerca de veinte minutos más, los miembros del consejo hablaron con Tsunade y pude ver como una enorme sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

- Felicidades Alex, desde este día serás nombrada como ninja oficial de la Aldea de Konoha. – Dijo mientras me entregaba la banda.

Y el resto concluye en mi llegada a la casa de Naruto, quien ya me esperaba junto con Sasuke.

- Y mañana es mi primera misión. Con ustedes.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – Preguntó el rubio sorprendido, aunque no logró convencerme.

- Ya lo sabías y también tu Sasuke, ¿no es así? – pregunté a ambos.

- Je nos descubriste. Ya lo sabíamos, pero no íbamos a echarte a perder la sorpresa – dijo alegremente – pero ahora no hay tiempo para eso. Debemos preparar todo para salir mañana a primera hora, ¡datte bayo!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se detuvo en una rama con sus compañeros pisándole los talones. Instintivamente volteó a la derecha y vio el bosque abriéndose libremente. Sacó el mapa de su mochila con un movimiento rápido y lo extendió por la superficie donde estaba apoyado.

Desde su salida al amanecer habían avanzado la mitad del trayecto y ahora casi era medio día.

Sus compañeros aterrizaron con sigilo y en su respectivo orden en la misma rama ancha donde él estaba examinado el mapa con atención. El panorama estaba relativamente tranquilo, sin rastro de enemigos.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo, Sasuke?

La voz de su compañera la obligó a verla detenidamente.

- No, sólo revisaba que fuéramos por el camino correcto. Vamos a alcanzar apenas la mitad, según el mapa.

- Vamos a buena velocidad, a este paso llegaremos al atardecer. Un excelente tiempo, me atrevería a decir. – Dijo una kunoichi de ojos blancos quien estaba en último lugar.

- Hinata tiene razón, ahora lo importante es llegar antes de atardecer y evitar quedarnos a la intemperie. – Atajó con lógica la primera kunoichi en hablar.

- Bien, si es todo movámonos ahora. Seguiremos hacía el noreste en línea recta y cuando lleguemos al risco, deberemos bajar con cuidado. Les daré instrucciones cuando hayamos llegado hasta ahí – indicó mientras guardaba de nueva cuenta el mapa en su mochila - Vamos.

Saltó hasta el siguiente árbol y sus compañeros avanzaron tras él, dejando un espacio de tres metros entre cada uno.

El líder en esa misión era Sasuke, usando el Sharingan para barrer el terreno delante de él.

En segundo puesto Alex, a pesar de sus habilidades, fue decisión de Sasuke ir detrás de él. Aún así, ella estaba lista para lo que fuese.

Naruto en tercero, listo para usar su técnica de kage bunshin en caso de una emboscada.

Hinata al final con el Byakugan cerrando la marcha.

Una formación perfecta, era muy difícil caer dentro de una emboscada.

Esa misma mañana, la Hokage había dado instrucciones para ir los cuatro a la Aldea Pez Lunar, la cual se encontraba al noreste del País del Fuego.

Era una misión de rango C, relativamente fácil para los demás, pero no del todo para Alex.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Está segura de esto, Tsunade-sama?

- Por supuesto, ya llegó su hora de dejar el nido un rato.

- Pero – titubeó su asistente – Akatsuki esta cerca, ¿no es demasiado riesgo para ella?

- Lo es, pero confío plenamente en ella, además Kakashi tiene un as bajo la manga, ¿no es así? – dijo la mujer al dirigir su mirada hacia la ventana donde en el alfeizar estaba sentado, con una apariencia tranquila mientras leía un libro verde.

- Así es – respondió el aludido cuando subía la mirada hacia la Hokage y su asistente – además a ella se le da manejar muy bien las técnicas del Fuuton.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con un movimiento brusco se detuvo en seco sobre otra rama, luego de avanzar un tramo especialmente silencioso.

Sus compañeros se detuvieron cerca de él, alertas ante cualquier movimiento y sin romper su formación.

Esperaron expectantes durante dos minutos enteros en los cuales Sasuke no se movió de su sitio, escudriñando a su alrededor con el Sharingan. Hinata, en la retaguardia hacía lo mismo con el Byakugan.

Naruto y Alex también vigilaban hasta donde su vista les permitía. Empuñando kunais, shurikens y senbons, respectivamente.

Un arbusto bajo ellos se movió violentamente y las miradas de los ninjas se fijaron en la figura la cual se arrastraba por la superficie húmeda de aquel bosque.

- Una serpiente – murmuró Alex y Naruto, quien estaba más cerca de ella asintió en silencio.

- ¿Es eso lo que has visto Sasuke? – Preguntó el rubio.

- No, era más grande – respondió sin añadir más. _"Pero pude sentir su chakra. Ese poder inconfundible…"_ pensó con desesperación _"pero no puede ser, estamos demasiado al noreste del lugar donde se le vio por última vez… solo espero que no vaya también por…" _pero dejó aquel pensamiento a medias cuando sintió el suave peso de la mano de Alex en su hombro.

- Sasuke, ¿te encuentras bien?

- Si, es solo que… no importa – dijo como si nada – hay que seguir.

Avanzaron más de un kilómetro mientras la serpiente permanecía en su sitio sin moverse.

De pronto un ojo de ésta brilló con un destello rojizo y abrió la boca tanto como pudo. Sonó un chasquido como el de una rama rompiéndose y de las entrañas de la serpiente emergió la figura maltrecha de un hombre.

El cuerpo del reptil quedó vacío, como una bolsa vacía y el hombre comenzó a tomar forma más definida.

Con la piel nívea y los ojos amarillos, hizo un movimiento tronándose el cuello y su larga lengua saboreó el aire húmedo.

Detrás de él, un hombre de cabello plateado y con gafas emergía a su vez desde el suelo fangoso.

- ¿Esta bien…?

- Por supuesto que estoy bien. Jamás estuve mejor, me atrevería a decir – respondió antes de que terminara la pregunta.

- ¿Atacaremos ya o habrá que esperar?

El cuestionado lo pensó un momento mientras su cabello largo y negro caía libre por su espalda.

- Esperaremos su regreso. No hay otra ruta. Ya veremos si esa niña tiene lo que quiero y si logra llenar las expectativas que espero. Y por el bien de todos, será mejor que ese pequeño impertinente no se atraviese en mi camino.

Una sonrisa más ancha y malévola inundó su rostro aquella vez y no evitó soltar una carcajada fría que rompió con el silencio en aquel bosque.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Técnicas del Fuuton? Pero… ¿ella no…? – Vaciló Shizune, pero al ver asentir a Kakashi, dejó a un lado la sorpresa – Vaya, es mucho más fuerte de lo esperado.

- Y espera que veas sus habilidades. Es realmente sorprendente. Aunque le llevó muchos días de arduo entrenamiento dominarlas. Hasta ahora sólo las ha podido manejar en un 40% en promedio, pero aún así es lo suficientemente poderosa para mantener a raya a cualquier ninja en su camino – aseguró Tsunade -. Estuve entrenando con ella casi tres semanas y su resistencia aumentó gradualmente. Las técnicas del Fuuton son las más difíciles de dominar y tú lo sabes bien Shizune.

- La gran cantidad de chakra en su cuerpo y su fuerza espiritual hacen el resto. Ella parece dominarlo como si en su vida pasada hubiese sido poseedora de ese elemento.

- Confío plenamente en ella, Kakashi y estoy en total acuerdo contigo sobre su dominio con el elemento aire. Pero recuerda que al final y con la ayuda de Naruto y Sasuke, se acabarán nuestros más grandes dolores de cabeza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Esta es la Aldea Pez Lunar?

- Así es, llegamos y con buen tiempo además.

Sobre el desfiladero se veía a lo lejos una gran villa a la orilla del mar. Su gran extensión de casas y edificios se abrían libremente por el horizonte de aire salado proveniente del mar. El sol se estaba ocultando, siendo tragado por el océano.

- Es muy hermoso – no pudo evitar soltar la heredera de los Hyuuga con creciente asombro. Yo contemplaba la escena de igual manera y sólo pude asentir cuando ella dijo aquel calificativo.

- La Aldea Pez Lunar es famosa por su vista y el acantilado del Pez Lunar donde se dice que se puede observar el desfilar de bancos enormes de peces lunares hacía las cuevas donde se aparean y colocan sus crías en las noches de luna llena. Luego vuelven a salir y la luz de la luna cae sobre sus cuerpos fluorescentes al nadar casi al ras de la superficie, de ahí su nombre y además dos veces al año hacen un festival en su honor – informó la voz del Uzumaki y ambas lo miramos con asombro, pues casi esperaba escuchar a Sasuke decir esas palabras.

Una ligera sonrisa curvó los labios de Sasuke mientras observaba nuestras caras de sorpresa.

- Muy bien. Hay que llegar con el terrateniente mayor de la villa, él fue quien nos llamó. Andando.

Luego de unos minutos estuvimos en las puertas de aquella aldea. Era muy pintoresca y sus habitantes muy alegres y bulliciosos. Sin embargo, cuando pasamos cerca de ellos nos lanzaban miradas despectivas y se alejaban como dándonos espacio para pasar. Incluso algunos no se mostraban muy contentos con nuestra sola presencia.

Tensos en medio de aquel mar de miradas, nos pusimos en formación de cuadro: Sasuke y yo adelante y Naruto y Hinata detrás de mí y de él respectivamente. La incertidumbre aumentó y el nerviosismo casi se podía palpar.

Entonces, todo empeoró cuando un niño pequeño soltó un grito tan agudo que casi me lastimo los oídos, luego de eso soltó con su voz completamente enloquecida:

- ¡Son ninjas mamá! ¿¡Has visto la banda en sus cabezas!? ¿¡Y en sus cuellos!? ¡Llevan armas ocultas mamá, armas ocultas y filosas que usan para matar! ¡Yo no quiero que me maten, mamá!

Luego de aquel repentino arrebato, el pequeño rompió a llorar en los brazos de su madre.

Caminamos más juntos unos con otros mientras nuestras vistas estaban fijas al frente. Escuché a Naruto susurrar:

- Los habitantes de la Aldea Pez Lunar no confían mucho en los ninjas. Nos creen asesinos sin remordimientos. Son un poco despectivos y… - pero se interrumpió cuando dos pares de guardias nos cerraron la marcha, parándose frente a nosotros.

- ¿Quiénes son y qué buscan aquí? – preguntó el más alto de ellos. Todos llevaban una armadura como los samuráis, exceptuando la katana y en su lugar llevaban una alabarda voluminosa color bronce.

- Somos ninjas de la Aldea de Konoha del País del Fuego – atajó Sasuke con impaciencia, pero suspiró mientras sacaba un pergamino de su porta shurikens. Con aquel movimiento, la gente a nuestro alrededor se alejó tres pasos hacía atrás con una mueca de miedo en sus rostros, por supuesto no lo pasamos por alto - Buscamos al Terrateniente Kimitoyua – prosiguió Sasuke examinando el papel por vez primera desde que Tsunade-sama nos lo había entregado – quien nos ha llamado para una misión y hemos venido para cumplirla.

Los guardias se miraron entre sí al escuchar el nombre del terrateniente, como si pensaran en su próximo movimiento.

Pero todo se complicó una lluvia de rocas cayó sobre nuestras cabezas con estrépito y la voz de una mujer se alzó en medio de aquel tumulto:

- ¡¡No queremos a los ninjas en nuestra aldea, váyanse de inmediato!! – chilló con desesperación mientras lanzaba más y más rocas.

- ¡¡KIMITOYUA ES UN INSOLENTE!! ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A CONTRATAR NINJAS PARA HACER SU TRABAJO SUCIO?! ¡JAMÁS DEBIMOS CONFIAR EN ÉL! – Bramó un hombre quien también nos arrojaba piedras a discreción.

Eso fue demasiado: la gente comenzó a acercarse más hacía nosotros lanzándonos toda clase de objetos mientras tratábamos de alejarnos de ahí. Uno de los guardias nos habló en medio del ruido:

- Por aquí – indicó mientras la multitud se acercaba peligrosamente a nosotros.

Por desgracia, una roca de especial tamaño alcanzó a Hinata en la cabeza quien cayó como fulminada por un rayo.

- ¡Hinata-chan! – exclamó Naruto con angustia mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.

- Vamos – nos apremió Sasuke quien no evitó recibir un golpe entre la curvatura de su cuello y la nuca – ¡Ah! – exclamó.

- ¡Sasuke! – solté sin pensar y traté de cubrirlo con mi cuerpo mientras él evitaba por todos los medios no caer desmayado.

La multitud embravecida nos encerraba cada vez más y los golpes se hicieron más directos, haciendo a nuestros cuerpos caer.

Y desaparecer en una nube de humo.

El silencio se hizo presente cuando nuestros cuerpos se esfumaron repentinamente en medio de todas las rocas, objetos y palos que nos habían lanzado.

- ¿¡A DONDE DEMONIOS SE FUERON!? – Gritó con furia el mismo hombre de antes - ¡VAYAMOS A BUSCARLOS Y SAQUÉMOSLOS DE LA ALDEA! ¡Y SI SE OPONEN, MÁTENLOS CON LO QUE TENGAN A LA MANO!

Como si recibieran órdenes de un superior, la muchedumbre se disperso dispuesta a encontrarnos.

- Son una bola de salvajes – atajó con amargura Naruto quien estaba colgado de cabeza en el árbol donde nos encontrábamos escondidos.

- No confían en los ninjas y no entiendo porque. Supongo que sus razones deben ser muy fuertes pues parecían querernos asesinar con aquellas piedras – apunté con lógica.

- Pero sean cuales sean sus razones, no les da derecho de tratarnos así – dijo la voz de Hinata desde una rama más debajo de donde estábamos Naruto y yo.

- Son una villa como pocas, supongo que no confían debido a la gran cantidad de bajas en las Grandes Guerras Ninja – comentó Sasuke mientras se sentaba a mi lado y sentí el roce de su brazo –. Y fue excelente idea mandar esos clones Naruto, se ve que estudiaste el historial de la aldea.

- Hey no fue nada, además Alex-chan también cooperó – dijo mientras me sonreía con complicidad - pero ahora debemos encontrar el castillo, palacio o casa del terrateniente ese. ¿Qué averiguaste Sasuke? – preguntó el rubio mientras se enderezaba para verlo de frente.

- Mucho, la casa del terrateniente esta en esa dirección – apuntó Sasuke mientras señalaba hacía el famoso acantilado – pero hay que llegar uno por uno. Usaremos la misma formación; yo iré primero así que deberán seguir la misma ruta. Cuando lleguen al jardín, esperen ahí, ¿entendido?

- Más claro ni el agua – dijo alegremente Naruto mientras Hinata y yo asentíamos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Me alegra que hayan llegado al fin, ¿tuvieron algún problema al entrar en la villa?

- La verdad, Señor Kimitoyua, solo un par de percances con los habitantes. Fuera de eso, todo tranquilo – respondió Sasuke cortésmente.

- No se preocupen, ellos no les harán nada dentro de mi casa. Pueden parecer poco amigables, pero no siempre fueron así.

El terrateniente suspiró pesadamente mientras se acomodaba en su almohadilla. Los cuatro nos lanzamos miradas de aturdimiento sentados en ese lustroso piso de madera.

Hacía solo diez minutos que habíamos llegado a su casa y ya teníamos nuestros cuartos asignados.

- Hace meses que no se ven ninjas por aquí y el festival esta cerca. Deben saber que nuestra villa es famosa por el festival del Pez Lunar, ¿no es así? – Al vernos asentir, prosiguió – pero ahora no creemos que sea posible celebrarlo. La gente esta alterada, ya lo vieron ustedes y ahora no podemos darnos el lujo de invitar a otras aldeas por temor a que en ellas venga una emboscada.

- Pero, ¿qué ocurrió? No creo que la gente se vuelva loca de un día para otro, ¿o sí? – pregunté.

Él volvió a suspirar y continuó:

- Hace dos meses, mataron a nuestra sacerdotisa quien predecía el clima y las cosechas. Fueron ninjas, según el informe, y yo lo comprobé. Pero no se parecían en nada a los ataques de cada villa. Eh estado tratando de citar desde entonces a distintos ninjas de aldeas diferentes para comparar sus habilidades con la escena del crimen, pero hasta ahora no podemos descubrir quien fue el responsable. Y lo más difícil es hacer que el pueblo no se entere.

- ¿Quiere decir que nos llamó para comprobar si los ninjas de nuestra villa han asesinado a su sacerdotisa? – preguntó sorprendida Hinata.

- Lamento eso, pero nosotros jamás habíamos llamado a ninjas para que vinieran a realizar nuestros trabajos y todo eso. Siempre tratamos de hacerlo nosotros mismos. Pero todo eso cambió cuando unos forasteros llegaron aquí y nos hablaron maravillas sobre los ninjas. El pueblo entonces llegó al acuerdo de aceptar que los shinobis nos ayudaran, llamando a las aldeas más importantes.

"Cada una de las misiones nos dejaba con un buen sabor de boca, además de que dejaban un par de obsequios para mí y seguimos haciéndolo por un par de meses más, supongo que fue por esa razón que nuestra desgracia se hizo presente; confiábamos demasiado en ellos y entraban y salían en la villa a su antojo, hasta el último festival. Ahí todo empeoró; lo que suponemos es que durante la celebración entraron dos ninjas, mataron a nuestra sacerdotisa y se marcharon llevándose un pergamino muy valioso para nosotros.

Pensamos que eran unos criminales, pero al ver las armas dejadas en el lugar del crimen, inmediatamente el pueblo comenzó a tomar medidas drásticas y cada vez que llegaban shinobis quienes pasaban por aquí para llegar a sus aldeas o simples viajeros, los aldeanos los echaban.

Ese pergamino es sagrado y cuenta el origen de nuestra aldea. Es muy valioso entre los más viejos de la villa y es considerado un patrimonio dentro de nuestra cultura. Además de que posee poderes que sólo las sacerdotisas son capaces de dominar, protegiendo así la villa de cualquier mal."

Al finalizar su discurso, se quedó callado, como meditando sus palabras. Nosotros no nos movíamos de nuestro lugar, temerosos de decir algo impropio.

- Y, ¿tienen alguna otra pista? Porque por lo que dice, ha llamado a varias aldeas y… - comenzó Naruto.

- O no, eh hablado en general pues solo hemos llamado a Suna. Es muy difícil comunicarse con las demás aldeas ahora que los habitantes se enteraron que había hecho.

- Según las pistas que dejaron esos ninjas, ¿qué se supone que encontró?

El terrateniente tensó los músculos de su espalda, irguiéndose repentinamente. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Hinata dar un respingo involuntario y a Naruto tomarle delicadamente la mano.

- Lo que les diré ahora es de suma importancia, ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo y nos lanzó una mirada retadora, como si quisiera vernos flaquear en cualquier momento. Acto seguido, chascó sus dedos y una puerta a nuestra derecha corrediza se abrió con lentitud y entró un guardia ataviado como los de la entrada. Un paquete de color blanco en sus brazos lo obligaba a caminar cauteloso. Llegó a nuestra altura y lo depositó en medio del terrateniente y nosotros. Luego se retiró sin decir una palabra. - El lugar estaba lleno de éstos – atajó cuando abrió el paquete el cual era una manta enrollada. La hizo girar y dejó al descubierto su contenido.

Escuché a Naruto silbar mientras Sasuke se quedaba rígido en su asiento: todo el paquete contenía armas ninja de toda clase; desde senbons de distintos grosores, shurikens con varios picos, kunais pequeños y largos, guadañas con cadenas, rollos de pergamino, lo que parecían pequeñas porras, espadas e incontables armas se extendían por aquella tela blanca. Observándolas atentamente, me di cuenta de que no estaban totalmente limpias.

Unas manchas marrón oscuro se extendían por donde las puntas de aquellas armas tocaban la tela.

Pasé saliva lo más silenciosamente que pude y una sensación de impotencia me llenó el cuerpo de pronto; sabía lo que era y creo que ustedes lo saben.

Sangre.

- La encontramos enterradas en cada parte del cuerpo de ella. Lo cubrían casi por completo.

Parpadeé varias veces tratando de no imaginarme como se hubiesen visto hace meses enterradas en el cuerpo de esa pobre mujer. Un estremecimiento recorrió mi espalda y mi piel se erizó. Maldición, ¿quién sería capaz de eso?

Instintivamente mire a los demás y sus ojos reflejaban la misma impotencia que yo sentía. Aquello era demasiado.

- Pero ahora parece que todo esto no tiene sentido. Según el reporte de los shinobis de Suna, hoy en día no hay ninja que use tantas armas para cometer un asesinato de una persona. Por lo general les basta con una sola y en el peor de los casos se usan hasta seis. Pero eso no es lo que importa. Sólo queremos que se capture al culpable y que nos devuelva el pergamino.

Los cuatro nos miramos sin saber exactamente que decir. Luego siguió un silencio un tanto incómodo.

- Señor Kimitoyua, si nos permite, debemos informar esto a nuestra Aldea. La información que usted nos ha dado será enviada en clave para que no se descubra. Haremos una investigación de campo y le daremos nuestras conclusiones mañana a primera hora. – Explicó de pronto Sasuke haciéndonos dar un respingo a los tres.

- Muchas gracias. Me alegra haberlos llamado. Ahora, mis sirvientes los llevarán a sus respectivas habitaciones para que se instalen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Pero si dice que su sacerdotisa era muy poderosa, era lógico que no la iban a someter con sólo un arma. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, eso es demasiado aterrador – finalizó la Hyuuga con un estremecimiento que recorrió su espalda y se abrazó a sí misma.

Naruto, quien estaba más cerca, pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella como reconfortándola.

- Es un poco extraño, ¿no creen? – dije repentinamente y los tres me miraron. Estábamos en una habitación de aquella gran mansión de terrateniente. Naruto, Hinata y yo alrededor de una pequeña mesa y Sasuke en una orilla, sentado y apoyado en la pared, atento mientras vigilaba la puerta.

- ¿A que te refieres? – Preguntó amablemente Hinata.

- Pues a mi me parece que no están siendo completamente sinceros; nos ocultan algo.

Una sonrisa de conformidad se dibujó en el rostro de Sasuke.

- También te diste cuenta, ¿eh?

Le dirigí una mirada cómplice mientras Naruto y Hinata nos observaban sin entender del todo.

- Al parecer nuestro terrateniente nos oculta algo.

- ¿Quieres decir…? – preguntó Naruto quien comenzaba a comprender.

- Aún no es seguro, debemos investigar un poco más para sacar conclusiones, pero estoy casi segura de que no es la información que buscamos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche cayó silenciosa sobre la Aldea Pez Lunar. El bullicio de la gente se había apagado cuando las estrellas comenzaron a salir y el sol y sus rayos habían desaparecido tragados por el mar. Los grillos cantaban al compás de la brisa fresca y Alex estaba sentada en la pequeña terraza fuera de su cuarto.

No podía dormir.

Trató de no pensar en nada. Para ser su primera misión, no estaba nada mal. Aunque el asunto de la información era un tanto complicado.

Escuchó pasos acercarse y se preparó empuñando una senbon, pero al sentir su presencia, la volvió a guardar.

- ¿Problemas para dormir?

- Tal vez un poco, ¿y tú?

El pelinegro se sentó junto a ella, apoyando los brazos en sus rodillas y su barbilla entre las manos entrelazadas.

- Pensaba en todo lo que hemos averiguado; todo lo que dijo el terrateniente es obviamente un cebo para desviar nuestra atención. Podríamos estar durmiendo incluso con el enemigo.

Una sonrisa se asomó en los labios ocultos por las manos de Sasuke. Alex era muy lista, eso era bastante obvio.

- Fue buena idea eso de disfrazarse de campesino. Conseguimos mucha información. No sabía que la gente del pueblo no confiaba del todo en él.

- Sólo hay que saber cuando atacar. No queremos que todo el plan se caiga.

Se quedaron en silencio observando el espacioso jardín el cual poseía un estanque, bambúes de todos los tamaños y plantas de todo tipo.

- ¿Qué crees que esté escrito en ese pergamino sagrado? – preguntó Alex de pronto.

- Una leyenda, por lo que pude averiguar.

- ¿Una leyenda? – Al verlo asentir ligeramente, la chica volvió a hablar – y, ¿sabes de que habla?

- Del origen de uno de los poderes más fuertes en todo el mundo – dijo una voz delante de ellos y ambos sintieron como la sangre se congelaba en sus venas. Aquella voz era aterradora y fría.

Los ojos de Sasuke activaron en milesimas de segundo el Sharingan al reconocerla. Hacía mucho tiempo de no escucharla y sólo en sus más oscuras pesadillas lograba de nuevo hacerla presente.

- Sasuke-kun, tanto tiempo sin verte. Es realmente un honor para mí volverte a encontrar en este pequeño pueblo – entonces una sonrisa malévola curvó sus finos labios en una mueca de perversidad - .Y la verdad me cansé de esperar.

Los ojos ámbar de aquel hombre los miraron con interés mientras su enorme y larga lengua describía el contorno de sus labios. Pronunció más su sonrisa cuando vio como el chico se colocaba en guardia.

- Espero que no te importe, pero ahora no vengo por ti, – añadió con burla - sino por ella.

_Continuara…_

* * *

**Después de una larga espera, por fin pude subirlo! Espero no los haya dejado en suspenso.. trataré de subir el otro dentro de tres días… es una promesa! con eso de k ya acabe examenes n.n Y perdón por lo de "ojos negros" fue un error de dedo :P Sakura tiene los ojos verdes jeje :D**

**¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!**

**Nota: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo el personaje principal es mío... dado que soy yo xD, no esta hecho con fines lucrativos... es sólo que me gusta la historia ^^U y ya xD, además si lo fueran sería millonaria :P**


	16. 16 Misión peligrosa Descubrimientos 1

_Poder Oculto_

~*°-__-°*~

_Capitulo 1__6. Misión peligrosa. Descubrimientos parte 1. _

**..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..**

**Los ojos ámbar de aquel hombre los miraron con interés mientras su enorme y larga lengua describía el contorno de sus labios mientras observaba detenidamente como el chico se colocaba en guardia. **

**- Espero que no te importe, pero ahora no vengo por ti, – añadió con burla - sino por ella.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un segundo estaba con él y al siguiente no lo estaba.

Sus ojos ámbar brillaron en la noche tranquila en medio de aquel hermoso jardín, paralizándonos repentinamente.

Su instinto asesino era indescriptible.

Comencé a perder los estribos, recuerdo que grite tan alto que parecía haber despertado a los muertos y luego escuché a Sasuke gritar también, aunque su grito no era de terror.

Imágenes confusas se grabaron en mis retinas mientras trataba en vano de estabilizarme y mantenerme dentro de mis casillas con la sangre y la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas de una manera vertiginosa al punto de perder la cabeza, mi respiración aumentó considerablemente y vagamente fui consciente de la gota de sudor frío que recorrió mis sienes y las lágrimas resbalando como cera caliente en mis mejillas.

Cuando pude controlarme pude enfocar al fin. Ya no me encontraba en el jardín.

Escuchaba el sonido de las olas golpear furiosamente contra unas rocas. El aire salado llenaba en su totalidad el lugar y pude ver sus paredes lisas color gris. La poca luz provenía de unas antorchas colgadas en las paredes, pero la oscuridad reinaba en su totalidad.

- Si, es una cueva. No te preocupes linda, no te haré daño si me ayudas.

Mi respiración se cortó cuando escuché esa voz, era tétrica y fría. Lentamente traté de volverme para verlo. Contradicción que me llevó a cerrar los ojos con desesperación cuando lo vi y casi solté un grito de horror; parecía como si a una serpiente le hubieran salido brazos y piernas y los rasgos de su cara se le hubiesen vuelto más finos. Su piel era blanca como la nieve, con un ligero tono violáceo, su cabello largo y negro caía sobre su espalda erguida al máximo como pretendiendo intimidar. Iba ataviado por una túnica corta con un color blanquecino, pantalones negros y un enorme cinturón morado rodeaba su cintura formando un ancho moño detrás de la misma. No llevaba porta shurikens ni nada parecido, pero no las necesitaba para intimidar, esa mirada podía acobardar hasta el más valiente.

- Parece ser que hemos llegado en un momento muy apropiado – dijo en un susurro, como incitándome – y ahora vas a ayudarme y para ti será más fácil todo esto.

Súbitamente me di cuenta de que no podía moverme, estaba fuertemente sujeta a algo con una especie de cuerdas. Traté de moverme, pero éstas se enterraron en mi piel haciéndome gemir de dolor.

- Si yo fuera tú no me movería. Esas cadenas son de chakra y están diseñadas para enterrarse en la piel de sus prisioneros – susurró con un perfecto tono audible mientras se inclinaba hacía mí, acercándose peligrosamente más de lo debido -. Ya te lo dije, coopera conmigo y será más fácil.

Una señal de alerta se encendió en mi cabeza; de una forma u otra sabía que no debía hacer nada para ayudarlo. Busqué en su ropa, pero no llevaba indicio alguno de que perteneciera a alguna aldea.

- No te diré nada hasta que no me digas quien eres – dije mientras mi mente trabajaba al máximo. Debía hacer tiempo, aunque con aquellas palabras me dolió terriblemente la cabeza. Aún no sabía lo que quería de mí, pero traté de actuar como que sabía para voltear la información hasta que me explicara exactamente su objetivo. No era estúpida, y tampoco me iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente.

- Eres astuta niña – soltó con un cacareo similar al de un lunático – a pesar de que tienes los sentidos más desorientados, tratas de parecer fuerte.

Sus ojos ámbar me observaron con detenimiento; pude ver un delineado color morado en ellos y que sus pupilas estaban en vertical, como los gatos.

- Bien, si las presentaciones lo son todo para ti, querida, supongo que debo presentarme como es debido. – Se irguió, colocando su columna en una perfecta línea recta vertical – Mi nombre es Orochimaru, y me supongo que tú debes ser Alex, ¿me equivoco?

No asentí, pero pudo leer mis ojos. Asintió para él mismo mientras ahogaba una risa fría, carente de alegría. Era bastante difícil estar delante de él: no sabías si te iba a matar o se iba a burlar de ti.

- Ese nombre no es muy común aquí – añadió de inmediato.

- De donde vengo si lo es – interrumpí antes de que dijera algo más – un simple choque de culturas no es nada.

Me miró sorprendido unos segundos, pero luego volvió a su posición de arrogante.

- ¿No será mejor si hacemos que reaccione con el pergamino inconscientemente, Orochimaru-sama? – irrumpió una voz de pronto a mis espaldas.

De las sombras emergió un chico con una mata de pelo grisáceo, recogido con una coleta detrás de su nuca. Iba vestido como el típico ninja, llevaba gafas redondas y a diferencia de su sensei (eso lo intuí al escucharlo decirle –sama) una banda estaba atada a su frente. Era un símbolo que hasta hacía poco había estudiado; parecía un signo musical. La Aldea del Sonido.

Y antes de que su subordinado pudiese agregar nada más, Orochimaru levantó una mano, en señal de respeto.

- Debes presentarte antes con ella, así todo quedará entre nosotros y nuestra confianza subirá.

- Me llamo Kabuto Yakushi – atajó de inmediato – un placer conocerte al fin, Alex.

- ¿Qué demonios quieren de mí? – Solté sin rodeos y ambos me miraron con sorpresa.

- Descuida, mientras cooperes con nosotros todo va a salir bien – volvió a decir Orochimaru y mientras decía aquello sacó de uno de sus bolsos un pergamino enrollado. El rollo era bastante grueso y el ancho del papel medía unos treinta centímetros. Se veía viejo, pero un sello hecho de tinta casi fresca (o al menos eso me pareció) lo cerraba totalmente.

- No les ayudaré si eso es lo que quieren – espeté lo más frío que pude, pero mi voz se quebró en la última palabra.

- Vaya, no esperaba esta reacción de su parte – murmuró con renuencia la serpiente – pero aún no has colmado mi paciencia así que no nos vayamos a un extremo que no nos conviene a ninguno de nosotros.

Comenzó a acercarse a mí con paso lento y sujetando el pergamino delante de él, como si intentara colocar una barrera entre los dos. No entendí bien lo que hacía, pero no iba a bajar la guardia.

- ¿Sabes? No creo que esto nos vaya a llevar a algún lado – dije con impaciencia mientras la distancia entre nosotros se acortaba. El pánico me inundo; una parte de mí me indicó peligro -. Así que mejor lo hacemos a mí modo.

Fue lo ideal, se detuvo a tres pasos de donde estaba.

- Tu no sabes lo que quiero – soltó con desprecio mientras me examinaba detenidamente – ni siquiera tienes una idea…

- Si crees que no tengo idea, entonces no te dejaré acercarte más – dije sin pensar. Tenía que ganar tiempo. Y funcionó porque sus ojos amarillos se llenaron de duda.

Pero la mirada de Orochimaru se volvió despiadada al instante.

- Por un momento me lo creí, niña. Tú no sabes nada acerca de este pergamino e intentas ganar tiempo para que vengan a salvarte, ¡que patético! – atajó de pronto, sobresaltándome y logrando encajar aquellas horribles cuerdas de nuevo en mi piel. Sonrió de medio lado - ¿Y te haces llamar ninja de Konoha? Portas orgullosamente esa banda y no tienes ni idea de lo que significa ser un verdadero shinobi…

- Lo averiguaré. No eh pasado por todo esto sin que tenga sus ventajas… ¡Agh! – solté con dolor pues una senbon se clavó dolorosamente en mi hombro derecho, causándome una quemadura.

- Deberás hablar cuando te lo pida, ¿de acuerdo? – atajó Orochimaru mientras observaba a su subordinado sacar otra senbon.

Comencé a enfadarme. Estaba ahí, sin poder atacarlo, totalmente vulnerable y mi ira comenzó a sobrepasar mis propios límites. Cerré los ojos entonces. No debía enojarme, no después de lo que sucedió.

- Opino que la hagamos reaccionar inconscientemente Lord Orochimaru – volvió a ofrecer Kabuto – será más sencillo y podremos deshacernos de ella sin problemas.

Aún seguía con los ojos cerrados, así que no pude ver el gesto de la serpiente ante esa última petición.

Pasaron apenas diez segundos y una segunda senbon se clavó justo en el dobles de mi brazo derecho. Reprimí un grito de dolor, pero lágrimas involuntarias escaparon de mis ojos ante la impotencia.

Entonces, ocurrió: un dolor agudo comenzó a extenderse desde cada parte de mi cuerpo e iba a morir en mi cabeza junto con una punzada más dolorosa. Abrí los ojos y grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Estaba volviendo a ocurrir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Opino que la hagamos reaccionar inconscientemente Lord Orochimaru – volvió a ofrecer Kabuto – será más sencillo y podremos deshacernos de ella sin problemas.

El aludido volteó a ver a la chica; permanecía con los ojos cerrados tratando de mantener la calma. Luego asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

Su subordinado, más rápido que una flecha, lanzó la senbon veloz hacía la chica, quien al recibir el impacto, gimió tratando de reprimir su grito y soltó un par de lágrimas.

Inmediatamente después ella comenzó a gritar casi desgarrándose la garganta y tratando de liberarse de las ataduras que la mantenían firme en la roca. Las cuerdas se le clavaron en los brazos y piernas al punto de pintarse un poco de carmesí.

- Es hora, Lord Orochimaru.

Pero la serpiente se detuvo apenas en medio segundo cuando la vio abrir los ojos de golpe y soltar un grito más alto mientras una energía superior comenzaba poco a poco a emerger del interior de ella.

- No… como es posible…

Un rugido casi bestial surgió de la garganta de la chica al tiempo que las cuerdas tronaban por la presión aplicada. Los restos se desvanecieron en aquella caverna mientras ella caía al suelo, pero no pegó contra él. En menos de un parpadeo se detuvo con los brazos, respirando entrecortadamente. Sus cabellos se habían soltado de la cinta que los detenía y cayeron libres sobre su rostro el cual Orochimaru no alcanzaba a ver.

- Kabuto… - comenzó la serpiente con la voz de hilo. Estaba claro que no esperaba aquello

En cambio, su subordinado permanecía con calma y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, como si le pareciera muy divertido.

- Esta reaccionando como queríamos, Lord Orochimaru. No se preocupe por nada.

Los ojos ámbar del aludido permanecieron fijos entonces en la chica y la sorpresa los inundó a ambos.

Ella se encontraba de pie frente a ellos, con los puños fuertemente cerrados y su rostro lleno de furia, una furia contenida desde hacía mucho. En sus ojos no había asomo alguno de piedad. El Sannin y su subordinado dieron un paso atrás involuntario.

- No dejaré que le hagan daño – dijo su voz, pero al mismo tiempo otra habló con la chica, una voz profunda, despiadada, casi bestial -. Ella es la única que puede salvarme y ustedes no lo van a impedir.

Luego todo ocurrió muy rápido.

Se lanzó hacía delante con una velocidad tremenda y golpeó al Sannin en el estómago, pero éste desapareció en una nube de humo.

- Kage bunshin, ¿eh? – Se burló ella, mientras cerraba su mano y se tronaba a la vez todos los dedos - Les enseñaré lo que realmente se puede hacer con un poco de poder.

Extendió entonces su mano y una energía comenzó a rodearla. En menos de dos segundos, la energía tomó la forma de un gran arco y en su otra mano se formaron flechas, todo aquello de color púrpura. Cuando estuvo lista, preparó una flecha, apuntando al suelo y disparó.

La descarga de poder fue tal que resquebrajo la dura superficie de la cueva, dejando un boquete de casi tres metros de radio y de su interior surgió un grito desgarrador.

Una sonrisa de superioridad se dibujó en el rostro de ella, mientras tomaba otra flecha y apuntaba al subordinado. Pero éste ya no estaba.

- No escaparán tan fácilmente, puedo oler su asqueroso chakra a mil kilómetros de aquí, además su presencia es bastante delatadora.

Entonces soltó una carcajada fría, totalmente carente de gracia y sentido.

- Esto va a ser igual de fácil que la última vez…

- ¡¡¡¡NO!!!!

Todo a su alrededor se volvió confuso, comenzó a darle vueltas la cabeza y se la sostuvo con las manos para que pasara, deshaciendo el arco y las flechas de inmediato.

Se arrodilló en el frió suelo, peligrosamente cerca del pozo, aún con las manos en la cabeza mientras gritaba desesperadamente que parara.

Luego unas manos la tomaron fuertemente de los hombros, obligándola a voltear hacía arriba. La cabeza le dolía terriblemente mientras trataba en vano de luchar contra ella misma, contra la fuerza que la última vez casi acaba con lo que más quería.

Sintió entonces un sello sobre su frente, lo supo porque al momento de tocar su piel comenzó a quemarla y gritó con más fuerza. Las lágrimas se confundían con el sudor de su rostro y la sangre manaba de las heridas hechas con las cuerdas de manera casi descontrolada. Luego todo acabó. El sello dejó de arder y su mente aturdida pedía a gritos una reacción por parte de su cuerpo. Estaba totalmente desprotegida y si no podía hacer algo de las habilidades aprendidas durante las últimas semanas, entonces todo acabaría allí mismo.

- Si cooperas, todo saldrá bien. Te prometo que todo terminará en menos de un minuto, solo debes hacer lo que te digo – indicó la voz del subordinado de Orochimaru.

- N-no lo haré – atajó débilmente la chica, haciendo desesperados intentos por apagar la llama que se había encendido en su pecho al descontrolarse. Su voz era la suya, aunque a momentos se volvía doble de nuevo – n-no te a-ayudaré a lo q-que quieres.

Pero una expresión de satisfacción inundó el rostro del subordinado.

- Ya lo has hecho, niña. Fue más fácil de lo pensado.

Los ojos de Alex se abrieron con pánico mientras se fijaban en el rollo de pergamino el cual yacía en el suelo con el sello roto. Súbitamente se dio cuenta de que el sello estaba sobre _su_ frente y la quemazón volvió con toda su intensidad.

Unas manos níveas tomaron el rollo del suelo y con sumo cuidado lo desenrollaron para ver su contenido.

- Debo admitir – dijo la serpiente mientras acunaba el pergamino entre sus brazos. Se veía seguro de si mismo Alex supo de inmediato que había esquivado el golpe – que esto no me lo esperaba. Tu poder es superior por mucho a cualquiera, pero no es más fuerte que el del Kyubi. Además no sabes controlarlo, por esta razón no pudiste dañarme. Tenías la fuerza necesaria para hacerme desaparecer, pero no pudiste. Ese poder aún no te consume, pero cuando lo haga, destruirás todo a tu paso. Ese es el destino de un contenedor y ¿aún así quieres ser ninja? Me das lastima niña.

La chica bajó la cabeza, apresada por los brazos de Kabuto, mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo sin control.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bajé la cabeza, casi derrotada por aquella serpiente. Me dolía cada parte del cuerpo y la quemazón no volvía aún, pero ya lo haría.

Mi respiración entrecortada se rompía por el ruido de las olas mientras trataba de controlarme. No podía terminar así.

No podía.

Entonces una voz habló desde las tinieblas de mi cabeza. Esa voz infantil.

- Alex-chan, no te rindas. Ya estoy aquí. No debes temerle a nada.

- ¿Kimiko?

- Si soy yo. No debes temer de nada. Los Siete Demonios no te harán daño, sólo estaban probándote.

- ¿De que hablas? ¿Probándome?

- Si, ellos están dentro de ti y de mí, son ellos a quienes yo traté de sellar antes de morir, pero ahora se han fusionado con nuestros cuerpos y almas. Estaban probando tu valor en batalla y me han dicho que los has podido controlar, bueno en realidad a uno de ellos.

- Kimiko no entiendo bien lo que tratas de explicarme, yo…

- Ahora no hay tiempo, Alex-chan. Debes escapar de ahí antes de que Orochimaru pueda hacerte más daño.

- Pero el pudo abrir el pergamino de la sacerdotisa y no… - intenté explicar, pero sólo escuché la risa de la niña como si yo fuera una inocente palomita.

- No te preocupes, aunque pudo abrir el pergamino con nuestro poder, no sabrá controlarlo. Es cierto que puede leerlo pero no lo comprenderá a menos que los Siete Demonios lo ayuden y no creo que ellos quieran hacerlo.

Suspiré aliviada mientras mi respiración se controlaba.

- ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

- Pelear. Del resto nos encargamos nosotros.

- Pero, apenas si puedo moverme…

- Sólo intenta que Kabuto no te suelte, nosotros haremos el resto, además ¿quieres hacerle tragar sus palabras a Orochimaru?

Sonreí de medio lado.

- Le haré tragárselas.

Confiando en Kimiko y en aquellos demonios, traté de levantar y separarme de Kabuto, pero él e sujetó con más fuerza; fue lo indicado. Entonces pude sentir como una energía exterior comenzaba a curarme sin saber como y el rostro de Kabuto se llenó de asombro cuando aquello ocurría.

Las heridas en mis brazos y piernas comenzaron a curarse mientras el sello se volvía frío en mi frente pues comenzaba a quemar de nuevo hasta finalmente resquebrajarse y caer al suelo hecho pedazos.

Me sentía con más fuerza y muy pronto tuve la necesaria para pelear.

Kabuto me miró con recelo mientras Orochimaru seguía intentando leer el rollo.

Un plan se iba maquinando en mi mente a manera rápida. Era obvio que Kabuto no me soltaría, así que debía hacerlo que me soltara.

Rápidamente junté ambas manos e hice con ellas seis sellos, pero cuando llegaba al quinto, mis manos se detuvieron al instante y mis brazos cayeron flácidos a mis costados.

- No te servirá de nada niña – atajó Kabuto con superioridad – no podrás mover los brazos. Te he cortado con chakra los músculos internos de los brazos. No podrás moverlos hasta que se te cure con chakra esa herida. Lo siento, pero esta vez no será tan fácil.

- ¿Tu crees? – dije con burla mientras Kabuto apretaba sus manos en mis hombros, dañándome visiblemente, pero a la vez curándome los músculos dañados.

Entonces el rostro de Kabuto se desdibujó en una mueca de dolor y pude sentir menos presión en su agarre cuando su cuerpo se iba hacia atrás y sus manos se iban a la parte afectada mientras gemía con desesperación.

Se desplomó de espaldas contra la fría piedra de aquella caverna y al cabo de dos segundos yo ya estaba de pie, lista para pelear. Pero Kabuto también se había levantado y aún seguía resintiendo la fuerza de mi patada.

Él se colocó en posición de combate y sus manos se llenaron de una energía azul. El chakra destructor.

En mi mente solo estaba un único objetivo; escapar de ahí.

Junte ambas manos haciendo un rápido juego de manos. Kabuto abrió la boca al ver la velocidad de aquella combinación. Incluso yo aún me muestro sorprendida de aquella rapidez.

_- Fuuton: Jutsu Cuchillas de Viento_

El aire comenzó a llenarse de filosas corrientes las cuales cortaban hasta la más gruesa roca mientras Orochimaru y su subordinado trataban de cubrirse de aquel ataque sorpresa.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes usar las técnicas del Fuuton, niña estúpida?! – Bramó la serpiente mientras el pergamino escapaba de sus manos con la fuerza de mi ataque.

Corrí entonces a la salida de aquella lúgubre cueva, intentando por todos los medios huir.

- ¡¡No escaparás!!

El subordinado de Orochimaru era muy rápido, quizá más de lo que imaginaba y me cerró el paso colocándose delante de mí. Se lanzó en un ataque el cual alcance a esquivar solo un poco pues me dio de lleno en un costado.

El golpe fue indirecto, pero alcanzó a dañarme. Sentí como mi piel se rompía. Aquella vez uso su chakra cortando por dentro y fuera. La sangre comenzó a empapar mi ropa, a pesar de no ser una herida muy grande, aunque si muy profunda. Comencé a marearme pero un segundo golpe venía hacía mí y gracias a mis reflejos lo esquivé totalmente.

- Ser rápida no te ayudará.

Volvió a atacarme, pero esta vez estaba lista; lancé un kunai con sello explosivo y una senbon como había hecho antes con Kakashi. Funcionó pues Kabuto siguió su trayectoria, esquivándolo y fue entonces cuando corrí hacia él arrojando la bomba de humo la cual estalló al instante.

Una cortina negra nos envolvió y lo escuché quejarse mientras trataba de encontrarme. Luego la vi: la senbon brillaba en su ropa y me preparé para darle un golpe.

La patada fue certera y lo derrumbó al suelo. Era ahora o nunca.

Junte mis manos para hacer dos sellos y gritar con todo el aire de mis pulmones:

_- ¡Fuuton: Jutsu Danza Cortante!_

El humo se dispersó y un remolino de viento envolvió a Kabuto, levantándolo unos metros en el aire lleno de cuchillas invisibles. Comenzó lentamente pero luego el atacado comenzó a gritar. La Danza Cortante hacía su trabajo.

Jadeaba por el esfuerzo, pero una voz en mi interior me hizo seguir. Aún así, la técnica se rompió cuando rompí el contacto visual. Estaba demasiado cansada y me dolían las heridas que por un momento olvide que tenía.

Kabuto cayó de bruces y no se movió. Por un momento el miedo me inundó; jamás había matado a nadie, pero el instinto de supervivencia comenzó a tener lógica en mi mente.

- Vaya, vaya. Veo que puedes usar las técnicas del Fuuton, me sorprende realmente lo que puedes lograr, pero no es suficiente – dijo la voz fría de Orochimaru a mis espaldas, demasiado cerca de mi. Por el esfuerzo no había notado que se había acercado por mi espalda -. Pero esto termina aquí.

Pude escuchar con claridad como desenfundaba una filosa katana, la empuñaba y dejó caer su filosa hoja sobre mi cansado cuerpo.

El horror me paralizó, no podía moverme ni siquiera usar un bunshin.

Su sonido desgarrando el aire llenó toda la cueva, como si tuviese un amplificador.

Lo único que escuché fue mi grito desgarrador.

Y que alguien gritaba:

- ¡¡NO!!

_Continuara…_

* * *

**¡Hola! Espero no haberlos dejado en suspenso jeje. Gracias por los comentarios… (en realidad gracias a Yamako-chan quien siempre me deja comentarios =D) y a todos los demás que me leen y no dejan comentarios. **

**Orochimaru entró a escena, espero que lo haya hecho bien (me refiero a la descripción y todo eso) y además el próximo capítulo se pone mejor.**

**¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!**

**Nota: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo el personaje principal es mío... dado que soy yo xD, no esta hecho con fines lucrativos... es sólo que me gusta la historia ^^U y ya xD, además si lo fueran sería millonaria :P**


	17. 17 Misión peligrosa Descubrimientos 2

_Poder Oculto_

~*°-__-°*~

_Capitulo 1__7. Misión peligrosa. Descubrimientos parte 2. _

**..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..**

**Pude escuchar con claridad como desenfundaba una filosa katana, la empuñaba y dejó caer su filosa hoja sobre mi cansado cuerpo.**

**El horror me paralizó, no podía moverme ni siquiera usar un bunshin. **

**Su sonido desgarrando el aire llenó toda la cueva, como si tuviese un amplificador. **

**Lo único que escuché fue mi grito desgarrador.**

**Y que alguien gritaba:**

**- ¡¡NO!!**

Cerré los ojos esperando el golpe.

Luego todo terminó.

Pero no sentí dolor a parte del que ya sufría.

La presencia de Orochimaru había desaparecido y en su lugar unas manos fuertes me tomaron de la cintura y los hombros, alejándome rápidamente de allí.

- Alex-chan, ¿estás bien?

No pude identificar la voz, sólo me dolía más la cabeza y todo el cuerpo por el esfuerzo. Además de estar en estado de shock.

Entonces la escuche, aquella voz que anhelaba oír desde el momento en que fui llevada hasta aquel lugar. Sonaba con eco debido a las paredes de piedra, pero claramente se podía sentir su furia

- Esta vez no te dejaré vivir.

El sonido de miles de pájaros gritando al mismo tiempo inundó la cueva y su aumento fue tal que me lastimó los oídos por un momento. Luego, el grito de guerra del menor de los Uchiha se alzó en medio de aquel estruendo:

- _¡¡CHIDORI!!_

Aquel poderoso ataque llenó con su luz la oscuridad y pude ver quien estaba a mi lado.

Los ojos azules del rubio miraban fijamente la demostración de poder del Uchiha, entonces una sombra se colocó junto a nosotros. Al detectarla, traté de gritar para advertirle a Naruto que el subordinado se había levantado, pero la mano suave del rubio cubrió mi boca al instante en que tomaba aire.

- Soy Hinata, Alex-chan. No temas, estas a salvo ahora.

- No por mucho tiempo – dijo una voz detrás de nosotros tres.

El pánico me volvió a inundar nuevamente. Sabía lo poderoso que era Kabuto y no iba a permitir que lastimara a Hinata y Naruto.

Pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, la velocidad de Naruto me transportó hasta el extremo opuesto de la cueva, dejando a Hinata sola, de espaldas al subordinado.

- No Naruto, regresa… dañará a Hinata… - traté de decir, pero me sorprendió ver una sonrisa en sus labios.

- No por algo ella es la Heredera de los Hyuuga. Sabe cuidarse sola, créeme: es más fuerte de lo que parece.

Aún asustada, miré en dirección hacia Hinata, quien ya había adoptado su peculiar posición en la mitad exacta del círculo imaginario a sus pies: el Ying y el Yang. Abrió los ojos luego de concentrarse unos segundos y soltó su ataque más veloz de lo que recordaba yo.

Kabuto cayó de bruces en el suelo rocoso y ya no se movió. A una velocidad similar, Hinata se acercó hasta nosotros, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Mientras Sasuke hacía de nuevo un siguiente ataque contra aquella serpiente, a pesar de que el primero fue casi certero.

Todo sucedió en cuestión de menos de dos minutos.

- No has mejorado en nada, Sasuke-kun – dijo Orochimaru con voz indiferente al ataque de Sasuke -. Supongo que volver a Konoha no te ha ayudado mucho que… - su voz se detuvo cuando de manera grotesca tosió y escupió una gran cantidad de sangre.

Escuché a Hinata hacer un sonido de asco cuando Orochimaru se arrodilló en el suelo y se agarraba el estómago con aprensión.

- Kuso Sasuke-kun… yo… - pero la serpiente no podría hablar. Tenía demasiadas heridas. El Chidori causaba lesiones muy profundas, eso yo lo sabía muy bien.

- Todo terminó para ti – dijo Sasuke con desprecio mientras se alejaba seis pasos de él -. No debiste llevártela en primer lugar.

Entonces Sasuke se dio media vuelta, pero se detuvo y se volvió hacia él.

Había sido fácil, demasiado fácil.

Con horror me di cuenta de que Orochimaru sonreía con la boca ensangrentada y una mueca de perversidad le llenaba el rostro. Sasuke también se dio cuenta, pues asumió posición de ataque de inmediato, empuñando dos kunais en cada mano.

La figura de Orochimaru comenzó a deshacerse lentamente hasta formar una masa irregular en el suelo de la cueva. Parecía barro por su color. Sasuke pareció con los sentidos alerta mientras escudriñaba alrededor. Sólo entonces me di cuenta de sus ojos rojos como la sangre; la serpiente no podría estar lejos.

- Se han ido – informó Hinata con voz seca. El Byakugan brilló en su mirada observando todo a su alrededor -. Cuando se trata de huir son muy rápidos.

- Siempre lo han sido – dijo Sasuke quien de inmediato se coloco a nuestro lado. El Sharingan aún estaba en su mirada cuando nos alcanzó -. Deben vigilar que no se acerquen a la aldea.

- Descuida, están bastante lejos de aquí. Pero marcaremos un perímetro de seguridad por si acaso vuelven – dijo Hinata mientras Naruto asentía.

- Déjame, yo la revisaré – soltó de pronto Sasuke mientras se acercaba a mí para sostenerme.

Con gran facilidad pase de las manos de Naruto a las de Sasuke y en menos de dos segundos me di cuenta de que habíamos quedado solos en medio de aquella cueva semidestruida. Era un verdadero milagro que no se hubiera desplomado sobre nuestras cabezas.

- Alex, ¿cómo te sientes? – me preguntó con calma, pero su voz demostraba lo contrario; estaba totalmente furioso de verme así y lo peor es que yo lo sabía. Me sentó en una roca con cuidado

- Me duele un poco, pero estoy bien – dije tratando de no darle importancia, pero en esos segundos el dolor volvió con más fuerza y traté en vano de ahogar un gemido.

- Eso contesta mi pregunta, déjame revisarte. – No fue una petición; sonó como una orden.

Para ese entonces me di cuenta de que había dejado de sangrar, pero la herida no había cerrado totalmente.

- Estaba a punto de matarte y me dices que estas bien. No juegues con eso – dejó salir un suspiro, como tragándose el orgullo, al parecer dividido entre el enojo y la culpa al verme en ese estado y el alivio de haber llegado a tiempo.

Me sentía mal por haber sido débil en esos momentos e intimidada por el examen visual de Sasuke.

Tocó mi brazo izquierdo y esta vez si grité. Sasuke me soltó enseguida, dando un paso atrás.

- Abrió el pergamino – dijo de pronto con amargura en mi voz.

Sasuke se detuvo y pude sentir como me miraba fijamente mientras yo tenía la vista baja. No me sentía con deseos de recordar como había pasado todo aquello y casi olvidé que Kimiko y los Siete Demonios me habían ayudado.

- ¿De qué…?

- El pergamino sólo se podía abrir con el poder de los Bijus o con el mío. Esa serpiente usó mi poder para abrirlo y aunque no sabe muy bien como funciona, puede tener acceso a la puerta así como yo y si logra abrirla… - tragué la última frase. Alcé la vista para verlo, pero la bajé de nuevo cuando al final sólo pude decir – lo siento.

Maldije mil veces mi suerte. Mi primera misión no había resultado como esperaba, además aún tenía heridas, me dolía el cuerpo terriblemente, el poder casi me absorbía y en cima me habían obligado a usarlo a la fuerza.

Entonces mis pensamientos se detuvieron de golpe cuando sentí unos brazos cálidos rodeándome cuidadosamente. El roce de su piel contra la mía con heridas me ardía, pero la muestra de cariño comenzó a relajarme.

- No fue tu culpa – murmuró cerca de mi oído. Su voz era un susurro lleno de compasión. Se me empañaron los ojos – ni tuya ni de nadie. Caímos en la trampa del Terrateniente. Él fue quien llamó a Orochimaru cuando llegamos a su casa. No llores, ya te dije que no…

En ese momento la voz de Sasuke se cortó de golpe y abrí los ojos, presa del pánico. El poder comenzó a desbordarse con rapidez, rodeándolos a ambos. Desesperadamente traté de alejar a Sasuke de mi lado, pero parecía pegado a mí. No sabía a ciencia cierta lo que ocurría, pero si le pasaba algo malo a Sasuke por culpa de ese poder, no me lo iba a perdonar.

- No lo hagas. Estas herida y te lastimarás más – dijo la voz de Kimiko en mi cabeza -. Deja que haga su trabajo y no te preocupes, nadie saldrá herido.

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – pregunté angustiada, pues Sasuke no parecía respirar.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió cuando Kabuto te hirió y te curaste con solo volver a tocarlo? Pues los Demonios hacen lo mismo, sólo que en vez de dañar a Sasuke, sólo usan su energía vital para curarte. No le pasará nada a él, no te preocupes. A diferencia del poder del Kyubi, el nuestro necesita de la energía vital de otra persona para curar.

Aquella explicación pareció reconfortarme un poco, pero aún así sentía el abrazo de Sasuke con menos presión.

- Él también esta cansado, sólo dormirá un poco cuando los Demonios hagan su trabajo.

Una energía cálida comenzó a rodearme y pude sentir como el dolor de mi cuerpo aminoraba de manera casi total.

Me apreté más contra Sasuke, mientras murmuraba cerca de su oído:

- Sasuke, gracias.

Luego, todo a nuestro alrededor brilló, iluminando la cueva por unos instantes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Oscuridad.

Luego una voz comenzó a hablar.

- ¿Sasuke? ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes oírme?

El aludido escuchaba a lo lejos aquella voz tan familiar para él, pero todo a su alrededor era de una oscuridad opresiva. Ni siquiera podía ver la palma de su mano.

- ¿Alex? ¿Eres tú? ¿Alex?– preguntó al aire, pero su voz sonó débil en aquella negrura.

Luego de mencionar su nombre de nuevo, una luz brilló intensamente y comenzó a inundar todo el lugar y por fin pudo enfocar un techo blanco y brillante. Sus ojos se estaban acostumbrando a la luz cuando una cabellera negra le tapo la visión, sintiendo unos brazos rodeándole el cuello tiernamente. Pudo sentir la respiración acompasada chocar en su cuello mientras unas gotas de agua caían cerca de su cuello.

- Sasuke – susurró una voz muy cerca de su oído, como aquella vez – al fin despiertas.

- ¿Alex? – volvió a preguntar mientras la presión del abrazo incrementaba (N/a: aunque no lo suficiente como ara ahogarlo jeje)

Ella lo soltó con cuidado. La chica se veía bien a pesar de tener un pequeño moretón en su cuello.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó con timidez.

- Supongo que bien – respondió mientras se sentaba -. Me hacía falta el sueño reparador… Y no llores, estoy bien. En serio. Nada que lamentar.

Alex lo miró sorprendida mientras se restregaba los ojos, desapareciendo rastro alguno de lágrimas. Mientras lo hacía maldijo su facilidad para llorar. Él sonrió.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó al cabo de unos instantes.

- En el Hospital de la Aldea Pez Lunar. Al parecer los aldeanos al fin nos aceptaron.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Qué ocurrió? Lo último que recuerdo es que… Espera, tú estabas herida, ¿cómo fue que te curaste tan rápido? O, ¿acaso eh dormido más de un día?

Alex miraba divertida mientras Sasuke formulaba las primeras preguntas, pero al decir la penúltima una sombra cruzó sus ojos. No esperaba aquella pregunta. Suspiró con resignación al verlo fruncir el ceño y ella se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

- El poder de mi interior usó tu energía vital para curarme, pero no te daño en lo absoluto. Sólo te cansó porque ya habías usado parte de tu chakra al pelear y… - se detuvo un instante, pero luego prosiguió – Te quedaste dormido cuando hizo su trabajo. Hizo lo mismo con Kabuto, pero a él si lo dañó e incluso absorbió un poco de su chakra médico para curarme más rápidamente. Aún no acabo de comprender esto, pero se supone que esa es la explicación.

Sasuke se sorprendió al saber aquella información, asimilándola. Mientras tanto, Alex se puso a jugar con los pulgares mientras observaba el techo. Entonces los ojos negros de Sasuke pudieron examinarla detenidamente; no tenía muchas heridas en comparación a cuando la había rescatado, salvo el pequeño moretón en su cuello, pero éste se desvanecía lentamente pues no estaba tan claro como al principio de su conversación.

- ¿Estás segura de estar bien?

Aquella vez, Alex sonrió.

- Por supuesto. Y en cuanto te recuperes llevaremos a cabo la pequeña sorpresa que tenemos preparada para nuestro Terrateniente. Además, Tsunade-sama nos espera en casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Estás segura de estar bien? – me preguntó Sasuke luego de unos instantes durante los cuales me había estado observando cuidadosamente.

Le dirigí una sonrisa amplia al momento de contestarle:

- Por supuesto. Y en cuanto te recuperes llevaremos a cabo la pequeña sorpresa que tenemos preparada para nuestro Terrateniente. Además, Tsunade-sama nos espera en casa.

Sasuke se quedó pensativo unos momentos, pero luego preguntó sobresaltado:

- ¿Dónde están Naruto y Hinata? ¿Están bien?

- Ne, parece ser que un baka ha despertado de su letargo – dijo burlonamente una vocecita a mis espaldas antes de que pudiera contestarle.

Sasuke y yo lo miramos mientras entraba por la ventana.

- Naruto-kun, no le digas así a Sasuke-san. Él se está recuperando. Ten un poco de respeto. – Añadió la dulce voz de Hinata, quien entraba por la puerta.

En menos de un segundo, Naruto abandonó su posición en la ventana y apareció detrás de Hinata.

- De acuerdo Hinata-chan, pero sólo porqué tú lo dices. – Murmuró Naruto, pero Sasuke y yo lo escuchamos perfectamente. La Heredera de los Hyuuga se puso colorada y desvió la mirada de nosotros dos. Yo solté una risita poco audible (de hecho ni siquiera se escuchó) y Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

- La enfermera dijo que en menos de dos horas podrías salir de aquí – comenzó el rubio – así que básicamente… ¿qué demonios haces? – se interrumpió al ver a Sasuke tratando de levantarse de la cama.

- Apresurar el diagnóstico de la enfermera – añadió como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, pero coloqué una mano sobre su pecho, impidiéndole levantarse - ¿Qué haces Alex? Tenemos que ir a…

- Tú no vas a ningún lado hasta que nos den la señal, ¿de acuerdo?

Sasuke me miró sin comprender.

- ¿Señal?

- Ya lo verás a su debido tiempo – dijo Naruto – es más, creo que deberé explicarte el proceso de…- pero se interrumpió cuando tocaron la puerta con aprensión.

- Pase – indiqué y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a uno de los guardias con quienes nos topamos al principio.

- Alex-sama, lo hemos localizado. Ya hicimos lo que nos indicó.

- Perfecto. Manténganlo ocupado mientras nosotros vamos hacía haya, no tardaremos mucho. – El guardia asintió y volvió a irse - Es hora de darle una lección a ese imbécil – les dije a los tres, pero sólo Hinata y Naruto sonrieron.

- ¿Quieren decirme que ocurre? – preguntó Sasuke comenzando a perder la paciencia.

Le tome una mano, como pidiéndole un poco de calma.

- Te lo explicaremos ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

Y conforme le fuimos explicando, una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en sus perfectos labios.

- Ese idiota al fin recibirá lo que merece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Una copa más, Señor? – dijo una fulminante mujer ataviada por un kimono con pronunciado escote.

Las mejillas del hombre se tornaron rosadas mientras observaba con lujuria a la mujer delante de él moverse con sensuales y exagerados movimientos.

- Puedes servirme una copa más si quieres, preciosa.

La mujer hizo lo que le pedían mientras le sonreía pícaramente. Luego rodeó la pequeña mesa y se dirigió a la barra, dispuesta a traer una segunda botella.

A los pies del terrateniente había unas tres botellas vacías de sake. Mientras el hombre se acomodaba en su cojín, le lanzó una significativa mirada a la mujer rubia quien le estaba sirviendo.

Ella captó su ojeada y camino lentamente mientras el ajustado kimono le ceñía la cintura. Al estar a su altura, dirigió sus ojos azules al hombre sentado frente a ella.

- Supongo que quiere que le sirva más sake señor Kimituoya – dijo con una voz melosa mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia él. Una sonrisa pícara apareció en los labios de la chica mientras colocaba un dedo sobre sus labios.

- Sírveme el que quieras, muñeca – atajó con voz ronca el terrateniente.

- Pero antes de eso, quiero preguntarle algo muy importante, señor Ki-mi-tu-o-ya – deletreó cuidadosamente la chica mientras dejaba la botella de sake sobre la mesa.

- Lo que quieras preguntar… Ya sabes que puedes hacerlo con confianza.

En los ojos azules de la chica brilló una luz interior. El hombre pudo verla y casi se asustó de ella.

- Bien… por donde puedo comenzar… - dijo mientras cuidadosamente se sentaba en el filo de la mesilla y cruzaba las piernas – ah si… ¿de casualidad no tiene un par de armas ninja? Porque me encantan esas ¿sabía eso? Y escuché un rumor de que usted tenía unas cuantas para su colección personal. Además me gustaría saber como las consiguió de verdad.

Ante esa mujer, hombre no pudo negarse y aunque su espalda se tensó, tenía demasiado sake en el cuerpo como para darle importancia a la voz interior de su cerebro. Y con una sonrisa más pronunciada en sus labios, se inclinó hacia adelante, tomando por sorpresa a la mujer de la cintura y sentándola muy cerca de él.

- Mira lindura… te lo diré pues si me voy al infierno ahora mismo al menos te tengo a mi lado…yo conseguí todo eso gracias a los ninjas quienes pasaban por aquí al ir de misiones… - su voz era lenta y melosa, y su aliento impregnado de sake – y pues me dejaron unas cuantas cuando los dejaba quedarse aquí. Se puede decir que era como dinero.

- Entiendo eso – dijo la mujer mientras trataba de separarse un poco del hombre, aunque sólo consiguió pegarse un poco más con él -. Pero lo que quiero decir es que, ¿como si los ninjas se quedaban con usted y ayudaban a las personas de la aldea, pues, mataron a la sacerdotisa?

Entonces el hombre hizo algo inesperado; se recargó en el hombro de la chica y comenzó a sollozar.

- No podía ser mía… pero debía serlo. Aún muerta la sigo amando y a veces deseo no haber pedido esas armas a cambio de pasar la noche en mi casa… cuanto lo siento… mi querida Yuka…

- ¿Usted la mató? – preguntó sorprendida la chica a su lado con una nota de terror en su voz.

- Y-yo… la ma… - luego se cortó bruscamente y se levantó tan deprisa que la chica casi cayó al suelo, pero tenía muy buenos reflejos para evitar estrellarse contra el piso de madera.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntó fríamente el terrateniente mientras la sobriedad se abría paso en su embriaguez – No te había visto por aquí antes niña.

Comenzó a acercarse a ella y la chica dio un paso atrás. Aunque no miraba al hombre con miedo, lo veía con furia.

- Digamos que soy nueva en esto – añadió y de inmediato junto sus manos, desapareciendo en una nube de humo, dándole paso a…

Los ojos del terrateniente ahora mostraban miedo.

- ¡TÚ! MOCOSO INSOLENTE – bramó, pero al rubio le encantó percibir una nota de terror en su voz.

- Siempre eh dicho que los hombres que matan para que algo les pertenezca son lo más bajo del mundo – dijo Naruto con seriedad mientras miraba fijamente al hombre frente a él.

- ¿En serio? Yo pensé que eso lo decía otra persona – dijo una voz detrás de él.

Una figura saltó desde detrás de la barra y se colocó a un lado de Naruto.

- ¿Ya puedo golpearlo? – Preguntó impaciente el rubio apretando los puños.

- Lo harás, pero aún no – atajó el pelinegro – dejemos que el mismo se ahogue bajo el peso de sus mentiras.

El terrateniente comenzó a sentirse como un animal acorralado. Y repentinamente el bar había quedado vacío.

-"Una emboscada" – pensó con amargura el hombre quien ya casi se había recuperado de su embriaguez.

- Si lo quieres ver de ese modo puede que lo sea, pero esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya.

El hombre miró la puerta por un fugaz segundo y corrió hacia ella, chocando con un par de mesas. Casi podía sentir a esos ninjas cerrándole el paso, sin embargo no lo hicieron y él llegó hasta la puerta con gran facilidad.

La luz del día le dio de lleno en la cara pues el interior estaba en penumbra. Tardó un buen rato para acostumbrarse a la luz, pero cuando por fin tuvo visión no pudo moverse de su lugar.

El terror volvió a inundarlo y los últimos restos de su borrachera desaparecieron.

Frente a él estaba todo el pueblo. Y delante de todos ellos dos chicas.

- Kimituoya – recitó la de ojos blancos – creo que hasta aquí llegaste.

El terrateniente al fin pudo moverse y dio media vuelta, dispuesto a entrar en el bar de nuevo, pero el la puerta aparecieron los otros dos.

- ¿A dónde con tanta prisa? – Espetó el rubio con burla, aunque sus ojos demostraban furia.

- Yo… ¿Qué pretenden? No pueden hacer nada, yo soy el amo y señor de estas tierras, además no…

- Cierra la boca de una buena vez – soltó Sasuke con voz fría y en sus ojos el Sharingan trasmutó en milésimas de segundo, rodeando al Uchiha de un aura poderosa. El terrateniente que quedó helado ante esa demostración de poder.

- Yo no hice nada – se defendió inútilmente, pero su voz se dobló en las últimas palabras.

- Usted la mató – dijo Naruto y el hombre se tensó, pero no dijo nada. No podía hacerlo.

- No pueden probarlo… - farfulló con torpeza, pero Naruto y Sasuke le cerraban el paso y no tuvo más remedio que quedarse en medio de ellos.

- Por supuesto que fue usted, ¿quién más pudo haber sido? – comenzó Sasuke con rudeza -. La gente del pueblo dudó de su versión, pero al ser la sacerdotisa tan importante para ellos comenzaron a buscar a los culpables, además su arrepentimiento no cuadraba con la información de los aldeanos y si ni era usted, entonces ¿quién?

"Lo planeó todo cuidadosamente; desde como matarla y a quienes culparía, así tendría una coartada perfecta. Además cuando nos mostró su pequeña colección de armas ninja nos dimos cuenta de todo; un shinobi sabría usar sus herramientas ninja y esas tenían huellas de cero experiencia para matar. Puede que tuviera una gran colección, pero su punto débil era usarlas.

Y luego estaba ella, la hermosa sacerdotisa quien había hecho un voto sagrado para no casarse ni estar con alguien durante sus servicios. Le pidió que compartiera su vida con usted pero al no acceder, necesitaba deshacerse de ella para no sufrir. Estaba cegado por el dolor y si no iba a pertenecerle, entonces a nadie más. Pero ¿cómo hacerlo sin despertar sospechas? Ella era muy querida aquí e incluso ayudaba los aldeanos así que iba a ser difícil. Pero al final encontró la solución cuando vio a los primeros ninjas. Uso sus tretas para que ellos le dejaran armas y cuando tuvo las suficientes, hizo lo imperdonable: la mato haciendo creer que fueron ninjas quienes lo hicieron. Un plan astuto, pero estúpido. Pues no imaginó que aquellos a quien ayudaba lo iban a traicionar."

Luego de aquel discurso, el silencio envolvió a la gente reunida allí. El terrateniente respiraba entrecortadamente y parecía desear fundirse con la tierra en ese momento.

- Entonces llamó a su más cliente más reciente para hacer su trabajo. Al saber que nosotros sospechábamos de su versión, le dijo toda la información que necesitaba saber y lo que debía hacer con nosotros, sin embargo, sólo le hizo daño a uno de nosotros. Y eso es algo que no puedo perdonar.

La horda detrás de las chicas comenzó a romper el silencio gritando e insultando a su terrateniente mientras los shinobis de Konoha sonreían con superioridad y comenzaron a acercarse a él de manera amenazadora.

- ¡Basta! Les ordeno que… que paren ahora mismo – intentaba gritar el hombre, pero al ver pasar su destino no pudo hacer más.

Entonces el grito desgarrador del terrateniente se alzó en medio de aquel bullicio cortando el sonido y dejando el eco de su grito en el aire.

- ¿Qué demo…? – comenzó el rubio y escuchó a Hinata ahogar un grito cuando vio el suelo donde estaba el terrateniente apoyado tornarse de un rojo carmesí. Y algo metálico brilló cuando un rayo de sol le dio de lleno en el mango del arma clavada en la tierra…

_Continuará…_

* * *

**¡Hola! Espero no haberlos dejado en suspenso jeje les doy las gracias a quienes me leen y en especial a Yamako-chan quien me deja comentarios en cada capítulo n.n y de hecho quiero dedicarle este capi por su último comentario; de verdad me subiste la moral ese día que lo leí, ¡¡ARIGATO!! Y eso me inspira a seguir con la historia =) **

**¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!**

**Nota: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo el personaje principal es mío... dado que soy yo xD, no esta hecho con fines lucrativos... es sólo que me gusta la historia ^^U y ya xD, además si lo fueran sería millonaria :P**


	18. 18 El Pergamino

_

* * *

_

Poder Oculto

~*°-__-°*~

_Capitulo __18. El Pergamino. _

**..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..**

**- ¡Basta! Les ordeno que… que paren ahora mismo – intentaba gritar el hombre, pero al ver pasar su destino no pudo hacer más.**

**Entonces el grito desgarrador del terrateniente se alzó en medio de aquel bullicio cortando el sonido y dejando el eco de su grito en el aire. **

**- ¿Qué demo…? – escuché decir a Naruto y escuché a Hinata ahogar un grito cuando vio el suelo donde estaba el terrateniente tornarse de un rojo carmesí. Y algo metálico brilló cuando un rayo de sol le dio de lleno en el mango del arma clavada en la tierra… **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Un kunai? – solté sorprendida.

El arma estaba clavada en la tierra y el pie del hombre _también. _

La sangre manaba de su pie de manera descontrolada mientras no evitaba gritar de dolor. Miré hacia los chicos y ellos buscaban entre la multitud al culpable, mientras Hinata había abandonado su posición de terror y comenzaba a barrer el terreno también.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina cuando la sentí; una mirada fría perforándome el cuerpo con un instinto asesino inimaginable. Estaba detrás de mí a unos cuantos metros. Podía sentirlo.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano luché contra mi miedo y grité:

- ¡Está aquí, Sasuke!

En menos de un segundo Naruto hizo su técnica y su imagen se distorsionó en al menos cien de él mismo. Todos aquellos clones rodearon a la multitud y se la llevaron lejos de ahí. Fue tan impresionante y tan rápido que apenas si me di cuenta.

Hinata seguía barriendo el terreno y quedamos solos el terrateniente malherido y mi equipo.

Sasuke se colocó a mi lado, muy cerca de mí, como intentando poner una barrera entre la serpiente y yo.

El rubio y la Heredera de los Hyuuga se habían puesto en posición de ataque mientras esperábamos la materialización de aquella serpiente.

- No se molesten – surgió de pronto su voz en medio de aquel silencio repentino. Aquella voz hizo que me tensará la espalda. No pude moverme de mi lugar y Sasuke se acercó más a mí -. Los quiero vivos por ahora. Pero a él… no.

- Esta debajo de él – susurró Hinata. El rubio se abalanzó sobre el terrateniente y lo arrancó de la tierra literalmente. El hombre gritó, pero no se opuso a que lo salvaran de un destino mucho peor.

- Muéstrate y dinos, ¿para que quieres matarlo, Orochimaru? – espetó la voz de Sasuke fría y calculadora.

- Siempre tan desconfiado Sasuke-kun – murmuró Orochimaru detrás de nosotros. Se me heló la sangre en las venas en ese momento tomé el brazo del pelinegro con desesperación -. Pero si lo quieres saber pues te lo diré: a veces hay que callar a las aves que cantan, ¿no te parece?

Todo sucedió tan rápido que quedó grabado en nuestras retinas por un tiempo; su subordinado surgió de la tierra y se abalanzó sobre donde estaban Naruto y el terrateniente. El rubio junto las manos haciendo un sello y su imagen volvió a distorsionarse en cinco copias. Se lanzaron sobre Kabuto, quien los esquivó limpiamente e inevitablemente le dio de lleno al hombre en el pecho con una mano cargada de chakra azul; el chakra destructor.

La cara de Kimituoya se contorsionó del dolor mientras el subordinado de Orochimaru sonreía con malicia.

Pero de inmediato la borró de su cara al ver al hombre desaparecer en una nube de humo.

- ¿Qué ra…?

- ¿Lo quieres? – Preguntó una voz a tres metros detrás de él con sorna – Ven por él.

Kabuto maldijo por lo bajo y corrió hacia Naruto, pero paró bruscamente cuando una mancha blanca le cortó el paso; la voz de Hinata se alzó en la calle:

_- ¡Hakke Rokujûyonshou!- _

El ataque dio de lleno de nuevo y Kabuto cayó al piso como antes.

Pero esta vez fue más rápido en levantarse.

Y con un movimiento fugaz le dio una certera patada a Hinata en el estómago. La chica cayó de rodillas en el suelo mientras se sujetaba el área afectada y respiraba con dificultad.

Un segundo golpe le iba a dar de nuevo, pero el rubio se interpuso tapando el golpe. Kabuto se hizo hacia atrás mientras sonreía.

Pero la atención de Naruto se fijó en Hinata; la patada pareció afectarle más de lo que parecía y la cara del rubio reflejó angustia cuando la chica tosió una enorme cantidad de sangre.

- Si no la curas desde dentro, no podrá sobrevivir. Gomen Naruto, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer.

En menos de un segundo el rubio se levantó y estuvo detrás de Kabuto. El shinobi se paralizó en su lugar mientras sentía el enorme poder emanar de Naruto con rapidez.

- Te arrepentirás de haberla tocado…

Aquello si fue muy veloz; un bunshin del rubio ya había hecho la esfera perfecta en su mano derecha y el grito de guerra manó de su garganta con una embravecida furia:

_- ¡RASENGAN!_

Le dio de lleno en el estómago y ahora la sangre de Kabuto manchó el suelo. Su cuerpo fue lanzado muy lejos de nosotros y cayó fláccidamente si apariencia de volver a levantarse.

Me di cuenta de cómo tenía la boca (abierta por la impresión) y de inmediato la cerré. El tiempo que tardé en hacer eso, Naruto llegó donde Hinata aún yacía de rodillas, con su propia sangre manchando su ropa. Permanecía muy quieta y eso me preocupó.

- Vaya, veo que el niño Kyubi ha controlado a la perfección el poder de su interior… - dijo la voz melosa de la serpiente quien había estado observando el espectáculo. Pasaron sólo unos segundos – No tiene comparación alguna contigo Alex-chan…

Me estremecí al recordarlo. Habían usado mi poder a la fuerza y una punzada de dolor se extendió desde mis brazos hasta la punta de mis pies.

- Tranquila – susurró Sasuke – no dejaré que te haga daño.

- Pero ¿y los demás?

- Ellos estarán bien, descuida.

- Por ahora Sasuke-kun, nuestra atención esta en ese terrateniente detrás de ustedes.

- ¿Para que lo quieres? – espetó Sasuke con frialdad.

- Simplemente vengo a saldar cuentas, eso es todo. – Dijo con acre diversión la serpiente.

- O-oye chico – soltó el terrateniente tras nosotros realizando un esfuerzo muy grande para hablar - n-no dejes q-que me ma-mate… quiere… quiere el pergamino… y sólo yo se donde esta… p-pero no se lo diré… no…

- Alex, llévatelo de aquí.

- ¿Qué…? – comencé perpleja, pero me interrumpió bruscamente:

- Ahora.

Sin dudar rápidamente saqué un kunai, hice una pequeña herida en mi pulgar izquierdo y una gota de mi sangre tocó el piso.

­- _¡__Kuchiyose no jutsu!_

De un humo púrpura oscuro apareció una figura envuelta en alas. Las desplegó al instante y sus enormes ojos ámbar se entrecerraron debido a la luz del día. Me miró a pesar de todo y luego hizo una leve reverencia.

- Larguémonos de aquí – indiqué.

Con sus patas tomó al terrateniente mientras yo subía a él de un salto y en segundos nos alejábamos a una velocidad sorprendente.

Me apartaba más y más de Sasuke y comencé a sentir miedo.

De alguna forma su voz estaba dentro de mi cabeza diciéndome:

"Haz que te muestre donde esconde el pergamino. Orochimaru no puede tenerlo. Te cuidado."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Alex, llévatelo de aquí.

- ¿Qué…?

- Ahora.

Sin perder tiempo, la chica llamó a su invocación, tomó al terrateniente y subiendo al murciélago desapareció en el cielo.

- No irá muy lejos – comenzó Orochimaru, pero Sasuke le cerró el paso.

- Tú eres el que no irá muy lejos. Tendrás que pelear conmigo si quieres alcanzarla. – Y las aspas del Sharingan danzaron en sus pupilas como nunca.

- Sasuke-kun, tú ya no eres mi problema…

Se lanzó hacia delante sacando de su garganta una filosa espada y la empuñaba dispuesto a cortar al Uchiha por la mitad.

Sasuke esquivó el golpe, saltó unos metros y lanzó un par de kunais hacia la serpiente. Éste los esquivó por milímetros y el pelinegro aprovechó aquella pequeña distracción.

- _¡CHIDORI!_

Aquel ataque no pudo esquivarlo del todo y se clavó en un costado, desgarrando su piel. Al sentirlo, Orochimaru trató de alejarse de él pero Sasuke estaba preparado: lanzó tres shurikens hacia la serpiente y como si fuesen imanes, se pegaron en su ropa. Luego el Uchiha tensó los cables sujetos a las armas y sin tiempo que perder realizó un hábil juego de manos:

_- ¡Katon: Jutsu Bola de Fuego!_

El fuego envolvió a su antiguo mentor en menos de un instante mientras el grito desgarrador de éste se alzaba en aquel campo de batalla.

- Kuso, no es suficiente – susurró Sasuke por lo bajo.

Un instante después el fuego desapareció y para sorpresa de todos, la serpiente cayó de rodillas, totalmente calcinada. Sin soltar los cables, el menor de los Uchiha siguió observando a su alrededor con el Sharingan aún brillando en sus ojos, esperando un movimiento.

- Eres más fuerte que antes Sasuke-kun… - susurró la serpiente arrastrando las palabras – te subestimé un poco supongo…

- No juegues – dijo Sasuke a su vez y una sonrisa de superioridad se dibujó en sus labios – además aprendí del mejor.

Una risa fría escapó de la garganta quemada de la serpiente y la piel de la espalda de los presentes se erizó.

- Admítelo Sasuke-kun, si pudieras vendrías conmigo de nuevo… tú y yo sabemos que no tienes el suficiente poder para vencerlo, ni aunque entrenes mil años podrás alcanzarlo… _Él_ es superior a ti, incluso a mí…

- ¡Cállate! – gritó Sasuke lleno de impotencia. Orochimaru lo había logrado.

La serpiente se sacudió un poco y la piel quemada comenzó a desprenderse. La visión no fue agradable; fue como si cambiara de piel de una manera más grotesca. Sonrió complacido cuando la última parte quemada cayó al piso.

- Tal vez no fue como esperaba – comenzó de nuevo arrastrando las palabras y Sasuke subió la guardia de nuevo; sabía de antemano que Orochimaru estaba cansado, pero podía ser muy persistente a pesar de todo – pero bien sabes que no puedes superarlo Sasuke-kun. Siempre irá un paso delante de t…

La sorpresa inundó el rostro de Sasuke al ver a la serpiente caer al piso de costado debido al golpe en la cara por parte del rubio.

- ¿Por qué mejor no te callas de una vez, maldita serpiente? Me das asco al intentar confundir a Sasuke con tus falsas palabras y no… ¡Ah! – pero se interrumpió cuando una larga y filosa espada le atravesó el estómago en menos de un instante.

- ¡Naruto! – Gritó el Uchiha al ver a su amigo caer de rodillas mientras Orochimaru sostenía la filosa espada con odio.

- Supongo que aquí quedó todo… Además no me gusta que me interrumpan niño insolente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me había alejado bastante mientras mi única guía era la palabra de ese hombre. Había dejado de sangrar desde que se colocó el mismo un torniquete en su pie sin que yo supiera como, pero no me importó realmente; Kimiko me hablaba mientras sobrevolábamos los acantilados a la orilla del mar.

- Debes ir donde te indique. No puede darse el lujo de mentirnos ahora, sabe que su vida peligra y te ayudará. Eh visto su alma y aunque esta muy corrompida por la traición hacia ustedes y la culpa de haber matado a mi hermana, además no…

- ¡Espera! ¿Cómo que tú hermana?

- Oh, lo siento, por un momento pensé que ya le lo había dicho pero creo que no… La sacerdotisa que mataron era mi hermana pero mi abuelo no lo sabía, de lo contrario la habría arrastrado hasta la cueva donde me tenía a mí. Además me di cuenta de que era mi hermana cuando liberaste el poder el la cueva… - hizo una breve pausa en la cual pude escuchar los quejidos del terrateniente - es muy difícil de explicar para alguien como yo, lo siento.

- No te preocupes, lo único que quiero saber es si ese pergamino nos ayudará en algo…

- ¡Claro que lo hará! Si abrimos el pergamino podrás liberar el sello de los 7 Demonios y podrás controlar el poder a tu antojo. Además nos dirá porque fuiste tu quien tenía la mitad del poder.

Suspiré aliviada. Al fin las respuestas estarían frente a mí.

- Es allí – indicó de pronto el terrateniente con voz grave. Di un respingo por la sorpresa – en la cueva de abajo.

- Bien, ya has oído Kirushie. Desciende hacia allá.

El murciélago movió sus alas un par de veces y planeó hacia la gruta señalada.

Llegamos a una especie de islote cuyos bordes los lamía la espuma del mar. Hacía nuestras espaldas el mar se abría libremente mientras que frente nosotros una cueva oscura reducía nuestra visión hasta seis metros en su interior.

- ¿Aquí es? – pregunté confundida. Todas las malditas cuevas se parecían y mientras más permanecíamos allí más recordaba lo que había sucedido en la última a la que entré.

El terrateniente se apoyó en una de las alas de mi murciélago mientras escudriñaba el interior oscuro.

- Sí, aquí es. El pergamino no estaba completo y Yuka no era ninguna tonta para dejar algo tan poderoso vulnerable. Lo ocultó en la cueva del pez lunar. Debes ir por el… Aunque Orochimaru haya logrado abrir el principal no tendrá el poder completo.

- Supongo que harás falta allí dentro Kirushie. Vamos. Y usted también irá conmigo, no voy a dejarlo aquí afuera a merced de Orochimaru.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Esto es una verdadera molestia. Mira que dejarnos ir a esa aldea de segunda para "ver si encontrábamos algo relacionado con el poder"...

- ¿Quisieras calmarte? – Interrumpió un joven de cabello negro - A mí tampoco me agradó mucho la idea.

- ¿Qué demonios vamos a encontrar en ese lugar? Como si allí tuvieran las respuestas a lo que preguntamos... – continuó su compañero.

- Basta Kisame.

El aludido enmudeció de pronto. Su compañero caminaba lentamente junto a él y el tono que usó para callarlo le bastó para saber que no estaba de muy buen humor.

- Lo siento Itachi-kun, pero si no encontramos nada, juro que voy a matar a Deidara por sugerir eso.

Los ojos negros le dirigieron una mirada de irritación mientras seguían. Ya les quedaba muy poco camino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Seguro que es por aquí? – volví a preguntar no muy segura de mí misma.

- Por supuesto que si, tengan cuidado con las rocas, pueden estar sueltas.

El interior daba menos miedo que el exterior y por alguna razón podía ver unos metros más haya en la oscuridad de lo que recordaba y el silencio comenzaba a presionarme los oídos. El murciélago iba muy cerca de mí, cargando en su espalda al terrateniente herido.

- ¿Falta mucho? – pregunté luego de llevar casi media hora caminando con mi visibilidad poco a poco creciendo.

- Ya casi, debemos llegar hasta el centro de una gran galería, y allí en medio habrá una fuente sellada por un pergamino.

- La Fuente Eterna. De allí bebían los 7 Demonios para saciar su implacable sed Alex – dijo Kimiko en mi cabeza – es una fuente de poder muy grande, pero esta seca ahora.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunté sorprendida.

- Porque ya llegamos.

La gran galería se abría paso en medio de aquella estrecha cueva. Era tan grande y tan alta que no alcanzaba a ver el techo.

Y en medio de aquella sala se levantaba la Fuente Eterna. Una magnífica construcción hecha de roca toscamente tallada pero con hermosos detalles en los lados. Desde algún lugar en el negro techo un débil rayo de luz tocaba su superficie, dándole un brillo magnifico a aquella formación de roca, dejando atrás las típicas fuentes en medio de las plazas.

- Vaya, realmente no esperaba algo así – dije sin ocultar mi asombro.

- La Fuente Eterna tiene una belleza extraordinaria, y esa es la razón de porque su sequedad – añadió Kirushie.

- De-debes acercarte niña – atajó el terrateniente de pronto haciéndome dar un respingo – y-yo no puedo… de-debo quedarme le-lejos de ella. M-mi corazón e-esta lleno de men-mentiras ahora y s-sólo…

- Alguien de corazón puro puede acercarse – terminó Kimiko con él – por supuesto que sí. Vamos Alex-chan debes hacerlo.

- Hey espera un momento…

- No hay tiempo, Orochimaru puede llegar en cualquier momento, no sabemos cuanto tiempo Sasuke-san pueda detenerlo.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda con sólo pensar en Sasuke herido… En Naruto y Hinata…

- Bien – dije mientras apretaba un puño y con la otra mano sacaba un par de senbons – si soy yo entonces no hay tiempo que perder.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¡Naruto! – Gritó el Uchiha al ver a su amigo caer de rodillas mientras Orochimaru sostenía la filosa espada con odio.

- Supongo que aquí quedó todo… Además no me gusta que me interrumpan niño insolente - espetó enfurecida la serpiente y sin compasión sacó la espada de un tajo.

Los ojos del rubio se cerraron con dolor mientras se sostenía el área afectada. Sasuke estaba atónito, no podía creer lo que veía ante sí.

- Y ahora te toca a ti Sasuke-kun… de verdad me hubiese gustado que fuese de otra manera pero ya ves…

Alzó entonces su espada lo suficiente para verse reflejado en la hoja limpia, sonrió maliciosamente pero su risa se congeló.

Hoja _limpia_.

- Kuso – comenzó a decir pero una fuerte patada _doble_ lo dejó en el piso un momento con su espada lejos.

- No me subestimes Orochimaru – atajó el rubio mientras Sasuke se preparaba para el siguiente golpe – no soy tan estúpido como crees.

Se lanzaron ambos contra él, dándole golpes certeros con un taijutsu mientras Orochimaru no podía cubrirse. Naruto lo golpeó en el estómago mientras Sasuke le daba un puñetazo en la cara.

Al fin cayó al suelo, sin moverse un centímetro.

- No somos idiotas Orochimaru, sabemos bien que no estas allí, ahora sal de donde quiera que estés.

La figura de la serpiente se deshizo en un montón de barro mientras una risa tétrica se escuchaba debajo de ellos.

Un instante después sus pies estaban pegados al suelo.

- ¿Qué demonios sucede? – preguntó Naruto mientras trataba de liberarse del piso.

- No te muevas – susurró Sasuke por lo bajo – esta es una técnica y si te mueves mucho, te hundes.

El rubio lo miró sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Lo vi usarla muchas veces en el pasado – dijo el Uchiha con amargura en su voz – pero eso no importa ahora…

- Tienes razón Sasuke-kun, eso no importa ahora. Y ¿sabes algo? Nada importa ahora que los tengo a ambos. Kabuto… - susurró y su subordinado se materializó a su lado – síguela y tráeme el pergamino. Ah y… mátala si se opone. – Añadió con sorna mientras Kabuto sonreía.

Luego dio media vuelta y desapareció corriendo rápidamente hacía el lugar donde habían desaparecido Alex y los demás.

- ¡Kuso! ¡¿Por qué no puedes jugar limpio Orochimaru?! – bramó Sasuke enfurecido totalmente. Si algo le pasaba a Alex jamás se lo perdonaría.

Sin embargo, la serpiente se cruzó de brazos.

- No debiste bajar la guardia, ni tu tampoco Naruto. Pero eso no importa. Ahora me desharé de ustedes para así tener el camino libre y… ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor puedo alcanzar a Kabuto y divertirme con Alex…

El Uchiha temblaba de furia mientras sus ojos sangre refulgían con una fiereza superior a cualquiera.

En el interior de Naruto, una voz grave le habló desde las sombras.

_**- Oye chico, debes hacer que se calme o el Sello Maldito se liberará y ya sabes lo que dijo Kakashi antes. **_

Aunque conocida, la voz del Kyubi en su interior lo sobresaltó un poco.

Recordaba a la perfección las palabras de su sensei…

[Flash Back]

_Era un día muy soleado en Konoha y al fin uno de los últimos miembros del Clan Uchiha había regresado. A pesar de sus heridas, daba la impresión de estar bien. Aunque aún seguía inconsciente en la cama del hospital, debido a la medicina de Tsunade. La Godaime no podía estar más tranquila ahora y tras una larga revisión, dejó pasar a sus compañeros a habitación del Uchiha. _

_Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi estaban repartidos dentro de la estancia haciéndole compañía, mientras el pequeño reloj de pared marcaba las 2:30 p.m. _

_- Debió ser una gran pelea. Para haber liberado así el Sello Maldito, Sasuke se ve muy bien. – Dictó Kakashi luego de unos minutos de silencio. _

_- Si, lo hizo y fue bastante increíble. Jamás llegué a pensar que pudiese contener toda esa energía. – Añadió Naruto._

_- Como sea que haya sido, no debes dejar que lo haga de nuevo. – Atajó el ninja con máscara. _

_- ¿De qué hablas Kakashi-sensei? – Preguntó Sakura quien estaba muy cerca de la cama de Sasuke y robándole la pregunta al rubio. _

_Ella y Naruto lo miraron fijamente, entonces Kakashi suspiró con pesadez mientras elegía cuidadosamente las palabras. _

_- Si vuelve a liberarlo de esa manera, es decir, si vuelve a perder el control, el Sello Maldito lo consumirá, eso lo sabes ¿verdad Naruto? – al ver al rubio asentir, prosiguió – pero eso no es todo; el poder del Sello es superior a Sasuke en muchos aspectos y si no hay un control adecuado, se desbordará y tomará la forma de un demonio similar a Sasuke cuando se transforma._

_- Pero, ¿qué pasará con Sasuke? – dijo Sakura de pronto con la angustia reflejada en el rostro. _

_Aquella vez, Kakashi tardó varios minutos en contestar esa pregunta mientras sentía las miradas penetrantes de sus antiguos alumnos fijas en él._

_- Quedará vacío, Sakura. _

[Fin del Flash Back]

Naruto sabía de antemano esa razón. Sasuke por supuesto no la sabía y hubiese preferido que Sakura tampoco, pero era mejor entre ellos dos y Kakashi.

Y ahora que había llegado Alex para acabar con todo lo malo que amenazaba a Konoha con la ayuda de él y de Sasuke, no iba a permitir que su compañero quedara vacío si podía evitarlo.

Y por supuesto lo haría.

- Hey, tranquilo Sasuke. No debes perder el control y hay que salir de esto con la cabeza, no con la fuerza. Tú lo dijiste: si luchamos contra esta prisión, nos hundimos. Piensa en Alex-chan.

Con aquellas palabras, la ira de Sasuke pareció como disolverse en agua, pero en sus ojos aún brillaba el Sharingan, la línea de sangre característica de su Clan.

- Debemos llegar con Alex, pero antes démosle su merecido a este idiota.

En ese momento, una sonrisa de superioridad se dibujó en los labios del rubio y asintió dos veces.

_- ¡Katon: Jutsu Llamas del Dragón Negro!_

Las llamas, al principio rojizas, se tornaron negras y dieron de lleno en la arena movediza a sus pies. Pasó menos de un instante y la superficie arenosa ahora estaba cristalina.

Mientras, el rubio ya había hecho un bunshin de él y había formado una esfera uniforme azul en su mano derecha.

- _¡RASENGAN!_

La esfera pegó en el cristalizado material, haciéndolo añicos y liberándose rápidamente.

- Eso no lo esperaba – espetó la serpiente, pero en lugar de lamentarse, sus manos ya hacían sellos, siete los cuales Sasuke alcanzó a copiar con el Sharingan.

- Hasta aquí llegaron…

Pero Sasuke fue más rápido.

Le dio una fuerte patada en la quijada, aturdiéndolo momentáneamente y lanzándolo hacia arriba con rapidez.

- ¡Naruto! – gritó el Uchiha al momento del impacto.

Desde arriba, tres clones del rubio arremetieron contra Orochimaru con una fuerza tremenda, obligándolo a ir al suelo.

- ¡Sasuke! – bramó el rubio.

Casi al tocar el suelo, el aludido volvió a golpearlo, aumentando más la velocidad de la caída.

- ¡Ahora! – gritaron ambos al unísono.

Un doble puñetazo dio justo en el blanco. Al impactarse contra el suelo el cuerpo de Orochimaru se hundió varios metros en la tierra dura de aquella calle levantando una gran nube de polvo a su alrededor.

- Ne, supongo que debemos practicar más, ¿no te parece Sasuke? – dijo el rubio con sorna.

- Tienes razón, sólo pudimos hundirlo un par de metros – dijo a su vez el Uchiha mientras se cruzaba de brazos – y eso le va a doler mañana.

Aquella última frase desató una carcajada en Naruto quien casi se tiró al suelo agarrándose fuertemente el estómago mientras trataba de respirar. Sasuke por su parte trataba de no perder los estribos y se mordía violentamente la lengua para no reírse como él.

- Es oficial, ya me cansaron.

La risa de Naruto se detuvo al instante en que la voz de la serpiente se alzó desde el pozo en el suelo:

­- _¡__Kuchiyose no jutsu!_

Una gran nube de humo blanco se extendió hacia ellos, dejándolos con la visión casi nula. Bajo aquella bruma, Naruto escuchó la voz de Sasuke gritar un "¡NO!" antes de que algo lo golpeara a él muy fuerte lanzándolo unos metros lejos de su lugar.

- Kuso… ¿qué demonios me golpeo?

Como si estuviera esperando esa pregunta, la nube de humo se disolvió al instante la pregunta de Naruto quedó respondida.

El rubio abrió mucho los ojos al ver al inmenso reptil que se alzaba muy por arriba de los edificios cercanos.

- Déjame presentarte a mi invocación, Naruto-kun. El Rey de las Serpientes: Manda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me aproximé cautelosa hacia la fuente, pero no había ni dado dos pasos cuando todo a mí alrededor desapareció, dándole paso a ese pasillo extraño con la puerta más cerca de lo habitual.

- ¿Dónde…?

- No hables – susurró Kimiko detrás de mí. Me volví y allí estaba ella con un kimono rosado e impecablemente limpio y su largo cabello negro recogido en una coleta alta – y sígueme.

Avanzó a un lado mío y dejé que se adelantara dos pasos antes de seguirla caminando. Vagamente me di cuenta de que ya no tenía las senbons entre mis dedos.

- No las necesitarás – me dijo la niña como si adivinara lo que pensaba – una vez que pasemos este pasillo, verás la verdadera Fuente Eterna.

La puerta con cuya forma había soñado tantas veces se desvaneció a tres metros antes de llegar a ella, y a pesar de estar muy bien iluminado, una vez más sólo pude percibir sombras en su portada. Una vez que se fue, la galería de la cueva se materializó de una manera totalmente diferente y me quedé con la boca abierta.

La oscuridad ahora era remplazada por grades antorchas hermosamente adornadas, el piso se volvió de cristal con grandes arbustos y toda clase de plantas rodeando una plaza en cuyo centro estaba la Fuente Eterna en todo su esplendor.

El agua era muy cristalina y daba la apariencia de iluminar la roca de la fuente. Tenía tres caídas más la fosa donde el agua volvía a subir y en ésta última estaban unos signos grabados junto con las figuras de…

- Son los 7 Demonios, ellos ayudaban a mi familia a sellar demonios con malas intenciones. Son aliados de los bijus, por esa razón quienes son sellados son llevados hasta la puerta por uno de los bijus.

Quería contestarle, pero no pude articular palabra. Estaba demasiado impresionada con todo aquello, que apenas si escuché sus palabras.

- Alex, no debes olvidar que esto no es real.

Su voz me despertó, así que parpadeé un par de veces sacudiendo la cabeza para reaccionar.

- Ya puedes hablar. No te dejé en el pasillo porque si hablabas, las sombras te iban a absorber.

- G-gracias Kimiko, te debo una. Pero… ¿cómo que no es real?

La niña sonreía cuando se volvió hacía mí.

- Mira hacia atrás y lo sabrás.

Al voltear, no pude evitar soltar un grito de sorpresa; detrás de mí había una especie de cristal separándome de Kirushie y el terrateniente quienes parecían no vernos.

- Sólo Kirushie puede vernos, el viejo no. Y ahora hay que terminar con esto.

Kimiko se acercó hacia la fuente y yo la seguí, pero antes de llegar salió de ella una figura blanca como la nieve, custodiada por siete llamas de distintos colores.

_- Te esperaba… Lea._

Luego todo pasó muy rápido.

Sentí un dolor punzante en mi cuello, caí de rodillas mientras sentía que me daba vueltas la cabeza y entonces la oí:

_- Te esperan grandes acontecimientos Lea, no debes temer ni dudar de tu palabra. Ahora te entrego lo que por derecho es tuyo. _

Abrí los ojos un poco y pude ver a una hermosa mujer arrodillada delante de mí vestida con un kimono blanco. Su cabello era tan largo y negro como el de Kimiko y en sus manos sostenía un pequeño rollo de pergamino.

_- Lo abrirás cuando sea el momento, Lea, Mientras estará seguro dentro de tus pensamientos y nadie podrá sacarlo de allí, y recuerda: no debes temer ni dudar de tu palabra. _

Dicho aquello tocó con uno de sus níveos dedos mi frente y me desmayé.

No sin antes escuchar el aterrador grito dentro de mi cabeza de una niña pequeña pidiendo auxilio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- _**¡Maldición Naruto, reacciona! **_

El rubio parpadeó y salió de su trance momentáneo con aquella orden del Kyubi.

- _**Así me gusta mocoso, ahora muévete porque el imbécil de Orochimaru se fue. **_

- ¿Qué?

- _**El cobarde huyó cuando realizó su invocación y dejó un bunshin en su lugar. Ahora busca a Sasuke y dile que vaya tras él, mientras tú y yo nos encargaremos de esta viborita. – **_Dijo con sorna el Kyubi.

- Bien – dijo Naruto mientras se tronaba los dedos y usaba su velocidad para localizar a su amigo.

- _**No tan rápido – **_espetó Manda furioso y pegó con su cola en el lugar donde había estado Naruto.

- Necesitarás más que eso para detenerme – se burló el rubio y vio a Sasuke a diez metros de donde estaba. Llegó hasta él en menos de un segundo.

- El imbécil se fue luego de dejar a un bunshin y a su mascota para jugar. Nos… quiero decir, me encargaré de esto.

En los ojos de Sasuke aún brillaba el Sharingan cuando vio fijamente al rubio.

- Confío en ti Naruto.

- Y yo en ti Sasuke.

Luego de eso chocaron puños y Sasuke desapareció al irse tras Orochimaru.

- _**No irás a ningún lado Uchiha**_– dijo la serpiente tratando de cerrarle el paso, pero Naruto lo detuvo con más de cien clones.

- Tú oponente soy yo, maldita serpiente.

El bunshin de Orochimaru lo miró con desprecio.

- Ya te diste cuenta de nuestro engaño… que listo eres Naruto-kun, no recuerdo que fueras así en el pasado.

- Será porque la última vez aún era un niño, pero ahora no.

Diciendo aquello, el Uzumaki le hizo honor a su apellido liberando el chakra característico de su clan y una enorme energía lo rodeo al instante.

- _**Ve despacio Naruto, sabes de antemano que puedo ayudarte, pero apenas te estas acostumbrando a ello. ¿De verdad no quienes un poco de mi chakra? Bastará sólo una pequeña dosis para que lo pongas a dormir. **_– Preguntó cautelosamente el Kyubi.

- No te preocupes, creo que el entrenamiento con Jiraya al fin esta dando sus frutos. Sólo encárgate de curarme las heridas que pueda hacerme, el resto lo hago yo.

- _**Tienes una vena de orgullo muy grande Naruto **_– se quejó el kitsune – _**pero me agradas. Y ya sabes que…**_

- Me detendrás y usarás tu chakra para sellar el mío en caso de que me pase de la raya. Lo sé de antemano, siempre me dices lo mismo.

Aunque no podía verlo en ese momento, Naruto estuvo seguro de que Kyubi torció el gesto.

- _**Bien, basta de preliminares y ve a darle una buena patada en el…**_

- Kyubi… - dijo severamente el rubio.

- _**Sólo déjalo sin moverse. ¡Vamos!**_

- Bien, espero que estés preparada serpiente y no me refiero precisamente al cobarde en cima de la otra. Veamos que tienes para mí.

- Eres demasiado estúpido niño – comenzó Orochimaru, pero el rubio pudo notar como su voz se hacía débil a momentos – y por eso la pagarás.

La cabeza de la serpiente fue hacia delante, pero incluso antes de moverse, Naruto cambió de lugar atrás de ella.

- _**¿Qué demonios? **_– atajó Manda - _**¿Desde cuando ese mocoso es tan fuerte?**_

- Desde que decidí traer a Sasuke de vuelta, por si te interesa saber – dijo una voz tras él y la figura del rubio se distorsionó en cientos como él de nuevo - ¡VAMOS, ENSEÑÉMOSLES EL VERDADERO PODER DE UZUMAKI NARUTO!

Tal y como alguna vez aquellos clones golpearon a Gaara cuando había perdido el control durante las preliminares de los exámenes chunin hacía tantos años, lo hicieron con la serpiente y la fuerza del impacto fue tan grande que la dejaron fuera de combate durante unos instantes.

El rubio ya cantaba victoria cuando la cola de Manda barrió el suelo de improviso, desapareciendo a casi todos los clones de Naruto de un solo golpe.

- No me subestimes, Naruto-kun. Puedo ser un bunshin, pero no por nada estoy aquí.

- Kuso, es demasiado grande.

- _**Debes llamarlo, Naruto. Sería buena idea, de lo contrario se te acabaran las posibilidades y si te quedas sin chakra el bunshin que cuida de Hinata desaparecerá y la dejará sola. **_

El aludido asintió en silencio y concentrándose al máximo en acumular la mayor cantidad de chakra posible en su cuerpo, se llevó el pulgar a los labios en busca de un poco de su sangre y una vez que la tuvo, pudo llamar a quien mejor conocía a esa serpiente:

­- _¡__Kuchiyose no jutsu!_

De una nube de humo blanco surgió una voz conocida tanto para el rubio como para Orochimaru y Manda.

- _**Ahora que demonios quieres mocoso. Estaba en medio de una siesta y no creo que haya excusa para esto…**_

- _**Miren nada más a quien nos trajo la marea. **_

El enorme anfibio aspiró su descomunal pipa, sopló el humo luego y habló con voz pastosa:

- _**Manda.**_

- _**Gamabunta. Es un verdadero placer volver a verte.**_

- Basta de presentaciones, ahora ve por él Manda.

La serpiente se lanzó contra Naruto, pero la rana se interpuso y lanzó lejos la cabeza de Manda con ayuda de la funda de su katana.

- _**Kuso Naruto, ¿por qué no me dijiste que Manda estaba aquí? **_– espetó la rana.

- _**¿Cómo querías que te lo dijera si nunca lo dejas hablar? **_– protestó Kyubi.

- Basta los dos, ahora debemos desaparecer a ese bunshin y a su mascotita.

- _**Bien, bien. Hace mucho que no peleaba contra ti y parece que ahora será un excelente ejercicio – **_dijo Gamabunta mientras empuñaba su katana.

- _**No cantes victoria tan pronto – **_atajó Manda con desprecio – _**no es posible que haya podido invocarte ese mocoso. **_

- Basta Manda, larguémonos de aquí.

- _**¡¿QUÉ?! YO NO ME IRE SIN PELEAR.**_

Entonces una nube de humo púrpura envolvió a ambas serpientes repentinamente y la voz de Orochimaru se escuchó lejos.

- _Nos veremos muy pronto, Naruto. _

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio antes de que el rubio hablara.

- ¡Kuso! ¿Qué demonios le pasa a ese idiota? Huyó como un cobarde junto con su mascotita…

- _**Cálmate Naruto, no ganarás nada enojándote así **_– Le aconsejó Kyubi – _**ahora lo que importa es que debes ir con Sasuke y evitar que hieran a Alex.**_

- _**Kyubi tiene razón chico, y por esa serpiente no te preocupes; pronto saldaremos cuentas. Aún me la debe desde la última vez que luchamos. Suerte Uzumaki Naruto. – **_Y diciendo aquello, la rana desapareció en una nube de humo.

- Bien, vayamos por ellos Kyubi. Pero antes…

El rubio corrió en dirección contraria hacia una de las calles más apartadas del campo donde se libró la batalla.

Subió al techo de uno de los edificios más altos de ese lado y entró a un pequeño almacén, donde unos ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada cuando cruzó el umbral.

- ¿Cómo esta? – preguntó a su bunshin.

La estancia era pequeña con una cama y una silla donde estaba sentado su bunshin.

- Bien, hace rato se recuperó y ahora duerme. Que bueno que tomamos ese curso de curación con Tsunade-nobachan hace seis meses. – Dijo su bunshin al señalar a Hinata quien dormía plácidamente en la cama.

- Lo sé, ahora debo ir por Alex-chan. Cuídala bien, ¿de acuerdo?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahora si me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero curiosamente comenzaba a recuperarme, aunque muy lentamente.

- "Alex-chan… debes despertar…"

La voz dentro de mi cabeza me indicaba que me despertara pero… ¡Yo estaba despierta! No entendía muy bien lo que sucedía, hasta que escuché la voz de mi invocación.

- _**Alex-sama, ¿puede escucharme?**_

Con dificultad abrí los ojos y ya no estaba dentro de la cueva. Unos grandes árboles se alzaban sobre nuestras cabezas.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- _**Se ha desmayado, pero ahora esta bien. Duró casi diez minutos desmayada. El terrateniente esta por allá tratando de curarse la herida provocada por el kunai –**_ dijo como si adivinara lo que pensaba – _**ahora puede estar tranquila. **_

Me llevé una mano a la cabeza pasándome los dedos por el cabello, como esperando a que pasara algo… lo que fuese.

Aquello había sido demasiado extraño para haber pasado en todo ese corto tiempo.

Entonces una de las alas del murciélago se movió repentinamente cuando se colocó delante de mí cubriéndome de _algo._

El choque se escuchó muy fuerte seguido de una risa fría la cual me heló la sangre en mis venas.

- _**Kuso, esta aquí…**_

El murciélago extendió sus alas y una energía nos rodeó a ambos.

- ¿Qué…? – comencé a decir, pero me interrumpió:

- _**Alex-sama no lo toque aún, es un campo de energía. Es todo la energía que me queda ahora, no pude detectar su llegada a la cueva. No debe salir de este círculo…**_

- ¿E-está aquí? Pero, ¿cómo…?

- El contenido del pergamino esta en su interior ahora, pero aún no se fusiona con su alma y cuerpo Alex-sama y él no debe tenerlo.

- Demasiado tarde para eso…

Una enorme espada cortó de un tajo el campo de energía a nuestro alrededor y mi invocación cayó hacia un lado al tratar de protegerme de aquel ataque.

- ¡No! – grité con desesperación al ver el rojo carmesí manchar las rocas cercanas.

El murciélago cayó lejos de mi y al tratar de levantarme la cabeza me dio vueltas y caí de rodillas. No podía soportar ese mareo.

- Me has dado suficientes problemas – dijo una voz atrás de mí y me asusté, girándome lo más rápido que pude.

Y con horror pude ver que no se dirigía a mí…

Kabuto sostenía por el cuello al terrateniente mientras la serpiente se paseaba frente a él, acariciando la filosa hoja de su katana.

- Hasta aquí llegaste… te pasaste de la raya al contarle nuestro pequeño secreto y ahora lo pagarás.

Las lágrimas se desbordaban por su rostro contraído por el miedo mientras yo no podía moverme de mi lugar. El terror me había paralizado y lo peor era que yo sabía lo que Orochimaru estaba a punto de hacer…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El grito de agonía del terrateniente se alzó en la caverna mientras Alex no podía apartar la vista de aquella escena. La sangre corría a borbotones de su herida en el estómago mientras imploraba un perdón ajeno a su persona.

- He terminado contigo Kimituoya, y ahora sabes porque quienes confían en mí lo hacen hasta la muerte…

Sacó el arma cruelmente de su estómago logrando arrancar un gemido a su débil cuerpo. Entonces Kabuto concentró una cantidad de chakra azul, el chakra destructor en su mano libre y le atravesó el pecho de manera cruel. La sangre manchaba el piso de manera grotesca y luego de unos momentos lo dejó caer al suelo frío de piedra mientras soltaba una risita despectiva.

- Parece que tenemos un espectador no muy contento, Kabuto.

Su subordinado sonrió de medio lado al ver a la chica a unos metros de ellos, de rodillas con los ojos desorbitados por el pánico. Las lágrimas se desbordaban sin control mientras su cuerpo temblaba ante lo que acababa de presenciar. El instinto asesino de la serpiente aún se podía sentir en el aire y Alex sabía sus intenciones, las sabía.

- Hay que hacer esto lentamente para poder liberar su poder con dolor, así será más fuerte, ¿no es así Kabuto?

- Gracias a mis investigaciones, así es Orochimaru-sama – entonces se interrumpió y lanzó un par de senbons hacía el murciélago quien trataba de levantarse para proteger a Alex. Le dio en el blanco y desapareció en una nube de humo. Una sonrisa de superioridad se dibujó en sus labios -. Entre más dolor, más fuerte es el poder.

- Perfecto… y ahora aprovechemos su pequeña brecha de horror para llevar manos a la obra Kabuto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Orochimaru se lanzó hacia mí veloz como un rayo. Pude ver sus ojos llenos de sed de sangre, la filosa katana adquiriendo más y más velocidad… pero yo no podía moverme. El terror me lo impidió.

Ni siquiera fui capaz de cerrar los ojos, esperando el golpe.

No sentí dolor; en realidad pensaba que si iba a morir sentiría al menos un poco de dolor debido a su objetivo. Pero si aquello era morir, entonces no estaba tan mal.

Aún estaba con los ojos abiertos y pude ver como Orochimaru se detenía frente a mí con una expresión de frustración en el rostro. No entendí la razón hasta que mi visión comenzó a nublarse.

Pero no de la manera en como se nubla la vista cuando te golpeas muy fuerte en la cabeza o como si hubiese neblina delante de ti; sino que había pequeñas partículas de color marrón danzando en el aire junto con algo parecido al polvo.

Entonces fui consciente de una presencia muy distinta a aquella serpiente y su subordinado; y no estaba sola.

El dolor del principio comenzó a atacarme de nuevo en el cuello de manera insistente y al llevarme una mano hacia allí una nube de arena revoloteó alrededor de ella.

_Arena_.

Orochimaru retrocedió el camino andado hasta quedar casi al mismo nivel que Kabuto y colocó su espada en defensiva mientras sonreía de manera arrogante, sin embargo sus ojos reflejaban odio.

- Supongo que has venido para ayudarla ¿no? – preguntó con un renovado tono frío la serpiente.

El aludido se acercó más a nosotros y se posó a mi lado, separado de mí medio metro. Volteé y mi respiración se detuvo un momento… Cerré los ojos esperando que aquello fuese un espejismo, pero era muy real. Entonces la voz de Orochimaru volvió a oírse sobre el repentino silencio:

- Sabaku no Gaara.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Lamento mucho la demora, pero por fin pude subir el siguiente capítulo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado n.n la verdad estaba inspirada y espero no haberlos dejado en suspenso jeje. También debo recalcar que algunos ataques me los eh inventado yo jaja además de que los escribo en español porque no me los sé en japonés :P **

**Eso es todo me parece, por ahora. Muchas gracias a quienes me leen y dejan reviews n.n me inspira para seguir escribiendo. **

**¡GRACIAS!**

**Nota: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo el personaje principal es mio... dado que soy yo xD, no esta hecho con fines lucrativos... es sólo que me gusta la historia U y ya xD, además si lo fueran sería millonaria :P**


	19. 19 Complicaciones

_Poder Oculto_

~*°-__-°*~

_Capitulo __19. Complicaciones._

**..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..**

**El aludido se acercó más a nosotros y se posó a mi lado, separado de mí medio metro. Volteé y mi respiración se detuvo un momento… Cerré los ojos esperando que aquello fuese un espejismo, pero era muy real. Entonces la voz de Orochimaru volvió a oírse sobre el repentino silencio:**

**- Sabaku no Gaara. **

El chico pelirrojo le miró con desprecio mientras se cruzaba de brazos. En su espalda llevaba lo que parecía una enorme calabaza sin tapón y en su frente pude ver un símbolo extraño color rojo brillante. Sus ojos aguamarina extrañamente delineados en negro estaban fijos en mi atacante, pero cuando habló se dirigió hacia mí:

- ¿Estás bien?

Tarde un momento en asimilar aquellas palabras, sacudí la cabeza un poco y respondí:

- Si, gracias.

- Muy bien, quédate aquí. Yo me encargo de él.

Se adelantó unos pasos y la arena se movió un poco en el aire. Traté de sacudirla de mi mano, pero la voz del chico me detuvo.

- No te hará daño, te protegerá.

Resultaba extraña su llegada, pero que la arena no me iba a hacer daño iba más haya de lo que pudiese imaginar. Sin embargo, la voz de Kimiko volvió a oírse en mi cabeza.

- Descuida, no debes temer de él. Ahora no te muevas.

Pero el chico no había avanzado ni dos metros cuando Orochimaru guardó su katana repentinamente y soltó una carcajada ultraterrena.

- Supongo que pospondremos esta encantadora reunión, no te parece Alex-chan. Nos volveremos a ver cuando seas lo bastante buena para atacarme y no quedarte allí paralizada del miedo.

Dicho aquello, él y su subordinado comenzaron a deshacerse con una mueca de diversión en el rostro, y el chico pelirrojo espetó:

- Hoy no escaparán – y un enorme brazo de arena surgió a su lado con rapidez aplastándolos -. Kuso – susurró por lo bajo.

- Me temo que es demasiado pronto para hacer especulaciones Sabaku no Gaara, pero nos volveremos a ver, de eso puedes estar seguro.

El eco de la voz duro unos instantes pero todavía pasaron unos minutos hasta que la arena me levantó del suelo colocándome de pie, entonces dejó de rodearme para regresar a la calabaza en la espalda del recién llegado quien extendió una mano, con el tapón firmemente agarrado. Mientras tapaba su calabaza, su mirada se cruzó con la mía.

- Tú debes ser Alex, es un placer conocerte al fin… Yo soy Sabaku no Gaara, como ya sabrás por ese cobarde – dijo con amabilidad y extendió una mano para que pudiese estrechársela.

Más confundida que al principio le estreché la mano. Estaba segura de haber escuchado antes ese nombre. Entonces lo recordé: aquel shinobi pertenecía a Suna y era el Kazekage de su aldea.

- Así es, Kazekage-sama.

Sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa cuando dije aquellas palabras. Seguramente no esperaba aquello, pero sonrió de medio lado.

- Puedes llamarme Gaara. No hace falta tanta formalidad. Hacía tiempo que te esperábamos.

Antes de poder contestarle cualquier palabra, una presencia llegó junto a nosotros, y por primera vez experimenté el alivio en mi persona al verlo.

- Alex… - susurró apenas, pero ya estaba camino hacía mí.

En menos de un segundo, me aprisionó entre sus brazos, cortándome el aliento por completo. No me había abrazado desde aquella pesadilla en la casa del rubio hacía días y ahora simplemente había llegado hacía mí, desesperado por tenerme junto a él.

Entonces el peso de todas las emociones vividas por mi parte en aquel día cayó sobre mi persona; el miedo, la desesperación, el horror, el dolor… Cuando me di cuenta estaba sollozando y el Uchiha me estrechó más contra él, como si quisiera hacerme olvidar aquellos recuerdos amargos de mi mente.

Pasaron minutos enteros, hasta que sentí más personas a nuestro alrededor y la voz del rubio se alzó en medio del claro.

- ¡Alex-chan! ¡Estás bien, datte bayo! Lo sabía, lo sabía.

Me separé un poco de Sasuke mientras reparaba en las personas de más junto a Gaara. Un de ellos era un chico quien vestía totalmente de negro y llevaba en su espalda una especie de trasto envuelto en vendas, la otra era una chica rubia, quien también llevaba un kimono negro y un enorme abanico en su espalda. Las bandas de Suna estaban en sus frentes mientras nos miraban con interés.

- Soy Temari – dijo la chica rubia con coletas, quien me dirigió una amplia sonrisa al ver el brazo de Sasuke rodeándome.

- Kankûro, para servirte – se presentó el chico mientras hacía una leve reverencia, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

De pronto un calor comenzó a abrasarme en las mejillas y me separé más de Sasuke, pero él al sentirlo me tomó del brazo y cuando me di cuenta estaba en su espalda.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos, Tsunade-sama debe enterarse de esto lo antes posible.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El sol abrasaba nuestras nucas cuando las cabezas de los Hokages de Konoha se divisaron por fin a lo lejos en medio de aquella vegetación verde. Habíamos tardado casi un día de viaje. Después de ir por Hinata y de despedirnos de los aldeanos, decidimos retirarnos para llegar rápidamente a Konoha. Las primeras horas las realizamos corriendo (en realidad yo iba en la espalda de Sasuke y Hinata en la de Naruto), y sólo cuando faltaban unos tres kilómetros para Konoha, fuimos un poco más lento.

Formábamos un grupo un tanto extraño; cuatro ninjas de Konoha y tres de Suna, uno de los cuales era el Kazekage, todos con destino a Konoha.

Durante el viaje de regreso, le había hecho varias preguntas a Gaara (quien insistía en que lo llamase así) y la primera fue de cómo sabía en donde estábamos.

- Llegamos a Konoha ayer – me explicó – Godaime nos recibió y nos dijo la misión que estaban llevando a cabo ustedes cuatro, pero ella tenía una carta del terrateniente donde le explicaba lo que había hecho, es decir, el trato con Orochimaru… – me quedé boquiabierta al escuchar eso, pero le pedí a Gaara que continuara – entonces decidimos ir por ustedes en caso de que tuviesen alguna complicación.

- Llegaron justo a tiempo – dijo Naruto alegremente y Gaara sonrió.

Continuamos hablando sobre la misión y al poco tiempo Temari y Kankûro comenzaron a bombardearme con preguntas acerca de mí. Hinata dormitaba en la espalda de Naruto; aún no se había recuperado del todo y eso me preocupaba, por muy bueno que fuese Naruto en curaciones, no estaba al nivel de Tsunade. Desde la salida de la Aldea del Pez Lunar sus fuerzas no eran muchas.

A pesar de eso, Naruto hablaba animadamente con Gaara. Lo poco que yo sabía de aquel par era gracias a Sasuke; él fue quien me contó sobre su primer encuentro en donde el Kazekage había perdido ante el rubio, pero había ganado una gran lección de vida, además un verdadero amigo. Ellos iban delante, Temari, Kankûro y yo en medio (quien apenas podía caminar) y cerrando la marcha el Uchiha vigilaba atento a cualquier movimiento fuera de lugar. De vez en cuando lo volteaba a ver, sólo para darme cuenta de que me miraba atentamente, luego de eso yo desviaba la mirada hacia delante.

Mientras nos acercábamos más a la aldea, Hinata despertó y se movió un poco en la espalda de Naruto, inmediatamente después la voz del rubio se hizo oír:

- ¿Estás bien Hinata-chan? ¿Te duele algo?

- E-estoy bien, Naruto-kun. Ahora puedes bajarme, ya casi llega…

- Ah no, eso no puedo hacerlo. No puedo permitir que te pase algo antes de llegar a la aldea, Hinata-chan. Además no me molesta.

Hinata se puso totalmente roja mientras Gaara pronunciaba más su sonrisa. Aquellas palabras produjeron en todos nosotros una gran sonrisa, pero cuando las puertas de Konoha estaban a unos cien metros de nosotros, se borraron por completo.

Una de las puertas estaba fuera de sus goznes mientras que la otra yacía en el suelo. Al menos unos veinte hombres trataban de levantarla. A lo lejos, varios edificios humeaban ligeramente y algunas partes de los muros estaban mutiladas. Los árboles circundantes a la villa estaban partidos a la mitad o totalmente cortados desde la raíz. El aire tenía un débil olor a humo y a lo lejos en la ladera se veían montones de personas bajando por ella.

Íbamos tan distraídos que no nos habíamos dado cuenta de eso a lo lejos.

Las muecas de terror y asombro entre nosotros no se hicieron esperar mientras la voz temblorosa de Naruto habló:

- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¡Tsunade-sama!

La mujer se volteó inmediatamente cuando escuchó su nombre a lo lejos. En menos de un momento, un miembro del escuadrón ANBU se colocó frente a ella.

- Reporte – ordenó con voz enérgica la Godaime.

- El equipo proveniente de la Aldea Pez Lunar ha legado hace tres minutos. Los hemos escoltado al hospital debido a las heridas en dos de sus integrantes. Los demás están siendo revisados. Y el Kazekage y su escolta han llegado junto con ellos.

Los ojos pardos de la mujer mostraron un visible alivio.

- Bien, iré con ellos dentro de un momento. Debo seguir revisando que todos los habitantes del la aldea se encuentren a salvo. Cuando llegue el escuadrón Alfa, avísenme de inmediato. Eso es todo, gracias.

- Para servirle, Godaime-sama.

Dicho aquello, el ANBU desapareció en una nube de humo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Estoy perfectamente bien, en serio. Revísenlas a ellas.

- Pero joven Uchiha, la revisión médica es a todos ustedes.

- Ya se los dije; estoy perfectamente bien, son ellas quien necesitan de toda su aten…

Sin embargo las enfermeras no estaban dispuestas a ceder y tomaron a Sasuke por los hombros obligándolo a sentarse en una de las camillas de la sala donde nos revisaban. Naruto estaba a unos metros de él, con otra enfermera revisándolo de cerca mientras observaba como dos enfermeras se llevaban a Hinata hacia otra sala en una camilla, la chica iba inconsciente al colocarle la anestesia. Yo me encontraba también sobre una camilla siendo revisada por otra mujer del personal.

En ese momento, la puerta de entrada se abrió y dejó pasar a una preocupada Hokage, seguida de cerca por Iruka-sensei y…

- ¡Kakashi-sensei! – dije de pronto, sobresaltando a la enfermera, pero fue un error, un espasmo cruzó desde una herida próxima a mi brazo y me hizo fruncir el ceño en señal de dolor.

- No te esfuerces mucho Alex – me previno Kakashi con amabilidad, aunque no dejó de sonar como orden – me alegra que hayas llegado.

Sentí mis mejillas coloradas mientras sonreía inocentemente.

- ¿Hace cuanto llegaron? – preguntó amablemente Iruka.

- No más de diez minutos, pero Iruka-sensei ¿qué demonios ha pasado en la aldea?

Ante esta última pregunta, ambos shinobis se tensaron. Y la intuición me decía que no eran muy buenas noticias.

-Akatsuki – dictó irremediablemente Kakashi quien en esos momentos parecía el único dentro de su autocontrol –. Dos de ellos estaban buscándote Alex. Pero al enterarse de que estabas de misión, se salieron de sus casillas y atacaron la aldea. Logramos reducirlos en gran parte, pero el tipo ese de las figurillas explosivas lanzó un par de ellas de considerable tamaño hacia el centro de la aldea. Las desviaron, pero aún así causaron bastante daño. Se derrumbaron los edificios más pequeños en torno a la explosión e incluso tiraron las puertas de entrada. Suponemos que estaban esperando el momento adecuado para atacar, porque ellos ya sabían que tú estabas aquí desde hace casi dos meses.

Iruka sólo asintió en silencio mientras los demás los observábamos con sorpresa.

Entonces pude sentirla: una enorme ira comenzó a apoderarse de mí interior lógico, destruyendo casi todo lo consciente de mi mente. En esos momentos lo único que deseaba era darles alcance a aquellos desgraciados que habían atacado la aldea en donde por fin creía haber encontrado un rayo de felicidad en todo mi camino de sombras y oscuridad.

- ¿Alex…?

La voz de Sasuke sonaba muy lejana en algún rincón de mi cabeza y a duras penas traté de esforzarme para descifrar lo que decía, pero no lo entendía del todo. Luego la voz de Kimiko surgió de pronto, asustándome.

- ¿Qué haces Alex-chan? No debes dejar que te dominen. Akatsuki sabía que no estarías en la aldea para atacarla y que luego fueras tras ellos. Un plan bastante estúpido si quieres mi opinión, pero no debes dejarte llevar por el poder que en ti duerme, ¿entiendes? Debes regresar a la realidad ahora…

- ¿Alex?

Aquella era la voz de Kakashi llegando desde muy lejos, uniéndose a la de Sasuke. Hice un último esfuerzo por tratar de controlarme y pesadamente abrí los ojos. La pared blanca del techo era muy brillante iluminada además por las lámparas de luz.

Comencé a respirar más profundo mientras trataba de incorporarme y entonces descubrí que estaba en una habitación del hospital. Sasuke, Kakashi y Naruto permanecían cerca de mi cama. Los tres por lo visto esperaban a que despertara pues se veían ciertamente preocupados.

- ¿Te sientes un poco mejor ahora Alex? – preguntó el ninja con máscara y asentí con la cabeza. No sabía como había llegado yo hasta esa habitación, pero por lo visto no era muy importante en esos momentos pues Kakashi volvió a hablar -. Discúlpame de verdad Alex, pero Tsunade-sama quiere verte ahora, a los tres de hecho.

Trague con dificultad un montón de preguntas en ese momento y me limité a hacer un gesto con la cabeza.

- Está bien, creo que ya me siento un poco mejor. Además extraño la voz de Tsunade regañándome.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Qué debemos hacer que?

- No tenemos muchas alternativas, después de todo no parece que sea una opción muy segura.

- Pero Tsunade, es demasiado pronto para ponerlo en práctica, incluso para los chicos no es…

- Estamos hablando de una posibilidad, no dije que fuera ese el método a seguir – interrumpió ácidamente la enérgica mujer – sin embargo y dadas las circunstancias, me temo que no nos queda otra salida.

- Pero suponiendo los peligros para los tres, ¿no debería…?

- Sí hay una opción más segura, -interrumpió de nuevo la Hokage con un tono frío - estaré encantada de escucharla.

- Vamos Tsunade, no te pongas así. Bien sabes que ahora no nos quedan muchas posibilidades… además de que Naruto, Sasuke y Alex estás detrás de la puerta, aguardando.

Nos sobresaltamos dando un respingo al mismo tiempo. Habíamos estado escuchando deliberadamente al llegar, pues antes de disponerme a tocar suavemente la puerta, el brazo de Sasuke me detuvo en el aire y se posó un dedo en los labios al igual que Naruto. Había tres personas además de Tsunade y Jiraya a quienes reconocí de inmediato; los miembros del Consejo de Konoha, los mismos presentes en mi "graduación" de estudiante de la Academia Ninja a Genin.

La puerta se abrió y me sorprendió al ver a Shizune quien abría la pesada puerta. Me sonrió cortésmente, no como siempre, sino con más clase. Suponía que esa era la sonrisa reservada de la que hablaba Naruto a veces.

En medio de la habitación había un gran escritorio de madera lustrada color café oscuro con papeles frente a cada persona dentro, las paredes eran del mismo tono que la mesa y no había ventanas. La única luz provenía de las lámparas del techo que iluminaban el recinto como si fuese la luz del día. Dentro había por lo menos una docena de sillas y en esos momentos había cinco ocupándolas; los tres miembros quienes se veían más amenazadores que antes conformados por dos hombres y una mujer entrados en años, Tsunade con las manos entrelazadas y descansando su perfecta barbilla sobre éstas y Shizune quien no tardó en ocupar su lugar correspondiente cuando hubo cerrado la puerta tras nosotros. Jiraya estaba de pie recargándose en aquellos momentos en el respaldo de la Hokage, aparentemente demasiado estresado para sentarse como Tsunade, pero fuera de eso estaba bien.

Luego, con algo de incomodidad, los tres ocupamos las primeras sillas a nuestro alcance. Nos cohibía el hecho de ver a aquellos diplomáticos discutir con Tsunade.

Sin previo aviso, la mujer continuó con la conversación sin que nosotros hubiésemos interrumpido ni un momento:

- Debe haber otra manera de solucionar esto, Godaime-sama, no creemos factible el hecho de estar a prueba y error cada vez que ocurra algo como esto de nuevo.

- Han atacado Konoha porque ellos sabían que ella no estaría aquí – atajó Tsunade y pude sentir una oleada de agradecimiento. El hecho de que hubiera dicho "ella" en lugar de "ese poder" era más de lo que esperaba de la Hokage. – y ahora esperaran el ataque de ella. A estas alturas los juegos de Akatsuki son para retarla, para ver que tan lejos puede llegar cuando el poder se desborde… - se detuvo para probar la reacción de sus palabras mientras los miembros del consejo intercambiaban miradas incómodas - pero lo que quiero decir es que…

- ¿Tenemos a otro contenedor dentro de la aldea, Godaime-sama?

Los ojos pardos de la mujer la miraron con frialdad al referirse a mí y di un respingo de sorpresa. Sentí la mano de Sasuke presionar la mía por debajo de la mesa.

- Te recuerdo que de eso ya estaban enterados y no hay razón para…

Pero la mujer no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

- De eso no estaba enterada yo, Tsunade-sama – atajó cortante ella. Sus ojos refulgían de una manera aterradora en aquella habitación -. Y la verdad no se la razón exacta de el porque no…

- No lo sabías porque estabas luchando contra tu enfermedad. Permaneciste más de 10 días en cama debido a eso. Supongo que una de las juntas del consejo se celebró durante tu ausencia y trataron el tema de Alex y tuvieron razón en no decirte nada hasta tu completa recuperación, ¿no es así señores?

Aunque lejana, la voz de Jiraya sonaba firme desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Ambos hombres asintieron, se quedaron en silencio y la mujer se sonrojó, con lo que deduje que era verdad sobre su asueto. Aún así, tenía los nudillos blancos debido a apretar tanto las manos en señal de protesta. Sus compañeros trataban a toda costa de no toparse con su mirada; aquel gesto no podía reprochárselo, después de todo ella era uno de los miembros más importantes del consejo. Me preguntaba que tan grave fuera su enfermedad para no revelarle lo que en mi interior guardaba.

- Lo que debemos hacer ahora es reparar los daños dentro de la aldea, eso es lo más importante; la seguridad de nuestros aldeanos. Luego de eso debemos tratar el asunto de ellos tres dentro de nuestro plan. Salvo por unas excepciones no deberíamos de…

¡Plaf!

En ese momento, la mujer golpeó la mesa con la palma abierta y los papeles en ella revolotearon un par de centímetros en el aire.

- No estoy dispuesta a escuchar semejante flujo de falacias – soltó la mujer con un tono frío – hasta que no sepamos que es exactamente lo que hay dentro de esa niña, no cuenten con esta servidora para apoyar las decisiones del consejo.

"_Hasta que sepamos o hasta que sepas"_ me dije mentalmente al ver salir a mujer con altivez de la habitación, cerrando de un portazo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- No es tu culpa Alex, de verdad.

- Ya lo sé, pero aún así…

- No debes culparte por la incompetencia de esa clase de gente. El hecho de pertenecer al consejo no la hace muy inteligente.

- Supongo que tienes razón, pero ahora no se que pueda pasar.

Sentí la mirada de ambos en mí mientras le daba vueltas a la taza de té en mis manos.

La cocina del Uzumaki estaba iluminada por la lámpara sobre la mesa. Sasuke y Naruto estaban a ambos lados de mí con una taza frente a ellos, aunque a diferencia de la mía, éstas estaban casi llenas y aún humeaban.

- No debes preocuparte, mañana será otro día y pensaremos en lo que pueda pasar, ¿de acuerdo?

- Naruto tiene razón, además acabamos de llegar de tu primera misión, lo mejor es descansar y…

- Mi primera misión que no salió como esperaba – dije amargamente mientras bebía más té – no se pude ser peor ninja que yo ahora.

- Nadie dijo que ser un ninja fuera trabajo fácil, todos hemos tenido dificultades en nuestras misiones y las superamos porque no se puede vivir con eso a cuestas. No debes sentirte así, después de todo hace dos meses no sabías nada de nuestro mundo.

Lo miré por el borde de la taza; los ojos azules del rubio expresaban una gran confianza y con aquellas palabras de aliento creo que podría superar todo lo que me aguardaba. Sasuke me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, pequeña pero muy sincera.

Dejé la taza casi vacía en la mesa mientras soltaba un suspiro largo y prolongado. No podía pedir nada más que a ellos dos.

- Bien, creo que ya es hora de que me retire a dormir a mi casa. Hace mucho tiempo que no voy para haya.

- Sólo cuatro días y medio, no es mucho tiempo Alex-chan – dijo el rubio quitándole importancia.

- De verdad, además necesito tomar un baño o de lo contrario seguiré oliendo a hospital.

- A mi no me desagrada, al menos me hace saber que acabas de llegar del chequeo. – Dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

- ¡Sombra-sama! – solté con sorpresa mientras me volvía.

La gata erizó la espalda y saltó hasta mi regazo donde se hizo un ovillo y comenzó a ronronear mientras le rascaba la cabeza con cuidado.

- ¿Dónde…? ¿Pero cómo…?

- Llegó esta tarde mientras hablábamos con la Hokage en ese despacho de ultratumba – informó el rubio mientras por fin le daba un sorbo a su té.

- Estaba de misión recopilando información importante para nosotros. – Dictó Sasuke mientras él también tomaba té.

- Pero hasta hace poco por fin encontré lo que buscaba – dijo ella mientras seguía en mis rodillas cómodamente recostada.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué es…? Si se puede saber claro esta – añadí rápidamente.

- Aún no es conveniente que lo sepan, pero puedo asegurarles que es algo fuera de lo común. Y no se preocupen, tarde o temprano lo sabrán.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El vapor del agua caliente chocó contra el vidrio que rodeaba a la ducha, llenándolo de una espesa cortina blanca, ocultándola de la vista de los curiosos, aunque no hubiese nadie en su casa en esos momentos, salvo la gata quien dormitaba en la habitación contigua.

Observó atento como la chica se soltaba la cola de caballo y su cabello cayó libre por su espalda, cubriéndola casi por completo. Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces y su larga melena negra se movió junto con ella. Llevaba sólo la mitad de su vestimenta de diario y sus sandalias estaban acomodadas cerca de la puerta del baño. La vio quitarse _todo_ de espaldas a la ventana y tomar una toalla de una de las repisas sobre el inodoro, envolviéndose con ella.

Él se pasó los dedos por el cabello, tratando de no perder el control. Desde el primer día en que la visitó cuando estaba dormida teniendo pesadillas jamás se había sentido como hasta ahora; todo su cuerpo vibraba y no precisamente porque estuviese cansado.

Fiel a sus principios de shinobi y de hombre, alejó la vista de la ventana cuando notó que entraba en la ducha y no volvió a mirarla hasta cuando hubo cerrado la puerta corrediza de su extraño baño.

Escuchó el agua golpearla en la espalda y se atrevió a echar un vistazo rápido. Ella seguía de espaldas y él podía ver su cabello pegarse a su espalda. Curiosamente no había vapor pegado en el vidrio de la ducha y la vio temblar un poco, con lo que dedujo que había abierto el agua fría.

Entonces la vio girar sobre sí misma para quedar de cara con la ventana y en menos de un segundo él se quitó de su posición sobre uno de los tejados, ocultándose tras una enorme chimenea. Usó el chakra en sus pies y se dobló hacia atrás como si fuese una araña gigantesca. El miedo no dejaba que se moviera y los músculos de sus piernas se contrajeron por el cansancio luego de estar así cerca de diez minutos en una posición poco adecuada para cualquiera.

- Que buen cuadro haces, Sasuke-san. ¿Disfrutando el espectáculo?

La aguda voz de la gata le perforó la cabeza al chico y sus sentidos se pusieron muy alerta. Con un ágil movimiento se desprendió de la pared impulsándose hacia delante, cayendo sin provocar un solo ruido sobre el tejado.

En la oscuridad de aquella noche sin luna, los ojos de la gata refulgían como brillantes lunas, llenas de reproche.

- Sombra-sama… eeto… yo…

- Quisiera escuchar tu explicación, Sasuke-san, pero creo que lo que acabo de presenciar es más que todas las explicaciones posibles en este momento, ¿no te parece?

El chico desvió la mirada, consciente de que los gatos podían ver en la oscuridad y que nada podría disimular su sonrojo.

Entonces, para sorpresa del Uchiha, la gata soltó un gran suspiro.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer contigo, Uchiha Sasuke? Eres un chico y Alex-chan es una chica muy linda. Supongo que es inevitable.

Aturdido, el pelinegro la miró con sorpresa.

- ¿De que ha…?

- Ahora no hay tiempo para eso, Sasuke-san. Pero quiero que me prometas que la vigilarás bien mientras esté en la aldea, ¿entendido?

La mente del Uchiha comenzó a trabajar con rapidez mientras salía de su asombro.

- Esto tiene que ver con la información que conseguiste, ¿verdad?

- Me temo que es mucho más que eso, Sasuke-san.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaron los días sin sobresaltos y a decir verdad, sin mucho que contar. Esperábamos el ataque de Akatsuki más alertas que nunca, pero sin dejar que ese estrés se pasara a los aldeanos quienes ya de por sí estaban alterados por el reciente ataque.

Por si fuese poco, mis entrenamientos fueron más excesivos y por alguna extraña razón, Sasuke era quien entrenaba conmigo supervisados ambos por Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraya y algunas veces por Iruka. Y dado que Temari podía usar las técnicas del Fuuton, ella se convirtió en mi maestra, desgraciadamente era tan ruda como Tsunade, aunque en menos de una semana ya le había cogido el truco a mi elemento.

Cada día finalizado me hacía sentir mucho mejor. El dolor del principio se incrementaba mientras dormía; a veces incluso no podía dormir y permanecía la noche en vela tratando de ahogar el dolor. Sombra por supuesto, estaba despierta y se quedaba conmigo casi toda la noche hasta muy entrada la madrugada cuando el sueño me vencía y dormía un par de horas antes de que llegara Sasuke por mí.

No era exactamente una vida plena, pero al menos era feliz allí.

Los pocos días de descanso que tenía (dos a petición de Kakashi) paseábamos por la aldea tratando de olvidar nuestros dolorosos entrenamientos, pues aunque Naruto y Sasuke fuesen un rango más alto que yo, eso no les impedía sudar durante ellos.

Y los que habían sido conocidos como los nueve novatos ahora tenían una nueva integrante novata. Me agradaba como sonaba eso, quizá más delante podía ser como ellos.

Y hablando de los nueve novatos, mi relación con todos era relativamente buena. Salvo por dos pequeñas excepciones en ese gran plato de arroz. En especial uno de color rosa.

Sabía de antemano que a Sakura no le caía bien luego de enterarse de que Sasuke, su gran amor desde el primer día en que lo vio, entrenaba conmigo y con Naruto, su gran amigo de toda la vida. El hecho era que se había esparcido el rumor de que yo había llegado desde muy lejos a quitarle su puesto en el equipo 7 y ahora había tomado represalias. Y vaya que lo hizo muy en serio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Tsunade-sama, ¿cómo es posible que haya llegado a ser genin en tan poco tiempo?

- Mira Sakura, yo…

- Eso no es posible Tsunade-sama, ¿está ocultándome algo cierto?

- Escúchame Sakura – replicó la mujer con visible enojo - si quisiera ocultarte algo, simplemente no te dejaría acercarte a ellos, pero no lo hago, ¿verdad? – Vio a la chica asentir nerviosamente – no lo hago porque no tengo nada que ocultar, absolutamente nada, Sakura.

- Pero...

- Dime Sakura, ¿hay algo que quieras contarme?

La chica de ojos verdes enmudeció ante esta simple pregunta. Tragó saliva y desvió su mirada al suelo, ocultando su mirada con el flequillo de su cabello. La Hokage la veía con sus ojos pardos fijos en ella, con la barbilla elegantemente apoyada en sus manos entrelazadas.

- ¿Y bien? - volvió a preguntar - ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

- Eetoo… yo... - tragó saliva de nuevo - no, nada.

Los ojos pardos de la Hokage se entrecerraron, como buscando las respuestas a sus preguntas en el rostro cabizbajo de la chica.

- Entonces, si no es nada hazme el favor de marcharte. Ahora tengo una reunión con los jounin de la Aldea.

Vio a la chica mover involuntariamente los hombros y luego levantó la mirada. La Hokage pudo ver sus ojos verdes con lágrimas a punto de salir; le sorprendió. Desde que había sido su maestra no la había visto llorar. Nunca.

Sakura la miró unos instantes y luego, haciendo una breve reverencia, dio media vuelta y salió del despacho.

Entonces la mujer con la mirada fija en la puerta y con la barbilla aún apoyada en sus manos, ladeó un poco la cabeza.

- Es por Sasuke, ¿verdad? - preguntó con un suspiro.

- Me temo que si, Tsunade-sama - respondió una voz tras ella - me temo que si...

- Keh, yo pensé que ya lo había superado - soltó un suspiro de resignación - además de que ya no lo mencionaba antes. Sigo pensando que son chiquilladas ¬¬°

- El corazón de una mujer nunca olvida, Tsunade-sama - dijo la misma voz - además, Sakura es una chica muy fuerte y nuca se rinde por aquello que quiere lograr. Tiene una vena de orgullo, en parte se lo enseñé yo y en parte ella ya lo tenía. Es lo que siempre les eh enseñado a esos tres. Sin embargo, como está la situación ahora, me atrevo a decir que no es como ella quisiera.

- Puede que no, y puede que si - soltó Tsunade - además ella lo prometió, que nunca más volvería a ser como era antes; quería cambiar, ser alguien diferente después de lo que **él **le hizo - agregó ácidamente - pero si se trata de una herida en su corazón, no tiene caso. Esas heridas nunca sanan, ni pasando los años.

- Pero hay personas que son capaces de hacerlas sanar, ¿no cree Tsunade-sama?

- Esperamos que para ella exista alguien que las pueda curar Kakashi, realmente lo esperamos y más yo.

- No se preocupe, a veces quien te rompe el corazón es quien te ayuda a coser los trozos - agregó el jonin sonriendo con la mirada.

- Esta bien, esta bien, dejemos eso por el momento... ¿donde están los demás?

- Aquí Tsunade-sama

De entre volutas de humo aparecieron los jounin de elite: Gay, Asuma, Kurenai y Kakashi, quien ya se encontraba ahí.

- Bien - empezó la Hokage - les eh llamado por el asunto de Alex...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cerró la puerta del despacho y caminó por el pasillo con pasos apresurados, intentando contener las lágrimas. Cuando llegó a la puerta de acceso a las escaleras, se recargó en la pared más cercana, respirando hondo. Talló sus ojos fuertemente, como borrando evidencia de las lágrimas a punto de soltarse y salió a la luz del día, pero cuando llegó a las escaleras los vio: Alex caminaba al lado de Sasuke, ambos conversando animadamente por lo que se veía. Tras ellos venía Naruto, con las manos apoyadas en la nuca y lejos de estar atento a la conversación.

Luego de dudar unos momentos en los cuales ellos se alejaban de donde estaba la kunoichi rosa, ésta decidió seguirlos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Crees que Tsunade-sama tenga razón en esas cuestiones? - preguntó Gay

- Si no fuese así, me temo que no podría ser de otra manera - respondió Kakashi en un tono serio, mientras ambos se dirigían a las puertas de la aldea y pensaban en lo que la Hokage les había dicho...

_[Flash Back]_

_- Bien - empezó la Hokage - les eh llamado por el asunto de Alex. Como sabrán, la eh ascendido a genin con la ayuda de Kakashi, Jiraya y mía. Lo se, lo se, se que es muy apresurado dado que no cuenta con más de 3 meses de entrenamiento - dijo la mujer, al ver que los jounin habrían la boca para decir algo - pero tengo información fiable de que Akatsuki esta preparando el golpe más fuerte en nuestra contra. El objetivo: Naruto y Alex. Es por esta razón que decidí ascenderla a genin. Por supuesto que no la iba a ascender si su entrenamiento no estuviese dando los frutos necesarios - agregó la Hokage - y con los entrenamientos con Sasuke, su poder a aumentado en un 89% me atrevería a decir. Sin embargo y como es obvio, no tenemos el lugar ni el día exacto del ataque de Akatsuki, además en su última misión tuvo un percance con Orochimaru – se detuvo, pues los jonins intercambiaron miradas de asombro – y tenemos información de que obligó a Alex a liberar el poder en su interior para así dominarlo él. No lo logró como es lógico, pero pudo abrir el pergamino donde se sellaba el secreto para liberarlo sin necesidad de usar a dos personas; una para liberarlo y usarlo y otra para sellarlo de nuevo. El único problema es que si se acerca demasiado a ella, podrá hacerlo contra su voluntad y puede lastimarla visiblemente si la obliga nuevamente._

"_Pero no les llame para contarles las desgracias de esto. Ahora tenemos un plan excelente para darles una mano a esos tres, y todo consiste en ir por el Sello del Dragón._

_Los ninjas de elite se quedaron de piedra al escuchar eso de los labios de la mujer. _

_- Tsunade-sama, ese sello ha estado perdido desde hace muchos años y no queda nadie de la Familia Real para poder sacarlo de su letargo. – Dijo Asuma cortésmente._

_Para sorpresa de los shinobis, la mujer sonrió mientras entrelazaba sus manos y apoyaba elegantemente su barbilla en ellas._

_- Aún tenemos un miembro de la Familia Real y está aquí en Konoha en estos momentos. _

_- Pero Tsunade-sama, eso es imposible. Esa familia desapareció cuando el sello volvió a usarse para detener una de las Grandes Guerras Ninjas, y todos los miembros de la Familia Real desaparecieron cuando lo liberaron – dijo Kurenai. _

_- Lo sé, pero no contaban con que uno de sus miembros reales fue con la familia encargada de sellar demonios e hizo un trato con ellos a cambio de perdonarle la vida. Pago un precio muy alto, pero valió la pena; ahora es la encargada de vigilar el sello de su familia, aunque sólo su subconsciente sabe la ubicación exacta. _

_Pronunció más su sonrisa al ver las caras de perplejidad entre la elite, todas menos una. _

_- Creo que ya se por donde va, Tsunade-sama. Por eso me hizo ir por Alex junto con…_

_- Siempre tan agudo Kakashi – apuntó la mujer – si exactamente por eso te hice ir por Alex junto con Sombra._

_- ¿Quiere decir que…?_

_- Las conclusiones pueden ser para después, ahora lo que urge es localizar los cuatro templos de la Familia Real y alinear los espejos dentro de ellos, el mapa se los entregará Shizune al salir del despacho y sólo ustedes podrán con esta misión. Confío plenamente en ustedes, su misión comienza en estos momentos, pueden irse. Buena suerte._

_Sin objetar, los shinobis asintieron y salieron por la puerta del despacho, donde Shizune los esperaba a todos con cuatro pergaminos sellados. _

_- Las conclusiones pueden ser para después, aunque dudo que haya un después. – Se dijo Kakashi a sí mismo._

_[Fin del Flash Back]_

- Supongo que debe haber un después – atajó Kurenai de pronto tras ellos y Kakashi dio un respingo – escuché lo que dijiste Kakashi y creo que si habrá un después, de eso no te preocupes. La Familia Real y el sello del Dragón son muy confiables.

- Además si Tsunade nos dio esta misión, quiere decir que es muy confiable. Vamos Kakashi, nunca te había oído tan pesimista – dijo Asuma, al tiempo que encendía otro cigarrillo.

- No es eso, es sólo que me preocupan las consecuencias sobre ellos…

- Los chicos son muy fuertes, no por nada ahora son jonins y en cuanto a Alex – dijo apresuradamente pues Kakashi comenzaba a protestar – si Tsunade-sama dudara de ella, no la habría ascendido a genin, ella misma lo dijo, su desempeño la hizo subir de peldaños. No te preocupes, ella estará bien, además con esos dos a su lado no tienes nada que temer.

El ninja con máscara sonrió con la mirada.

"_Pero no es eso lo que me preocupa"_ – no pudo evitar pensar – _"sino cierta kunoichi rosa en su camino"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Vamos Naruto, ¡habla de una vez! – exigí en un tono autoritario, mientras me detenía en seco, volteando y con las manos en jarra sobre la cadera.

- Oye oye, cálmate ¿quieres? Además, ¿por qué estás tan interesada en saber? – se defendió.

- Simple curiosidad, Naru-chan – le dije pícaramente

- ¿Naru-chan? – sé burló Sasuke – ¿desde cuando lo llamas así, Alex?

Me acerqué a Sasuke y como quien no quiere la cosa y le dije al oído:

- Es para que suelte la lengua, tonto – susurré

- ¬¬° (cara de Sasuke)

- n_nU (mi cara)

- Hey hey… ¿Qué tanto se secretean? ¬¬* (cara de Naruto)

- Nada Naru-chan – volví a decirle y Naruto frunció el ceño.

- En ese caso, no les voy a decir.

- ¡Eso no es justo Naruto! – le reclamé. Llevaba prácticamente todo el día tratando de convencerlo.

- Je, no te lo diré Alex-chan – se burló el rubio haciendo una mueca.

Sasuke nos miraba muy divertidos con las manos en sus bolsillos. No podía creer el motivo de esa discusión…

_[F__lash Back]_

_- Entonces dime, Naruto… ¿Te gusta Hinata-chan?_

_El rubio abrió mucho los ojos y casi se atragantó con el pedazo de sushi que les había llevado para después del entrenamiento. _

_Estábamos sentados en la sombra de un gran árbol, descansando del entrenamiento de esa mañana. El__ progreso en éste fue muy bueno, a pesar de estar aún un poco deprimida por mi primera misión. Como esa mañana los temas de conversación estaban agotados, decidí indagar un poco más en el corazón de Naruto, pues Sasuke era como un cubito de hielo el cual poco a poco se iba derritiendo dando paso a una persona muy dulce._

_Aunque Naruto mostró más__ confianza desde el primer día y me sabía su vida entera, pues él mismo me abrió su corazón, aún me faltaba saber quien le impedía respirar cuando pasaba a su lado y esa era nada más y nada menos que la tierna y dulce Hinata Hyuuga. (N/A:_ A veces la intuición femenina es una graaaaaaaaan ayuda, ¿o no chicas? n_n)_

_Al ser mujer, el instinto femenino te ayuda a ver ese tipo de cosas (aunque hay cada chico que no lo puedes notar nada ¬¬) y al dejarle caer la bomba de ésta manera, le sorprendió. _

_Sasuke, quien se encontraba con la mirada perdida en un punto en el infinito, volvió a la realidad al escuchar mi voz y volteó a ver a Naruto mientras intentaba respirar con su tráquea llena arroz y pescado crudo. _

_- ¿De d-donde has sa-sacado e-eso, A-alex-chan? – me preguntó entrecortadamente, con lágrimas en sus ojos._

_- Pues simple curiosidad, Naruto, realmente espero que no te moleste – añadí en un tono juguetón. _

_- __Cof, cof, no claro q-que no – dijo entre toses. Su respiración comenzó a ser acompasada, pero aún tenía el rostro rojo y perlado por el sudor – es solo q-que cof, cof _

_- ¿Es sólo que, Naruto? Sólo dime si te gusta o no y ya. Créeme, lo entenderé a la perfección. _

_Me miró con los ojos como platos mientras se golpeaba el pecho, tratando de pasar los últimos pedazos de comida. _

_- Eetoo… _

_- ¿Si?_

_- ……… (Sasuke)_

_- ¿Para que quieres saberlo?_

_- Simple curiosidad… - repetí con un tono despreocupado, pero sin desviarme del objetivo. _

_Naruto miró a Sasuke y pasó su mirada a mí, frunció el ceño pero sonrió. _

_- Je, no te lo diré, Alex-chan_

_[F__in del Flash Back]_

- Pedazo de animal – espeté con las manos aún en la cadera.

- Oye, yo te dije que no te iba a decir, ¿recuerdas? Además no me dijiste para que querías saberlo. – Añadió defendiéndose.

- Ya te lo dije, es simple curiosidad… - medité lo siguiente que iba a decirle – pero será mejor no presionarte. Si no quieres decírmelo, está bien.

- ¿Eh?

- Nada, olvídalo ya, ¿de acuerdo?

- E-esta bien. – dijo visiblemente confundido.

- Oye Sasuke, ¿por qué tan callado? – dije volviéndome hacia el menor de los Uchiha.

- Sólo meditaba, eso es todo. Y además pensaba en lo que vamos a cenar esta no…

¡CRASH!

Una piedra desplomó desde un tejado justo donde antes me encontraba yo. Era del tamaño de un elefante pequeño. Me quité de su camino saltando ágilmente hacia atrás en modo de reflejo. Ambos chicos se sobresaltaron y escudriñaron alrededor. En los ojos de Sasuke el Sharingan se activó en milésimas de segundo y miró hacia de lugar de donde había venido la roca.

La tarde caía lentamente sobre la Aldea y el sol se ocultaba tras las montañas. La suave brisa elevaba las hojas de los árboles hasta donde estábamos y el silencio nos envolvió como un manto delgado al principio, roto a momentos por el crujir del suelo donde yacía la roca inmóvil.

- No hay nada – dictó, luego de un momento Sasuke con los ojos fijos en un punto detrás de un enorme anuncio.

- Yo tampoco eh visto nada, ¿estás bien Alex? – preguntó Naruto dirigiéndose hacia mí.

- Si, estoy bien – dije mientras separaba la mirada del mismo lugar donde Sasuke estaba viendo – no hay nadie. – Puntualicé.

- Es porque se ha ido – soltó de pronto Sasuke – quienquiera que haya sido, lo hizo y se esfumó. Es muy rápido.

- "O rápida" – pensé sin querer, pues luego de que la roca golpeara el suelo alcé la mirada y pude ver, escondiéndose detrás de un anuncio y desapareciéndose rápidamente, un par de mechones de color peculiar… mechones rosas.

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola a todos. Siento la demora, pero con eso de los trabajos finales… ¡uf! Apenas si me dejan respirar jeje además si a eso le contamos la falta de Internet ¬¬ es bastante molesto. **

**En fin, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Se está poniendo buena la historia no? Jeje la verdad espero puedan seguir leyendo mis ocurrencias ;D me motivan sus comentarios. **

**Prometo subir el siguiente lo más rápido posible :D hasta entonces ¡nos leeremos en otra ocasión!**

**¡GRACIAS!**

**Nota: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo el personaje principal es mio... dado que soy yo xD, no esta hecho con fines lucrativos... es sólo que me gusta la historia U y ya xD, además si lo fueran sería millonaria :P**


	20. 20 El Sello que nos une

_Poder Oculto_

~*°-__-°*~

_Capitulo __20. El Sello que nos une._

**..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..'..**

**La tarde caía lentamente sobre la Aldea y el sol se ocultaba tras las montañas. La suave brisa elevaba las hojas de los árboles hasta donde estábamos y el silencio nos envolvió como un manto delgado al principio, roto a momentos por el crujir del suelo donde yacía la roca inmóvil. **

**- No hay nada – dictó, luego de un momento Sasuke con los ojos fijos en un punto detrás de un enorme anuncio.**

**- Yo tampoco eh visto nada, ¿estás bien Alex? – preguntó Naruto dirigiéndose hacia mí.**

**- Si, estoy bien – dije mientras separaba la mirada del mismo lugar donde Sasuke estaba viendo – no hay nadie. – Puntualicé. **

**- Es porque se ha ido – soltó de pronto Sasuke – quienquiera que haya sido, lo hizo y se esfumó. Es muy rápido. **

**- "O rápida" – pensé sin querer, pues luego de que la roca golpeara el suelo alcé la mirada y pude ver, escondiéndose detrás de un anuncio y desapareciéndose rápidamente, un par de mechones de color peculiar… mechones rosas. **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Quién crees que haya sido?

- No lo sé, pero seguro que no me quiere aquí – dije con voz queda.

Nos encontrábamos en la Mansión Uchiha, sentados a la mesa del comedor. La luz de la lámpara de techo nos daba una palidez casi fantasmal a los tres y a ratos el resplandor amarillo bajaba de intensidad. Sasuke nos había dicho que ese foco fallaba así desde que era pequeño y que desde ese entonces no se había fundido y nunca daba deseos de querer cambiarlo pues ese foco lo puso su madre, según recordaba.

Él nos había invitado a cenar (de hecho siempre cenábamos ahí) y era el turno de Naruto para cocinar. Sasuke y yo esperábamos una buena ración de ramen, pero el rubio nos sorprendió a ambos cuando sirvió un extraño platillo a base de pasta, carne y vegetales. Estaba realmente delicioso y aún no acabábamos de cenar cuando Naruto me preguntó por el "ataque" de esa tarde.

- ¿Cómo que no te quiere aquí? – preguntó de nuevo el rubio con sorpresa.

- A lo mejor es que simplemente no le caigo bien. Pudo haber sido cualquiera de las chicas… Ya sabes como son.

- "Eran" – corrigió Naruto – Pero ahora no todas son así contigo, al menos las que conocemos bien, por ejemplo Ino, Tenten y Hinata-chan… ah y también Sakura. – dijo mientras contaba con los dedos.

Reparé en que sólo a Hinata la había llamado "chan", pero no dije nada. Al parecer Sasuke también lo notó, porque abrió la boca para decir algo, sin embargo no lo hizo y la cerró de nuevo.

- Me llevo bien sólo con ellas – respondí con un todo de resignación – aunque no creo que a Sakura le agrade mi presencia – lo dije como quien no quiere la cosa, pero yo estaba segura de que Sasuke también había visto ese par de mechones rosas detrás del anuncio. Él era mucho más rápido que yo y también Naruto, pero por alguna razón no mencionaron nada.

Afuera era un concierto de grillos. La noche era despejada y una suave brisa entraba a momentos por la ventana abierta. Mire fijamente mi plato, pensando en el porque de esa reacción por parte de Sakura, sencillamente no lo entendía. Las demás chicas habían sido algo frías conmigo (especialmente Sakura e Ino), Tenten y Hinata se habían ganado mi confianza desde el primer día y yo la de ellas, aunque la heredera de los Hyuuga pensó que yo era pareja de Naruto (N/A: Admítanlo, se pone celosita jiji) al final se lo aclaré y todo fue de maravilla. Y hasta hace poco me había ganado la confianza de Ino en una pequeña misión de rescate con su equipo.

A decir verdad, la única quien me hacía la vida de cuadritos era Sakura. Suponía yo que fuese por haber "usurpado" su puesto en el equipo 7, pero mi intuición me decía que era algo más, además de eso.

Como si adivinara lo que pensaba en esos momentos, la voz de Sasuke habló:

- Es simplemente que estas con nosotros.

Levante la vista de mi plato para ver al menor de los Uchiha sentado frente a mí. Naruto volteó a ver a Sasuke y luego a mí. Yo esperaba que el rubio dijera "¿En serio?" pero me sorprendió su reacción.

- Creo que Sasuke tiene razón. Además… - le dirigió una mirada a Sasuke quien asintió levemente con la cabeza y luego me miró a los ojos. Podía verme reflejada en ese azul cielo – ella fue quien lanzó la roca.

- Lo sabia – dije quedamente.

No me hubiera sorprendido que ellos hicieran muecas de asombro, sin embargo no lo hicieron y asintieron con la cabeza.

- Tu también viste sus mechones rosas, ¿cierto? – Asentí con la cabeza - Sakura siempre que esta nerviosa, mueve su cabeza de manera que puedes encontrarla fácilmente. Su cabello siempre la traiciona y aunque lo lleve corto, no le ayuda en mucho. – Dictó Sasuke.

- Además, lanzar rocas últimamente es su especialidad, aunque nunca falla al blanco. Estaba demasiado nerviosa y tu eres muy rápida – añadió Naruto al ver que yo abría la boca para reclamar – pero Sakura tiene mucha más experiencia que tú.

- Eso es cierto – dije mientras jugueteaba con los palillos entre mis dedos – por eso mismo casi me mata con esa roca.- No sabía porque, pero de alguna manera me molestaba que ella fuese así conmigo.

- Ella esta… como decirlo… - empezó Sasuke.

- ¿Celosa? – indagó el rubio en un tono precavido.

- Si eso – asintió Sasuke - Además intentó dañarte estando nosotros presentes, eso la hace peligrosa.

- Y no es la primera vez que sucede – solté de pronto.

Sentí la mirada de sorpresa de ambos. Era cierto. Ella había intentado atacarme en varias ocasiones para que pareciera un accidente y en más de una ocasión salí lastimada severamente. Nunca dije nada, pensé que Sakura podría aceptarme, además de que no soy una soplona ni ella me había amenazado para que no hablara. Supongo que eso era lo que buscaba, pero al ver que no le funcionó, dobló el número de ataques, pero como vio que yo seguía callada, decidió dar el golpe final y más certero: atacarme delante de ellos.

Así se los dije y no fue nada sorprendente ver como se endurecían sus miradas a cada palabra que decía.

- Así que ella fue quien te causo ese moretón marca diablo en la espalda – acertó Sasuke sin pensar.

- Si, además de que yo no… ¡ESPERA! – Irrumpí de pronto, levantándome de la silla con rapidez - ¿Cómo sabes que tenía un moretón marca diablo en la espalda? – espeté enojada, pero al mismo tiempo sentí mis mejillas encenderse.

- … - los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de sorpresa y sus mejillas comenzaron a pintarse de rojo.

Naruto nos veía confundido pero una vez que comenzó a comprender (lo que le llevó solo tres segundos) nos miró a ambos con cara de diversión. Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en sus labios mientras nosotros conteníamos la respiración.

El silencio nos envolvió de una manera incómoda y en ese momento la luz de la lámpara bajó de intensidad para luego volver a su estado normal. Nadie parecía moverse ni respirar.

- Vaya, parece que se llevan mejor de lo que esperaba – dijo de pronto Naruto con sorna.

- Alex yo… - comenzó Sasuke – te juro que no te eh espiado ni nada de lo que estas pensando – dijo esto último apresuradamente - pero bueno, es que no se como explicarlo… simplemente lo sé, no me preguntes cómo…

- ¿La espiaste Uchiha? – soltó de pronto Naruto como echándole más leña al fuego.

- ¡¡No la espié!! – Le gritó a Naruto quien sólo sonrió cuando el Uchiha se levantó también de su silla mientras apoyaba las manos en la mesa - Nunca lo haría Alex, créeme – dijo dirigiéndose hacia mí – sólo lo sé, no se como pero…

Desvió la mirada avergonzado, con las mejillas rojas. Mi respiración aún estaba alterada, pero por alguna razón no estaba muy molesta.

- ¿No será por ese extraño sello? – preguntó de pronto Naruto.

Ambos los miramos. El recuerdo de aquello aún seguía fresco en mi mente.

Luego de discutirlo con Tsunade-sama, mi estado de salud después del enfrentamiento con Orochimaru no era muy satisfactorio e incluso después de algunos entrenamientos quedaba casi inconsciente llevada al hospital debido a que se abrían viejas heridas de batalla, así que nos habían unido a mí a Sasuke por medio de un sello de sangre. Es un ritual muy complicado y debido a sus cualidades, Sasuke fue elegido para ser mi "segundo" y de esta manera lograr liberar el poder de mi interior. Al final Naruto sería quien lo usaría controlándolo con al poder del Kyubi y era el zorro quien volvería a sellarlo dentro de mí. Era una operación bastante complicada que requería de un entrenamiento especial para mí y Sasuke, mientras Naruto tendría su parte entrenando con Jiraya. Y lo interesante era que podíamos sentir casi lo mismo que el otro; se había hecho una conexión entre nuestros espíritus y sangre, algo así como gemelos.

Ese sello se hizo tres días atrás en los cuales, Naruto se fue junto con Jiraya hacia los 4 Templos Sagrados de la Familia Real. Ellos se ausentaban durante algunos días con la esperanza de llegar a los templos y obtener cierta pieza para el Sello del Dragón y una vez que lo consiguieron, llevaron a cabo todo el proceso de unirnos a Sasuke y a mí e señalar a Naruto como la fuente de poder quien se haría responsable de controlarlo.

Tsunade nos había contado la historia sobre el Sello del Dragón y de la Familia Real y que el único miembro de la familia estaba entre nosotros; Sombra. Ella fue quien, con la ayuda de Tsunade, nos dio la información para obtener el Sello del Dragón (pues despertó el subconsciente de la gata, se supo su ubicación exacta y las instrucciones para llevarlo a cabo) y también de que mi vida se volviera más extraña.

Sasuke podía sentir mi dolor, mis penas, alegrías, enojos, etc. en el momento en que yo las sentía. Pero no lo sabía todo, de eso estaba segura.

Para aliviar la tensión de ese momento, la gata entró por la ventana de la cocina y se quedó observándonos un momento antes de hablar.

- Sabía que estarían aquí y no… ¿ocurre algo malo? – añadió al sentir la tensión en el ambiente y ver al rubio sonreír de medio lado.

No hubo respuesta. Nadie dijo nada por unos momentos e incluso el canto de los grillos se escuchaba más fuerte.

- Bien… tomaré su silencio como un indicio de que no pasa nada.

De pronto, Naruto nos sobresaltó a todos cuando dijo en voz muy alta:

- ¿Cómo que aquí no pasa nada? Alex, debes decirle a Sombra lo que…

- No – solté de pronto mientras Sombra me veía con interés.

- ¿Decirme qué? – dijo amablemente la gata mientras se sentaba en el alfeizar de la ventana abierta.

- Sakura ha estado causando problemas.

La voz de Sasuke se escuchó firme y sus ojos mostraban frialdad. Aunque sabía que se alegraba de haber cambiado de tema.

- ¿Problemas? – Dijo la gata - ¿Qué clase de problemas? No te estará atacando, ¿o sí?

- No, no es eso… es que Sakura a veces es tan… ¿Perdón? Cómo sabías, cómo yo…

- Intuición de felino – me interrumpió ella con premura.

- ¿Desde cuando…? – Comencé, pero Naruto me interrumpió:

- Es algo fuera de lo común, pero en fin, hablaremos de eso luego – dijo Naruto en un tono duro – ahora volvamos a lo que Sakura esta haciendo.

Por sus ojos, el rubio no estaba enojado, sino furioso. El azul cielo de sus ojos se volvió frío como hielo.

- Tienes razón – secundó Sasuke. Sus ojos comenzaron a soltar destellos rojos a causa del Sharingan.

En ese momento me pregunté si hubiese estado bien el hecho de decirles sobre los ataques de Sakura.

- Oigan chicos… - comencé, pero Naruto me interrumpió

- Debes decirle a Tsunade-no bachan lo que…

- ¡No!

Los tres me miraron fijamente, con una expresión de perplejidad en el rostro.

- Eso es lo que ella busca, pero no le daré esa satisfacción. – indiqué.

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Con un golpe certero, Sakura puede matarte. Esto no es un juego Alex, y lo sabes – me reprochó el Uchiha.

- Yo más que nadie sabe las consecuencias de esto pero, por favor, eso es lo que ella busca chicos, y no me voy a doblegar ante eso.

- ¡BASTA!

Los ojos de Sasuke se clavaron en mí y al verlos detenidamente soltaron un destello rojo. El Sharingan estaba a punto de verse en sus pupilas negras.

- Debes decirle a Tsunade lo que sucede. Iremos con ella lo quieras o no. Sakura es peligrosa, no tienes ni idea de lo que sería capaz de hacer por quitarte de en medio. Debemos decirle lo que esta haciendo. Y no te lo estoy pidiendo Alex, vamos.

Por un momento me quedé en mi lugar mientras el me sostenía la mirada. Y Naruto ni se diga, el ya estaba a unos pasos de la puerta sin que supiera como ¿Por qué de pronto esa actitud?

- ¿No podemos al menos esperar hasta mañana?

Mire a la gata con agradecimiento luego oírla decir aquello.

- Ahora es un poco tarde y Tsunade-sama estaba atendiendo unos asuntillos pendientes. Y si llegan ahora se puede poner un poco molesta, ¿no creen?

Para mi sorpresa, ambos asintieron.

- Mañana a primera hora, no quiero excusas Alex. – Dijo Sasuke mientras Naruto volvía a sentarse en su lugar.

Definitivamente mi vida se estaba volviendo más rara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El sol aún no salía cuando caminábamos en dirección al despacho de la Hokage. Sombra iba delante de nosotros, con la cola levantada como siempre que estaba tensa.

Lo de anoche no fue exactamente una bienvenida perfecta para ella y yo lo sabía; además los chicos estaban más alerta de lo normal pues escudriñaban a su alrededor con cautela, como esperando algo.

La tensión fue suficiente como para sentirme como un bebé sobreprotegido.

Estaba en eso cuando una nube de humo apareció frente a nosotros. Los chicos reaccionaron al instante y empuñaron shurikens y kunais, incluso la gata irguió la espalda.

- Alerta ante posible ataque sorpresa: 9.5. Manera de moverse con un miembro bajo protección: 9.8. Tiempo para atacar: 8.5. Por la manera en que reaccionaron pareciera como si esperaran a alguien.

Debo admitirlo, también me asusté un poco, pero al ver y escuchar quien era, todos relajamos la postura.

- Kakashi-sensei

El ninja con máscara nos observó a los cuatro; tres con aspecto de alerta y otro con expresión molesta.

- ¿A dónde tan temprano, chicos?

- Iremos a ver a Tsunade-sama, Kakashi – informo Sombra.

- ¿En serio? Pues vaya coincidencia porque Tsunade-sama los ha llamado y me mando a hablarles. Los quiere en su oficina ahora mismo.

Seguimos a Kakashi hasta el despacho de la Godaime y cinco minutos después entrábamos en la oficina, donde Shizune se movía de un lado a otro apresuradamente trayendo gruesos rollos de pergamino con Ton-Ton correteando tras ella. Tsunade estaba sentada delante de su escritorio, absorta en lo que parecía un informe muy importante pues apenas si alzó la vista cuando nos indicó entrar.

- Me alegra mucho que llegaran. Tengo una misión para los tres, aunque – desvió la mirada del informe y nos vio fijamente a los tres – sólo dos de ustedes deben ir mientras el otro irá en otra dirección con Sombra.

Desconcertados, nos miramos mutuamente. Incluso Kakashi había guardado su libro para escuchar mejor.

- Tsunade-sama, puedo preguntar… ¿qué clase de misión es esta? – dije con precaución.

Los ojos almendrados de la Hokage me miraron con valoración antes de contestar.

- Es una misión rango B. Confío plenamente en ustedes pues cabe destacar que tenemos un ligero problema con el escuadrón ANBU Alfa; la mitad del grupo desapareció mientras iban por otro grupo de centinelas. En total hay 10 personas desaparecidas y… creemos que Akatsuki tiene que ver con esto.

Nos quedamos callados. Los chicos no dijeron nada. Parecía que habían olvidado momentáneamente el asunto original de el porque íbamos con ella; comparado con lo que nos había dicho la Hokage, lo de Sakura parecía un juego.

- Saldrán ahora mismo, deberán ir por su equipo, traer a los centinelas de vuelta y averiguar lo que sucedió.

- ¿Por qué un equipo de dos, Tsunade-sama?

- Requerimos de discreción Sasuke, además Naruto deberá a ir en otra dirección a conseguir información con Sombra, además de localizar Jiraya. Tú y Alex deberán ir a la frontera sur para cumplir con la misión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los árboles se crecían libres mientras avanzábamos con rapidez a través de ellos. Sasuke iba delante y yo cerraba la marcha. El sol acababa de salir mientras nos dirigíamos a la frontera donde los centinelas y parte del escuadrón Alfa habían desaparecido y no me extraño pues la vegetación se volvía más densa a cada paso.

Hacia el medio día, Sasuke se detuvo en una de las gruesas ramas a la mitad de un enorme árbol, acercándose al tronco. Lo imité de inmediato, estando más alerta que de costumbre.

Sasuke me miró detenidamente cuando me acerque a él.

- Nos estamos acercando, por haya se ve humo.

- ¿No deberíamos habernos topado con "alguien"?

Iba a decir "algo" pero me contuve, la verdad estaba un poco asustada.

Sasuke leyó el miedo en mis ojos.

- No te preocupes, los encontraremos de inmediato. Y entre más rápido lo hagamos, más rápido volveremos a la aldea, vamos.

Seguimos avanzando por la maleza más espesa y el calor hacía sudar nuestros cuerpos. Pasaron diez minutos más y el olor a quemado me asaltó de pronto. Sasuke se detuvo repentinamente y yo unos metros por detrás de él, hice lo mismo. Miré fijamente hacia delante donde el bosque terminaba abruptamente y me lleve una mano a la boca, horrorizada. No grite, pero estuve a punto.

Se había desarrollado una matanza en masa. El olor a quemado era insoportable y lo que parecían miles de cuerpos destrozados yacían cerca de los escombros. Cenizas flotaban en el aire caliente, en algunas casas destrozadas aún ardían los restos de las mismas y la sangre derramada adquirió un color rojizo.

Sangre.

Unas lágrimas involuntarias escaparon de mis mejillas mientras observaba aquella escena. Comencé a temblar en serio, mi respiración se cortó por un momento y cuando la recuperé apenas si podía respirar con normalidad. La piel se me erizó y antes de que soltara un sollozo más alto, quedé apresada entre los brazos y el pecho de Sasuke.

Aquel tacto me desmoronó; comencé a sollozar más fuerte y me aferré a él como si la vida se me fuese en ello.

- Tranquila – susurró sobre mi llanto, tratando de estabilizarme – esto no es como esperábamos y no… - pero de pronto se tensó pues un silencio poco habitual en aquel claro nos envolvió a ambos -. Hay que ocultarnos.

Apenas separándose de mí, saltó hasta la parte más alta del enorme árbol, sacó de su mochila lo que parecía una manta de color verde y nos cubrió a ambos de pie, luego acumuló chakra en una mano y nos ocultó, camuflándonos en la maleza.

Una presencia pasó muy por debajo de nosotros, pero aún así el miedo me tenía sin aliento. Pasaron unos minutos, los más largos que jamás hubiese sentido, entonces…

- Excelente disfraz, aunque no lo suficiente – dijo una voz tras nosotros y se me heló la sangre en las venas. Volteé en su dirección y pude ver su vestimenta: negra con nubes rojas – casi me lo creí y la verdad esperaba algo más creativo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Excelente disfraz, aunque no lo suficiente – dijo una voz tras ellos – casi me lo creí y la verdad esperaba algo más creativo…

Luego una enorme explosión se produjo sobre los dos ninjas de Konoha, pero Sasuke reaccionó de inmediato; arrojó la manta que los cubría y bajó con gran velocidad del árbol.

- Muy rápidos, pero no lo suficiente…

Un pájaro hecho de arcilla voló hacia ellos, los alcanzó y estallaron al instante. Asustadas, algunas aves se alejaron volando de aquella parte del bosque.

- Buena puntería – dijo el segundo Akatsuki mientras se colocaba a su lado – pero creo que no les has dado – dijo con sorna mientras señalaba el lugar de la explosión – no hay restos de sus cuerpos… yo diría que hicieron la técnica de…

- "Yo diría"… ¡bah! ¿Qué es eso del "yo diría"? Te recuerdo que sólo tienes un ojo para ver, además no estoy muy seguro si ves bien a través de esa máscara. – Se quejó el primero.

- Sólo era un comentario. Además no creo que realmente…

- ¿Quieres callarte de una vez Tobi? Esto es realmente una pérdida de tiempo, debemos encontrarlos antes de que algo más pase.

- Como quieras Deidara, pero en serio creo que…

- ¿Quieres callarte de una vez? No creo que tus comentarios sean del todo buenos…

- ¿Por que no se callan los dos?

Los dos Akastukis bajaron la vista y se toparon con la mirada roja del menor de los Uchiha con Alex a su lado, ambos empuñando kunais y senbons respectivamente y en posición de ataque.

Para su sorpresa, el Akatsuki explosivo sonrió.

- Con que allí estaban… no deberían esconderse, después de todo no estamos jugando a las escondidas.

Diciendo esto, lanzó una nueva figurilla y apenas los alcanzó, estalló. Los ninjas de Konoha se movieron en direcciones diferentes saltando hasta la altura del Akatsuki.

Sasuke lanzó un par de kunais hacia Deidara quien los esquivó limpiamente, pero luego se detuvo. Entonces el Uchiha tensó los cables sujetos a sus armas y junto sus manos haciendo un sello.

_- ¡Katon: justu Llamas del Fénix!_

Las llamas envolvieron al Akatsuki quien trataba desesperadamente de librarse. Mientras tanto, Alex buscaba con la mirada al otro Akatsuki quien había desparecido de su campo de visión. Lo sintió acercarse por detrás pero ella estaba lista:

_- ¡Futonn: Jutsu Cuchillas de Viento!_

Una ventisca de aire barrió el terreno con el ninja en medio, quien se impactó contra varios árboles para luego caer al suelo de manera brutal. Sin tiempo que perder, la chica lanzó tres senbons y cuando lo alcanzaron, una de ellas explotó. A pesar del humo Alex pudo ver brillar la senbon clavada en su ropa y se internó en el banco de humo.

Aterrizó en el suelo con gran control y sacó un par de kunais a tiempo de detener el ataque del Akatsuki contra ella. Él soltó una patada por debajo, pero ella la cubrió y clavó un kunai en su costado. Escuchó al ninja lanzar un grito de dolor, pero ella sabía que eso no lo detendría.

Se separó de él, lanzando otro kunai para alejarlo más de ella y subió a un árbol, ocultándose en la maleza.

No muy lejos de ella escuchó a Sasuke gritar:

_- ¡Katon: Jutsu Bola de Fuego!_

Sintió el ardor cuando las llamas alcanzaron un enorme árbol chamuscado antes mientras escudriñaba el lugar donde estaba su oponente llamado por Deidara, Tobi.

El banco de humo aún seguía allí, pero Alex sabía que el Akatsuki no. Con los sentidos alerta trató de localizar a su enemigo tratando de no alterarse demasiado. La visión de la aldea destruida aún seguía demasiada fresca en su mente.

Lo localizó debajo de donde estaba y de inmediato se movió de lugar para evitar ser presa fácil. Saltó hacia otro lado, pero Tobi la alcanzó y le propinó un fuerte golpe el cual cubrió a la perfección.

- Kuso… eres buena en taijutsu…

- ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que no supiera nada? No me subestimes…

- Je je je después de todo que se puede esperar de un contenedor, si no fuera por ese poder ni siquiera podrías lanzar un kunai.

La chica lo lanzó lejos de ella, dándose impulso quedaron a unos metros el uno del otro. Y Tobi consiguió lo que buscaba; en la mirada de la chica brilló un destello de duda.

- No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? ¿En realidad creías que todo lo que sabes ahora se hizo sólo por tu esfuerzo? El poder que llevas en tu interior es la fuente de todo tu poder, me atrevo a decir que ni siquiera estarías viva de no ser por él. Tú eres sólo un contenedor, una concha vacía, un barril sin fondo… llámalo como quieras, pero es verdad.

El Akatsuki sonrió por debajo de su máscara; había logrado sembrar la confusión en la chica. Luego una fuerte explosión se produjo sobre ellos. Deidara le estaba dando batalla a Sasuke.

- Es una gran carga estar con ese poder dentro de ti, ¿no crees? – Continuó el Akatsuki – Pero puedes renunciar a eso si quisieras. Yo sé que has sufrido desde que se manifestó en tu interior, lo sé. Sé del incidente que se produjo cuando perdiste los estribos y de lo que estuviste a punto de hacer… No fue agradable, no, no lo fue. Y de pronto todo en tu vida cambió; tus padres te odiaban, tus hermanas te temían, todos a tu alrededor huían de ti, se alejaron. Quedaste sola en un pozo de desesperación, hundiéndote en lo más profundo de tu dolor. Nadie podía salvarte de ello, ni siquiera tú misma lo entendías…

- Basta – dijo ella, pero a él le encantó percibir el miedo en su voz – no entiendes…

- ¿Entender? ¿Para que necesito entender? Nada de lo que hagas podrá ahogar lo que dije.

Entonces el Akatsuki se desprendió la máscara y Alex vio su rostro…

O lo que quedaba de él.

Su perfil estaba magullado y aplastado de la parte derecha mientras que la izquierda parecía maltrecha. Innumerables cicatrices enmarcaban cada centímetro y la boca era un tajo magullado de imperfecciones. Sonrió, haciéndolo ver más grotesco y su único ojo la veía fijamente. Rojo como la sangre, con motas muy distintas a las de Sasuke o Kakashi, pero era un ojo con el Sharingan, estaba totalmente segura.

_- ¡Manyeko Sharingan: Pesadilla Viviente!_

El grito de terror que brotó de la garganta de la chica hizo a Sasuke detenerse en seco. Deidara aprovechó la distracción y atacó: dardos de arcilla explosivos rasgaron las ropas de Sasuke y aunque no fueron certeros, los rasguños le ardían.

- ¡Alex! – Bramó furioso por la impotencia de no poder ayudarla - Kuso, esto ya me cansó.

Junto ambas manos realizando 6 sellos y dos más luego de concentrar chakra en su mano derecha.

_-¡Katon: Jutsu Vuelo del Fénix!_

Todo a su alrededor comenzó a arder de manera alarmante y Deidara retrocedió cuando las llamas se tornaron doradas apenas tocaban las hojas de los árboles, pero no quemándolas. En los ojos de Sasuke las motas negras del Sharingan comenzaron a moverse y en su espalda nacieron dos enormes alas formadas por aquel fuego dorado. Sasuke sacó su katana que llevaba sujeta en la mochila y apenas la empuñó, las llamas la rodearon.

- ¿Técnica mixta? – farfulló Deidara no dando crédito a lo que veía.

Pero no tuvo mucho por apreciar pues un ataque dirigido a él lo obligó a moverse. No lo alcanzó, pero la onda de ataque le dio de lleno. Lo mandó a estrellarse contra el tronco de un árbol, se golpeó la cabeza con fuerza, pero seguía consciente.

- Kuso… si eso fue la onda de ataque, no quiero ni saber que me hará si me alcanza directo.

- Eso lo sabrás ahora – dijo una voz frente a él.

Apenas si tuvo tiempo de moverse el menor de los Uchiha hundió la espada en el pecho de Deidara, lo deslizó hacia abajo rasgando su cuerpo medio metro y luego la sacó. La sangre comenzó a manar de inmediato y por las comisuras de la boca de Deidara corrían hilillos de sangre.

Para sorpresa de Sasuke, el Akatsuki moribundo sonrió.

- Esto aún no acaba – dijo entre jadeos con la voz pastosa – mientras ella viva, nosotros también… ¿O es que nunca se han preguntado porque somos tan fuertes? Para eliminarnos, ella debe morir…

Y con la misma sonrisa dibujada en los labios, dejó de moverse y de respirar.

Sasuke torció el gesto, volvió a hundir la espada en el pecho de su enemigo y la sacó de un tajo del cuerpo sin vida de Deidara. Para ser un Akatsuki fue demasiado fácil, pero estaba muerto, eso lo sabía. De otro modo el fuego del Fénix ya lo habría encontrado.

Lo dejó allí rodeado de llamas doradas por si estaba fingiendo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Alex.

Ella acababa de dejar de gritar mientras se sostenía la cabeza en señal de dolor. Sasuke había acabado con Deidara en cuestión de segundos.

Sin perder tiempo entró de nuevo en acción.

- Suéltala- ordenó Sasuke al momento de lanzar un kunai en llamas hacia Tobi quien alzó la mirada rompiendo el contacto visual con Alex.

Entonces el menor de los Uchiha comprendió el porque gritaba; el Akatsuki poseía el Manyeko Sharingan y lo estaba usando contra ella sin tregua.

- Sasuke ¿quieres que la deje vivir a pesar de que ella nos mantiene con vida? – También él hablaba sobre ella como si fuese la fuente de poder de su organización – Yo sólo quiero mantenerla al margen para que su poder no se desborde… Quiero decir, si ella sigue en Konoha puede destruirla en menos de diez segundos, y ni siquiera el Kyubi podría hacer algo…

- Suéltala – ordenó de nuevo con mas ira en sus palabras – ahora.

- No podrás luchar contra el monstruo que has creado y lo sabes… ¡Jamás!

Una llamarada envolvió a Tobi en un remolino ardiente mientras éste reía… El infeliz reía mientras las llamas lo rodeaban y Sasuke se quedó helado un momento; nunca pensó esa reacción por su parte, pero un nuevo grito por parte de su compañera lo hizo volver.

De un salto bajó hasta donde estaba ella quien permanecía de rodillas con las manos apoyadas en el suelo y la mirada cargada de terror.

El chico juntó ambas manos y la liberó con la ayuda de un par de sellos.

- Alex – susurró mientras las llamas del Fénix aún lo rodeaban pero no dañaban a la chica - ¿me escuchas?

Subió la mirada con los ojos empapados en lágrimas y un hilillo de sangre corriendo por su comisura derecha. Sasuke palideció; si el Manyeko Sharingan había hecho eso por fuera no quería ni imaginar lo que había hecho dentro de su mente.

- Alex, debemos movernos de aquí… – No se atrevía a tocarla. Maldición ¿por qué a ella?

- S-sasu…ke – dijo ella con visible dolor – va-vayámo-monos a-aho-ra.

La ayudó a levantarse colocando una mano en su cintura y una señal de alarma se encendió en la cabeza de ella; el poder comenzó a rodearla de manera alarmante como aquella vez en la cueva.

- ¡No, aléjate! – gritó desgarrándose la garganta y tragándose el dolor inicial.

Demasiado tarde; el poder comenzó a curarla apenas Sasuke la tocó y ella observó con horror como el Sharingan se desvanecía de sus ojos y el fuego del Fénix comenzaba a apagarse…

- No, Sasuke… Maldición – susurró ella por lo bajo mientras sentía su energía subir mientras el Uchiha comenzaba a desvanecerse.

- Ese es el destino que le espera a Konoha… Una vez que nos hayas destruido, quedarás tan herida y cansada que el poder tomará toda la energía vital de la aldea y tú podrás revitalizarte… Es un poder fascinante me atrevería a decir, además de que…

- ¡Cierra la boca! – Gritó ella con furia mientras sentía como sus heridas se curaban - ¡No hables de lo que no entiendes!

- ¿Entender? ¿Para qué necesito entender? Alex, no puedes hacer nada contra eso y lo sabes de antemano. Sólo mira a Sasuke… ya no pude levantarse…

En ese momento el Uchiha cayó al lado de ella, se veía bien, pero estaba inconsciente. La desesperación comenzó a invadirla y trató de reanimarlo, pero no se había inclinado cuando sintió una mirada clavarse en su nuca, una mirada con instinto asesino como nunca antes…

Nunca había sentido algo así y se quedó helada en su lugar, como si estuviese a punto de morir.

- Al fin llegas… - jadeó Tobi con esfuerzo – te eh estado esperando y Deidara está…

- Silencio – pareció susurrar, pero su voz era audible – y llévatelo.

Sin objetar, Tobi fue hasta el cuerpo de Deidara, lo desprendió cuando las últimas llamas desaparecieron y se transportó en medio de una enorme sombra que se los tragó.

Temblaba mientras seguía con su mirada fija al frente. Entonces una brisa movió sus cabellos y tuvo a esa persona justo a diez pasos frente a ella.

Capa negra con nubes rojas, la banda de Konoha con una fisura en horizontal… _de Konoha. _

_Continuara…_

* * *

**Hola y de antemano me disculpo por no haber subido antes el cap. pero esk las vacaciones... -.- pero finalmente aqui lo tienen, espero y les haya gustado y ya casi esta listo el siguiente! sin mas por el momento, me despido y muchas gracias por sus reviews! me motivan a seguir escribiendo :P **

**¡GRACIAS!**

**Nota: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo el personaje principal es mio... dado que soy yo xD, no esta hecho con fines lucrativos... es sólo que me gusta la historia U y ya xD, además si lo fueran sería millonaria :P**

**Lady_Darkness_22 **

** LYA***


End file.
